Tears in the Rain
by Josysmiles
Summary: This story follows the team as bodies are discovered in the outskirts of Washington DC. Maybe, this investigation will compel Jack to confess his love. Also, Myles will have the surprise of his life. - Finally completed!
1. Chapter 1

The bullpen was empty at this early hour

The bullpen was empty at this early hour. The sun tried to show his pale ray but the heavy clouds, full of rain, restrained its effort. The rush hour did not start yet on the DC downtown.

Empty bullpen…not quite. A man was sitting at one desk. His head was lying on one arm and he was looking to his computer. The blue light from the screen was illuminating his face. Deep shadow could be seen under his eyes. A sigh left his lips and he turned off his computer. He then, realized that his team would arrive soon and did not want anyone to see him like…that.

His suit was wrinkled, his eyes reddened by tears and he could not face any the unasked questions on the visages of his colleagues. He got up and walked to the window. He could see people entering the Hoover Building.

With his right hand, he started massaging his cramped shoulder and his mind started wondering to the last email he received from her. She was asking him to forgive her. She wanted to see him. However, he did not know if he could face her. Honestly, he could not tell if he was able to forgive her. She left him. She decided for him. She left and expected that he forgave her?

He closed his eyes and saw her. He could still perfectly picture her, like she never left. Her smile was illuminating her feature. Her smile…he missed and was still missing this smile. Without knowing, a faint smirk started floating on his lips.

He could remember her laugh…so joyful and playful. She used to laugh like a schoolgirl who had been caught doing a prank. A small chuckle rose from his throat but died on his lips. Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them go. How come, after these many years, he was still broken by her departure? He shook his head and came back to his reality.

Alone, not allowing anyone to approach him too intimately and hiding behind a personality that was not totally his, he decided to go back home and take a shower. He will be back in an hour…on time for the team meeting planned by Demetrius. He grabbed his coat and decided to take the stair. He did not want to take any chance to encounter an early bird in the elevator, like Tara.

Under the hot jet from the shower, he let his tears flowing freely on his cheeks. Deep breaths were shaking his whole body. Without totally realizing it, he was kneeling in the shower, crying over his pain; this pain that was tearing his heart and his soul apart. This pain that he did not want anyone to see. How to explain something, an emotion that grasped your whole being and refused to leave? This pain was following him, day and night, in his dreams and in his nightmares. Every time, he saw a woman that looked like her, the same pain crushed his soul. He allowed himself, for a bit, some moaning coming out of his mouth. At that instant, a picture of her came back to his mind. He could see her clearly.

_Leaning against his apartment door, she was waiting for him to pack their picnic. The warm breeze was playing with her hair. A smile was floating on her lips. Her small brown short was showing her perfect muscular legs. A pink shirt brightened her beautiful eyes. With her finger, she motioned to him to come to her. He could not resist. Still smiling, she approached him and kissed him, gently. Her lips were soft and they tasted like raspberry. He could not stop himself and deepened their kiss. She was his._

He let the hot water pouring on his back until the tears finished their course. Washing his face to remove any trace of those tears, he promised himself not to let anyone break his soul like she did.


	2. Chapter 2

_It seems that I started my story quite abruptly and I am sorry. I think I did not quite understand all the procedure for posting but I am getting my way around it ;0) Thanks for the reviews and I am happy that you enjoy this story...so far. ;0) Please note that english is not my maternal tongue so if mistakes happened, I am truly sorry..._

_Disclaimer: STFBE does not belong to me and none of its characters. Don't sue me..I am broke..._

Alone in the bullpen, Tara was preparing the coffee for the team

Alone in the bullpen, Tara was preparing the coffee for the team. She arrived early, as usual. She could not sleep so she did not see the point to stay in bed…thinking of him. Since they shared that kiss, her heart refused to let go. She could not resist thinking again of that kiss. In her memory, he seemed hesitant to kiss her. In her heart, she did not believe that it was only a kiss…no string attached. Lost in her thought, she did not hear Bobby whistling, while entering the bullpen. He stopped on his track and looked at her.

Stopped in mid action, she was holding the coffee pot, full of water in one hand and the coffee tin in the other. Her head lightly tilted, she seemed so far away from the bullpen. Bobby wondered about her thoughts. Her light short hair tickled her chin and her beautiful eyes were shining.

He decided to break her daydream and made a little cough. Tara jumped and turned quickly. Realizing that was Bobby who was there, she felt her cheeks turning red. Bobby thought she looked like a little girl caught while stealing cookies from the jar. He laughed. Her red cheeks deepened and she lowered her eyes to the coffee pot she was holding. She did not say a word and continued to prepare the coffee.

"Good morning luv! So where were you?" asked Bobby with his seductive smile.

He approached her and took the coffee tin from her hand. He poured the coffee into the maker and waited for a response from her. On the corner of his eyes, he could see her, liking her lips, as they suddenly went dry.

"Nowhere", she managed to croak.

Wow, Bravo Tara! Welcome back in high school! Cannot speak to a boy without blushing or going numb!, she thought. The thing was, Bobby was not a boy…he was a grown man with all his seductive features. She lifted her eyes to his level, noticing his bright butter yellow tie on the way and smiled to him.  
Wow…she is so dazzling when she smiles, thought the tall Aussie.

"I was thinking of the meeting we will have later this morninh'', she managed to say. Only wondering why". Liar! was the word that crossed her mind.

"I am hoping for another case. I am sick of doing this darn paperwork", he responded. " I need some action in my life."

"You're not done with your paperwork", exclaimed Tara. Her eyes widened. "Bobby, we didn't have a single case since, what, 5 days and you're not done with your paperwork?"

She could not believe it and in other way, with the mess he had on his desk, no wonder he could never finalize his files. I wondered how he could find himself in that mess.

"What?", Bobby lifted his shoulder and smiled to her. His dimples showed and melt her heart.

She shook her head, turned on the coffee maker and walked to her desk. He followed her and said:

"What wrong with my desk?? Don't tell me you agree with Howie??"

Tara did no reply as someone else did it for her. A deep voice stated:

"Don't mention that name this early in the morning! It will give me bad luck for the rest of the day."

Myles walked in the bullpen. His blue-sky tie matching his shirt. His beige coat was covered of raindrop and his umbrella was hanging at his arm. Tara laughed at his comment and he smiled to her. Her laugh was soothing. He needed it. Another laugh interlaced with hers, Bobby's. Myles thought that they were making a perfect harmony. He continued his tirade and stated:

"This name and the one of this little infect rat of Randy are forbidden to be mention in the bullpen before 9am!", and he peeked at his watch. "And it is not even 7:30 am yet so please, let me have my coffee first!", Myles exclaimed.

Bobby looked at him and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Since few weeks, he observed that Myles was not himself. Something was bothering him. However, he knew Myles well enough not to push him. He will have to wait until he opened up. Turning to his own desk, Bobby had to confess that his desk was indeed a mess! A Snicker bar, half eaten, was left beside his lamp. Files were left opened and his desk was strewn with a myriad of paper. He saw a coffee mug, with some water in it and he wondered how long it was there. He decided to do a little of clean up to avoid anymore teasing from his colleagues.

Myles threw his coat over his chair, hanged his umbrella and walked to the coffee maker. He was in need of coffee even if it was not Starbuck! He took his clean mug from his clean desk, thinking he could not stand the one of Bobby and poured some coffee. He saw Tara in the corner of his eyes and asked if she wanted some too. She lifted her coffee mug, pink with bunny ears, and he poured the hot liquid in hers. A smile lifted the corner of his lips, thinking how Tara can brighten a grey day, like this one. While putting back the coffee pot at his place, he sensed Sue and Lucy entering the bullpen. They were not saying a word but he could hear the click sound of Levi's claws on the floor. He turned around and saw the two women signing. Of course, he pretended not knowing what they were signing about but with years, he learned ASL. However, he did not want anyone to know his secret. He preferred to keep his sarcastic personality. He understood that the 2 women were signing about Jack. Myles shook his head and thought: "Who else?"

It been over 3 months since Sue refused that job offer in New York and everyone knew it was because of Jack. Nevertheless, it seemed it did not shake the dark-haired agent to declare himself. Myles rolled his eyes and deep down, he knew that he interrupted something that day...the day she announced that she was staying. Me and my bad timing!, thought Myles. He sat to his chair and looked to his files. It had been a long time since he is done with his paperwork. He took a sip of his hot coffee.

After Myles poured her coffee, Tara went back to her desk and turned on her computer. She saw Lucy and Sue entering the room and smiled at them. She questioned Lucy about the subject of their signing conversation and Lucy replied "Guess?". Tara laughed and knew it was about Jack. She could not believe there were only friends. Levi came to her and placed his blonde head on her lap, demanding a donut. She patted him and told him that was Jack's turn to bring the goodies this morning.

"Someone mentioned goodies?", asked Jack, who entered the bullpen with a box full of doughnuts.

Levi walked towards him and whined. Sue stood up and petted Levi. How come that dog could come so addicted to jelly donuts! She looked at Jack and could not stop a smile stretching on her lip. Probably being caught by the rain, water drops were clinging on his dark hair. His face was covered of rain and sweat. He dried quickly his face by passing his arm and he smiled back to Sue. He passed her the box of donuts so she could choose one for Levi and she passed it around for the rest of the team after she chose one for herself.

Sue went back to her desk and sat. She turned on her computer and thought about the meeting that was scheduled later this morning. She heard, well, let say it is a figure of speech, instead, she read that a big case was coming from Violent Crime Unit. She wondering, if it was the case, how come they would get that file? VCU was and still is the unit who handle all the violent and sexual cases. She didn't know if she would be able to handle that. It is maybe only a rumor?

Jack sat at his desk, without losing Sue off his sight. She seemed lost in her thought, this morning, he thought. He wondered if she did regret her decision not to take this opportunity in New York. Since she decided to stay, he could not stop thinking about…them. Every night, every time he was alone, the idea that she stayed because of him obsessed his mind. He shrugged and decided to concentrate his mind on his emails

Lucy gave up. Well not quite but she stopped mentioning 'Jack" to Sue as soon as the agent entered the bullpen. She was dazzled by the fact that both of them denied their feelings for each other. It was obvious for her and for the rest of team that those two were in love but too afraid to make the first steps. Pathetic!, she thought. She hanged her dark coat and her umbrella to the hanger and decided to read her emails. One was from Demetrius with a mention "High Importance". A month ago, Mr. Garrett had to leave for another assignment so D. became Acting Supervisor, yet again. Lucy wished that D could be supervisor for good. She opened the email.

To:  
From:  
Subject: Meeting scheduled for this morning  
ENCRYPTED

_Hi Luce,_

_First, can you reserve the boardroom for 11:00 a.m. for the whole team. Make sure that everyone shows up. It is really important! You probably figure out that the meeting for 8:30 a.m. is cancelled. Please advise the team._

_Second, can you prepare the paperwork for a new consultant that will join us after the meeting? Please do not mention her as of yet, because I want to tell the team myself what will be the role of this new consultant. Her name is Daniella Zoe Claire Lambert. She is a psychologist. Her Security Number is 159 753 789. You can get her file through HR. Please ensure she can have a desk with the team with her profile created for her computer._

_If you have any questions, please come see me_

_D._

_PS: Don't jump too high…yes another woman is joining us ;0)_

Lucy could not resist. She smiled. D knew her too well and she was happy that another woman was attached to the team. However, she hoped that this new teammate wouldn't be a troublemaker. She was working too hard as a matchmaker for Jack and Sue. Maybe the new consultant will be good match for Myles. She lifted her eyes and saw Myles drinking his coffee, absent minded. Lucy frowned. He seemed so distant lately. She was concerned about him. It had been a long time since his betrayal but with years, she learned to appreciate him for who he was: a stubborn man with hidden, well hidden qualities. He was proud but since a while, he allowed people to approach him. He was still sarcastic but his eyes had softened.

OK…time to get back to reality Luce, she thought. She shook her head and called Mara at HR to get the file of this new consultant. She got up and mentioned to the team that the 8:30 meeting was cancelled and rescheduled at 11h instead. A general groan rose from everyone except for Sue. She asked Levi to get Sue, which he did with pleasure and the blond woman turned toward her roommate. Lucy signed to her that the meeting was cancelled and that she had to go to HR. Sue acknowledged and went back to her own email. She, then, felt a presence. She looked up and saw Jack smiling to her.

"Since the meeting is cancelled, do you want to eat a muffin?", he asked her, still smiling. She nodded, grabbed her coat and followed her friend, Levi right besides her.

Bobby followed them with his eyes and as soon as they were out of sight, he started laughing.

"Unbelievable!! Sparky is completely blinded by our beautiful Sue", said the Aussie. "Do you think one day he will do something about….that", said Bobby and his gesture pointed to Jack and Sue's desks.

He could hear Tara giggled. He turned his head towards Myles and he saw him smiled.

"I don't think you can even pretend to be better than Jack!", muttered Myles.

Bobby raised one eyebrow and leaned toward Myles: "Meaning?"

Myles shook his head and pointed his chin in direction of Tara, who was concentrated on her computer screen. Bobby did not want to ask further and went back to his computer.

_So...what do you think?? Please don't be shy...any type of comments (positive or negative) are quite welcome ;0) - More to come soon_


	3. Chapter 3

_There is the third chapter...continue to enjoy this story...believe me I had fun to write it! ;0) Don't be shy...reviews make my day!_

It was silent in the apartment

It was silent in the apartment. The rain was battering the high windows. The wind knocked hard. Close to the window, a grey and white cat stretched and jumped on the fourth shelf of the bookcase. He amused himself by playing with a pen and watched it fell on the ground. He looked at the pen rolling under the table and lost it from his sight.

A young woman walked in his direction and scolded him.

"Jake!! For goodness sake! Would you stop throwing my pens away? No wonder I cannot find any pen in this apartment! She bent and picked up the pen to put it back on the bookshelf. The cat looked at her and started licking himself.

The woman, who was still in her Harvard sweater and her boxer, made her way to the window and took a sip from her coffee. She could hear her cat jumping back on the floor and running to her bed, where he would lie there, probably, for the rest of the day. She envied him. A day like this was worth to stay in bed and read a good book. She turned around and decided to verify her email one more time.

She turned on her laptop and entered her password. This was the third time this morning. She still not received any response from him. A deep sigh left her mouth and she turned off her computer. She wanted to see him! It was really important for both of them. She knew he was proud and stubborn and…he was in pain. It was her fault! She knew it!

She tried to fix thing but he still refused to see her. Would you blame him?, that what crossed her mind. No, she didn't blame him at all. But…

She shook her heard and her curly brown hair swing with the movement. She felt a cold damp nose of her tight. She looked down and she met two brown eyes: Pinot, her chocolate Labrador. She petted his head and told him: "Are you missing him too?

In response, he whined. Then, he decided to lick her hand. She did a wobbly smile. The only thing she wanted to do this morning was to crawl under her comforter and sleep until it never ends! She did not want to face another day…especially today! But she did not have any choice. They were waiting for her. She looked at her computer and pulled her tongue. It was her way to let him know that it was too bad for him, that she made an effort to contact him. "Tant pis pour toi! I tried to warn you", she thought before getting up and walking toward the shower. She had to prepare herself. She had a meeting this morning.

Closing her laptop, she walked away from the kitchen to lock herself in the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror but turned away. She refused to stop and jumped under the hot jet. The water sprayed on her face, and hid her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

_There is the next installment and I hope youll enjoy it! Its some fluff!_

_&0&_

In a nearby coffee shop, a woman and a man were waiting in line to get something to eat. The woman was holding a leach and a golden dog was waiting for his mistress. The dark-haired man had his hand leaning on her back and they were silent.

Jack looked at Sue and thought how beautiful she was even if the rain had flattened her hair. He smiled at the fact they had to run to get here because of a sudden shower. She did not seem bother. She even laughed. He looked at her and was puzzled by her silence. She seemed so lost in her thought that she did not react to his signs asking her if she was ok.

He lowered his eyes to Levi and told him to get Sue for him. With his paw, he touched his mistress on her knee and turned his head toward Jack. She looked at her dog and lifted her eyes.

"Where were you?", asked the agent to his blond friend.

"Thinking about the meeting. I just have the impression…well…I don't know" she shrugged. "I just have a feeling that…" She stopped and looked in Jack's eyes. "I can lose myself in his deep chocolate-brown eyes" He squeezed her hand to encourage her to continue.

At that moment, they arrived at the counter. They ordered, took their food and coffee and sat to a nearby table. Levi stirred and lay under Sue's leg. Sue took a bit of her blueberry muffin and decided to be honest with Jack.

"Honestly, I cannot really pin point the feeling. It is…well." She took a big breath. "Few weeks ago, while I was waiting for Luce to come out from Personnel to go out for lunch, I caught a conversation between the Assistant Director of Violent Crime Unit and our Director and briefly, there were saying they were overloaded with cases and maybe it would be good to transfer some cases to other units. Since we did not receive a case for 5 days, I am afraid we can get that kind of case."

She stopped and bit her bottom lip. She was uncomfortable with the fact that they might deal with a sexual case or extremely violent one. Jack understood her hesitation. For one, she felt ashamed that she saw probably a private conversation and second, only the thought that they might deal with a case from VCU, made her uneasy.

He squeezed her hand in his and lifted her chin with his fingers. Her eyes were troubled and she was waiting for some comforting words.

"Listen..."

She could not hold a smile. He shrugged and blushed a bit.

"You know what I mean", he said smiling. He came back serious and kept her hand in his.

"Sue, I admire your sense of privacy. I know you never intended to read the conversation of someone else. On the other hand, if it was that confidential, they should next time, locked themselves in an office", he spouted.

Sue did not say a word but her heart was racing. She could feel the warmth of Jack's thumb on her wrist. He was rubbing his thumb against her sensitive skin. The movement calmed her down and in the same time, galvanized her. However, she fought her instinct. She wanted to let her hand in his, letting him to be so gentle. Lost in the contemplation of his movement, she missed what Jack was saying. He noted her silence and her lack of attention. He then realized what he was doing and stopped. She lifted her head and smiled to him. His breath got stuck in his throat. She was beaming and not at all embarrassed. That smile was kind of a permission granted to him to pursue his dream. He continued his movement and carried on with the conversation where they left it.

"Also, I know D. He wouldn't accept a case if it would break us down. Usually, any cases which are handled by the VCU, they are not alone. They have a team of profiler, psychologist and other expert to help them. Otherwise, every agent would have a breakdown after they dealt with an investigation."

"Are you telling me that we are not competent enough?" said Sue, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"No Sue. We are competent but...I know by experience that kinds of case are hard to handle. Sometimes, without realizing it, you put your whole being in the investigation. At such point, you forget who you are. The victims, their families, the perpetrators became a part of you and you are losing your objectivity.", Jack replied. His eyes lowered to their hands, still together.

He heard Sue's sigh and looked at her. Her eyes were calmed. She believed what Jack said...D would never allow anyone to be broken. D, with his peaceful manners, his diplomacy and his tact, knew them too well. If destiny had decided for them to be given that kind of case, well, be it! She truly believed that God would never allow hardship that they could not go through. Suddenly, a verse popped up in her head: "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me"

She felt peace filling her heart and decided not to fear the upcoming meeting. Speaking of...she took a look at her watch and exclaimed:

"Jack, we must hurry. We will be late for the meeting!"

Jack also looked at his watch and laughed. "What are we waiting for...", taking his coat. But, before they opened the door, he turned to her and asked if she was OK. She took the time to answer him. She was fine. She thanked him to be there for her.

**ALWAYS**, he signed.

She felt his hand on her, interlacing his fingers with her and they left the coffee shop, still their hands entwined together and with a joyful Levi besides them.

&0&

_Please dont be shy...reviews are quite welcomed ;0)_


	5. Chapter 5

_There is more...please note that Italics means flashbacks and Bold means ASL._

_&0&_

When they entered the building, they hands separated but their hearts were still pounding. In the elevators, they were silent. When the doors opened, Jack heard Lucy's voice giving order to move a desk. He frowned wondering what she was doing. Did she catch the Spring Cleanup disease? he smiled. He knew, well, by experience with his mother and sisters, that every spring, they became excited to move everything around, to dust all objects and drive men crazy.

Sue, who had no clue on what going on in the bullpen, stopped abruptly on her tracks and it resulted that Jack bumped on her back. Levi barked when he smelled all the excitement in the bullpen.

Lucy, with her power of persuasion, convinced Bobby and Myles to take a desk from the back of the room and moved it closer to their desks. She did not seem satisfied with the different angles the desk was so she asked constantly to the two male agents to move again and again. After a while, Myles, exasperated, said:

" Lucy, what do I look like? A handyman? Call Accommodations and they'll do whatever you want but us" and he pointed to Bobby who had a large grin, "we have a meeting to attend!"

He let the desk there, tightened his tie, put back his jacket and went back to his own desk. He saw Jack and Sue, in the doorway, holding a laugh, which, obviously, did not seem to work as they both started to laugh. Levi, who really liked Myles, approached him and sat besides him. Contrary to his habits, Myles patted Levi's head, still fuming against Lucy for making him work like that.

"Ok, Lucy, you'll have an explanation to give us". Bobby turned his head to Lucy who had her ear glued to the phone and interrupted his question. She lifted her finger to advise she needed a minute.

Jack and Sue finally entered the bullpen and took their coat off. Tara approached Sue and signed to her if she was ready for the meeting. Sue nodded, took paper and pen and after taking Levi with her, left the room with her friend agent. Jack questioned Bobby about the fact that he had to move a desk and Bobby shook his head, wondering too.

Bobby prepared himself to leave to room, following by Jack and Myles who stopped by Lucy's desk. She finished her conversation with Accommodations, transferred her line to the conference room and picked up her stuff to take the minutes.

"I agree with Bobby. You have to tell us why we had to move that desk?" asked Myles while helping Lucy to bring her notebook, pen and others materials.

"You will know soon enough, Myles"; she smiled to him. The tall agent faintly smiled back to her.  
They walked toward the boardroom, in silence.

&0&

In the boardroom, everyone was already seated and D was waiting for Myles and Lucy to take place. He could see all the questions in his friend's eyes and also, some anticipation. Usually, when they have a new case, he just had to walk into the bullpen and explained to them. However, this new challenge was different and needed preparation. He needed their full attention. He backed up a little bit from the table, to ensure that Sue could read his lips clearly.

"Hello to everyone" he started. "I know it kind of unusual to have a meeting in the boardroom but I need your undivided attention and also, I wanted the meeting to be out of indiscreet ears."

He continued after he saw all the nods. "A few weeks ago, David Skinner, Assistant Director for Violent Crime Unit, had approached me."

At that moment, Sue had the conviction that she was right. At that moment, she felt the warm embrace of Jack's hand on hers. She turned slightly to him and nodded to let him know that she was OK. She returned her attention to D who had to interrupt his speech because the phone rang. Lucy answered and after few words, excused herself and left the room.

"As I was saying, David approached me to ask me a favor. Presently, they are overwhelmed with cases and they need help. I accepted to take one but I told him that we would need access to his team of experts "

Bobby interrupted D.

"You mean that we will handle a case from VCU!" Bobby's face expressed his concern. He was not too enthusiastic but he had to admit he liked the idea of a new challenge. The comment he made earlier came back to his mind. "Yes Manning, next time be careful what you wish for".

He turned his head to see Tara lowered her eyes. But instead to be troubled by the new, she was trying to control herself not to burst…in laughs. Bobby's comment came back to her mind too and saw his expression…probably thinking the same thing.

Jack, as a Team Leader, came back over what D was saying.

"You said we would have access to their team of experts. Not really practical. Can we have someone attached to our team instead?", questioned the agent.

"Jack…you're right. This is the reason why Lucy wanted to move that desk in the bullpen. We will have a psychologist attached to our team. She obtained her Master degree from Harvard and her PH.D in psychology from the University of Melbourne. She specialized her practice with sexual abuse victims. She worked, in partnership with the University of Melbourne, with these victims and implemented a protocol to study the perpetrators. She will be an excellent asset to our team."

Once again, Bobby interrupted D.

"Whooohoo! A sheila from Australia! This is an Aussie invasion", grinned the tall man.

Tara rolled her eyes and Myles gave a sharp look to the Aussie. Myles felt uneasy. She came back to his mind. She studied in Harvard and he knew that her dream was to go in Australia to finish her PH.D degree. He moved, uncomfortably, in his leather chair and hoped his instinct could be wrong.

At that instant, a light knock on the door was heard and D opened the door. He saw Lucy entered the room following by a young woman, with a brown dog trotting besides her.

Myles had the impression that he received the hardest hit of his life in his solar plexus. Short of breath, he could not remove his eyes from her. She was here, right on the front of him. The rain wet her light brown curly hair. Her white complexion was a bit pinkish due to the crisp air from outside. Some light square glasses covered her eyes. Holding the leash in one hand and her umbrella in the other, she stood up tall despite her petite stature. He could feel her presence like a heat wave. Even if he could not see her eyes, he could notice that she was refusing to look at him.

He closed his eyes. Tara, who was sat at his right, saw Myles facial muscles moving, like if he tightened his jaw.

Maybe, he bit his tongue because she is such a beauty, she thought, returning her attention to their guest: a petite woman with green eyes. "Beautiful green eyes…like a cat" she thought. She was interested by the fact she had a dog. Levi too was interested, as he approached the new canine. The young woman signed.

"**SIT**" and the chocolate lab sat, waiting for Levi to come closer.

Myles continued to remain silent. He wanted to shout of the top of his lung. He wanted to flee the room. He wanted to kiss her. Surprised by his thoughts, he opened his eyes.

Sue turned her attention to the new psychologist, as she guessed, and signed back to her.

" **ASL – YOU – KNOW**", she asked

The young lady replied with sign and voice:

"I learned it while I studied in Melbourne. I'm a bit rusty but I think we can understand each other", she smiled.

D approached her and invited her to take a seat. She refused and explained.

"To present myself, I prefer to stand up." She giggled a bit. "As you can see, I am kind of petite so if I sit, I'll have the feeling I came back to the age of five when I sat with the adults."

The whole room burst in laugh except for Myles. He followed her with his eyes and he was hypnotized by her voice. That voice that echoed in his heart and slashed opens those wounds he tried so hard to forget. That giggle brought back all the memories he had of her: their first kiss, their first trip on the yacht, their road trips, their moments at the cottage, the house…the moment he realized how much he was in love with that woman! Still silenced by her apparition, she continued her introduction.

"My name is Daniella Lambert. I am American, born in Boston but I had adopted Australia as my country of heart"

This comment made Bobby laughed.

At that very instant, the moment she presented herself, Myles's vision blurred and the first time they met came to his mind:

_"C'mon Myles! Hurry up! I want to present you my baby sister!" said Maxim, his best friend. He met Max in one on his course and for whatever reason, a deep bound of respect and friendship had taken place between the two men. Max was so excited to see his sister. It had been over one year since she left for Europe the last summer to do a backpacking trip. Max talked about her all the time. Myles had to admit that he was curious about Max's sister. He wondered if she resembled her older brother._

_"There she is" Max aimed to a petite women with curly brown hair who was leaning against the wall of the train station. Her backpack was at her feet. She was wearing a blue jean with a t-shirt with grumpy bear on it. Her hair was partially covered by a beret. At the sound of Max's voice, she ran toward them, leaving her backpack behind her. She jumped in her brother's arms and he squeezed her tightly. In the run, she lost her hat and her hair was playfully dancing around her neck. Her smile captivated immediately the Bostonian man. Her green eyes twinkled of millions stars. Her eyes were hypnotic! Max put down the young woman on the ground and turned toward his best friend._

_"Dani, I want to present you my best friend Myles. Myles, this is my baby sister, Daniella", said a proud brother_

_Daniella approached Myles and to his surprise, she gave him a hearty hug. She laughed and told him:_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you, finally, Myles. Max told me a lot about you"_

_At that moment, Myles knew his life was about to take an unexpected twist._

Myles stirred himself from that flashback. He realized that his life will again be a bumpy ride.

She was looking to everyone in the room except to Myles. She was shaking so much in the inside that she was surprised that her voice was not shaky at all. She saw his reaction when she entered the room. "Again you refused to let go Myles" she thought.

"As Demetrius probably mentioned, I am a Doctor in Psychology and I specialized myself in sexual abuse. I am here to help you during the course of the investigation that will be given to you. I won't be the one who's leading but I'll help you to keep your sanity and trying to clarify the clues that will come in."

Bobby stood up and pointed to the chocolate lab, who was still sitting at her side, looking at Levi.

"And who is this little fella?"

"His name is Pinot. In Melbourne, I used to bring Pinot with me at work everyday and I was not to keen on the idea to leave him at home so I asked if I could bring him with me and the direction agreed and now, I understand the reason" she replied while aiming her chin to Levi.

Bobby introduced himself and decided to introduce everyone else.

"I'm Bobby Manning, Australian by birth, Aussie by heart", stretching his hand to the young psychologist. She felt the warm personality of the tall man flowing through his hand shake. He then turned to the dark-hair agent who stood up as well.

"This is Jack Hudson, our Team Leader" Jack leaned over the table and took Daniella's hand. She liked his eyes: soft but firm. She observed some sparkles in them when he turned to his partner, the golden retriever's owner. The woman, who was already up, approached Daniella and gave her a firm hand shake and signed and voiced herself:

"I'm Sue Thomas. This is my hearing dog, Levi and it is really nice to see another woman joining our team."

Right away, Daniella liked Sue: she instinctively sensed that she was a very gentle woman. She was also amazed by the ability of Sue to read lips. Bobby captured back her attention by wrapping his arm on a petite blond woman, who blushed slightly. He gave her a light accolade and said:

"And this is Tara Williams, our computer genius. Nothing can stop her!"

Tara shook herself from his embrace and gave a nice handshake to Daniella. She was overjoyed that to see that they have a new female colleagues.

"Really nice to meet you Daniella. You'll see, you'll fit right in!, Tara welcomed the new consultant. Daniella, then, turned her regard to Myles. She could see his whole being tensing up. His blue eyes had darkened and when, he looked at her, she saw disbelief, shock, anger and...tears? But she was not sure. He turned his head away.

Wanted to hide his surprise, he stood up too and let Bobby did the talking.

"Finally but not the least, Myles Leland the Third." Daniella knew that he did not want to touch her but to her surprise, he leaned over the table, and took her hand. His hand was warm, soft but she felt all the anger flowing through. She did not say a word as neither he did. He let go of her hand and stretched his own, like to shake off the timid touch of hers. She could not take away her eyes from his. These eyes that shown his real feelings, his anguish, his anger, his betrayal. However, she knew she was the only one to see it as everybody else turned their attention to her chocolate lab, saying hello.

"I am so sorry Myles", she thought. And she meant it.

D captured back the attention of everyone.

"OK, guys, let's talk about this new case, D said while taking a thick file to pass it on to Jack.

The spell was broken between Daniella and Myles. Myles sat back in his chair and lowered his eyes on his clenched fists, hidden by the table.

&0&

_Please don't be shy...I love review...that make me smile ;0)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Fasten your seatbelts...it will get bumpier! Enjoy!_

_&0&_

Demetrius passed over a thick file to Jack so he could take a look. The folder contained pictures, notes, internet research of different locations.

D waited until Daniella seated. She was already aware of the case, as she read the file earlier. She opened a notebook and decided to take some notes, to keep her mind occupied and her eyes off of Myles.

"DC Metro gave us a case that involved 3 murders so far. They couldn't deal with it anymore as the murders happened out of their jurisdiction. Three weeks ago, the body of a young woman, Victoria Levelett, 23 years old, was discovered by some hikers into the Rock Creek Regional Park, north of DC. Her body was fully clothed and they were a lot of signs of violence on her. As per the pathologist, she had been stabbed 10 times and they were signs of sexual violence. No sign of biological fluids from the murderer. As per the first findings, the murder did not happen where the body was left. It seems 2 days had elapsed between the time she was killed and the time she was found. She was a student from the Trinity Washington University. She was studying criminal justice and it was her roommate who declared her missing, thre days before they found her body."

Everyone was listening attentively. They all knew it wouldn't be easy to hear and their hearts hurt for the victim's family. D continued after sticking Victoria's picture on the board. She was pictured in her basketball uniform; the color of the Trinity U. She had brown hair, she was very tall and she had a beautiful smile.

"Two weeks ago, day for day that Victoria's body was discovered; youths who were on a field trip at the Patuxent River Park, east of DC, found the body of another female student. Her name was Caroline Desmarais, 22 years old. She was a student from the Gallaudet University and she was enrolled into their psychology program. Again, it was her roommate who reported her missing. Same MO: stabbed 10 times, sexually violated. Yet again, the murder happened elsewhere from where the body was left."

Again D placed the picture of the student on the board: a brunette, average height, she was pictured in jean and sweater, a beer in her hand, smiling. The photography was probably taken during a party. Bobby and Jack made the comment that both victims had brown hair. Silence was still master in the room. D. continued.

"Finally, two days ago, hikers, again, came upon another female full clothed body at the Foutainhead Regional Park, west of DC. Same MO, same time elapsed between the time she been reported missing, been killed and found. Her name was Genevieve Groulx, 23 years old and student to the George Washington University. She was enrolled in the undergraduate history program. Yet again, it was her roommate who reported missing."

Another picture joined the others: yet, another brunette, this time long and curly. She was laughing and holding a cat in her hand.

Tara and Sue were troubled by the pictures: they were young, healthy, athletic and full of promises. Sue approached the pictures and remarked that all the three girls had green eyes. Different shades but still green. Sue felt Levi's paw on her leg. She turned and saw Jack, trying to get her attention, as he wanted to comment. Sue went back to her chair.

"Did they know each others?", questioned the agent.

D. shook his head and replied:

"No, as per theirs respective friends, they did not know each others but it is a point to investigate. Maybe they met to a bar or at the library and their friends did not know about it.

Bobby shrugged and asked:

"Any points in common others than they were all three brunette with green eyes?"

D looked at his file and stated:

"Yes…all three students were foreign students: Victoria was from Auckland, New Zealand, Caroline from Ottignies, Belgium and Genevieve from Quebec City, Canada. Also, they were all very athletic. Victoria played basketball since the age of 10 year old. Caroline played soccer since the age of 5 and Genevieve was a runner; cross country was her specialty since high school. They arrived in DC at the beginning of the school year, last fall. As per their teachers, they integrated very well, no issues with anyone. As per their friends, they were very involved with their sports and very passionate about their studies.

"Were the parents notified?", asked Tara. Her eyes were drawn to the pictures. They seemed so happy, so carefree. All of three were smiling on their pictures. The way their heads tilted, they way they looked in the camera lenses, like they proposed a challenge to the one who photographed them. Absently, she twisted her hair around her finger. Bobby smiled at that quirk.

"Yes. The parents traveled to bring back their daughter home, D replied with certain sadness in his voice.

"Did they have any boyfriend, fiancé?, questioned Jack.

D. lowered his head and took another look to the file. He nodded.

"All of them were engaged to a man in their respective country. They already have been taken off from the list of suspects. They never left their countries. However, due to the fact they have been killed the same way, I'll go more for a serial killer." D sighed.

That sigh startled Myles. He lifted up his chin and observed the trouble gaze of D. He felt that another clue was coming. Without turning his head, he saw Daniella who was taking notes. She didn't seem surprise by all the information. "She probably already read the file", figured Myles. He could see her drawing spirals in her notebook. He knew when spirals were made, something was bothering her. "Me?", he supposed. He pinched his nose bridge, wanting to recollect all the information in his mind and brought back his attention to D.

"Anything else D?", asked the Bostonian agent. D turned slightly to his proudest agent and smiled a bit. Under his cold front, he knew that Myles was a very intelligent man, very clever and he understood his sigh.

"Yes." D made sure everyone turned their attention to him. He waved his hand in direction of Daniella. She was not aware on this new clue as it was not included as of yet in the file. She lifted up her head and stopped her spirals drawing. She frowned and Tara observed that Daniella's nose wrinkled when she focused on someone.

"It seems when the file was passed over to us by DC Metro, this important clue was forgotten. On the 3 bodies, under their bras, where the heart is, a little piece of paper was hidden; on this piece of paper, the same three words."

D pulled out three plastic bags with the all the exhibits: three pieces of paper: colored red. They were all square shaped and three words were typed on it: YOU WERE MINE. D passed over the plastic bags so all the agents could take a look.

Daniella's eyes widened. Those three words triggered something in her mind. Her heart started pounding like crazy in her chest. "You were mine". She repeated these three words in her mind. She heard that before but couldn't quite put her finger where or when. Her head jolted and this movement did not escape Myles' gaze. He frowned and wondered what went though her mind. She wrote in her notebook: "You were mine...research the database". She wanted to check if that clue came upon other investigations. "Maybe it was that. I saw these words form another place" However, she felt anxious. She decided to bring back her focus to D.

D continued and turned his focus to Tara.

"Tara, the three girls had a laptop and DC Metro had seized them. Can you go through them and see if anything could connect these three victims? Anything...email, studies project, sport gathering...anything.

Tara nodded and already prepared a plan so she could get as much information as possible from the laptops. D. then turned to Myles and Bobby:

"You, two, please interview again Victoria and Genevieve's roommates. Their names are Rebecca Marks and Josephine Roberts. Maybe, they'll remember something. Jack and Sue, you'll go see Caroline's roommate, Lea Morrisson. D distributed to them a file that included the roommate's address. He then turned his eyes to Daniella:

" I won't tell you how to do your job but can you verify for me if the number 10 has any signification?", asked the supervisor.

Daniella nodded and asked to Lucy:

"I'll probably need you help on that one as I want to verify something regarding the notes left on their bodies. Also..." Daniella turned her gaze to all the agents in the room. "Also, keep in mind I am an asset to help you. I truly believe that any hypotheses are valid until proven otherwise. Furthermore, anytime during the case, if you fell overwhelmed with all the events, please do not hesitate to come and talk to me. Yes, I am here to find who did this to these girls but keep in mind; you can lose your objectivity so easily with that kind of case. I know you can count on each others. I can see you are more than a team, you are a family. I can feel it. However, sometimes neutral ears can help to bring back the focus."

Everyone nodded to her. They could see her concern and how serious she was. Myles knew instinctively that even if he tried his best to keep her at an arm length, it will be hard. Her solicitude was showing to everyone in this room and that was including him.

Daniella and Myles' gazes met and he nodded to her. He saw she was still caring for him. Everyone left the room and went for their mission: finding this bastard and locked him up!

&0&

_So...what did you think?...please R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

_There is a short chapter...Enjoy!_

_&0&_

Everyone left the conference room but Daniella. She needed some time to be alone. "Pffft...that wasn't too bad", she smiled dryly "Who are you kidding Dani?", she continued to think. She shrugged and her smile vanished. Myles had reacted the way she expected: he wrapped himself in the same old blanket of pride and coldness. Daniella sighed and opened the file. She could see all the three beautiful girls. Usually, she was able to stay detached. She was quick to build a wall between her feelings and the victims. She knew, it was important, for these victims and their families, that she kept her objectivity. However, the fact that she had to confront Myles after those many years, it shattered her self-confidence.

A great feeling of sadness washed over her. Like a heavy blanket, the weight of the sadness overpowered her. Tears stung her eyes. She closed them and tried to keep the tears away. At that precise moment, she felt his presence. His after-shave played with her senses.

Briskly, she turned in his direction. He was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and his gaze searching for her. His blue eyes were like a sea during a storm; troubled and in perpetual movement. Neither of them was saying a word. After a moment of awkward silence, Daniella gave up.

"You wanted to see Myles", she asked with hush tone. The softness in her voice bewildered the proud man. He expected a defensive tone.

"Yes...Lucy is waiting for you in the bullpen. She wanted to set up your desk and requested your opinion. Also...", he stopped. She was still sitting in her chair. He could see her inner fight: she was trying to keep her tears at bay. Her lips were trembling and "Bloody...she is so beautiful!", he thought but he buried that sentiment in the deepest corner of his soul, locked away with her laugh.

"Also, he decided to say, "I wanted to tell you that...I know why you wanted to see me. I..."

She interrupted him with her hand rising. She said with the same hush tone:

"Myles, don't...I..." She took a big breath, begging to herself to make sense.

"Myles, I know it is hard for you right now. I never expected you to be happy to see me. I'm not expecting you to be nice towards me. The only thing I want from you..."

He frowned. He waited for what she would say.

"I want you to be professional towards me in all time. I don't want you to agree with me every time. Fight me if I am wrong but please", she begged him, "don't underestimate me, don't diminish me in the front of your co-workers. I am a good psychologist Myles...you know that!, she said. She had to stop, out of breath. Myles was still silent. His gaze was still searching for her.

"I don't expect you to be nice...be as much sarcastic as you want", she added. She smiled faintly.

He let the silence settled in the room.

"Daniella, I will respect but I won't trust you completely.", he said with a cold tone of voice. He shrugged and added:

"I have to go. Bobby is probably waiting for me"

He turned away, not letting her time to say more. She thanked him, under her breath. She turned her attention to the pictures. She glanced at their features. The conversation she just had with Myles echoed in her mind. She trusted him to keep his word. However, she knew, one day, they will have to discuss. She shivered. She was not too excited for that moment.

Again, she lowered her eyes to the pictures. She knew that Victoria, Caroline and Genevieve's smiles would haunt her sleepless nights until they caught this madman. Her instinct whispered to her heart that the coming weeks, would not be easy.

She gathered her paperwork and headed to the bullpen. Lucy, the rotor, was waiting for her.

&0&

_Don't be shy...Reviews make me smile ;0)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for your review...they put a smile of my face. Anyhow...hope you enjoy this next installement. Please note that Italics means flashbacks _

_&0&_

The car was barely moving. The wipers were doing their best to remove the heavy rain. Winds were whipping trees along the street. Cars were doing the game named bumper to bumper. Inside the issued FBI car, a couple was waiting in silence. On the backseat, a golden retriever was catching on some sleep; Jack could hear Levi's light snore. He hated waiting. Impatiently, his fingers were drumming on the steering wheel. Suddenly, long fine fingers wrapped his. He turned his head and his eyes met an impish smile.

"You stole Bobby's quirk." He grinned at the idea. She removed her fingers and Jack had the impression her fresh sensation was still on his hands.

"Was I bugging you?", he asked her with a playful tone

"No, I cannot hear a thing but I was trying to get your attention", she replied, shaking a file.

"Sorry Sue. I didn't realize you wanted to speak to me. I was lost in my thought or let say, lost in this indefinite line of car that we can call a parking lot!, he stated with a certain impatience.

Sue laughed lightly. "Me, I call that an opportunity to discuss the file before we meet...", Sue lowered her eyes to the file, searching for the name, "Lea Morrisson."

Jack shook his head, amazed how Sue can diffuse his temper. He brought back his attention in the front of him, as cars were starting to roll. "Finally", he thought.

"You right Sue. Let's discuss. What is your first impression?, he asked slightly turned so Sue could read his lips clearly. He saw, on the corner of his eyes, that she bit her bottom lips. She stayed silent, wanted to recollect all her ideas before answering.

"When I look to this file, I have the impression it won't be easy. This guy wants to control everything around his murders. I mean...", she stopped and turned her head to Jack. The car was immobile. Jack sighed as they went back to their initial position: parking lot!! He returned his focus to his partner.

"I mean all the victims had received the same numbers of stabbing, I looked at the pathologist's report and it stated that roughly, the three girls had been stabbed into the same area: collarbone, chest, tummy and in the heart. It was not done during a heated argument. It was deliberated, it was planned and he knew what he was doing."

Jack nodded and encouraged Sue to pursue her idea.

"Also, the note left on the bodies. You were mine...it implied a lot of intimacy, a lot of anger too.", she said with a sad tone. She could not cease thinking about these students.

"What they have done to attract the attention of this sick mind?", she asked more for herself. Jack wished he could give her an answer but himself, was stunned by the brutality on the act.

Finally, after fifteen minutes being stuck in the traffic jam, the cars started going forward. They could see ambulances and police cars on the border of the street, trying to remove car debris from a car accident caused by the rain.

After driving in silence for a bit, Jack decided to break it. He laid his hand on Sue's white hand and kept it tightly in his. He could feel her gaze, searching for his eyes. Removing his sight from the road for few seconds, he turned to her and smiled. He, then, brought back his focus to the road.

"Sue, I agree with you. Everything this man did exude control, anger and more than that, revenge."

Sue nodded and in her heart, a new sentiment took over the sadness that was there since the beginning: she was determined to find out who killed these three beautiful girls and bring peace to their families. She let her hands in Jack's and laid their hands on her knee.

Jack parked the car in the front of an apartment building, closed to the Gallaudet University. Sue searched for the Lea's apartment number in the file

"Apartment 2C" she said. Jack unbuckled his seatbelt and faced her. Her lovely eyes were determined, firm and peaceful. He knew he could count of the softness of her heart and the resoluteness of her mind to go through of this investigation.

"Ready?" he asked with a wink. She let her gaze, for a few moments, drowning in his deep chocolate eyes. She nodded and opened the door.

**&0&**

In the other part on the city, another dark car was making its way through the traffic. The silence was broken by the swift sound of the wipers and the hollow noise of the rain falling on the roof. Both men were lost in their reflection. One man was so deep in his thoughts that his quirk came back to the surface: pointing a pencil on his face, his gaze was lost in the grey landscape that they were going through. One detail of the murders annoyed the tall and proud man. One detail of these murders was bringing back sad memories in his head.

_He remembered when he found her. It was at the beginning of his career in the FBI. He had been taught about bodies, the smell of the blood, and the heaviness of the death in his Quantico training. He even visited morgue, touched corpses and learned to bear the odor of formol that stayed stuck in his nose for days. However, nothing prepared him, at the first time he saw a person being victim of a violent crime...all the blood...all the violence. Nothing prepared him to that feeling of being sick, that fear that gripped him like an icy hand around his heart. Nothing prepared him...especially when the victim was someone he loved. She had been stabbed 10 times too. She had been raped too. But what haunted his nightmares was the fact that he arrived too late_.

Drumming fingers on a steering wheel stirred Myles from his reverie. He turned his head to Bobby who was focusing on the traffic ahead. Rain was still falling. Every debris that the wind could catch was thrown away in all directions. People were trying to keep their umbrellas straight...most of them were unsuccessful. Suddenly, one lady who was trying to catch her bag that fell on the ground lost her umbrella and the object, which was flying without any control, hit the car.

That event made the both men laughed. Myles and Bobby felt sorry for the lady but that episode of life brought some peace to their soul. Life was still there, in this crazy world.

"Ouf...that felt good", stated the Aussie.

Myles smiled a bit and agreed in a nod. Bobby looked at his partner and wondered why Myles was so quiet. Lately, he felt that Myles was not in his normal state: quieter, more often lost in his thoughts. He also observed that the Bostonian did not sleep much lately. These dark circles under his eyes were not improving. He worried that maybe the case could have a serious effect on him. Nonetheless, he was not that brave enough to ask directly to Myles what was bothering him. Myles had that bad habit to hide behind a facade. He knew Myles and his pride. However, he decided to ask.

"Care to share, Harvard?, asked finally Bobby.

Contrary of what he expected, Myles did not reply with a cutting remark. He shrugged and decided to share with his partner. He had to admit that the Aussie became, with the years, a friend that he was happy to have. He knew he could trust his honesty, his logic and his loyalty.

"A detail from the murder bothers me...", he started slowly. He pinched his nose ridge. He closed his eyes and decided to pursue. Bobby was waiting for him to carry on. "The three victims as we know of, so far, had been stabbed 10 times..."

Bobby decided to cut him off.

"What do you mean by, "as we know of"? You think there might be more?, he asked with a doubt in his voice. Myles gave him an annoyed look

"If you let me finish, Koala Boy, I'll answer your question.", said Myles. Bobby replied with a hand signal, like he meant sorry and to continue.

"At the beginning of my career, I encountered a similar event. I knew a woman, a student, who had been stabbed ten times and raped. However, by miracle, she survived. The only thing is no note was left when this happened."

"Did the FBI handle that case?"

Myles shook his head in negation.

"No, it was a single event. It was handled by the city police. After few months, it became a cold case. I don't even know if it is related...", he trailed off.

The both men stayed silent, Bobby still focusing on the road ahead. They arrived at the apartment building where Victoria and Rebecca were sharing an apartment together. Myles made a mental note in his head to verify if the others victims were also residing out of the campus area. Bobby parked the car and let the engine running and the wipers functioning.

"Maybe, it is not related but we cannot take any chance. We cannot allow ourselves to overlook any details or events.", said Bobby after a moment. He turned to Myles and saw that Myles was weighing up his comment. Then, Myles looked at his friend.

"I'll contact a friend that work in the police department in this city and ask for a file transfer. However, I'll ask you one big favor." Bobby saw the seriousness on Myles' features and he knew that Myles was relying on him. Bobby nodded and agreed in silence to his request.

"Don't say a word for the moment. I'll want to verify the fact before. If it not related, I don't want to wake up any ghost from the past for this woman.", said Myles in a hush tone.

Bobby understood Myles' point of view and decided to keep his tongue-tied. Myles felt a heavy weight falling off his shoulders, He trusted Bobby's judgment. Bobby turned off the engine, both man exited the car and they headed to apartment 2F, to meet with Rebecca Marks.

&0&

_Thanks again for reading and mostly reviewing ;0)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay...there is a bit more...Hope youll enjoy!_

_&0&_

When they walked in the bullpen, after the interviews, they found the room quiet. Lucy was typing furiously on her keyboard and mumbling about unfair it was. Tara was nowhere to be seen. Sue and Jack were still absent too. Daniella was seated at her desk and was completely submerged by books, paperwork and files. Myles allowed himself to smile a bit but hid it from anyone at sight. "She didn't change her way to work with years, I can see", he thought. Pinot, who was lying at Dani's feet, lifted up his head and let his tongue out. His head tilted, like saying: "Long time, no see". Bobby scratched the dog's ears, which really loved the attention. Bobby asked where Tara was. Lucy, who seemed still frustrated about her computer, did not reply. Daniella lifted her eyes and met the green gaze of Bobby. She smiled to him, still avoiding the blue eyes of Myles.

"Tara is in the conference room. She needed more space to work on the girls' laptops. Lucy refused to talk to anyone since a certain Randy stormed into the bullpen requesting…" She did a head movement in negation.

"Not requesting… no…demanding, that the right word, a breakdown of some sort for the month's expenses."

Daniella's eyes twinkled and giggled a bit.

"Quite a personage that Randy!", she added. Bobby laughed earthly. Myles went to his desk, hanged his coat and umbrella and went to the coffee machine. He saw that fresh coffee was made. He turned to Daniella who winked at him, telling him silently she made the coffee. That wink made his heart jumped. He poured some coffee and decided to sort his entire notes he took from the interview with the victim's roommates. He heard Bobby trying to cheer up Lucy, who warmed up to his jokes and dimples.

Then, he heard Bobby asking to the psychologist what she was doing. Myles stopped and brought his attention to the conversation. He observed the way she put down her pen, removed her glasses and really gave full attention to Bobby, who asked the question. Her dark black sweater brightened her green eyes. The dark color accentuated her white complexion. Without the glasses, Myles noticed the black circles under her eyes. "You're not sleeping well, Dani".

"I tried to figure out if the note left on the body could be related to any other cases. That fact bugged me like a gum under a shoe. I've heard or seen these words before.", she said, while brushing her finger against her nose.

Myles knew she was doing that quirk when she was annoyed by something. However, that movement caught his attention for another reason. His gaze glanced over her white throat. Hidden partially by her black sweater, he saw her silver necklace and hanging on it, a ring: a delicate white gold engagement band with tiny little diamonds interlaced in the ring. At the sight on this ring, his heart stopped…or at least he had the impression of it.

"She still has it. She never got rid of it", he thought. This small discovery brought some peace to his soul but more questions to his heart.

Bobby replied with certain eagerness in his voice.

"You encounter a similar case before…in Australia?", he asked while sitting on the corner of Daniella's desk, trying to avoid all her paperwork. "She's almost messier than me", thought the tall man. That idea made him smile.

"No…not really. I mean the facts do not match perfectly. Only these words…"

She stopped. It was like running in a dream…harder you tried, slower you got. Frustrating! A sigh escaped her lips.

"Maybe you heard these words by an old flame" said Bobby, with a laugh in his voice. He was curious to know if she was single. Nor it was interested, Tara totally occupied his mind and dreams but he wondered. That question prompted Daniella to blush violently. That simple question tickled her memories. "Myles wouldn't ever say that" she thought while turning her sight to the one who shared her life for some years. She saw him frowning, his blue eyes questioning hers. She shook her head and brought back her attention to Bobby.

"No…I don't think I wouldn't accept a man telling me these words. For me, it exudes control, jealousy and at a certain point, violence. I like my freedom, the fact I can choose who I want to share my life with and not belonging to anyone.", she said.

At that moment, Jack and Sue entered the bullpen. They took off their coats. Levi, who has been caught by rain, sat at Sue's desk. Pinot sat at his turn and looked at his mistress. Faintly, Danielle nodded her head, giving him authorization to see Levi. The chocolate lab trotted to the golden retriever and lay besides him.

Sue approached Dani's desk and signed Hello. Dani replied with a warm smile. Jack went to see Lucy and asked her to get Tara for him, as he wanted to have a team meeting to discuss the interviews and all others details of the case. Lucy, happy to do anything else than the stupid report, left the room.

&0&

_Review please...please ;0)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks again for your comments. I am sorry for my delay in posting. I have been busy lately. Enjoy!_

&0&

The day had darkened. The grey palette of the rainy day made place to the darken blue of another damp night. No moon or stars appeared in the sky. Daniella was walking at a slow pace. She finally left the office after all the others. Her head was full of theories, facts, suppositions and frustrations. Pinot was running through the park, happy to let himself loose and sniffing the air full of humidity. Daniella felt the crisp wind to infiltrate under her coat, through her neck. She reached for a light scarf in her coat pocket. She wrapped the golden yellow scarf all around her neck and that gave color to her monochromic outfit.

She was hearing the sound of her own boots hitting the sidewalk. That sound blended with her thoughts. She was trying to put some order of all they talked about in the team meeting. She observed and was in peace; in peace with the fact, that team, with their strong ties and friendship, will be able to find that bastard! She was surprised by the deep friendship that tied all of them together. "Even Myles seemed comfortable in this team. They are more than a team…they are a family," she smiled.

Her thoughts took another turn when the wind blown away her curly hair. The smile of these girls came back to haunt her mind. During the team meeting, Myles, Bobby, Tara, Jack, Sue and Lucy realized that these girls had a lot in common: with their green eyes and brown hair, all of three shared an apartment with another girl outside of the campus area. Myles noted that the apartment was on the second floor. She was not sure if it was a clue but at the beginning of an investigation, you cannot really overlook anything. Also, the girls shared same interests: their own sport. Victoria was very involved in her basketball: she was there to all her practices, participated to the tournaments, gave her time to fund raising and so on; same thing for Caroline and her soccer and Genevieve. However, contrary to Victoria and Caroline, Genevieve was involved in an "alone" sport. Basketball and soccer are team sport so you never alone during practice, tournament or event sport gathering.

Genevieve disappeared after she told Josephine that she was leaving for a run, in the middle of the afternoon. Josephine told Jack that when Genevieve went running, usually if was for a good two hours. However, when she realized that her roommate was not back for supper, she got worried. When that fact was brought up, Myles and Bobby looked concerned. They stated that Caroline and Victoria also disappeared in the middle of the day: Caroline was going for a walk to go at the drugstore and Victoria was on her way to a Criminal History course at Gallaudet.

Daniella felt her dog coming to her side and walking at the same pace as her. She knew that he could sense her frustration, her dismay and her sadness. His damp nose found his way to her hand. Daniella continued her long litany of thoughts.

"What is the central point?", she questioned her mind. She wondered what these girls had done to attract the attention of this guy? Did they go to a same party, didn't meet each other but the murderer was there? Did they reject him? Is it revenge like Jack supposed? Revenge about what situation? Because they were foreign students, the odd that they met the murderer before they arrived in the US was very slim.

Another thing they had in common was they were all three engaged and as per their friends, very faithful. All of three girls kept men to an arm length distance. They were friendly but never flirty. All theirs friends knew they were engaged.

Finally, the note; the whole team agreed with the fact that it exuded a feeling of control, of violence and even malevolence. It was not random that these notes were left on a piece of paper of color red. This color educed passion, jealousy, love and even hate. Daniella shook her head in disbelief. She refused to accept that these girls did something in purpose to attract such vicious actions against them.

She could imagine so easily the pain they went through. The fear that grasped your heart, the conviction you will die, no matter how loud is your scream. She could almost feel the hot tears sliding on their white cheeks, mixing with the dirt. She could almost feel the rage of this man. She could imagine their distress.

She felt her own tears flowing freely on her face to finish their run in her scarf. She felt the rain on her head, gliding to melt away with her tears. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. The tears were burning and she could not stop them. She did not have the desire to. She needed to cry on them, on her. She needed to cry on everything these girls will miss: the blissful moments of marriage, the laughs of their friends, the affection of their husband-to-be, the love of theirs parents, the pride to achieve their dreams. She cried openly, knowing perfectly who could see tears in the rain.

Suddenly, she felt his warm presence. Pinot yelped, friendly. Through her blurry gaze, she recognized Myles. Holding an umbrella, he waited until she approached him. Against all odds, he touched her face, brushing slightly a finger under her eyes, removing the hot tears. Her shoulders were shaking, her lips were trembling and her soul was crying out for his warm embrace. She kept her gaze down but with a finger, he lifted up her chin and their eyes met. His blue eyes were like a sea after a storm: calm and grey. His face was inscrutable. His touch, his eyes were unbearable for her. She closed her eyes and took a step back. He held her back with a hand in the small of her back and with a husky voice, he said:

"We need to talk Dani"

At the sound of her pet name, she knew that Myles was ready to talk; maybe not to forgive, but at least to have a discussion. She let him lead the way to a nearby coffee shop.

&0&

_Thanks for reading ;0)_


	11. Chapter 11

_There is a bit more. Enjoy! Remember Italics means flashbacks and Bold means ASL_

_&0&_

In another park, a woman was walking, dreamy. Her dog trotted besides her, hurry to get back to the warm shelter of the apartment. Sue was thinking about the day. This case was intriguing and sad. She felt powerless towards these girls. However, she was happy to see Daniella and her expertise to be with them. The young psychologist blended in and her input was greatly appreciated. She seemed really quiet and was not eager to have the front row. She was comfortable with Bobby's humor and Myles's sarcasm.

Suddenly, she felt Levi's paw on her leg. She stopped and lifted her eyes to meet a deep chocolate gaze. She then realized that Jack was standing, catching his breath after a long run. Rain and sweat were mingling on his face. A timid smile floated on his lips and he signed:

"**OK YOU**?, he asked. She nodded and they walked together, in silence. It was almost like a routine. Almost, every night, she knew she would bump in him while he was running. In fact, since the day she told him that she was not going to New York, small changes happened. He was not afraid to hold her hands and these encounters were more than planned: they were premeditated. She smiled. She liked that but she hoped for so much more. She felt his hand on her wrist and he held her back.

Surprised, she looked at him. His eyes were warm and calm. Raindrops were falling on his black hair. "So sexy", she thought and she bit her lips. His fingers were warm on her skin. Her heart was racing and blush started to show on her pale cheeks.

"I didn't know if I would meet you tonight?", she finally said. She left the bullpen with Lucy and Jack was still there, looking at notes and files. The dark-haired agent shook his head and replied:

"I left not too long after you. I wanted to know if Tara found something on these laptops and she said yes and she would discuss it first thing in the morning tomorrow. She wanted to verify some details before. Tara left at the same time as me…Bobby was waiting for her outside the building", he added with a teasing smile. Sue lifted an eyebrow and giggled. She observed how the tall Aussie covered Tara with his protective look. He gave her a lot of his attention through his humor, his embrace and just the way he acted with her.

However, she knew that rule: "No dating within the same unit" could be a real nerve racking. She hid behind that rule to avoid admitting her true feeling. However, lately, she had to be honest with herself. She had to stop to put her head in the sand and confront the truth: she was madly in love in this man on the front of her. She loved everything about him: of course, his eyes, so warm and inviting, his body; so muscular and solid. Also, the way he cared about her all the time, his patience, his humor and his passion. "How can I forget that kiss", she referred to Gallahan case.

She blushed and that did not escape to Jack's gaze. He squeezed gently her wrist and waited until she looked at his lips.

"What were you thinking at?", he asked. Sue's blush deepened. She decided not to respond. Jack assumed by her blush and her troubled eyes it might be about…him?

"Should I dare?", he thought.

They eyes met and locked together. He wondered how come she was still single. The comment of Bobby jumped in his mind: "Maybe because she waits for you to do the first steps, mate!!" said his best friend with a devilish smile. He knew he should tell her how he felt, how his heart missed her when she's far away, how his soul is craving for her presence. And he knew, deep down, that they were sharing the same feeling otherwise; she wouldn't kiss him like she did in the Gallahan office!

But, there is that stupid rule…however; he cannot hide indefinitely behind that rule. It was becoming really pathetic!

All of sudden, Levi saw a squirrel and he decided to chase him. Jack laughed as the leash jolted from Sue's hand. Jack held her back and signed to her to let Levi to have his fun. Sue laughed and it echoed like silver bell in a crisp clear winter night. Sue's laugh soothed Jack's soul. Honestly, he craved for her smile, her laugh, her presence, everyday, every minute. Her beautiful eyes pursued him in his dreams. He was longing for her. He needed her. He felt Sue's body shivered. The night was really damp and cold. He knew he will have to let her go back to her shared apartment but he desired her to be with him. A conversation he had with Daniella, earlier, came back to his mind.

_He saw Lucy and Sue leaving the bullpen. It was becoming late and he was tired. However, he wanted to speak with Tara, before leaving for the night. He was curious to know if Tara had found something in the victim's laptops. Piercing his thoughts, he heard a chewing sound. He turned his head and saw Pinot crunching a treat that Daniella was passing over. It appeared that Pinot and Levi made good friends and Jack liked the idea to have another dog in the place: for whatever reasons, it helped to calm the ambiance. Ready to go back to his mediation, he did not see Daniella stretching like a cat however, her yawning sound startled him._  
A bigger chill shook Sue's body and Jack tightened his arms around her waist. He signed **Pizza** and she nodded her agreement. Daniella was right: he needed her more that anything in the world. She was his life, his laugh, his soul mate. He had to do something and stop hiding behind a futile rule.

He turned his head towards her and smiled. Her arms in mid-air, she stopped and blushed. She brought her arms down and scratched her dog's ears.

"Sorry Jack. I didn't want to make you jump," she smiled. The team leader shook his head, amused and replied.

"I only forgot that I was not alone in this room."

A soft laugh exited her throat and she laid down her pen. She played with her hair and kept it quiet. Jack appreciated the new addition to his team. She was intelligent and a good observant. Her dark green eyes followed the conversations the team had regarding the case, without any interruption from her part. Only at the end, she spoke and asked meaningful questions. However, he had to admit, his head was full. He deserved a break but felt that if he stopped, he gave up on these girls.

Danielle seemed had read Jack's hesitation to leave, as she started to talk.

"These girls are victims as well as their families who lost them. I know we have to do almost the impossible to find this drungo, like Bobby loved to say, she smiled. She continued after a silence.

"We feel that we have to work twenty-four, seven in order to catch that serial killer however, we won't give justice to these girls if we fail by lack of sleep. We have to change our mind, we have to refresh our spirit with friends, families or others activities that can give us a better understanding of the situation."

Jack nodded his agreement and he knew that she was talking to him: to leave and get some rest. He saw Daniella leaning against her desk and laid down her chin on her hands. Her penetrating green eyes were searched for his dark gaze and he wondered why. A playful smile floated on her lips.

"What?," he finally asked after a silence. He realized that she was not afraid of any moment of silence. She could bear them without any difficulties. She was as much comfortable in moments of silence that in moment of frenzy. He heard her light laugh and he frowned.

"Jack, I will ask you a question. If you decide to answer me, be frank and honest. If you refuse to answer me, tell me so and I won't bug you again", still smiling. He lifted an eyebrow and waited for the question. He felt uneasy.

"You seemed to like Sue, very much. Frankly, the word "like" is weak. You are madly in love in this beautiful woman but afraid to admit it, don't you?, she said, serious.

Jack was flabbergasted. His jaw dropped and he did not even fully realize it. Daniella laughed like a schoolgirl caught doing a prank. She placed her hand on the front of her mouth and he saw tears glittered on her cheeks. He finally spoke

"Is it that obvious?", he croaked. Daniella nodded and stopped laughing but her eyes still twinkling.

"Gosh, Jack! You should see yourself: you follow every move she does, you languish for her smile, her eyes. At every occasion that arise, you have to touch her, you have to look at her, you have to smile to her.", she shook her head, bewildered. "What is stopping you?", she asked.

"A lot of thing", not willing to totally share the reasons even if he had to admit, she had pin point his feeling very well. She did not push further, aware of his interior turmoil.

"Go see her tonight Jack. You're getting a lot of your strength in her presence, laugh with her. I won't annoy you with this question anymore. Trust me!, she said with a serious gaze. "But I'll add one thing...if you take too long, believe me, by experience, you'll lose her.," she said, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

He wanted to question her more about "that experience" but he had to see go see Tara and persuaded her to leave the building too. He looked at Daniella and saw some shadow, in her eyes, like a flashback running through her spirit. He told her to leave too and she promised to leave in five minutes, after she downloaded that page, she said.

He grabbed his coat, talked to Tara, escorted her out and they met Bobby outside. He let Tara and his best friend together to go home, changing in his running clothes and go meet Sue, like every night.

After whistling for Levi, all of three walked to a near pizzeria.

**&0&**

Bobby was waiting outside, restless and trying to hide from the nasty wind. He saw Tara exited the building, following by Jack. Both of them approached him and he couldn't hide a smile. He saw Jack winking at him. Tara, oblivious at Jack's teasing, smiled at Bobby. Jack tucked his hands in his pockets and wished them goodnight.

Tara kept smiling to Bobby. After that tiring day, this smile soothed his soul. He returned her smile and decided to walk. She managed to match her steps to his pace. Still silent, Bobby's gaze ventured to Tara's features. Her button nose reddened under the cool spring breeze. She was trying, without success, to tuck her neck under her coat collar but was still shivering. Bobby removed his warm scarf, and without a word, wrapped it around Tara's neck. His after shave scent played with her nostrils. This familiar odor made Tara's heart did flip flops. Discreetly, she pushed her nose deeper in the warm material and took a whiff and in the same time, hid her flushed cheeks. Her mind wandered on Bobby. "Why was he waiting for me?", she asked herself, dreamily.

Her thoughts brought her back to this afternoon meeting. During the team meeting, she heard Bobby's tease toward the newest addition. Daniella seemed pleased by his outgoing manners and his laugh. She interrogated herself if Bobby was not flirting with the psychologist. Against her own will, she felt the bitter sting of the green monster in her heart. She tried to brush it aside, nonetheless...

Slyly, she lifted her eyes to meet a dazzling green's gaze. She felt her cheeks taking a deeper red.

"What?", she managed to say. Bobby shrugged and a boyish smile appeared on his lips.

"A penny for your thoughts", replied the Aussie.

She shook her head and her blond waves danced playfully around her ears. A hair lock tickled her nose and she wrinkled it. "I cannot tell him I'm jealous! How can I be jealous of something that doesn't exist!", she admonished herself. However, deep down, she hoped and dreamed for something different. Her heart jolted every time Bobby smiled to her. Her stomach had butterflies for hours every time the Aussie hugged her. Her eyes twinkled with pleasure when she was feeling his gaze on her head. Even if she tried to hide behind the "friendship pact" they decided since the kiss they shared, she couldn't fool herself anymore: she was in love with that man. Nothing and no one could change her mind.

Suddenly, she felt his warm hand taking her frozen fingers and held them tight. This tender embrace sent her shivers along her spine. Probably misunderstanding her chill, the tall man slid his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly on his side, to warm her up. She smiled dreamily and did not refuse the embrace. He stopped walking and lowered his gaze until he met hers.

"She seemed freezing", he cared.

"Hungry", he asked, smiling and dimples showing.

Tara nodded and he invited to eat a bite with him. He continued their walk.

"Tara, luv?", he said after another moment of comfortable silence.

"Mmmmm", was her response.

"You didn't answer my previous question?, he pursued.

She refused to meet his eyes and shrugged. She decided to be vague.

"I was thinking at a lot of thing...nothing in specific, really..."

"Liar!", she heard her Jimminy the Cricket shouted in her head. The Aussie had decided to believe her, knowing well that was not all.

They hurried both hungry and wanted to avoid the drizzle that started. The warm atmosphere and odor welcomed them, when they entered a small crowded Italian restaurant.

&0&

_So, did you like??_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay guys...to be forgiven, there is long post for you. I remind you that Italics means flashbacks. Enjoy!!_

&0&

Aware of the love that Daniella gave to Pinot, Myles picked up a coffee shop that allowed dogs. His hand was still leaning in the small of her back and the light touch confused Daniella. She knew Myles too well. He wouldn't touch her if he was still mad at her. Shyly, she looked at the man. He didn't return her gaze but he felt it.

In the corner in his eyes, he saw the golden scarf been moistened by her tears. He had no intention to talk to her. He was walking in the park, wandering aimlessly and trying to sort of his confused thoughts. His steps were stopped by a chocolate lab who yapped friendly at him. He remembered when he gave that little bundle as a birthday gift to Daniella. He remembered her squeal of delight, her slender arms wrapping his neck and her passionate kiss that aroused his feelings.

And then, there she was. Lost in her own world, he could see her tears through the rain. He could hear her sobbing like a helpless child. His heart tore apart. He made a promise and he was a man of his word! They have to discuss the situation.

They entered the coffee shop in silence and after a nod; she chose a place in corner where Pinot laid under her chair. She removed her drench coat, her scarf, sat carefully on the chair and turned her head, to see her pale reflection in the window.

Myles ordered some decaf latte and light sandwiches as he knew instinctively, that she probably did not eat during the whole day. He brought the food and coffee and laid them down carefully on the table. She jumped slightly. Still taciturn, Myles shared and gave her latte. A sheepishly smiled crossed her drained features. "He still remembered my weakness for latte" She felt his dark mood and her smile disappeared. His pride took over his surprise. She knew the promise he made to her brother, his best friend, the man who tied them together, came back to haunt him. In spite of that promise, she did not want him to discuss anything if, honestly, he did not want to. She decided to break the heavy silence.

"Myles...", she started and he lifted his gaze to her. She noticed his tired eyes and the line around his mouth that hardened. She continued trying to avoid his gaze.

"I know you too well. I know I encroached on your territory. This team is your team, your family. This is your city and your life. I did not ask to be attach to you team." She stopped and licked her dry lips. She wanted to say so much but for the rare time of her life, she was speechless. She desired to explain, soothe and fix the bad she did. "Where are the words to express my deepest feelings", she wanted to shout. Myles kept it quiet. He did not say a word and waited patiently after Dani.

Suddenly, her dark green eyes caught his and his heart missed a beat. Dry and steady, she held his intense gaze. He saw sorrow, mourning and anger. "At me?", was his first tought but the shaky voice of Daniella brought him back to their conversation.

"I am sorry to come back in your life like a hurricane. However, I never, and I want to emphasize on this word, never, expected you, to fulfill the promise you made to Max, she finally said.

Myles was astonished. He could retain a sound of surprise leaving his mouth. "How come is she aware of that promise?", he thought. The event of that promise flashed in his mind

_It was a warm and windy night. Myles and Max were at the Leland's cottage for the weekend. Both of them had finished, since a while, their studies and they were enjoying one of the last summer weekend. Myles was preparing his entrance at Quantico. Max was ready to leave for Hong Kong, in a week, to take over a branch of the family stock market business. Max took pleasure to tease Myles about his little sister. Max was happy for his best friend: Dani had a way to put Myles at ease. Her freshness, her laugh and the way she sees life, balanced perfectly the seriousness of the proud man. He liked Myles like the brother he never had. A deep affection tied them together and Max trusted Myles with his life._  
He shook his head in dismay. The dark green gaze of Daniella's became misty.

They talked about everything and nothing, comfortable in their friendship. Later that night, after many bottles of red wine, Max expressed to Myles his concern to let his baby sister alone. He would miss her so much. Myles teased him that she was not really alone, there were together, referring to their recent engagement.

Then, out of the blue, Max looked seriously at Myles. His gaze challenged Myles.

"Myles, promise me you'll take care of Dani...no matter what! You'll be at her side, you'll understand her and you'll never let her down. She loves you, madly but sometimes she can be really stubborn."

Myles rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit. However, a bit concern by the solemnity of his best friend's word, he questioned him.

"Do you doubt that I love your sister, my fiancée, my wife-to-be?, he asked, amazed. Max shook his head

"No Myles, I do not doubt the love you have for Dani. I know you too well. It just...I feel I won't be there for her all the time. You know that under her steady and calm facade, she fragile, even if she won't admit it", he chuckled.

"Why do you say, you won't be there for her? I agree that Hong Kong is a bit far but today with email and phone, the distance is not that great", he said. Myles felt uncomfortable. Max became taciturn. He was not like him.

"What I mean Myles, if in case something happens to me... be there for her. Promise me.", said Max, with a desperate tone. Myles, who was taken aback by that conversation, nodded.

"I promise you, Max, my friend that I will be at Daniella's side no matter what. I will take care of her, I'll cherish her and I will love her, no matter..." and he believed his own words.

Four years later, Max had died in a car accident, while doing a business trip in Tokyo.

"How do you know that promise Daniella?" , questioned Myles, with a husky voice. He saw a tear overflowed her misty eyes and fell on the table. With a low voice, so low, Myles could barely hear the words, she said.

"Two weeks before Max died, he visited me in Melbourne, pledging my return to the US...to you. He told me the promise you made to him.", she said while tearing her sandwich apart. He took a sip of his latte that became lukewarm and a sentiment of anger stirred in him.

"How Max could do that? He told her my promise!", but the anger vanished. A part of him understood Max's tentative of reconciliation between Dani and him. He discerned her reflection in the window. He saw that she was brushing away tears, discreetly. He reached for handkerchief and gave it to her. She thanked him with a light nod.

After another moment of silence, her voice became steady and grave.

"Myles, I don't want you to feel guilty about that silly promise. You didn't break it. I did, with my actions and my decisions. I asked you in my previous emails, to forgive me but after today, I know you are not ready.", she stood up and reached for her coat. Unexpectedly, she felt his hand covering her. The warm touch sent tremor through her whole body. She stopped and looked at Myles. His face was inscrutable, yet again. However, his blue eyes were agitated.

"We will have to tell the team that we know each other for quite some time, Dani. We cannot hide indefinitely!, he added with an even voice. Daniella sat back. She removed her glasses and placed them on the table. She rubbed her cheeks, her eyes and passed her fingers through her curls. Myles saw fright in her beautiful face. He understood.

"They won't judge you Daniella. This team is...a family. They will accept without asking too many questions. Of course, because it involved me, Lucy will probably do a pleasure to tease me to death but I'll survive", he said dryly, his hand still on her. Daniella smiled, a bit. Myles pursued.

"We don't have to explain in details. We can say we know each other for more than ten years. You are my best friend's sister. We lost touch after Max's death. And the reason I did not really acknowledged you when you came this morning, is I was too surprised to tell that I already knew you.", he said, truthfully.

She agreed with his explanation. It was the truth without the frill. Still, the uneasy feeling will be there, between them, eating them but for the moment, they have a murderer to catch and their personal feelings will have to wait.

He grabbed his coat and he left the coffee shop, after scratching Pinot's ear and wishing her goodnight. Daniella left not long after him, walking at a fast pace because of the drizzle and unaware of a man who'd recognized them and who decided to follow her.

&0&

After Myles left the coffee shop, he headed, absentmindedly, home. He entered the house that became with years, his refuge against the dark world. The conversation he had with Daniella echoed in his mind, his soul. He hanged his coat, changed his wrinkled suit to a more comfortable outfit and poured himself some fine scotch. He sat on the couch and gazed at the fireplace, where he started a hearty fire. The warmth of the flames calmed down the frenzy on his soul.

He was unable to erase Daniella hypnotic dark green gaze from his thoughts. He couldn't forget her betrayal either. Multiple sentiments mingled all together and confused the proud agent.

He shook his head, trying to clarify his mind, as he needed to do a phone call. He had to find out if she was related to the three precedents murders. He dialed the well-know phone number and sighed while it was ringing.

"Boston Police Department, Sammy speaking", answered an irritated voice. Myles smiled dryly, as he could clearly imagine the young switchboard operator trying to answer the phone with four or five others lines ringing and the loud discussions behind.

"Hi Sammy, it's Myles. Is Detective O'Neil available?, asked right away Myles, as he did not want to waste any more precious time for the operator.

"For you, agent Leland, all the time, replied Sammy, a laugh in her voice. Myles smiled and waited, still hypnotized by the fire. He gave a quick look to his watch and observed it was passed eleven. He knew that the detective was probably looking through a pile of his files, most likely at his third coffee already and waiting for midnight to do his turn into the bad areas of Boston to speak with his snitches. Detective Logan O'Neil seemed to prefer night shifts to any other shifts and lucky for him, his wife never complained.

Myles heard a click and a jovial voice went through the telephone.

"Hey Myles! What give me the honor of your call, so late at night? Should you not be already in LaLa land at this time?, exclaimed the detective. Myles chuckled a bit

"Bonsoir Logan. How are you on this rainy night?, Myles asked, avoiding to answer Logan's previous questions

"Rainy for you Leland, damn cold for me in Boston", was the sharp reply softened by a hearty laugh. "But to answer your question even if you seemed you refuse to answer mine yet, I'm fine as well as the small family.

Logan O'Neil was a detective with the Boston Police Department for over fifteen years. He never wanted to be more than a detective. A bit older than Myles, Logan O'Neil was the young detective who had to handle the case that looked strangely to the present murders. It became cold within months but Logan and Myles kept contact. That case had scarred the detective. He never forgot the young victim's pain and suffering. He also never forgot Myles's look when he, Logan, arrived on the scene. He discovered later that Myles was a young FBI agent but nothing could prepare him at the sight of that scene. With years, he had many chances to climb the power ladder but he loved his job as a detective...not too passionate about politics! With years, he kept an eye open to get a reason to reopen that case. Myles used to call him once or twice a year to find out if anything new. With years, the calls increased as well as their friendship.

"Logan, can you do me a favor?, asked the agent, frankly

"Sure Myles, but it all depends", replied the detective who heard the seriousness in Myles's voice.

"Can you transfer "our" cold case file to the FBI?", said Myles with a drawling voice, as he hesitated to ask.

Puzzled by Myles' request, he did not reply immediately.

"Why?", he finally asked. He heard Myles' sigh. He heard the crunching sound of the leather like Myles was trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Here in DC, we have three murders, within the last three weeks, which looked strangely similar to the case in Boston. The only difference so far, a note was left on their body which was not the case back then.", replied Myles with a tense tone of voice.

Logan unlocked a drawer from his desk and under a pile of chocolate bars, laid the thick file: the case that haunted his dreams. With years, we witnessed many horrors but this one...he shook his head ruefully, this one had haunted him.

"What do you mean by "strangely similar?", asked the detective. He passed a hand in his red short hair. Myles explained the similitude: the fact the victims had been stabbed ten times, raped, their green eyes, they were students... Logan could see why Myles wanted that case.

While continuing the discussion, he took an envelope and placed the thick file in it. After sealing it properly, it wrote the agent's business address and stamped "Personal & Confidential" twice on the envelope. It will leave by courier tomorrow!  
Finally Logan asked:

"Does she know about you, requesting that file?, inquired the red-hair man. He did not know the victim very well but he knew that Myles kept a sporadic contact with her.

"Not yet. I don't want to let her know as of yet. If the cases are not related, what's the point to wake up ghosts that better to stay asleep", said Myles after a moment of silence. Logan agreed with him.

"It will be gone by tomorrow, through courier. I wrote Personal & Confidential on it so it will go to you directly", said the detective. Myles thanked him warmly and they talked about other thing for another few minutes.

"Than you again Logan and I will keep you inform. I know how much you involved yourself in that case and I will never be able to thank you enough for that", said Myles with a low and sincere voice. "Give a big hug to your family for me especially to this little Meagan of yours, said Myles, referring to Logan's 6 years old daughter.

"I'll do and goodnight Myles", replied Logan before hanging up.

Myles let the silence of his house enveloped him. The fire was still crackling. Mesmerized by the flames, Myles fell asleep on the couch. In his dreams, he saw tears falling. However, to his disgust, when the tears were touching the crystal ground, the teardrops changed to pool of blood. He could hear the hollow sound of the fall. Between, teardrops and blood, he distinguished the tiny white gold band twirling. Suddenly, a cry...a piercing cry...

"Daniella", he moaned. Instinctively, his hand reached for his cell phone. Still foggy, he answered and heard Jack's tense voice

"We have another victim. Let meet in the bullpen in 30 minutes", urged the team leader. Myles stirred from his confused dream and looked at his watch: 4:30 in the morning.

&0&

_Please R&R, it made me smile! ;0)_


	13. Chapter 13

_There is a bit more - Enjoy!_

_&0&_

When Myles took his coat; he realized that his right pocket was heavier. He searched and his fingers found a key with a piece of paper. He read the small note: "Like old time - Dani - (202)555-7878 (cell) (202) 556-1289 (h)".

He deducted from the note that she was referring to the old habit they had: the key was her apartment's key and the phone where he could reach her in all time. If she was not at home, her cell was on. A wobbly smile formed on his lips and he dialed her home phone number.

After five rings, the voice mail picked up. He hung up and repeated the same number. After the fourth ring, a heavy sleepy voice answered.

"Better be good!, said Daniella, irritated as she finally fell asleep maybe an hour ago, after tossing restless.

"Jack did not call you?", asked directly Myles. After a few minutes of silence, where Myles wondered if she did not fall asleep again, Dani's sleepy voice replied.

"Maybe it's him who called 10 minutes ago and left a message on my voice mail". Her muscular legs were intermingled with the wrinkled sheets. Her two pillows were pushed aside and Pinot, tired to be pushed around, lay on the floor. Dani was trying her best to keep her eyes open but the low voice of Myles rocked her to sleep. Suddenly, Myles' voice became louder.

"Daniella Zoe Claire Lambert, wake up! Jack will wait for us in 15 minutes in the bullpen."

"Why?", she yawned. She never had been a morning person, never! Myles took his time to answer. He could hear her tossing the pillows to get a more comfortable position to fall back asleep.

"Now, you push your two legs out of the bed, turn on the light, grab the first clothes you can lay your hand on and take the door.", that was the command Myles gave.

"Alright, alright, I'm up", said Dani, upset. "Arrrgghh...Myles, have mercy! You know, I'm not a morning person...It's dark, too dark outside and more, it's still raining", she said exasperated. Myles felt a chuckle forming in his throat but he hid it.

"Dani, they discovered another body tonight", finally said Myles. He heard Dani' heavy sigh

"Alright, give me five and I'll be there!, finally came the reply from the young psychologist. They hung up and Daniella lifted her eyes to the window. Blinking her eyes, she tried to chase away the nightmare she had. The words "You were mine" echoed in her mind. She grabbed some clothes hoping the team won't mind her jeans. It was way too early to choose a more business like outfit!

Upon their arrival in the bullpen, the team discovered fresh coffee cup from Starbuck on their desk...the way they liked it. Lucy, puzzled, looked around and saw Myles, who was already seated, sipping at his hot beverage. A second cup was on his desk. She questioned him silently.

"I figure that since our dear team leader had the idea to wake us up so early, it was a good thing that I bring coffee. Especially since I know how you liked it", said the agent, dryly.

"Thanks Myles", replied the big Aussie, who caught the last words. He crashed in his seat...shaking his head at the clock.

"And why a second cup for you?", asked Tara, perky. Myles smiled and wondered how she can be that chirpy at 5:00 in the morning!

He stood up and leaned against his desk. He took the second coffee in his hand and said: "You'll see in few minutes"

At that moment, the young psychologist entered. Her curly hair were intertwined in knots and wet. Her features were drained and her eyes half closed. Wearing a blue jeans and a dark pink turtleneck that hide her necklace, she looked comfortable. It seemed that her dog led the way. She didn't say a word but stopped abruptly on her tracks when she smelled the coffee Myles placed under her nose. Silently, she grabbed the coffee, opened an eye and walked to her desk, groaning a thank you. She finally sat and laid her head on her arms, using them as a pillow and the team, astonished, heard a small snore coming from her.

Even if the reason that they came in the bullpen, was not a funny one, the team burst in a hearty laugh. Jack signed to Sue the reason of the laugh and herself, couldn't hold back a smile.

"Wait...how did you know?, asked suddenly Lucy. "And how do you know how she takes her coffee?" The whole team turned their focus on Myles and the proud man lost his smile. The laugh woke up Daniella and she heard Lucy's question. She lifted up her head and decided to answer, as she did not want to add pressure on him.

"Myles was my brother's best friend since Harvard. We know each other for more than ten year. We lost touch when I left for Melbourne six years ago", came the soft and sleepy reply. She put down her glass and took a sip of her coffee. A somnolent smile appeared on her lips: "mmmh, the way I like it", she thought.

"Venti black bold coffee with 2 sugars", she said out loud. "Good memory Myles", she added. She then turned her head to the team and stated:

"Sorry Jack if I miss you phone call. I'm not a morning person so any action before 8:00 am, I will ignore it. I'll listen of what you have to say. It will record in my head but don't be surprise if I'll ask the question only after my second coffee", she said, still drowsy.

Sue giggled as she read Dani's monologue. However, in her head, she wondered the real relationship that Daniella and Myles shared. "If they knew each other for that long, how come he didn't welcome her like an old friend?", she mused. "Myles has been reserved about his life since I know him. He will share things only if he has to!", she continued thinking. She remembered Myles' sister: Anne. If it wasn't about the case, they wouldn't probably still don't know about her. She shrugged and turned her attention to Jack as he started to talk about the new victim.

Jack felt all the eyes darting on his back: he knew that everyone was listening attentively of what he would say. All expected the same horror. After a moment of silence, he posted the picture of another girl: curly brown hair, almost auburn and green eyes. She could be seen wearing a dark swimming suit. Sitting on a diving board, the team guessed that she was a diver. The picture was taken from a website.

Jack turned around and make sure that Sue could read his lips.

"Five hours ago, a park ranger who was doing some patrol on the Woodlot trail located in the Oxon Cove Park, south of DC, discovered the body of this lady. Surprisingly, her ID was still on her. The preliminary report indicated she had been stabbed 10 times as well. Cannot confirm any sexual abuse as of yet as the autopsy is not done.", said Jack in one shot. He took a plastic bag and inside was the wallet of the young woman.

"The victim's name is Helena Blacksmith, 23 years old and student at the American University, School of Law. She was too a foreign student, coming from Madrid, Spain. As you can deduct from the picture, she was very athletic and her sport was diving and..." Jack was interrupted by the sound of a fist hitting hard a wooden surface. He heard Bobby's voice, full of anger.

"That drungo!! How long he will run free!!", he asked more for himself. His green eyes had darkened and his features hardened. Suddenly, a soft voice soothed his anger.

"You know, yes it sad for Helena but for the first time, he did a mistake!, said Sue, who approached Helena's picture. She scratched Levi's ear and sighed. Myles agreed.

"Usually, the murders happened with the same period of time: the student disappeared in the afternoon, killed the same day and dumped elsewhere and found three day after their disappearance. And it was one murder a week. However, the last one before Helena was Genevieve and we discovered her body only three days ago. We found the body of Helena too fast. He was not as careful as usual...something had scared him", he murmured.

Daniella nodded her agreement and but kept her mouth shut.

Tara's voice broke the silence after Myles observation.

"I have maybe found a clue in the laptops. Their friends stated they didn't know each other and might be true. Since they were attended different universities and coming from different countries, the odds that they met are slim. However, in their emails, I found one event they might all attended, not in same time but still..." she said with a drawling voice as she was looking in her computer and sent the email on the flat screen.

It was an invitation for the students to attend a forum of discussion. The forum was about relationship and abuse. It was sponsored by the Mental Welfare Committee of the college. They had different speakers: psychologists, motivators, teachers and so on. This forum was held to all the universities involved but at different date. Maybe the murderer attended to pick his next victims.

Suddenly, they all heard a gasp. They saw Daniella crashing in her seat and typing furiously on her computer. The abrupt movement caught the attention of Sue as she did not hear Daniella's gasp.

"Tara, does the forum was named: Violence and Relationship: A way out?", she asked after a while. Tara looked quickly at the email and agreed. Daniella brushed lightly her nose.

"When I arrived in DC, two months ago, I help a colleague from the Yale University to prepare this forum with others contributors. I was a speaker as well. I remembered, we started this forum at Trinity a little more than a month ago and then a week after, we went to Gallaudet, and then, George Washington and after, the American University and we finished with Georgetown University, last week. The main purpose was to rise awareness about violence in relationship: either love or friendship. And we discussed any type of violence: physical, emotional, economical, sexual...and so on." said the young psychologist, now fully awake, without her second coffee.

Jack frowned. It was a lead, maybe weak but it was one.

"Did the students needed to be registered to attend these meeting?, asked Bobby with some eagerness in his voice. Daniella nodded.

"Yes, they had to register with their name and the faculty they were enrolled with. The forum was open to the professorial team as well, she added, after reflection.

"Do you think we can have a copy to this registration list?", asked Jack to Daniella. She shrugged, unsure.

"I'll have to call my colleague from Yale. He is the one who set up this forum. His name is Pr. Adam Day. I'll give him...", she wanted to say a call in 2 hours but Bobby interrupted her.

"I think it's too much important. You should call him now!, said Bobby, impatient. Daniella smiled at his eagerness and understood his sentiment. She looked at the clock and sighed. "Adam will be furious!", knowing well he is not a morning person either.

Then, she heard a light cough. Lucy approached the team.

"How do you know the murderer did not use an alias? Did you check name with ID, at the door", she asked, doubtful. Daniella shook her head in negation.

"No, no ID but they had to show the letter proving they were registered. It can be true: he might used an alias but..."

"It more that what he had a hour ago", cut off Jack, smiling. He then turn to Myles and Bobby.

"You two, please go interview the Park Ranger: Tommy Aston. He is in the interview room #2. Maybe he could give us some information that were missed for the other murders.", said Jack and both men nodded.

"Sue and I, will go interview Anna Mason, Helena's roommate. They were sharing an apartment on 38th Street NW. We will try to find out if Helena attended the forum too!, he said, looking at Sue, who nodded. She knew he needed her to tell the bad new but it was a part of her job that she hated.

"Where D?", asked Tara, ashamed she didn't remark his absence before. Jack smiled a bit.

"On the phone, with the Spanish Embassy so the parents can be contacted." replied Jack, while distributing all the information regarding the new victim to the team.

Meanwhile, Daniella was looking through her on-line address book to find the phone number for Adam. Myles observed that her green eyes were sad. Myles thought that if the forum was the starting point where the serial killer found his victim, Daniella probably already met him. Suddenly, Myles felt troubled.

&0&

_Please review...I need some of R&R to go on ;0)_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am so sorry for the delay...I was away in vacation and no access to internet whatsoever. Thanks for your patience!_

&0&

Daniella took the phone and was on her way to dial the number for Professor Day and when something struck her.

"Jack??, she said, putting down the phone. The agent lifted his head from his files.

"How about the note? Did the murderer left a note again this time?", questioned the psychologist. Jack frowned and took a deeper look in the file.

"As per the techs who were on the scene, no note but as I said, the autopsy is not done so maybe when they will remove the clothing...", he said, his eyes inquiring too. Daniella acknowledged the agent and when back to call her colleague. She was preparing mentally for the outburst of outrage. It was pass 6:00 in the morning and Pr. Day was not an early bird.

She dialed the number and let the phone rang; one, two, three, four...at the sixth rings, a sleepy and exasperated voice answered.

"Who the hell has the guts to call me at this weird hour", exclaimed Dr. Day. She could hear a baby crying in the background and a feminine voice trying to hush both husband and baby.

"Good morning Adam and before you hang up, it's as per the FBI express request that I call you that early", she said in one breath.

"Daniella Lambert, do you know the time?", roared the man. She couldn't resist. She started to laugh and she couldn't stop. She imagined the man in his boxer, naked torso, punk hair, who probably knocked really hard his pinkie toe on the corner of the bed. Myles frowned and wondered what make Daniella laughed that hard...at 6 o'clock in the morning!

"I know the time Adam and believe me I prefer my bed at this time of the day but it's a matter of urgency", tried to explain the young woman, between hiccups.

"Better be good Dani or else", threatened the professor.

"Or what Adam? You cannot stay mad at me for very long. Your wife will convince you otherwise anyway.", she finally said after calming down her laugh.

"I'm listening", he said...still grumpy. Daniella peeked at the file and her sight traveled to the girls pictures. Their smiles brought some tears in her eyes and she prayed that Adam could help them to catch this madman.

"Adam, you know the forum I help you with few weeks ago?", she asked finally. Adam agreed and urged her to go on.

"Well, I wondered if you had the registration list with you. As you know, I am working as a consultant with the FBI and the team is investigating murders from a potential serial killer. After investigation, the victims did not know each others, had nothing in common regarding where they could have meet. The only thing that tied them together is it seems all the victims attended to our seminar, in their own university.", she said, almost without breathing. She was playing with her pen and she felt Pinot nudging his nose on her leg. She tried to calm him down but she knew he needed to go...now!

Unexpectedly, she saw Myles getting up, taking Pinot leash who was overjoyed by the possibility of a walk, grabbing his coat and emitted a low whistle. She covered the phone and thanked Myles.

"I prefer to bring him outside before he does anything, especially if he getting fond on my suit like Levi", he muttered, wryly. Daniella, unaware on this little incident with the flea medication, raised an eyebrow and questioned the team. Sue giggled and looked to Daniella.

"**EXPLAIN LATER**", she signed and Daniella brought back her attention to Adam. She could hear him looking for his laptop and trying to explain to his wife, Tamara, the purpose of this early call. Baby Kyle had stopped crying and she could hear him babbling to his mother.

"You know, I'll need a warrant for that...just to cover my butt at least,", he eventually said. Dani snapped her finger to advise Jack. He looked at her and she murmured "Warrant" to him and he nodded to indicate he understood. Bobby got up and stated he would get it. He hurried as he wanted to catch the elevator with Myles, surprised by his willingness to bring Pinot for a walk. On his way out, he knocked slightly on Tara's desk and smiled to her. Her eyes twinkled like millions of stars. He brushed quietly her cheek and she blushed. It did not escape Lucy's watchful eyes. Daniella was drawn back to reality when she heard Adam voice.

"Ouhouh...Dani. Earth to Dani!", repeated Adam, annoyed.

"Sorry Adam. I got sidetracked here", referring to Bobby and Tara. "Do you have to wait for the warrant before you can send me the list or you can email me an electronic copy?, she asked, unctuous. To her surprise, Adam hesitated.

"You know Dani, this list has a lot of personal information such as name, date of birth, address, school and program and so on. I could send you a short list of only the name to start with and then, once I received the warrant, I will send you the whole list", he proposed instead. Daniella agreed.

"You already know my personal email, sent it through and we already working on the warrant." thanked Daniella, as she wrinkled her nose. The words" You were mine" came back, obsessive. "I really have to found out where I heard or seen these words", she admonished herself. Before she hung up, she smiled to Adam even if he could not see it.

"Adam, thank you and give a big kiss to your family and tell them I'm sorry for this early call", she apologized. She was surprised to hear Adam chucked a bit.

"Don't be sorry Dani. On the contrary my dear, my wife wants to thank you as now I'm up, we will be able to start the day sooner as she thought.", he said dryly.

"To do what", she wondered, grinning.

"Shopping!!", spat her friend and she heard Tamara burst in laugh in the background. She laughed warmly and her last word to Adam before she hung up.

"Have fun buddy!!, and she let him go. She leaned against her seat and laughed. Her gaze met Sue's. She had a gentle smile on her face. Probably awoke in a hurry too, Sue had lifted her hair in a loose ponytail. Wearing a classic black pant and a red blouse, Daniella understood why Jack was in love with that woman. She was not only beautiful but also, caring, gentle, smart and genuine compassionate. Daniella sighed. She almost envied Sue...

Daniella shook her head, as she wanted to wave away that concept. Instead, she open the program to search for the words "You were mine". She wondered if she didn't 't see or hear these words in another investigation. She meditated of what Bobby said the day before. "Could it be someone I knew who told me that?".

She did not have that many intimate relationships. In reality, only one really touched her life deeply: Myles. At that moment, the agent entered the bullpen following by an happier Pinot. He unleashed the dog who went to lay down besides Levi. He approached her desk and gave her the leash. He felt her gaze on his face. He met her eyes and he saw tenderness, softness and peace. Almost against his own will, he replied to these sentiments by a gentle smile that moved Dani deeply in her soul. His blonde hair was wet by the drizzle from outside. The crisp hair from outside had reddened his nose. She thanked him again.

"Merci Myles!, she thanked him and he acknowledged her

"De rien Daniella", he downplay his help before returning to his desk. Tara, who heard the word, lifted up her head from her computer.

"Myles, I didn't know you were able to speak French", asked the blonde computer tech. Daniella was surprised that the team was unaware of this talent. She questioned him silently.

"In my family, it was important to learn more than one language. You didn't know about it probably because it didn't need to use it", he finally replied after hanging his coat and seated. At that moment D appeared in the bullpen. Levi placed his paw on Sue's leg as D wanted the attention of everyone.

"Where's Bobby?", he asked.

"Right behind you D", came the loud reply from the Aussie. He had the warrant in hand and laughed.

"We are not the only early birds in this place. The judge was already there...wanted to start bright and early. I was glad because we already have our warrant for our Professor, he said while smacking down the warrant in his hand.

Puzzled, D asked for a recap. Jack gladly explained of the possible breakthrough. Bobby asked discreetly for Adam's address. She smirked.

"You have the intention to drive to New Haven Connecticut to hand a warrant", she teased. "It would be better that you send the warrant to a field agent in Hartford.", she finally laughed Daniella. Bobby grimaced as he realized that this professor was not in DC. He mumbled that it was too early for him to think straight.

"The professor did not want to hand you over the list," questioned D. Daniella shook her head.

"He will send me a list with the name only but for the other information, he preferred to get a warrant, only for protection, answered the psychologist.

D. nodded his agreement and he advised the team that the parents of the latest victims were advised and they supposed to arrive later tonight. The atmosphere became darker in the bullpen. Everyone who imagine the pain and the sorrow of these parents were going through. Everyone shook their heads, ruefully.

It was almost 8 o'clock so Jack and Sue got up to go see Anna Mason, Helena's roommate. Myles and Bobby got up too and walked to the interview room to chat with the park ranger who discovered Helena. Tara asked to Jack to take laptop or computer that Helena had so she could look into it. Jack nodded. Lucy finalized the stupid report that Randy asked for yesterday so she could do the research for the number 10 - as requested previously by D and Daniella. Finally, something productive! she thought.

Daniella followed everyone with her eyes and found comfort in the effectiveness of this team. She rambled in her files and focus on her search: "You were mine" still obsessed her!

&0&

_So, what do you think? ;0)_


	15. Chapter 15

_A snippet today...I'll promise more later ;0)_

&0&

Bobby and Myles entered the interview room where the park ranger, Tommy Aston waited. Tall but slim, the park ranger seemed out of place in this cold environment. Myles thought that he really belonged to the nature: soft blue eyes, five o'clock beard shadow and wavy sandy hair. Bobby noticed his weary eyes and paleness of his face. "Probably his first body", thought wryly the Aussie. However, his hand shake was firm and steady. He was young too...somewhere in his twenties.

Bobby seated in the front of the man and Myles leaned against the wall, slantwise to the park ranger.

"Where did you discovered the body?", asked bluntly the Aussie.

"I was walking on the Woodlot trail with my dog, Fancy. All night, the dog was restless, barking and whining. He was really nervous which he is not normally so I decided to take him for a walk. Usually I don't do patrol so late at night...it was past midnight...", he said, scrubbing his beard. Bobby nodded to invite him to continue.

"Suddenly, Fancy started to growl...a low and hollow sound. It gave me goosebumps." said the young man. He heard some noise in the forest...like a small animal rumbling in the leaves. However, I knew it was not the animal that startled my dog. He was used to it. With my spotlight, I looked in the forest and I had the impression to see a shadow...like someone who tried to crawl, as he wanted to hide. I went further deeper in the wood and this is when I stumbled over the body.", he said, stunned. His eyes showed a shadow, like a disgust of what he saw. He continued.

"I immediately removed Fancy from the scene, attached him to a tree and looked where I saw the shadow. Don't forget, last night, it was a full moon and whoever let the body there, probably use the light from the moon as I didn't see any light from a flashlight or else.", he said finally.

"Did you see anyone?", asked Myles, who crossed his arms on his chest. The young ranger shook his head in negation.

"No but when I went back to the office to call 911, I saw a dark pickup leaving quickly the area.", he said, hesitant.

"Did you get a license number", eager Bobby, who leaned forward.

"No...it was too dark and the pickup didn't have his headlights on. It seems to be a compact pickup like a Toyota or a Mazda", suggested the man.

"Is it normal to have cars or trucks at this time of the night? Don't you have a gate?, asked Myles, matter-of-factly.

"The gate was opened when I went to open it for the emergency vehicles.", he said, after a moment of reflection. Bobby and Myles nodded to each other. The serial killer indeed had made a mistake: he was almost caught and maybe, it was probably presumptuous to think, but he will probably become more nervous from now on.

They turned back their attention to the park ranger: they had more questions now and eager to get an answer.

&0&

_Thanks for reading._


	16. Chapter 16

_As promised, there is a bit more...Please note that all italics are the lyrics for the song Haunted from Evanescence and note that this song does not belong to me..._

&0&

The wind was a little more aggressive. The sky had finally cleared up and the stars started to twinkle in the dark background. In the streets of downtown DC, it was chaos. People were trying to leave the area either by foot, by car or using the public transit.

Enclosed by people, a petite woman was trying to make her way through. In one hand, she was holding a leash with a brown lab at the end and in the other; she was holding different bags of food. An inviting smell tingled her nostrils and her stomach growled. She was starving! In her ear, music was running like a river. Words hypnotized her!

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still here_

Daniella had offered to everyone to go pick up the food, as Pinot needed a walk. She stopped to a Lebanese restaurant and brought all different kind of meals. She was uncomfortable. She never liked to be in a crowd. The proximity of people made her nervous. She stretched her neck and felt some bones cracked. Stopped by a red light, pedestrians were waiting eagerly their turn to go. Daniella closed her eyes. At that moment, the wind swirled in her neck and danced in her hair. The wind was cold. Daniella shivered and she tucked her golden scarf deeper in her collar.

_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

In her head, she recapped the events of the day. She remembered the enthusiasm of Bobby after they interviewed the park ranger. She couldn't hide her smile when Myles tried to restrain the excitement of his partner. She understood Myles' caution. The park ranger didn't say a lot. A dark compact truck was a very large clue however, she had to agree with Bobby: the serial killer was a local or at least, he had to know very well the area. Last night, the sky was still very clouded and an only bit of the full moon peaking out. As per the park ranger, no artificial light was used. To her surprise, the admission cabin had some security cameras. Lucy and Sue were going trough the footage to find out if they could find anything interesting.

The red light had changed and the flow of pedestrians moved. Daniella was walking to a fast pace and a bit away from the crowd. Pinot was at her side, trotting, happy to be finally outside. She arrived at another intercession and she had to stop again to a red light. Again, she closed her eyes and let the wind played with her curls. Even with her music playing, she could hear all the city noises. All around her, it was a cacophony: loud whistles to call a cab, cars honking, babies crying in their strollers, men talking to their cell phones, dogs barking…dog barking??

Daniella opened her eyes and looked at Pinot. It wasn't him. At her right, she could see a park where dogs and their masters were running. She felt Pinot pulling on his leash but with low whistle, she calmed her canine friend. She could feel presence in her back: she knew people were standing in her zone of comfort but she tried to ignore it. However, goose bumps emerged on the nape of her neck. Someone was standing too close. Discreetly, she took a step forward, to put some space between the stranger and herself. Annoyed, she sensed that the person took a step forward as well. She lowered her gaze and saw Pinot, calmed. She tried to relax herself: probably a man, as a strong musk scent played with her nose, who was not aware or did not care of their proximity.

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

Suddenly, the musk odor triggered a flashback in her mind. Like a stroboscope, she saw light brown eyes. Not as chocolaty as Jack's but lighter like mocha. Those eyes were so close of her that she felt sick. She shook her head but the picture bounced in her mind. Unable to erase that, she concentrated to find out where she saw those eyes: she did not have a lot of friend and no one had that shade of brown. Something else bothered her: these eyes did not seem friendly at all. The gaze was cold and inexpressive. Again, she stretched her neck and at that moment, a musty breath tingled her earlobe. She could feel a presence on her right: like a person who tilted to her side. And then, a whisper: raspy and low.

That whisper echoed like a scream in her head. She had the impression to be at the top of the highest rollercoaster, at the moment when she was on the way to go down. That half second where the heart stop beating. Her blood turned to ice. Her whole body froze. Her hands clenched on the bags. Her heart has decided to start beating again. No, it was not beating...it was pounding. The sound of her heartbeat buzzed in her ears. She couldn't move. She wanted to; she wanted to see who said that. The buzzing sound had an effect of deafness. Far away, like in a tunnel, she could hear Pinot barking frantically.

_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me raping me  
Watching me_

Suddenly, a pressure on her shoulder. A face… She could see lips moving but couldn't hear a thing.

"Miss, are you alright?" she finally heard. The feature of the older man showed compassion and concern. Daniella managed to nod, lightly. The man escorted Daniella to a nearby bench. Dani followed, subdued by the voice...by the words.

Then, she started trembling but managed to keep her tears at bay. A big lump settled in her throat. She was unable to breathe. She tried but only small gasp of air were going through. That sound resonated in her spirit. She was oblivious of her environment. Deep inside, locked in the darkest part of her soul, a scream made his way to her throat. She restrained it. She found enough self-control to keep her mouth shut.

Little by little, she reconnected with her senses. She felt the warm touch of the elder man on her hand. She felt the cold and damp touch of Pinot's nose on her other hand. She tasted her tears on her lips. She was not strong enough to stop them. Her heartbeat calmed down. City cacophony replaced the buzzing sound. The lump was still there but she was able to breathe.

The elderly man still had his warm hand covering her. His touch comforted her, rocked her like a helpless child.

"Will you be alright dear?", finally said the man. He handed a handkerchief and she dried her tears with. With an embarrassed smile, she thanked him for his concern.

"Yes...I...think. Thank you sir", she said while trying to get up. She underestimated her strength. Her legs became shaky and she had to sit back on the bench. After a few minutes of silence, where the old man seemed comfortable too, she faced him. His gray hair was covered by a beret and black leather coat with imitation fur kept the man warmed. His big nose was reddened by the cold wind. His pale blue eyes showed softness and kindness.

Daniella breathed deeply and smiled to his rescuer. She gave back his hankie and pet slowly Pinot, who placed his head on her laps.

"Sir, thank you again for your kindness. I never thought I could find compassion like yours in such a big city, in the middle of the chaos", she said with a low and shaky voice.

"My dear, I couldn't ignore your distress. Your eyes were filled with fear. May I ask what cause...this event?", he asked, hesitantly. Daniella liked the gentle voice. His behavior reminded her the ancient way of politeness. She lowered her gaze to her Pinot, who was nudging to her bags full of Lebanese foods. She whistled. He stopped. She felt she owe an explanation to the old gentleman.

"Some memories I preferred to keep away came back to my mind...like a gigantic wave" she finally said. She had no desire to explain much further and the man accepted her reply. He got up and helped her to put herself on her feet again. After he assured himself that she could go on without any further incident, the gentleman left her with light nod.

Not far away, standing tall, the Hoover building was there and inside, a troop of agents, famished, waiting for her and especially for her food. Walking slowly, she then heard the words that were whispered to her while she felt that low breath.

_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me raping me  
Watching me_

The last words that been whispered to her ear still echoed. As her eyes filled up with tears, her heart became fearful. She knew now that she was watched.

She met the killer before!

&0&

In the meantime, the team was silent, still searching for a better clue. Tara sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was drained by the long hours she looked at her computer screen. She felt that her eyes were a bit red. She leaned on her desk and placed her head on her crossed arms. She buried her face into her arms and tried to empty her brain. However, she could picture the victims' smile. Victoria, Caroline, Genevieve and now, Helena, they wouldn't be able to smile again.

In her heart, anger stirred. She has been with the FBI for many years and yet, the human stupidity and selfishness still dazzled her. Instinctively, she knew that these girls were innocent victims: they were chosen by a sick mind as per morbid criteria. She lifted her head as she heard some paper being crumpled. She opened her eyes and saw Bobby throwing paper balls to Myles, who tried, not very successfully, to ignore him.

Bobby, then, turned his gaze to Tara and winked. That gesture brought warmth to her heart and blush to her cheeks. That wink calmed down her soul. She lowered her head in a hurry as she wanted to avoid anyone to see her, blushing like a schoolgirl.

"How is this happening?", she asked herself in her heart. "How can I fell for my colleague?", she continued to wonder.

She shook her head and caught Sue smiling to her. Tara smiled back and decided to go talk to Lucy and Sue. Her stomach growled and wondered why Daniella was taking so long for the food.

At that moment, Daniella entered the bullpen. "Sorry guys!", she mumbled while she dropped the bags on Lucy's desk. Bobby got up so fast that he dropped a file and he sneaked into the bags. Tara had to admit that the smell made her head spinning. She realized that she did not eat since lunch time and she ate only a sandwich. It was long gone!. She turned her head to thank Daniella when she observed her trembling lips.

She frowned and observed the others girls approaching her. Discreetly, Sue signed if Daniella was OK? Tara shrugged and decided to get some food before Bobby ate everything.

Daniella walked to her desk, unleashed Pinot who went to see Myles, removed her coat and went to the coffee machine. Since no coffee was left in the pot, Dani prepared some fresh one. Again, her hands were shaky and her movements jerky.

She went back to her desk and could feel the gentle and curious gaze of the three women. She tried to ignore them but couldn't. The coffee was dropping in the pot and the fresh scent was floating around. Everyone had shared the food except for Myles and Dani.

Dani was debating in her heart: Should she talk to Myles? Was it her imagination who decided to play a bad prank on her? Her gaze became blurry. She then heard in her head, loud and clear: "You were mine". However, it was not her voice that whispered these words. She remembered, she heard these words before and these words were whispered by a deep and slow voice. He said these words before...

Daniella suddenly shut her eyes so hard that tears spattered on her face. She wiped them away but her motion didn't escape the gentle eyes of Sue. Daniella was afraid. Her heartbeat rose up and her hands became sweaty. She rubbed them off on her jeans and opened slightly her eyes. The room was still fuzzy.

At that moment, she felt a light touch on her arm. She turned her head and recognized the warm hazel eyes of Sue. Her gaze was caring and questioning her. Daniella rose up her shaky hand and smiled weakly.

"**OK YOU**?", signed Sue, still looking at her. Daniella nodded but she knew Sue was skeptical. Sue frowned but didn't push it. She knew that if Daniella was not ready to talk, she wouldn't. Sue felt since the first day that Dani kept everyone at one arm length from her. She seemed afraid...no about them but about herself: like she didn't trust herself. She decided to continue.

"Daniella, I can feel something is wrong. I won't ask you the reason but I am here, anytime if you need to talk", she signed gently.

The compassion and the caring showed by Sue tore Dani's heart apart. She was the psychologist. She was the one who supposed to bring people to open up. She supposed to be the confident not the one who needed help. She thanked Sue for her concern but didn't do any promise. She never had been good to open her heart.

Tara and Lucy approached her with a plate filled with warm food and the smell made Dani dizzy.

"What do you think we take a break, go the boardroom for a while and just talk and eat?", proposed Lucy, who really desired to know Daniella. The young psychologist intrigued her. Daniella hesitated and Tara felt her indecision. She decided to put the psychologist at ease.

"We can talk, ask questions to know you a bit more but if the question is too intrusive, just let us know and you can ask questions too!, smiled Tara while twisting her hair.

Daniella sight traveled from her hands, to her food to these three women who offered her a gift she didn't receive for a while: friendship. She accepted their company with a smile.

&0&

So...please R&R...it does good to my soul ;0)


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for your comments...you'll see...you'll discoverer a bit more about Dani...maybe not now but later for sure...Italics means flashbacks_

**&0&**

Myles pretended to be absorbed by his files but in reality, none of the movements, none of the tears of Daniella escaped him. His whole body ached when he saw her trembling lips. "What happened Dani?", he questioned her silently. However, he kept it distant. Since she came back in his life, he had the impression he was losing control. His life became slippery again. Everyone expected him to keep his cool and his emotions at bay at all time. However, when something really struck close to home like when he received the bullet or when the case involving his sister happened, that facade just shattered in million of pieces.

This time was not different. Slowly, the front he built from the beginning, to keep Daniella away, crushed down. It crumbled the night he met her in the park. The changes were subtle but there. He smiled when she left her key with him. He took Pinot for a walk only to feel her warm gaze on his back. His heart cried of joy when he saw the engagement ring he gave to her. Even after seven years of absence, his soul was still craving for her. He brought her coffee only to see her sleepy smile again.

_It was rainy morning. He could hear a distant thunderstorm roaring. Her brown curls tinkled his nose and he smiled. Lightly, he pushed her hair and saw her eyelids flickering. She will wake up soon. The pillow had let some wrinkles on her cheeks that were blushed. His hand traveled down on her collarbone and like a feather, he let his fingers lingering on her shoulders. He saw goosebumps appearing on her white skin. His gaze wandered on her throat, her lips and he met her dazzling green eyes. Still drowsy, she smiled with laziness. He felt her hands tingling his back, his shoulder, the nape of his neck...He loved that sleepy smile. He tilted and took her lips. Her felt her shivering in his arms. She was his world_.

He put down his pen and raked his hair. The smell of Lebanese food played with his nose. He needed to eat but it had no desire to. He followed the four women and the two dogs with his eyes, leaving the bullpen with their food for the conference room. Myles conceded that Sue, Tara and Lucy were a good team: convincing Daniella to get out of her shell was not easy. She could be friendly, caring and laughing but she was making sure that she kept everyone away since...

Myles shrugged and decided to get some food before it disappeared all in Bobby's stomach!

"Hey Koala Boy, share a bit would you!", teased Myles while taking a plate. Bobby, who had his mouth full of chicken and pita didn't reply but he passed over the bags. Myles noticed the weary eyes of Jack and the frustration in his face. Jack, as a team leader, had to show the example and he had to motive his troops. However, Myles sensed that the dark-haired agent was troubled by that whole case.

A cell phone rang. The three guys looked at each other, wondering who's cell phone was it? Myles walked up to Daniella's desk and saw her black and red phone vibrating and showing the caller ID: Cathiana Soury. Myles took the phone but was hesitant to answer. It was not his phone and that Cathiana seemed a friend of her. The phone indicated 011-3-555-8912. "An overseas call from a friend", he thought and placed back the phone on her desk. Looking at the clock, Myles calculated quickly: it was 9 o'clock in the morning in Melbourne. It let the voice mail picked up.

"Who was it?", asked curiously Bobby, now his mouth empty. Myles shrugged and replied.

"None of your business Koala Boy!". Myles took a bit of his salad. Bobby smiled and swallowed a bit of his food.

"Myles, I'm awfully curious now!" said Bobby, who leaned against his desk and removed his tie. Myles looked at him, silent and saw on the corner of his eyes, Jack's eyes lightened up. "Great, I have two curious agents, who I guess, want to know about Daniella!, he thought.

Myles guessed right. Bobby was curious as a weasel and no one will stop him to ask the question that been burning his tongue since Myles and Daniella told they knew each other for a while.

"You know Daniella since a while and you didn't say anything when she entered the boardroom. More than that, you let me did the presentation and you kept your tongue tied. What wrong with you Harvard?", teased the Aussie.

Myles felt his heart racing and his palm becoming sweaty. He had no desire to explain whatsoever but he knew that a certain clarification was in order. He also apprehended that Bobby won't let go until he received a certain satisfying explanation. He sighed.

"As I said earlier, Daniella was my best friend's sister. Her brother's name was Maxim and we met at Harvard over fifteen years ago. I know Daniella for thirtheen-fourtheen years but she left for Melbourne seven years ago. We lost touch when she left but mostly, when Max died six years ago, we never saw each other after.", he explained, hoping that was enough.

Well no...That was not satisfying enough for Bobby and his face showed it. However, it was Jack who asked the question.

"How come you didn't welcome her as a old friend when she walked in yesterday?", he asked, removing his tie too. He was past 6 o'clock and no one was in the area except for his team.

Myles kept it cool but inside, his heart was screaming. "How come I didn't react?: he thought. "I did react! I wanted to scream, to flee, to punch the table, to kiss her senseless!", he remembered.

"I guess I was to surprise to even say a word and it was not really the time to be that friendly", he replied, arms crossed. His blue eyes were troubled and his heart continued it race. Jack sensed that Myles was uncomfortable and decided to let go. He placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Bobby understood the meaning and decided to let go the bone...well not quite.

"Alright Myles. I won't ask you again but you have to admit that your behavior is odd", Bobby added, avoiding Jack warning sight.

"What do you mean Bobby?", questioned Myles with a deep voice.

"She is beautiful, she is funny and intelligent and you don't react? Not a "Daniella?", he said frowning. "You were hiding something then and you still are", he said. Myles was taciturn and Bobby knew that he retracted in his shell. Again, he pushed a bit too far. He waved his hand.

"Sorry Myles. I should be that nosy but..." Jack cut him off and aimed his gaze to the girls who were coming back in the bullpen.

The four women were laughing and it was symphony that soothed all the men's heart. Daniella went to her desk and gasped when she realized that she forgot her phone and missed a call. She called in a hurry. After a moment, she rolled her eyes.

'Hey Cath, it's me! Sorry I missed your call. I forgot my phone on the desk. Please call me back as soon as you get this message. It's presently 9:30 your time Hun. I'm OK and I am still at the office. Love you sis!", and she hanged up.

Before Myles or anyone could ask any question about that "sis", D made his entrance in the bullpen following by a couple. Everyone recognized Helena in the woman; same brown hair, same green eyes, same nose. D did not need to make any presentation as the team knew that they were Helena's parents: Charles and Claudia Diaz Blacksmith.

A sentiment of deep sadness enveloped the team.

**&0&**

The bullpen, again, was silent. Helena's parents had left the bullpen after discussing with the team. D and Jack accompanied them to their hotel. It was pass 7:30 in the evening and Lucy couldn't hide her yawn. She shook her head abruptly and rubbed her eyes. She was trying to get information on the number 10 as requested by D and Daniella but so far, nothing was making sense. She tried to read what the internet was willing to give her but so far...When you have to read the same paragraph over and over again without understanding it, something is wrong.

She felt a presence at her side and lifted up her chin. Daniella was holding a cup of coffee in her hands and offered it to Lucy.

"You seemed to be in need of coffee", she smiled shyly to the rotor. Lucy grabbed the mug thankfully and smiled back. Lucy took a sip and appreciated the strong taste of the Java beverage. Daniella went back to her desk, looking at the list of name that Adam sent her earlier and Lucy tried to concentrate on her research.

At the other end of the bullpen, Myles massaged his temples. A small headache pulsed in his head and he needed some fresh air. He decided to check his messages at home. Usually, tonight, he was supposed to get a drink with Anne but he already advised her that it was impossible for tonight. He hoped she got his message and needed to verify his voicemail. He called home. Two messages: one from Anne who confirmed the cancellation and wished him good luck for the investigation. The second was from Detective Logan O'Neil who wanted to speak with him ASAP. The message was left on his voicemail this morning.

"Great!", mumbled Myles and wondered what the Detective wanted. Unconsciously, his gaze switched to Daniella. She was bending over Pinot and pet him absent minded. Her green eyes were still troubled. Suddenly, their eyes locked together and none of them were ready to break the spell. Myles read fear and hesitation in her. Daniella saw concern and hesitation in his. She finally stood up and walked to him. She leaned to him.

"Myles, I need to talk to you, in private," she asked with a soft and hesitant voice. She brushed her finger on her nose. When she bent, her small chain felt from her neck and Myles saw the ring swinging. Daniella grabbed swiftly the ring and blushed violently. To Myles surprise, tears appeared in her weary eyes and glittered on her cheeks. Without a sound, they felt on his hand. The touch of her tears brought a wave on tumult in his heart. Hastily, she brushed them away and sighed.

"Daniella, I need to do a phone call and some fresh air after. I propose you a walk in the park so Pinot can have a chance to stretch a bit.", he said evenly.

She nodded her agreement and went back to her desk. Since Bobby was busy with Tara, who was looking at Helena's computer to see if she attended the conference, he left the bullpen for the conference room as he didn't want to do the call in Daniella's presence.

The room was dark and fresh. It let the light off as the luminosity from the hallway was enough. He called Detective Logan at home.

"Hello, this is O'Neil residence", answered a childish voice. Myles could imagine Meagan with her red curly hair, bouncing in her Jasmine's PJ, holding the receiver too big for her. That image made him smile.

"Hello Meagan. This is Myles. How are you Mimi?, asked the agent.

"Hi Myles. I'm good. Daddy will read me a story!," she exclaimed, happy and jumping.

"What story Mimi?, asked Myles, who already knew the answer. Logan have been reading the same story to his daughter for over 3 months now and she didn't become tired of it as of yet.

"You know, Aladdin and Jasmine's story", she said, still bouncing like Tigger. Myles chuckled.

"OK Mimi, can I have your permission to speak with your daddy before you go in bed?, finally asked Myles.

"OK Myles. Good night!"

"Good night Meagan!" and Myles moved the phone from his ear as Meagan dropped the phone on the phone and yelled to Logan that Myles was on the phone.

"Hey Myles", came the strong voice of Logan through the receiver.

"So not tired yet to read Jasmine and Aladdin's story?" teased the blond-haired agent. An heavy sighed was heard through the phone and Myles laughed. It did him good.

"Sorry to call so late but I left home pretty early this morning...another victim was found", explained the agent to his friend. "How come you didn't have my work number?" asked Myles who loosen his tie. The semi-darkness appeased his weary eyes.

"I lost it!" laughed the Detective. "The reason I called you it to let you know that one my officer left this afternoon for DC for another investigation. He will drop you the case later tonight", said the Detective who was trying to hush Meagan, who wanted her story now!

"OK, thanks Logan, I appreciate it and I'll keep you inform. I let you go read Jasmine and Aladdin's story now" and the agent hang up. He bent over the table and laid his head on the hard and cold surface. The coldness of the wood relieved a bit of the tension he had in his head.

A shadow took form in the doorway. Myles smelled her perfume: light lily with white tea. She loved that scent since he knew her. He felt on his shoulders a heavy drop. He realized that Daniella brought his coat and his scarf so they can take their walk. He turned his chair and she was standing very close to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder and decided to redo his tie. Silently, she manipulated the soft fabric and tighten the tie around his neck. This intimate gesture quickened his pulse and his gaze wandered on her eyes, her nose, her lips and finally on the ring that she wasn't hiding anymore.

She took a step back and removed her small chain. The tiny white gold band slipped in her hand. Then, she grabbed gently Myles' hand and in his open palm, she laid down the ring. She closed Myles' fingers on it and sighed sadly.

"It belongs to you Myles. I should give it back long time ago!" she said with tears in her voice. Myle's heart tore apart. The wounds opened up and bled again. The touch of the ring chilled his soul. It felt like the point of no return. She was giving up on them...for good. Myles took the ring and put it in his coat pocket.

He slipped in his coat and they walked to the elevator. Both silent, Pinot looked at them and whined. He felt the distress but also the pride that both of them were enclosed in.

**&0&**

_I remembered when I wrote that part...I had tears in my eyes..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Note that italics means flashbacks. Strong warning of Angst_

**&0&**

As soon as they walked out of the building, the brisk wind appeased Myles headache and his dry eyes. He saw Daniella's hair being pushed all around by the gust. The curls swirled and bounced and got stuck on her mouth and her glasses. Her thin fingers tried to put back the hair but the windy blow just had fun to mess around. Daniella gave up and let her hair covered her tears.

She had no intention to give the ring back to Myles but she had no right to keep any string. It had been seven years: he had the right to love someone else. She had no clue if he had "that" someone else. She didn't dare to ask the question.

Pinot was between them but as soon as they arrived in the park, the Lab pulled on his leash. Dani let him go and looked at him, chasing a squirrel. Myles was standing at her side and she could feel his proximity. He had buttoned his coat and his dark scarf kept him protected for the wind. In the sky, the moon was playing hide-and-seek with the clouds; probably more rain later tonight.

Daniella had the intention to talk about her encounter in the street to Myles. She needed his advice. He would understand. However, she sensed that she made a mistake: giving the ring had darkened his mood. More taciturn, he refused to look at her. His jaw had tightened and his gaze was fixed. Nonetheless, she had to talk to him. Shyly, she placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it lightly. The touch startled him. His eyes converted to her face and Daniella gasped.

His blue eyes were filled with anger. His stare was impenetrable and inflexible. However, Daniella found enough strength to hold the gaze. She didn't lower her eyes and didn't remove her hand.

"Myles?", she finally said with a hush tone. He was still quiet. He didn't lower his gaze either. She walked slowly and he followed to a near bench. She sat and invited him to sit close to her. They sat so close of each other than their legs touched. None of them moved away. Pinot came lying at Myles' feet and yelped friendly. Myles pet him absent-minded, awaiting for Daniella to talk.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is regarding the case.", she said with a matter-of-fact tone. She continued after a few seconds of silence. She didn't know how to explain it. She was confused and honestly, scared. Secretly, she wondered if her past had not decided to haunt her again. She sighed.

"When I went to get the food tonight, I realized that I was followed.", she declared, awaiting for Myles' reaction. It came rapidly. His head turned swiftly in her direction and his eyes searched for her. His body switched of position and he took her hand.

"Daniella, what do you mean?", he asked finally. The warmth of his touch calmed her nerve. She stopped shivering.

"At a red light, while I was waiting, someone had leaned over my shoulder and whispered in my ears.", she explained with an anxiety in her voice. "I thought it might be my imagination but then, I realized that his voice woke up ghosts that I buried long time ago.", she stated and she turned her head away. She wanted to hide her fear.

Myles understood. He realized that the case he requested from Logan, her past, the present case and the encounter in the street were all bound together. She was followed for a reason: she was the primary target. She was the reason why this guy was seeking revenge. Almost afraid to ask, he did it anyway.

"What did he say?, questioned Myles with a low voice and with his fingers, he cupped her chin. Her dark green eyes were fill with tears, fear and despair.

"You were mine", she eventually spatted and then, she burst in tears: a violent flow of tears, uncontrollably. Shaking violently, she grabbed Myles and buried her face in his arms. All the anger and pride vanished from his heart. He knew that she needed him.

Pinot jumped on Daniella, sneaked his muzzle in her neck and whined sympathetically. Myles rocked Daniella gently. Still sobbing fiercely, images came back to her mind.

_The floor was hard and cold. Her heart was beating...weakly. Breathing was difficult. The pain was indescribable: sharp and bitter. She could feel a thick and warm liquid dropping against her ribs. Her eyes were half-closed: swelling and painful. She could barely see: all were blurry. Her head have been punched and kicked several times. A stinging spasm crossed her ached body. She dreamed to roll over and took the fetal position. She heard footsteps. He was coming back. Inside her heart, she knew he was coming back to kill her. She had no chance. Her body was too weak. Beaten, stabbed and raped, she had no strength to even fight. Tears stung her eyes and caused more pain. A sharp object was brushed against her bruised skin: a knife. She felt the coldness of the knife on her throat. She thought of Myles: he will find her like this. No! A sound of protestation exited as a gurgling. "Oh God, please", she thought. The cold touch of the knife wandered down and stopped at her heart. She heard him kneeling down. His eyes approached her so closely that she could distinguish the color: brown mocha. He bent over and murmured: "You were mine, Daniella!" At that moment, where he lifted his arm to stab her in the heart, key that was sledded in the lock was heard. In a hurry, her aggressor left by the open window. "Daniella!", a raspy voice screamed across the room before the black comfort of unconsciousness took over.  
_  
The sobs were replaced by shivers. Still in his arms, Daniella found comfort and peace. She was afraid and guilty. In a way, because her aggressor didn't finish his "job" with her, Victoria, Caroline, Genevieve and Helena were killed. The thought brought more tears to her eyes. Myles lifted up her head and buried his gaze in her.

"We have to speak with D and the team. We will have to put you in protective custody", he said in a hurry. He stood up and helped her to stand on her feet. His eyes scanned the area: looking to see anything or anyone out of place. The park was empty. The cold wind shook branches and swirled into bushes. Myles couldn't see anyone around. They had to go back into the bullpen. He felt that Daniella's body stiffened.

"Lame isn't?", she mumbled. Myles didn't understand. He turned and lifted up her chin.

"What do you mean?", asked the agent.

"Since the beginning, I had the answer of that case..."

"Do you know the guy? I thought you didn't remember back then?, cut off Myles. She lowered her gaze and shrugged.

"As I said seven years ago: I don't remember. I know that my aggressor knew me back then. He said my name before you entered the room. With the years, I tried everything to unlock that memory but my subconscious refused to it go. I even tried hypnosis which failed." She shook her head in disbelief. The team will hate her. When she reviewed the list of names that Adam sent her, none of them jumped as familiar except for the victims. However, now, she had the conviction that her aggressor, who tried to kill her and put her in a coma for 3 months back then, came back to finish what he started. "Why after seven years?", she questioned her mind.

She voiced her silent question. Myles' features became pensive. He then remembered the taxi drivers' serial killer. He stopped because he did another round of killing in Spain. An Interpol research became mandatory in his mind.

Now the case became more personal: he had not only a serial killer to catch but he had to protect the woman who captured his heart long time ago. He tighten his arm around her shoulders and walked together, at a fast pace to the building. Pinot followed eager to find some warm shelter.

**&0&**

In the dark shadow of the trees, the man observed the couple embrace. He backed up deeper in the bushes when he saw the man looking around. He had to be careful: his mission was not done. She escaped from his desire then and now, she will not. She was under his control.

That man didn't protect her then, he will fail again. "Daniella was mine", thought the stranger. "She came back for me", he still continued in his head.

He followed then with his eyes, heading back to the Hoover building. He didn't dare to approach too closely, yet. He had to be careful: that brown dog...he will have to take care of it. It was easy the first time. It was still a puppy so he locked that mutt in a room. It didn't even bark... so clueless.

A cruel smile stretched on his thin lips. The wind pushed aside his black hair. He has access to sedatives that could kill a horse...even better for a mutt like this one"", he rambled in his head.

His gloved hand pushed back his hoodie, took his backpack but he didn't move from his hiding place. He contemplated her: leaning against the man, tears glittering in her cheeks. She seemed terrified.

He smelled her fear. That sour odor mixed sweat, adrenaline with her perfume made him dizzy. He saw them disappearing inside the building. He then walked towards the building: his FBI cleaner pass attached to his belt.

He was so close!

**&0&**

_I need some reviews in order to go on...don't be shy..._


	19. Chapter 19

_There is a bit more_

**&0&**

Meanwhile, in the bullpen, only fingers typing on a keyboard was breaking the silence. A petite woman was concentrated on her computer screen, analyzing all the data scrolling down. However, she was fully aware of the proximity of her Australian colleague. His arm lay nonchalantly on the top of her chair and his warm closeness irradiated her body. Her eyes were on the screen but her heartbeat had quickened when she felt his gaze on her face.

Bobby eyed hungrily at Tara tiny features. Her beautiful eyes half-closed were looking straight ahead. Her eyelashes shadowed gracefully her blushed cheeks. Unruly hair bounced playfully on her neck every time she shook her head. He also observed that her heartbeat pulsed stronger in her throat. In this sight, a warm fuzzy feeling filled his heart: he liked to think that he was the one who caused that feverishness. He stretched his fingers that crackled and closed his fist. He was so tempted to stroke her nape of the neck and intertwined her hair with his fingers. Her perfume of sweet rose made him dizzy. He approached slightly and inhaled her heady smell. He smiled dreamily.

Tara felt his closeness more than ever. Goosebumps appeared on her neck and her arms. She shivered. A chuckle was heard. She smiled and savored that moment: alone in the bullpen with the man she loved. She had to admit to herself that man was more than a friend. She needed him in her life.

A sigh escaped her lips and Bobby frowned.

"What's wrong Luv?" he asked, concerned.

Tara shook her head and backed up a bit. That movement created an awkward moment: Bobby's arm wrapped her shoulders and his fingers tinkled her sensitive neck skin. She jolted and tilted her head. Her blue eyes sparkled of million stars and she turned to him. Silence took place and Tara decided to break it.

"Are we alone? Where are the others?" she questioned. Bobby realized that they were indeed alone in the room and frowned. Earlier, he saw Myles exited discreetly the bullpen followed a bit later by Daniella and Pinot. Maybe Myles thought he wouldn't see them but…He smiled and shrugged. He had no right to drive Myles in a corner. He then realized that the four girls had some time to chat earlier in the evening. Maybe Tara knew something. He dared to ask.

"So, anything interesting came out from your time in the conference room with Sue, Lucy and Daniella? he asked up front. Tara lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"What do you want to know, Koala Boy?" she replied the young computer tech.

"Did Daniella give more details regarding her and Myles? he asked hesitantly. He felt he was too curious but he had to know. Both of them were hiding something and he was determined to find out. In response, Tara shook her head.

"You can be surprised how good was Daniella to make us talking about ourselves and to lead the conversation out of her private life", she giggled. Yet, one thing troubled Tara: she saw the little ring and wondered the signification as Daniella blushed when Tara touched it. Tara felt in her heart that was sensitive subject and discreetly, she did another move to divert the conversation.

"Where Jack and Sue?" she asked abruptly. Bobby turned his head and shrugged. At that moment, the two entered the bullpen. Sue had some files in her hands and Levi was at her side. Jack went to his desk and sighed loudly. His eyes were tired and his features drained. He envied the freshness of the both women's faces. He escorted Mr. And Mrs. Blacksmith earlier and their sorrow weighted heavily on his heart. He thought of his own family: he missed them and found peace to know they were safe.

He then looked at Sue: she unleashed her hair from her ponytail she had earlier and they waved gracefully over her shoulders. He met her in the hallway and her soft manners soothed his heavy heart. He rubbed roughly his face and hair and looked at his computer. He reported his attention to Tara who still had Bobby's arm around her shoulders. That image brought a smile on his lips.

"Tara, can you confirm if Helena went to that conference?" he asked while approaching her desk. Bobby unwrapped his arm and Sue came closely as well.

"Yes and no! She had an email as an invitation in her school inbox but I didn't verify the list yet, she replied. She stood up and went to Daniella's desk where the list was left. She looked briefly and since the list was in alphabetical order, she found easily Helena's name. She nodded and the team had the conviction that it was the way that the murder found his victims.

But what were his criteria? What was the reason behind this? Why 10 stabbings? Why the note left on victim's heart? Jack had the firm belief that the words "You were mine" were not intended to the victims, personally, but it was intended to someone else. The victims were too much looked alike: the murderer wanted to make reference to someone in specific. However, they had no clue that could be the perpetrator. He sat on the corner of Bobby's desk and looked carefully at his team. He then realized that Myles, Lucy and Daniella were missing. He questioned Bobby and Tara.

"As far as I know, Myles and Daniella went out to walk Pinot and for Lucy, she needed some air and get real coffee as she said", replied the Aussie. At that moment, Lucy entered the bullpen with trays of coffee: latte, mocha, normal coffees were stacked and she smiled to the team.

Right behind her, Myles and Daniella entered followed by a happy Pinot. He trotted to his mistress's desk and lied down. Myles was holding a tick file in his hand and Daniella kept her head low. She refused to cross anyone eyes as she tried to gain back some self-control. Lucy's coffees tinkled her nostrils. She stepped over Pinot who happily snored and took off her coat. Instinctively, she reached for her ring but stopped, shivering. She gave it back. She hat to stop that habit. Her heart was pounding and she had the impression that it was ready to jump out of her throat.

Myles and she met a police officer in the entry way on the building. He handed a thick file to Myles. Myles didn't explain what the file was about but she read the Boston Police Department Logo. A sting knocked in her heart: Myles already had some doubts about her past and the present case. She was so afraid to open that file.

Lucy approached her and handed her a latte. Daniella thanked Lucy but didn't lift up her head. Her eyes kept looking at the floor. Her stomach was heavy, her heart was pounding, and sweat was covering her forehead. She licked her dry lips and the taste gave her nausea. She tried to sip at her coffee but her stomach decided to refuse. Weakness filled her legs and she leaned against her desk. Silence enveloped the bullpen and she heard Myles opening the file.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea swept through her body: dropping her coffee on the floor, she ran to the bathroom, a hand on her mouth and knocking down Bobby on her way.

Leaning against the ceramic bowl, flashbacks came back with violence knocking out any air from her lungs and intertwined with wave of nausea. Her tears glittered on her hot cheeks. Incontrollable shivers shook endless her petite body. Hot waves ran through her throat. A fresh hand lay on her forehead. A wet small towel was dropped on the nape of her neck. Gentle hands gathered her curly hair in a loose ponytail.

The nausea stopped gradually and Daniella finally faced Sue. Her soft hazel eyes showed her concern. Sat on the floor, Sue crossed her legs and leaned her back against the cold wall. Over her head, she sensed Lucy handing another wet towel to Sue who replaced the on that was on her neck. Tara knelt behind Daniella and asked if she was ok. Her voice was very gentle. Daniella didn't read any sarcasm or anger in her voice. Sue's hand hugged Dani's shoulders.

Gasping for air, Daniella gained back some self-control. She stood up with the help of Tara and got out of the stall. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror but she looked away. She hated herself.

"What's wrong?" finally asked a concerned Lucy. Daniella sled her back against the wall and felt the damp nose of Pinot in her neck. She pet absent-minded his head.

"The murderer…I met him before", she managed to croak. Her throat was so dry she couldn't swallow. Tara gave her a glass of water.

"You know him?" said Tara in disbelief.

"No, I met him but I don't know him", Daniella corrected.

"You don't know anything about him?" asked Sue. Daniella looked at her and shrugged. She felt so guilty inside. She had the impression of heavy blanket that dropped on her shoulders and she could barely move. She wished, at that instant, that the guy had killed her eight years ago. She couldn't face this event! The wall she built with the years to avoid to face that trauma was now shattered in million pieces. She put herself on her feet and walked towards the doors. She turned towards the three women and was hit by their compassionate eyes. Tears filled her eyes.

"Myles will explain as soon as we go back into the bullpen", she explained with a hush tone. She then turned away to avoid any more questions and left.

**&0&**

_Please R&R...it make me smile;0)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry again with the delay. As for Sue and Jack fuzzies...be patient...it will come...on time ;0)_

**&0&**

Alone in the hallway, she felt her ears buzzing. She could barely hear the sounds around her. A man walked by pushing a bucket of water with his mop, he walked to the washroom. His dark hair covered his eyes and he turned his face away. The heavy scent of his sweat chocked Daniella. He knocked on the door and warned his presence. His raspy voice jolted Daniella. She turned swiftly on her feet but only saw his back as he disappeared into the washroom after the three women exited.

Resting against the wall, Daniella hesitated. The man's voice sounded familiar and so unknown in the same time. She closed her eyes. The buzzing sound weakened. She heard male voices talking at the end of the hallway. There were not the only team left into the building.

Her cell phone rang into the bullpen and she jumped. Without waiting for Sue, Tara and Lucy to approach, she ran to get the call. When she entered the room, Pinot at her side, she grabbed her phone from her bag and answered with a croaky voice.

"Daniella Lambert", she said while catching her breath. At the other hand, a perky and laughing voice replied.

"Hey Dani! What's up?" asked Cathiana. The young Australian woman was walking in the University hallway holding to her books, a cage with rats and she had enclosed her phone between her chin and shoulder. She immediately sensed the stress of Daniella.

"A lot! I cannot talk much but as soon I have more time, I'll call you back Cath!" stated hastily. Cathiana frowned and stopped walking and a student bumped on her back. She didn't acknowledge.

"Daniella, are you OK?" she asked. Daniella decided to be honest: Cathiana knew too much about her that she had no right to lie. She couldn't anyway!

"Not really but I cannot really talk right now. As soon I have a moment I'll call you back," she said while looking at Myles. His head bowed to the file and he touched slightly to the pictures. She saw him shivered. "Promise!" she added and Cath accepted the explanation. She told her goodbye and Dani hang up.

The team had gathered in half-circle and they looked at her. She blushed. She noticed that her coffee and the mess that she did was cleaned up. She looked at Bobby and apologized for the hit in the shoulder.

"That alright sheila! How are you feeling? he asked gently. Daniella preferred not to respond. Instead, she approached Myles and looked at the file. She could see herself and another wave nausea prepared to hit. She controlled it…barely. She backed up and leaned against the wall. She decided not to say a word for now on. If she talked, she would lose her apparent calm.

"We may have a break in the case" finally said Myles with a cool tone. All the agents turned their attention to the proud man. Standing tall, barely moving, he looked at all his colleagues. He found some strength in their presence: he had the impression he was walking on a thin line like a tightrope walker.

"Where D? He must hear that!" interrupted Bobby. Jack replied that he drove the Blacksmith to their hotel and should be back soon. He entered at that moment. To the image of his friends, he had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Lucy handed him a coffee and he smiled tiredly but thankfully.

"I heard the words "break in the case?" said D with a calm voice. "We listening Myles", and he leaned against Bobby's desk.

Myles cleared his throat, gazed discreetly at Daniella who was pale and had crossed tightly her arms around her chest.

"Approximately 8 years ago, in April, a similar case like the ones that occurred presently happened in Boston. It was considered as a single event and became cold case within months. In that case, the victim was stabbed 10 times, sexually abuse. However, no note were left like now," said Myles while looking at the pictures. The scent of blood and fear jumped back in his mind. He chocked. Bobby interjected.

"Was it the case you told me earlier?" asked the Aussie, arms crossed. Myles nodded and continued.

"Another difference too: the victim survived."

At these words, Jack and Demetrius looked at each other. They could not jump to any conclusion but…D. urged Myles to continue.

"I obtained the original file from the Boston Police Department tonight. An officer dropped it off", he stated and he closed the file to hand it to Jack.

"How were you aware of that case?" asked Tara while sitting to her desk, ready to dig any information with that file. Myles didn't know how to explain. Bobby opened a door.

"You told me earlier that you knew the victim?" said Bobby, gently. The compassion in his voice surprised Myles. He nodded but knew an explanation was necessary. Daniella had not moved and her arms were still wrapped around her chest. Myles heard her gasping for air. Pinot was lying at her feet and whined.

"I knew the victim. At the time, I already started my career in the FBI. I finished Quantico 3 years ago and I was muted to the Providence Office. One weekend, I decided to visit this person in Boston. She was a student at the time in Harvard…"

"A foreign student or an American?" cut off Jack, doing reference to the present victims status. Myles shook his head.

"No, American. She was native from Boston. When I arrived that evening, I found the gate opened but the lights out. She knew I was coming so I felt something was wrong. When I unlocked the door, I found her." he said in a hush tone. His gaze lowered and heard only the silence.

"The perpetrator was not in room anymore. He fled by an opened window. She lost a big amount of blood and she was hit at the head several times. She had been in the coma for three months. When she finally woke up, she lost memory of part of the assault", he said and he felt Daniella behind him. Still arm crossed, she came forward to stand at his side. Jack opened the file and glanced quickly at the pictures. One picture hit him like a running train.

The victim was lying on white sheets: the room was white as well as her face. On the white pillow, her long brown curly were scattered. Larges blue and purple bruises marked her small figure. A tube was attached to her mouth. Even if he couldn't see the color of her eyes as they were so swallow, he realized that the victim was standing in the front of them.

Briskly, he looked at Daniella. Her paleness matched her pale figure on the picture. Her arms were crossed and her fists closed. Her knuckles were whites. Her lips did a thin stress line. Jack turned the pages of the file and read the synopsis of the investigation:

Name: Daniella Zoe Claire Lambert  
Age : 23 years old  
Address: 1525 Old Maple Rd  
Marital Status: Engaged  
Person who found the victim: Her fiancé, Myles Leland the Third (FBI Agent at Providence RD.)  
Injuries: Severe concussion, broken ribs, stab wounds (10X), sign of strangulation around the neck, dislocated right shoulder, bruises and contusions all over body especially on the face, signs of severe sexual abuse, broken left ankle.  
Officer on scene: Officer Paterson (#5548), Officer Smith (#8602) and Inspector Logan O'Neil (#79248) – Boston Police Department.

Jack hid this information as he felt it was not necessary to mention that Daniella and Myles were engaged. He decided to be discreet on that.

Jack closed the file slowly and breathed deeply. He decided to be the devil advocate. He had some questions before they unveiled the identity of the first victim.

"You said no note was left with the victim. The MO is close but usually serial killers do not change their MO", said Jack, matter-of-factly. He hoped that Daniella would reply but she kept her mouth shut.

"The victim survived and but couldn't remember anything about the assault itself. With years, only images, sounds and flashbacks came back to haunt her. She remembered what she was doing before he entered the room but stated that at the moment she was hit on the head, she lost consciousness. She remembered that she woke up due to the pain but her brain refused to unveil the details." Myles explained for Daniella as he knew that she could not do it herself. Her proximity made it hard for him to continue.

To his astonishment, she lifted up her head and talked.

"The MO was different but similar: instead of leaving a note on her heart, he whispered these words in her ear.", she managed to explain with a low and shaky voice.

Sue looked intensely at Daniella. She studied her nervous features and remembered what she said in the washroom: "I met the murderer". She remembered as well how the words "You were mine" obsessed the young psychologist.

She looked at Jack who had showed discreetly the file to Demetrius. His facial barely moved but the fatherly heart of D melt.

"If she was the first victim, why he stopped for eight years? Usually serial killer are not that patient!" , said D while looking at Myles. The proud agent nodded and thought about that. He advanced his theory.

"You probably recalled the taxi killer about 2 years ago?, he asked to the team. Everyone nodded and Tara went on.

"Yes. He did a move of killings in the US. He stopped but did the same in Madrid and then came back in the US where he had been caught.", she explained while typing on her computer. Ahead as usual, she already was looking through the Interpol system for similar cases in other countries. She knew it would take time before she would get a reply but it was better than nothing.

Tara's hair danced around her neck while she was typing on her keyboard. Concentrated on her screen, she was still listening to the conversation regarding the "potential" first victim. Suddenly, she interrupted and looked swiftly at Dani. Her green eyes shone of fear, her cheeks were red, her breathing heavy, her jaw tighten and she wrapped her arms so close around her chest like she was trying to find some comfort. She caught Sue's gaze and both of them realized whom they were talking about.

Bobby stroked his jaw: something was bothering him and he decided to voice it.

"Myles, earlier, you said you unlocked the door when you visited this person. You had a key back then?", he asked and turned to Daniella. "And Daniella, how did you know that the perpetrator whispered these words to the victim's ear?", questioned the Aussie. "Did you know the victim as well?"

Daniella swallowed with difficulty but felt that she was the one who had to say the truth. Gently, she squeezed Myles' arm and drowned her eyes in his troubled blue eyes. He understood and nodded.

"Myles had a key of the house as I gave it to him at the beginning of our relationship" , explained Dani with a steady voice. Bobby's eyes widened under the effect of surprise and Dani heard Lucy gasping. She then realized that Tara, Sue, Jack and D didn't seem as much surprise. They already found the connection.

"You mean…you", spluttered Lucy. Daniella looked carefully to everyone's eyes and to her bewilderment, none of the gaze showed anger or disbelief. They believed Myles and instead to be angry with her, they showed her compassion.

Jack took the pictures out of the file and placed them carefully on his desk.

"And for your second question Bobby, these words were whispered into my ear before I lost consciousness. I didn't remember that detail until the same words were whispered again into my ear tonight" she dropped.

Everyone except Myles looked at her, stunned.

"You've been followed?" roared Bobby. His heart was pounding soundly and his brain was trying to assimilate everything he just learned within the last minutes. His eyes caught a glimpse of the pictures. His heart tumbled. Tara, Sue and Lucy approached and looked at the pictures too. The violence and the pain stung their soul. D took control of the situation.

"Daniella, can you recap please, for us, at the best of your memory?" asked gently the supervisor and offered a chair where she could sit. Her legs were weak and the sharp heavy blanket of emotions was still chocking her but she refused. She walked to Jack's desk and touched slightly the pictures. The nausea was not as strong and she found some inner strength in the fact the team did not judge her.

"It was a Friday night. It was cold and rainy night. I studied late in the library and came back in a rush, as I knew Myles was coming soon. Pinot was still a puppy at the time and he used to yap when I entered the house. However, it was silent when I sled my key in the lock. I remembered that the house was cold when I entered. I found a window opened and it scared me. Slowly, I checked the house but I didn't have time to make 2 steps when I've been hit on the back of my head. I lost consciousness when my head hit the parquet floor.", she explained, faraway. Her gaze was misty and she was lost in the past events. Absent-minded, her fingers played with the pictures. The scene was shown under a crude light. She realized that she had been moved from the hallway to the living room. A blood trail was left behind her. The team was listening attentively and didn't interrupt her. Myles didn't move from his desk. He saw shivers running along her spine and she reached for her small chain. Yet again, she was confronted to the fact she gave back her ring to him. She shrugged.

"Pain woke me up. It's hard to explain: the pain was sharp and I was confused. I felt my face was crushed and I could barely see. I guess my eyes were swallowed. I later realized that been stabbed and that what probably woke me up. It's still blurry today. What I am telling you, it's what the flashbacks delivered within the last 8 years.", she said and waited for questions.

Silence was master in the room. None wanted to break it. It was Sue who asked the first question.

"Did you realized you were a part of the puzzle when he approached you tonight?", she asked with a very soft tone. Her gaze was searching for Daniella's and found it. Her green eyes were swallowed due to the tears and her features were exhausted.

"When D did the synopsis of the first three murders and stated these three words, something in my head jolted. It obsessed me at the words seemed familiar but I couldn't place where and when I heard them until tonight.", she explained. Then, in a hurry, she continued.

"I'm so sorry! I never intended to disrupt the investigation. I tried with the years not to let that assault affected my life. I never thought that the past would catch me!". She closed her eyes as she tried to keep the tears at bay. She felt so guilty! Four beautiful women were brutally murdered and she knew she was responsible. If she had realized sooner…She shook her head and flashbacks bounced.

Suddenly, a soft hand took her and she opened her eyes to meet the hazel one of Sue. She understood her words.

"Don't condemn yourself! You are not the one who decided to kill these women. We have no right to keep you accountable for a situation you had no control on!", she stated gently.

" The consciousness has the ability to erase memories in order to survive. As per the pictures, the trauma was too much for your brain so it decided to hide the worst. These memories are locked away and only time can have an effect on them", said D who wanted to ease the young psychologist. He read her guilt in her eyes. Daniella, as a psychologist, knew all that but when you were the victim, it's harder to accept.

"Right now, our priority is to protect you. If he was able to approach you that closely, he knows where you live, he probably aware of your routine so tonight, you go in a hotel room," stated Jack while assembling the file. The team was competent: they knew what to do. They all prepared and left the bullpen, not knowing that a cleaner had listened attentively to the conversation.

**&0&**

_Thanks for your reviews...they made me smile_


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the delay guys...a lot in my plate lately_

_**&0&**_

In a car, a man and a woman were silent. The night was rainy, again. They stopped at their respective place to get some clothing. Carefully, Myles was driving through a fluid traffic. At his side, Lucy was following the raindrops knocking at her window. They had stopped to her and Sue's apartment where she grabbed comfortable clothes for both of them. She also took Levi's food and favorites toys. After, they went to Myles' house where he did the same thing. Standing in the hallway, she looked at the place and some memories came back in her mind. The place was the same as before: cozy and warm, it was a refuge for his owner. Lucy liked the house when she entered the first time and still liked it today.

Myles didn't take long to get some clothes and they drove to Dani's place. The vehicle stopped and Myles turned off the engine. Rain was dropping loudly on the metal roof. Myles rummaged through his pocket and found Dani's key. Lucy questioned Myles.

"When did she give you her key?", asked softy the woman.

"Last night, she dropped it in my pocket with a note", he explained but he didn't move. Lucy rested on the car seat and watched carefully the proud agent. His blond hair was tousled. She observed the dark circles under his eyes. His gaze was troubled and his facial features stressed. Then, he turned to her and their eyes locked. Lucy was surprised to see sadness and shame.

"Curious, are you?" he asked steadily. His voice was deep and husky. The orangey light of the streetlight created shadows. He felt that he owed her an explanation. He had been unfair with her some times ago. He wanted to redeem himself. He knew that sooner or later, the past would come back but he was surprised! He felt exhausted. Since Daniella came back, he was losing more and more control of his emotions.

Lucy turned slightly and crossed one leg under the other. She unbuttoned her coat.

"What was your relationship with Daniella before the assault?", she asked blankly.

"We were engaged for quite some time", he answered without lowering his gaze. Lucy looked silently at him. She appreciated his honest answer. She was over their previous relationship but felt betrayed anyway and couldn't explain why. To her surprise, he laid his hand on her knee and squeezed gently.

"I know I apologized before but I don't think I did it right! I know I acted like a real idiot. I had no right to take our relationship as lightly as I did. I was disrespectful and cold. I have maybe a million of excuses that could explain my behavior but I don't think you want to hear those. The only words I can tell you, are: I am truly sorry for the way I acted and the way I treated you.", he said with emotion.

Lucy bent her head and accepted the apology. It soothed her heart and knew it would help her to move on.

"You know Myles, when you let your heart do the talking…" she smiled softly. He smiled back to her and removed his hand. He opened the door and walked to her side. He opened her door and gentlemanly, proposed to hide under his umbrella until they reached Daniella's apartment. He bent to her ear.

"However, I must admit I love the teasing and your pranks. Don't stop!", he added and straighten up.

"I have no intention to, Harvard!" came her reply and they walked together under the pouring rain.

**_&0&_**

As soon as they entered into the apartment, a grey and white cat tried to escape. Rapidly, Myles caught the cat that hissed to him. The agent dropped it on the floor and the cat ran away.

"Mmmmh, either that cat doesn't like you or you don't like cats?" teased Lucy.

"Both!" replied the agent scornfully. "But for whatever reason, Dani likes them so I introduce you, Jake the Grey", and he walked to the kitchen where he grabbed the cat's plate and poured some food. Myles looked around and smiled faintly. He felt comfortable. Lucy too, analyzed the apartment. High windows, high ceiling, compact but modern kitchen, large living, all open-concept. However, what surprised Lucy the most, it was the colors all around. Everywhere was a mixed on golden yellow, deep red, emerald green underlined by the velvety black. Lucy had the impression she walked in a bohemian house. She didn't dare to move. The faint smile of Myles widened.

"Amazing isn't?, he said with a laugh in his voice. All the furniture had received a punch of colors with pillows, throws, vases or paints. The walls were covered with pictures. Lucy decided to look at the pictures while Myles went into Dani's room to get some clothing. Lucy recognized easily the psychologist and her green eyes as well as Myles. Another man was often showing: he had the same green eyes as Daniella and he was often portrayed with her. Most of the pictures were taken at a cottage, on a beach or on a yacht. Then, one pictures grabbed her attention: she saw Dani and Myles, both sat on a bench outside a cottage. Leaning against her partner, Daniella had her eyes closed and a peaceful smile was floating on her lips. One leg up on the bench, Myles had his head tilted and his eyes were looking at his fiancée. The person who took the picture snapped all the love and the trust between the couple.

Suddenly, she felt a presence in her back: she lifted up her chin and read tenderness in Myles' eyes. He touched lightly at the picture and wandered his gaze on the others frames. He pointed to the man with green eyes.

"This is Max…Dani's brother…" he trailed off.

"Your best friend", continued Lucy, touched by the affection he shown in his voice. The tall man nodded.

"The pictures you see were taken at our favourite places: my family cottage, on the Lambert's yacht, during road trips, at Harvard…" he explained.

"It been a long time?" asked Lucy softly referring to Max's death. Myles' first reaction was to retract in his shelf, in his pain but he stopped. Lucy asked a question. She was not nosy but she cared.

"It been six years last month and still today, I feel it just happened yesterday.", he replied while walking away from the wall of pictures. Lucy noticed the small suitcase on the couch. He grabbed a bag and stuffed Pinot's food and toys.

"Max was very protective of his sister. He was her mentor, her biggest fan. He was not afraid to scowl her but he forgave her easily. In return, Dani loved her brother deeply. I remember I envied their relationship. I missed that with Anne. Although now, Anne and I, we have a nice relation" continued Myles and turned to Lucy. She was still gazing at the pictures: she read love, friendship, trust, laugh and fun in all of them. She guessed that both Lamberts' sibling had a huge impact on Myles' personality.

At her turn, she swiveled on her heels and examined him closely. She realized that this whole case was not easy on him. Her heart meld and she approached him. She slid her hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He didn't look at her, afraid to loose his composure.

"I know you Myles. I can understand it's not easy for you right now. Part of your past is unveiled and you have to confront it. Discreet as you are, I presume to have your life under scrutiny like this, it's embarrassing. However, I hope you realize that you can count on us. We are more than colleagues. We are your friends. Don't push us away!," she warned gently.

He placed his warm on her and nodded silently. Lucy went into the living room to pick up the bag and let him some privacy. She knew that he wouldn't like her to see his tears.

They walked out of the apartment in silence and Jake got out to eat, finally alone.

_**&0&**_

_Hope you enjoyed ;0)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Sorry again...I know, probably I sound like a broken records...a lot on my plate...believe me!! LOL_

_**&0&**_

Carefully, she picked up the pictures. Her eyes were looking attentively to all the details. Comfortably installed on the couch, softness and silence enveloped her. Oblivious of all the frenzy in the room, she focused of the files. The coldness of the pictures showed the crude violence. She had the impression to be intrusive but continued anyway. It was the only way she could help. Her attention then turned to the files and all the clues. Sue read the descriptive of the wounds, the background of the crime and the follow-up.

Inside the first file, a psychologist attached to the Boston police Department had made a profile of the potential perpetrator but because of the few clues left by him, the profiling was very thin. The man had used gloves and no fingerprints were left behind. Hair was found but DNA testing was not common eight years ago. "Maybe it's something we can do now and verify CODIS" thought Sue and wrote a note in her notebook.

Levi was lying on the floor at her feet and Pinot right beside him. Sue lifted up her nose from the files and gazed around. Facing the window where Sue could see her reflection, Daniella was speaking on the phone. Myles and Lucy had left the suite to get some clothes. Bobby and Tara had left to get more laptops to install a home office in the hotel suite. Demetrius obtained an authorization from Violent Crime Unit to install a satellite office here. So the team could stay together, keep an eye on Daniella and continued the investigation. The team was sharing two suites. Sue saw the psychologist terminating her call and hypnotically looking at her reflection.

Raindrops were glittering on the glass surface. Winds knocked repeatedly. The young woman was following the traffic on the streets. She was able to convince Cathiana that she was fine but she knew that her friend did not believe her entirely. Even herself, was not totally convinced. She felt protected in this room but in the same time, naked. Her protective walls that she built with years had become dust. To the mercy of inquisitive eyes, indiscreet questions, she felt powerless. She continued to look outside, avoiding confronting the reality and leaned her forehead on the cold and wet window.

Sue placed aside the files and stood up. She approached slowly Daniella and touched her shoulder. Dani jumped and turned swiftly. Her eyes widened under the effect of surprise and fear. As soon as she realized it was Sue, her shoulders relaxed. Daniella turned away. She didn't want to talk afraid of a melt down. Sue insisted with a light touch. Daniella looked at Sue and nodded to her. Sue decided to sign.

"**We are not here to judge you Daniella! We want to help you! Don't be afraid to open up**!, she signed slowly and softly. A sigh escaped Dani's lips. Keeping her tears at bay, she leaned her head on Sue's shoulder and found some consolation in her words. Two arms enclosed her shoulders and soft hug was given to her craving soul. She hugged back Sue and thanked her.

At that moment, Myles and Lucy entered the room. Covering by rain and struggling with all the bags, they dropped everything on the floor. Dani recognized her suitcase. She wondered who picked up her clothes and what she will find in it. Myles removed his coat and raked his hair. Sue thanked Myles and Lucy for the trip and grabbed her stuff. Daniella, at her turn, approached and took her suitcase. To her delight, Myles bent to her ear and whispered.

"I was wondering where my Harvard sweatshirt had gone? I think I found out the truth", he said with a soft and teasing voice. Daniella blushed and couldn't repress a giggle. Then, she was hit by the softness of his blue eyes. Slowly, his gaze caressed her eyes, her nose, her lips and her pink cheeks. She was still in love with that man! How could that be? But him, was he still in love with her? That was the real question. She brushed away that thought and walked to her bed.

She needed a shower. That evening was high in emotion and she needed to relax. Her sight slowly wandered on her bed to her pillow. The heavy blanket on guilt and emotion covered her. Her shoulders sank and she sat on the bed. After removing her shoes, she lay on the comforter. Raindrops shadowed on the white ceiling. She followed the course of the rain against the ceiling. In the background, voices mingled. Then, a heavy weight jumped on the bed and stretched on her legs. Pinot comforted the young woman. Her breathing slowed down and her eyes closed. Lucy's laugh jolted her a bit and she opened her eyes. Again, the heaviness of the emotions stunned her. The voices became a buzzing sound in her ears. The wind knocking on the window created a rhythmic sound that brought to sleep.

Later, a man entered silently the room. Pinot lifted up his head, wagged his tail weakly but didn't move from his position. Myles took a blanket from a nearby chair and covered her. Her breathing was deep and slow. Tears clung to her lashes. In the semi darkness, they twinkled like diamonds. Carefully, he removed her glasses and placed them on the night table. He tucked her in and accidentally, his fingers brushed her face. The softness of her skin tickled his own. Goosebumps appeared on her neck and collarbone. His gaze lowered and with tightness in his heart, he saw some of her scars. With the years, they had faded away but he could still feel them under his touch. He looked away, having the impression he was an intruder. Drinking at her face, he knelt at her bed. Knowing she was sounded asleep, he murmured.

"Dani, I never thought that day would come. Your return turned my world upside-down and I'm afraid. Of what? Couldn't tell!", he shrugged. No, he knew what he was afraid of! He was afraid to confront the fact that he was still madly in love with Dani…his Dani…

"Dani-of-my-dreams", he whispered and he walked away.

**&0&**

The night had set in a long time ago. The rain had calmed down and the wind stopped his litany. The room was silent. Most of the agents went in bed. After connecting all the laptops and set up a security firewall, Tara went in bed followed by Bobby and Myles. The two last persons still awake were Sue and Jack. Lucy was in bed since a long time too.

Both were sitting on the couch, lost in the files and pictures. Levi was sleeping by the fireplace and he snored lightly to Jack's pleasure. The place was warm and cozy. Jack rested his head on the couch and rubbed his eyes. The contact of cold fingers on his eyelids soothed the burning sensation he had. The tumult in his head continued to roar. Since the beginning of this investigation, they went to new development to surprise. He truly believed that she was the trigger point. He was certain that the fact that all the girls attended to the forum was not a random. The murderer was vengeful. Daniella escaped him eight years ago. He had been unable to control her! Then, he realized she was back in the US and decided to get revenge. "But, how the heck he knew she was back in DC?" thought Jack, perplex. He massaged his tense shoulders and sighed.

"Disturbing, isn't?" said Sue with a low voice. Jack flung his eyes opened and looked at her. As usual, she read his thoughts. He found some comfort in the fact they could understand each other without any words. He nodded to her observation and gathered the pictures.

"What do you think of all…that?" he asked with a movement of his hands. She didn't reply right away.

She pushed away the files and pictures, crossed her legs and leaned her head on her arm. Jack saw her biting her lower lip and her hazel eyes became trouble.

"My first impression is vengeance and control!" she expressed. Absent-minded, her fingers made little circles on the files. "If we analyzed the four murders, they were so similar that it scared me. They were premeditated, planned and it seemed the killer had a fine pleasure to manipulate us." Sue concluded.

Jack agreed with her and added after their eyes locked together.

"However, if you take a deeper look, if Daniella was the starting point, it was more or less planned. The way she had been beaten and the fact it happened in her house, for me, it evoked passion. Not in a sense of love but jealousy, envy and anger. He desired her at a point that he decided that if he could have her, no one would", said the agent.  
"He had to know her!" advanced Sue. Jack nodded in agreement. "Did the Boston file include a background of all previous relation Daniella had at the time. Maybe an ex-boyfriend?, supposed Sue not really convinced.

Jack opened the Boston file. He knew that file almost by heart. Of course, part of the procedure, Myles last 48 hours went under scrutiny. However, he was rapidly taken off from the list of suspect. Except for Myles, she never had steady and long-term relationships.

"As per the information available, she didn't have any ex-boyfriend. However, we cannot discard the fact that she maybe turned away someone who gave more attention than friendship. Don't forget, she was engaged and as per the file, for quite some time," explained Jack.

"And don't forget, our four victims were also engaged with someone in their respective countries….too much similar to be a coincidence.", recalled the blond woman.

They went both silent. Some time during the conversation, Jack had laid his hand on Sue's knee. Sue's heart bled for Daniella and Myles. She had seen on the file their previous relationship and she gasped. She understood Myles' trouble eyes every time Daniella was in the room. Sadness filled her soul.

Jack peeked discreetly at Sue's face. Her eyes were tired and heavy. Jack realized she was paler than usual. He wanted to convince her to go in bed but he loved that moment with her. No one could interrupt them. He remembered the conversation they had in the coffee shop. He wondered if she was all right with this whole case. He squeezed her knee and her eyes lighted up.

"How are you feeling with this case?", he asked genuinely concerned. She tilted her head and smiled softly.

"Sad, angry but mostly determined to catch that sick man!, she replied. Jack smiled and loved that response. He admitted to himself that Dani was right: he needed Sue in his life. He desired to be more than a colleague and a friend. He wished for a deeper relationship but felt powerless. He was known as a lady man and never been ashamed of it until now. When Sue announced that she was leaving for New York, his heart missed a beat. The night before her last day was one of the worst he ever had. Restless and growing impatient, he had a pretty sweet discussion with himself. He knew he had no right to stop her growing professionally but he was determined not to let her go without letting her know how he felt.

When he thought how he spattered, he smiled, downcast. He chickened down when he realized that Sue was staying. Since then, he desired to confess his love to her but felt unworthy of this beautiful woman.

Silence enveloped them but they were comfortable in it. Mesmerized by the fire, Sue felt her eyes getting heavier. The flames were dancing and her thought had the same movements. She rested her head on Jack's shoulders and he lay his head on her. She remembered when this happened the first time: both of them fell asleep in Jacks' friend hospital room. Even if the position was not that comfortable, peace and love filled her heart. She was feeling the same tonight. Their fingers were still intertwined and Jack's thumb was doing some massage on her wrist. Her pulse quickened and she didn't move.

Her hair exhaled a sweet scent. He sensed under his fingers that her heartbeat was stronger and quicker. A content smile stretched on his lips and took refuge, far away from the case, in her presence. How many nights he wished that moment could be forever? He knew she could  
understand him more than anyone. Her compassion and gentle heart made her the stronger woman he ever knew. He needed a wife like Sue!  
That thought bounced in his head and he felt he had to speak out. He missed his chance three months ago and now…He lost 3 years on their time because he was afraid.

When Myles and Daniella recapped the events of her assault, he observed the gaze of the Bostonian agent. He was suffering. Pain and sorrow had filled his eyes and they were at the image of his soul. Jack's heart realized that Myles had been hurt beyond any words could even explain. Earlier that night, he saw the man entering the room where Dani had disappeared and it took few minutes before he got out. Myles had whispered to him that Daniella was asleep and none should wake her up, as for the rare time, she was able to get some rest. Jack had nodded but it was Myles' voice that touched the agent: husky and filled with pain. Myles had left the room for his own bed without any remarks on the fact he had to sleep on hotel pillows. Jack then concluded that Myles had lost a lot of years without her and even if it was not for the same reasons, him, Jack, had lost the last 3 years without Sue.

A sigh escaped his lips. He moved and Sue changed her position to be able to see him.

"**OK YOU**?", she signed. Her face was pale but her eyes dazzled in semi-darkness on the room. He knew she was tired.

"Tired and sad", he replied in a murmur. He decided to be honest. "I was thinking about Myles and Daniella…" he trailed off, still playing with Sue's fingers. Sue assented in a murmur.

"I was thinking how sad they lost 8 years on their time because someone decided to obtain what he thought was his", continued the dark-haired man. He felt Sue shivering and he slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you think that we could belong to someone?", asked Sue with a small voice. It was like an open door for him.

"I like to think so…not in the term to be the possession of someone but in the term you are unique for this person.", reply Jack carefully.

"When I think about the words, "you were mine", it exudes so much control! I wouldn't accept to be treating like this. I believe that a man and woman are equal and respect is the key in a loving relationship.", said Sue promptly.

"What do you expect for the man you would like to marry you?", asked Jack who was amazed by his blank question. The first image that popped in Sue's mind was Jack but…

"I want a man who will respect me as I am. He will not treat me differently but he will be willing to learn ASL and accept to live in two worlds: hearing and not. I want a man who will be glad of my personal and professional achievements. I don't' want to be judge but understand. I don't' want to prove myself over and over but I want to be love. I wished to laugh with my husband and he will accept the fact if I need a good cry. I want my husband to be my best friend," she replied with dreamy eyes.

"I wish it could be you", shouted her heart but she stayed still. Jack had stopped playing with her fingers and cupped her chin. He plunged his chocolaty gaze in her eyes. Her heart decided to play drums and trumpets. Under his fingers, her heart pounded. The words he wanted to say got stuck on his dry throat. "Oh my love, my life!" his soul sang.  
Still hypnotized by his warm gaze, Sue succeeded to say something. Jack saw her lips moving but the words were blurred. Her pale face reddened under his gaze full of desire. Then, the words said by Sue echoed in his mind.

"And you, Jack, what are your expectations for the woman of your dreams?" she asked or let say, croaked.

"My heart's desire is for someone who will understand my silence and would laugh at my petty jokes. A woman who is caring, compassionate but strong. I dream of a woman who will understand my job: won't mind my absence and my obligation to keep my mouth shut. A woman who will share my dreams of a house, a dog, kids and laughs.", he finally said with a husky voice.

His fingers brushed her soft skin. A shiver ran through her slim body. Her perfume tickled his senses. She licked her dry lips and this movement jolted his heart. Their noses touched. Her breathe brushed his skin. Still eyes-locked, none of them moved. He decided to jump.  
He backed away a bit as he needed her to see clearly his lips. His next words would be too important to be missing out. He let his hand drawing down her jaw line and deepened his gaze in her.

"Sue, I love you! No any words could express what I feel for you for over three years. You stumbled in my life like a fresh wind. I came upon realization that I loved you the night I danced with you at the Auction. My soul craved for your presence. My heart is desperate for your smile. I need you! I want to be there when you heart hurts. I want to be on your side when dreams come true. You are so beautiful to me!", he said with emotion. Words from a song he heard long time ago popped up in his mind. He decided to sign these lyrics to her. He languished to express his deepest emotions.

**You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
Your everything I hoped for  
Your everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me**

Such joy and happiness you bring  
Like a dream  
A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me  
You are so beautiful!

These words expressed so clearly the emotions of his soul. Tears misted her hazel eyes. Her throat had tightened and she let the tears of joy freely glittering on her pink cheeks.

Tenderly, he kissed her. Her lips had moistened under her tears and they tasted salty. Jack's heart exploded in million of fireworks. They were finally together. Jack felt Sue trembling under his hands. She bit her bottom lips and Jack wondered if he had not push too far. She kept her eyes down and silence settle down again. Finally, for what Jack took as hours, Sue lifted up her head.

"Jack…I love you too! I…I…I was becoming hopeless! Do you know how much I clung to the words you said before I told you I was staying?" , she stuttered.

Fresh tears overflowed and tenderly, he brushed them away with his fingers.

"I am so sorry my love! I was afraid not to be worthy of you Sue", he finally said, ashamed. This revelation surprised Sue. Her eyes widened and her gaze softened even more. With her fingers, she played Jack's hair.

"Oh Jack! I love you so that my heart broke in million pieces every time a woman entered the room and looked differently at you. You are my confident and my best friend. I never had been criticized by you. You trusted me even if you disagreed with me. You listened to me even if I was not making sense. You were there every time I needed you. I thank God that our paths crossed!, she said passionately.

Taken aback by her confession, his heart melted. He cupped her chin and kissed her again. He took her in his arms and embraced her tightly. That evening rich in emotions tired them. Slowly, their eyes closed and without realizing it, they fell asleep in the arms of each others, finally content to have confessed their love.

Levi, happy for his mistress, lay his head on his paws and watched them carefully. The fire crackled and the warmth of the flames brought the blond dog to sleep.

**&0&**

_Hope you enjoyed that moment in our favorite teams lives ;0)_


	23. Chapter 23

_There is a bit more..._

_**&0&**_

The morning came. The sun peaked through the cloudy sky. A couple was still in the arms of each other on the couch. No one in the bedrooms was moving yet. In the corner of the living room, a golden retriever was watching the couple. He didn't want to wake them up but he really had to go. His mistress taught him to be patient but he reached a point he couldn't wait anymore.

Suddenly, he heard sheets being tossed away. Another dog jumped on the floor and his nails hitting the floor approached him. Right behind Pinot, a sleepy and slightly grumpy Dani was shuffling along. Still in her previous day clothes, her curly hairs were all nodded together. The pillow had left their stripes on her cheeks. She stopped on her tracks when she felt Levi's furry head against her tight. She smiled, half-asleep and scratched his head. Whining softy, Daniella understood that Levi needed a walk now. Pinot was in need of fresh air as well.

She frowned wondering where Sue could be. She realized that Sue was not in her bed… didn't even slept in it. The bed had not been touched. She came closer of the couch and then, discovered the couple, sounded asleep.

Even through her own pain and sadness, she smiled. Finally, one of them had finally confessed their emotions. She winked at Levi and made the sign for silence. Levi replied with a frown. He knew better than that: it was the reason it didn't want to wake up his mistress even if the envy was almost unbearable. Dani giggled and whispered to Levi.

"Cannot wait anymore, hey Levi?", she said with humor. The golden dog tilted his head like he was saying: "no kidding!". The young woman laughed again but this time, it woke up Jack. His dark eyes swung open and he crossed a dark green cheerful gaze. Sue's head weighted on his chest. Her hair tickled his nose and he frowned. Leaning against the top of the couch, Dani bent over and removed Sue's hair from his nose.

"You finally decided to speak out", asked Dani with a laugh in her voice. Jack smiled dreamily and nodded carefully. Levi whined again.

"The two dogs need their morning walk and I am willing to do it. However, I pretty sure that you and the rest of the team would scold me to death if I go out alone", she said half-serious, half-laughing.

Jack's face turned serious and he agreed. He kissed the top of Sue's head and slowly removed her from the top of his body. She moaned but didn't wake up as she was really tired. He placed her head on a pillow and took an afghan that Dani gave to him to cover his love.

Jack stretched and yawned. Levi jumped on him and pulled his shirt.

"Alright buddy! Need to go hey?", he teased the golden retriever. He trotted to the door followed by Pinot and both scratched the door. Dani approached the agent and ruffled his hair. She handed him a leash and discreetly, Jack took his firearm and placed it in his holster. They walked out, to the delight of the two dogs.

The morning was still young and cold. The rain had stopped during the night but the humidity was still well installed. The dogs were running in the park, chasing the upset squirrels and yapping of joy. Jack and Dani walked at a slow pace.

"Jack…can I ask you a question?", asked Dani with hesitation. Jack looked at the psychologist in the corner of his eyes. The wind was playing with her curls and he noticed that dark circles under her eyes had faded away.

"Sure", he replied not certain where the conversation would bring them.

"What was the trigger for your confession or was she the one who did the first steps?", she asked feeling she was indiscreet but curious as a weasel. Jack chuckled and rubbed his face. They sat on a nearby bench where they had a good sight of the park, the dogs and anyone who would walk towards them. Jack decided to be honest.

"I did the first steps. Frankly, you and Myles were the trigger point.", he answered not sure if she would like the reply. He noticed that her features darkened and her eyes troubled.

"It's not really the same thing", she replied promptly. She didn't like to be reminding of her past. However, she was not mad at Jack. She appreciated the fact he kept her relationship with Myles quiet. She valued his tactfulness.

He touched her arm gently and watched her attentively. He didn't want her to retract in her shelf. He wished he could explain without hurting. Daniella perceived his hesitation and his compassion. His dark chocolaty eyes were the mirror of his soul. She nodded to encourage him to speak out his mind.

"What I meant by that was…I observed how Myles looks at you, how he envelops you with his gaze and his heart is suffering. He is still caring deeply for you Daniella. I don't know what happened after the assault but I know it was the breaking point. And for me, it was the uppercut I needed. Myles and you lost so many years of your life to be happy because of a tragic event that torn you apart. I realized at one point that I lost three year…because of my cowardice and afraid to take a decision, I lost years of love, blissful happiness and real partnership.", he explained, praying he was making sense.

Daniella did not react right away. The chilly morning brought her shivers. She understood Jack. He was right: she lost many years of happiness because she was afraid too. She left Myles because she was terrified that his sentiments would change…that event affected her deeply and forever. She didn't want Myles' pity. He was faithful and conservative. She didn't want him to stay because they were engaged. She refused to face up the fact that his regard on her would change.

However, Jack said something that torn her soul: Myles still cared about her. Faintly, tears stung her eyes and she closed them. Pinot sensing his mistress's tumult nudged his nose under her hand. She petted him distracted. A kind touch on her arm startled her. Her eyes swung open and the tears spattered. She tried to hide them shameful.

Jack found better not to push further the conversation. He placed back the leash on Levi and without a word; he helped Dani to get back on her feet. Dani desperately tried to change the subject.

"Can I ask what kept you to confess your sentiments to Sue…besides to be afraid of her reaction?", asked Daniella, while walking toward the hotel.

"One of the reason…don't' laugh!", he warned her with a smile. She shook her head and smiled back. She was sad but ready to think to anything else that the investigation.

"A rule exists in the FBI: no dating within the same unit, between agents!", he said while watching carefully for her reaction. Swiftly, she turned her and looked at him, in total disbelief.

"What??", she said, dazzled. "You didn't unveil your sentiments because of a rule!!", she continued to say, bewildered. Her old perky and wild personality came back at the surface, a bit.

"Jack, I have one motto in my life: Rules are there to be broken…or at least some of them", she shrugged and smiled, unashamed.

"I didn't want Sue to be muted out of the team or myself. The team is more than a team…more than colleagues…"

"You are a family", interrupted Dani, pensive. She stroked her jaw and raked her hair. She stopped walking and smiled to the agent.

"Did the rule had changed so you could express your love?", asked the psychologist. Jack shook his head negatively. His heart increased a notch. He knew that Sue and he would have to figure out something. They could be secretive about their relationship all their life: especially since he desired to marry her!

"Does Sue is considered as an agent or a consultant like me?", questioned Dani, giving a subtle idea to Jack. He smiled like a schoolboy.

"She not considered as full agent: she not wearing any firearm and she didn't have the full training…", he said, raking his hair.

"So, she is not really subjected to that rule", pinned point the psychologist. "You should discussed that matter with Demetrius ASAP", stated the woman while entering the hotel.

Jack nodded in complete agreement and reproached himself not to think to that before. The door of the elevator closed and at that moment, Jack's eyes caught a glimpse of a black hair man that looked so familiar to him that his heart missed a beat. Instinctively, he hid Dani subtlety with his body from anyone at sight.

**_&0&_**

As soon as they entered the suite, Jack followed his instinct. For unknown reasons, he had the feeling this man was bringing bad news. The quick encounter with this black-haired man was not a coincidence. This individual was familiar and in the back on his head, he knew that he was not first time he saw him. He closed his eyes and tried to recap his steps within the last 24 hours. And then it hit him.

_When they were sitting on the bench and saw the distress of Daniella, he turned his eyes away to let her some privacy. His gaze wandered distracted on the dogs chasing each others, joggers running and workers cutting through the park. Then, he saw that man walking at a slow pace but it was odd. It seemed that he had issues with his shoes as he stopped every two minutes to tie them. When this person realized Jack was looking at him, he changed direction and disappeared in the wood. Jack frowned but didn't think much of it until he saw him again when the elevators door closed on them._

Instinctively, he felt that this man was following them. Everyone was up and slowly trying to get in function. Dani, oblivious to his inner torment, unleashed the two dogs.

"Someone pushed you out of the bed Dani?" asked Myles, yawning. Contrary to Daniella, his dark circles under his eyes didn't improve.

"For the first time in a while, I slept more than four hours so it meant a good night sleep for me", replied back the psychologist, while grabbing the fresh coffee pot. A soft hand lay on her arm.

"I want to warn you: Bobby did the coffee and it is at your own risks!" declared a perky and cheerful Tara.

"Hey…not fair sheila!!" replied the Aussie, grinning from ear to ear. "My coffee is not that bad" and to prove it, took a sip. Daniella and Tara laughed at the sight of his grimace.

"I truly recommend you to do a fresh pot Dani or you'll have more chance with…I don't know, peroxide?" teased the Bostonian. Bobby threw the coffee in the drain and gave the pot to a laughing Dani who decided to another pot.

Jack was peeking at the window to see if he could catch that man watching them. He smelled Sue's shampoo perfume before he felt her hand on his shoulder. She frowned as she touched him. She sensed his stiffness and nervousness.

"**OK YOU?"** she questioned gently. He shook his head and replied

"**EXPLAIN LATER**", he signed back. "**BEAUTIFUL YOU**", he signed discreetly and blush appeared on her cheeks to his own delight. She squeezed his wrist and walked away to thank Dani for taking Levi for his morning walk. Last night had been wonderful but tiring. She appreciated the fact she could sleep in. However, the awakening was brutal. A grinning and questioning Lucy woke her up. Pressing Sue of questions, she wanted to know why she didn't sleep in her own bed. And Bobby who added that Jack's bed was also not unmade didn't help her situation. She was literally bombarded with questions until she escaped for a shower.

She picked an apple and took a hearty bit. Mouth full, she signed to Dani that the shower was available. She swallowed her bit and joined Tara and Lucy's conversation.

Bobby approached Jack with his eyes questioning. He knew his best friend: something was bothering him and it was determined to find out.

"Care to share Sparky?" he said with a low voice that only Jack could hear. The dark-haired agent didn't reply immediately. He turned his head and verified that Dani was away. He didn't want to alarm her for nothing. Daniella disappeared into the bathroom.

"Did you ever see that man before Crash?" he asked aiming to the dark hair individual who was leaning against a lamp post. For the unobserving bystander, he looked like a man who was waiting for someone…glancing impatiently to his watch and after a while, he walked away but came back after few minutes. Bobby frowned of concentration but shook in head in negation.

"He was following us this morning", explained Jack to his best friend. The Aussie looked at him furiously. He didn't say a word but his gaze meant everything.

Suddenly, both of the men felt a presence in their back. Myles was standing behind them and was staring at the unknown man as well. His eyes had narrowed and he shrugged.

"He is one of the night cleaning crew", said Myles, matter-of-factly. He didn't hear what Jack said earlier but he had followed their regard aiming to that man. Something in the posture of this man brought him discomfort. Far away, in his unconsciousness, the vision of this man triggered a distant memory. However, Myles was unable to pin point what exactly.

"Do you know his name?" asked an eager Bobby, without looking at Myles. The Bostonian agent shook his head in negation but still stared at the unknown individual. He had observed his presence when he stayed up really late at the office; especially within the last few weeks. Odd enough, every time he saw him, he felt a deja-vu experience. Every time, he pushed aside this strange feeling but again, this morning, he had the impression he saw that man before…out of the context of work.

Jack decided to advise Myles about the fact this individual followed Daniella and him this morning.

"He followed us from the park this morning", said Jack with a calm voice. On the corner of his eyes, he watched carefully for the outburst of the blond agent. Myles' jaws tighten and his blue eyes darkened to become an icy stormy sea. He stared at his team leader but didn't say a word. He scanned the room and heard the shower running. Daniella didn't hear a word and she was safe.

"How in the world he knew we were here? And is he related to the case? asked an impatient Bobby. At that instant, Demetrius crossed the street with coffee and pastries in his hands. The individual saw him and covered his head with a dark hoodie. That movement confirmed that his behavior was strange.

They moved away from the window at the sound of the bathroom door opening and a whistling Dani coming out. Demetrius entered the suite as well and after a cheerful good morning, passed along the pastries and hot coffee. The women smiled their thanks and ate heartily. They chatted with a light heart and didn't really saw the worried faces who circled D.

Discreetly, they recapped the last hour or so with him. When they glanced through the window, the individual had gone. Still, Demetrius didn't want to take any chance. He requested that they change of hotel. They thought they were careful but Sue had read their conversation. She peeked at Daniella and as per her relax attitude, she knew that Dani was unaware of Jack's encounter.

"Guys…can I have you attention? said D with a clear and authoritarian voice. Everyone interrupted their conversation and gathered.

Daniella's stomach notched and butterflies started their dance. "Why does she have the impression a bumpy road is coming??" she thought nervously. At that moment, she felt the warm touch of Sue on her arm and her eyes met the icy blue storm of Myles. Their gaze locked together and she felt her stomach fell in a bottomless pit. The security sentiment she had since she woke up disappeared.

"We have to go to another hotel." said Demetrius and his gaze aimed to Tara.

"Tara, does you firewall and security features are up and running" asked the supervisor. Tara nodded and sat at her laptop. "Please do a reservation for another two rooms under false names."

Still looking at Myles, Daniella wanted to know why they have to move so fast. She wondered what happened between her walk in the park and now. She dared to ask.

"What's going on? questioned the woman, shivering. Jack, as a team leader, replied.

"I observed this morning that we were followed." answered the agent with a calm and steady voice that didn't mirror his eager to leave. None in the team said a word but looked empathically to the young psychologist.

"How the heck he found where we were so fast?" asked a frustrated Lucy. She did the reservation through a secure phone and had been careful not to transpire any information about their investigation. She was a good rotor and she felt like she failed. Perceiving her confusion, D spoke up.

"Luce, as usual you did a great job. I don't think it's the fault of anyone including you that he finds out. Now, we are not sure if it is the perpetrator or a service man. However, Myles recognized him as one of the night cleaners. Tara…" said D with a fatherly tone.

"Right on it", interrupted Tara with a smile. She already turned on her laptop and opened the employees and contractors directories of the Hoover building. She trusted her firewalls and her security systems. No one could access her computer without her knowing.

Meanwhile, Sue and Lucy led Dani to their room so they could pack their luggage. Dani's gestures were jerky and fear wrapped her soul. She ceased for packing up and breathed deeply. She wished that her trembling body could be wrapped in a blanket of security. The two roommates glanced at her and judged that Daniella needed some time alone to gather her thoughts. They left the room silently. The young psychologist appreciated the fact she was alone. However, she shivered even more violently.

Suddenly, two strong arms enveloped her and his familiar scent appeased her distress heart. When he came in the room, he had no intention to console her but to see her anguish and her loneliness crushed his soul. She was trying so hard to be strong…not to be a burden for anyone.

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Her longs nails penetrated his skin and he moaned. She turned and buried her face against his chest. He rocked her tenderly and rubbed her back. They were oblivious of all the actions in the living room. The shivers reduced and the rocking movement calmed down her fearful heart. No words were spoken but none of them felt it was needed. After a while, Myles lifted her chin with his fingers and plunged his blue eyes in her dark green gaze. Mesmerized by her, he let his gaze wandered on her blushed cheeks, her trembling lips and her white throat where he could see her heart pounding. She didn't dare to move as she felt his breath of her sensitive skin. Their noses just touched together and they eyes locked together. Her respiration rose up a notch and her blushed extended to her neck and collarbone area. She read desire and deep care in his eyes. Afraid but comforted by the sight of the man she loved and still love, she placed herself on her tiptoes and brushed his lips lightly with her lips. This light touch ignited a fire long time buried in his soul but he controlled himself not to kiss her back senseless.

"Dani…" he croaked with a husky and low tone. She moaned eyes closed. "We have to go. We are going for a ride until we can find a secure hotel", he said with difficulty. A lump of emotion settled in his throat. She was beautiful, strong and she was the image of everything he dreamed.

Coming back to reality, Daniella was astonished by her bluntness! She brushed her fingers against her lips and the memory of his lips on her deepened her blush even more. She turned her gaze away…ashamed. Reading her thoughts, the tall agent cupped her chin.

"Don't be sorry Dani!" he whispered. He let her go, took her suitcase and left the room.

**_&0&_**

_Please R&R - Thanks ;0)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Enjoy!_

_**&0&**_

The sun beamed on the car and blinded partially the driver. Distracted by the sun and the heavy traffic, he didn't pay attention to his colleague sitting right beside him until she handed him his sunglasses. Jack chuckled and signed his thanks to Sue. Holding the wheel with one hand, he hugged Sue's hand in his. Momentarily taking off his attention from the road, he smiled to her. She smiled back and rested her head on her seat head. Closing her eyes, she let the warmth of the sun caressing her skin. Jack glanced at her and found her beautiful. The light of the sun lightened her hair and the peaceful smile floating on her lips increased the desire he had to kiss her.

A furious honking sound brought him back to reality when the light turned to red without acknowledged it. Without releasing her hand, he drove expertly to the Hoover building. Sue and Jack needed to do some research at the building. They didn't want to take any chances so D advised Myles to take Dani with him and to blend in DC day life activity. Meanwhile, Tara and Bobby were looking for another hotel and secured it before Myles and Dani could come back. D and Lucy were not really far behind Jack and Sue.

Jack parked the car in his usual spot but didn't get out right away. Levi was already waiting at the door, his tail wagging with excitation. Sue opened her eyes and turned her head slowly to him. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was dreamy. However, Jack discerned some questions on her face. He waited patiently.

"**NO REGRETS**?", she asked with her ASL language. Jack knew she was referring to his confession of last night. He cupped her chin and plunged his chocolate gaze in her.

"Never in one hundred years", he replied softly. But he knew that she was concerned about that stupid rule! However, the conversation he had earlier with Dani encouraged him to discuss the matter with D…and the sooner the better! He had no intention to waste more time that he already did and marriage was in his plan.

"Sue…I know the rule and I think we can go around it", he said seriously. Sue raised an eyebrow and million of question popped up in her eyes. He smiled to her and laid a finger on her soft lips.

"Trust me", he said. She was curious but decided to let him go…for a while. The light touch of her lips on his skin sent shivers along his spine. His eyes darkened under the desire he had to kiss her. However, he saw D's car pulling into the parking space and decided to play low key. Especially with Lucy so close! Sue titled her head and followed Jack's gaze. A smile of complicity grew on her lips and she nodded in agreement.

She exited the car, opened the door for Levi and walked to join Lucy, D and Jack not far behind.

In the hotel room, Bobby and Tara were still packing up all the laptops, the wire and all the stuff needed to ensure informatics security. Bobby had the impression he was swimming in a sea of wires, messy boxes, modems and all other technology equipments. He was impressed by the fact that Tara was so comfortable in this universe. He knew computers but not as expertly as his Tara.

His Tara…he shook his head and tried to change his mind but he couldn't. She was working in silence right beside him and her perfume enveloped him. At every move she did, her hair danced on her neck. Her petite frame bent over a big box and she tried to lift it. Bobby smiled and took the box from her hands. He walked to the door and deposited with other boxes and suitcases.

He then leaned against the doorframe and watched her. Back to him, she felt his warm gaze darting on her neck. She thanked the heaven that he could not see the sudden flush on her cheeks. She continued working but her mind was elsewhere. She admitted to herself that she loved the attention he was giving to her. However, in the same time, it destabilized her. She knew that his previous relation had hurt his heart. The weeks that followed Darcy's departure, he was taciturn and more pensive. However, he came back to his own self pretty quick…especially around her. She loved his teasing, the way he looked at her…his eyes… his smile…

She had stopped packing and was looking at the window without really seeing the scenery. The sky was partially clear and birds were flying freely. She wondered what Myles and Dani were doing. She admired the strength of the petite psychologist. A sight escaped her lips and a warm touch jolted her.

She turned around and felt in a sea of green emerald that were laughing tenderly to her.

"What is the subject of thought luv?", he asked still his hand resting nonchalantly on her shoulder. The fact that she was called "luv" brought a warm fuzzy in her stomach. She realized that she was the only one to be addressed like this by him. She liked the fact he was not afraid to touch her. She shrugged and didn't reply. Instead, she turned and smiled to him. Dazzled by her smile, mesmerized by her beautiful eyes, hypnotized by her petite frame, he drank at her features. Lightly blushed, she literally turned crimson under his penetrating gaze.

He desired to approach her, enclosed her in his arms, tilted her head and kissed her. He remembered their kiss after the concert. He dreamed about it for weeks. We wondered if she realized the effect she had on him?

His dimples deepened as he smiled to her. His green eyes just took her breath away. She wondered if he realized the effect he had on her?

Both afraid to break the magical moment, they decided to continue their packing in a comfortable silence that only lovers could share.

Bobby traveled to and from the hotel to the car parked in the street with all the boxes. At the end, Tara came with the suitcases in her hands and he placed them in the trunk. The sun played hide-and-seek with the clouds. Bobby's stomach growled and he decided to do the same proposition Jack loved to do with Sue.

"Are you hungry luv?", asked the Aussie, grinning ear to ear. Tara tilted her head and her eyes sparkled of amusement.

"You're paying?", she teased. He nodded and she laughed.

"Then, I'm famish!", she replied and she sat in the car. They drove to a small deli, not far away of the new hotel. They were both enjoying their sandwich and each other company. Tara mocked the size of the smoked meat that Bobby ordered and he had to admit, even for his appetite, it was a bit too big. "She is so beautiful and bubbly when she laughs", he thought. For a while, both of their minds escaped and forgot about the case until Bobby's cell phone rang, bringing them back to the harsh reality that a serial killer was running free in the streets of the city.

_**&0&**_

_Please R&R_


	25. Chapter 25

They left the hotel in a heavy silence. Myles was driving without a goal in his head. Troubled by the soft touch on her kiss, he tried to erase that caress from his memory but the touch had nudged a sweet place in a corner on his soul with her smile and her beautiful eyes. On the corner of his eyes, he saw her, eyes closed, still, but tears falling on her pink cheeks. She turned away her face, feeling his hot gaze wandering on her eyes, her cheeks, her lips…

"Oh God!," she whispered in her head. Quietly, she brushed away her tears and opened her eyes. Like by magic, a handkerchief appeared. She chewed her inner cheek and took the tissue without a word.

And uncontrollable laughter climbed it way on her throat but she coughed it away. Myles glanced at her.

"What??", she said with exasperation. He didn't reply immediately but pulled out in a parking lot. He turned off the engine, unbuckled his belt and immersed his stormy blue sea in her. Dani gasped at the sight of desire in his eyes. A sudden urgency to cry grasped her whole body. She lowered her gaze in precipitation. Again, her teeth bit the tender flesh of her inner cheeks. She didn't move afraid of her own reaction. She turned her head and let her gaze wandering on the busy scenery. Streets were crowded with children holding balloons, moms carrying babies, dads' pigged back toddlers on their shoulders, dogs jumping and pulling on their leash. Everyone seemed so happy, carefree and they seemed to enjoy this sunny day. Daniella frowned at the view. Pinot yapped at the sight of the excitement outside. She questioned herself as to know where they were going.

"A fair had been set up at few corners from here", replied a husky voice. Dani was amazed by Myles' ability to read her thoughts…and she hated it!

She raked her hair and her fingers got caught in the nods of her frizz. After another moment of silence settle in. A growl sound filled the interior of the car. A fainted smile played on her lips and she found the courage to lift her gaze. Myles' eyes were looking straight ahead and with one hand, he brushed away imaginary hair from his coat. She remembered that he didn't eat any pastries or nothing else, as a matter of fact. "He must be hungry", she thought.

Timidly, she touched his hand and waited for his response. Slowly, he turned his face to her and she searched for his icy blue eyes. She caught a glimpse of it. He succeeded to control the raw emotions that ran through his body. She smiled affectionately to him.

"Hungry Myles?", she asked. Before he could respond, his stomach did another litany. She laughed frankly and his laugh joined her. All the stress, the anger and the fear were torn apart in their laughs. Myles nodded and still smiling, he turned on the engine and left the empty parking lot. Silence replaced the laughs but the unsaid remained. They stopped at a coffee shop. Miraculously, a table was empty when they walked in the middle on Saturday crowd. They ate in a relative silence, surrounded by the cappuccino maker sound, dishes clashes, lovers laughs and laptops clicks. In fact, Myles was eating and Dani was tearing her sandwich in pieces. Her slender fingers played absent minded with a latte cup.

A warm touch jolted her heart with mixed emotions. She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. His regard was impenetrable and he was staring at her face. She blushed under his grave scrutiny. She scratched Pinot's head that was lying under her legs.

He wanted to ask her the subject of her reverie but the words got glued in his dry throat as the sight of her dark green eyes. He remembered when he met the first time. Their first date was maybe the most nerve racking moment on his life. She had the gift to destabilize him. She had the knack to bring out the confidence out his heart. Her dark green gaze had the capability to read his soul even today. His heart was literally torn apart: he wanted to run away, far away and in the same time, his heart desired to drown in her green eyes. With her, silence was communication. She had the talent to understand his sights, his silences, his outburst of anger, his tears…

In fact, he cried in her arms only one time…when Max died. Ironically, his best friend's death was almost the moment that reunited them after her departure.

_The day was grey and cold, at the image of his soul. Standing tall, taciturn and emotionless, he watched his best friend to be buried. On the other side, he could see Daniella in her black outfit. She had her head bowed but he caught a glimpse of her tears. Her slim shoulders shook under the effect of her sobbing. He heard her deep sighs and the light moans exhaling from her lips. It was the first time he saw her since she left. At the funerals, he did his best to avoid her. He knew she was doing the same thing. Disconcerted, he realized she lost a big amount of weight, she had cut of hair and her face was hollow. After the burial, he wandered aimlessly under the pouring rain. He had closed his umbrella and let the cold rain washed away his pain, his tears, his anger…He didn't have the strength to keep his tears at bay. He unleashed his pain out loud and under a tree, he knelt down and punched the ground soaked of water. He felt the pain but he didn't care. At that moment, he felt a timid touch on his back. He jumped and turned briskly to meet Daniella. She didn't try to hide her pain. Shivering under the rain, her lips were turning slightly blue. He wanted to yell at her, push her away. Bewildered, she approached him and she wrapped his shoulders in a light caress. That touch broke down the damn that was holding his raw emotions. Turning away his face, he let the tears flowing. He heard her cry and both of them, so enclosed in their own pain, they shared it. Motionless, they stayed in that position. He felt her cold hands caressing his back and took refuge in his neck. The touch jolted him and he tried to shake it away. She detached herself from him, got up on her feet and started to walk away._  
But that moment when they shared their pain was one of the many moments he cherished the most. She understood his pain, his tears, his anguish…

"Dani…", he called in a husky whisper. She looked back at him. He searched with anguish for her eyes.

"Why Dani?", he asked after finding her eyes. She lowered her gaze and shook her head ruefully. She didn't reply. Instead, she turned her back to him and left the next morning for Melbourne.

His hand still on her, she intertwined her fingers with his. She had no desire to break the silence. He paid for their lunch and left the coffee shop, fingers still interlaced and a quiet Pinot following faithfully.

**_&0&_**

When the elevators doors slid open, the calm environment surprised the four teammates. No agents walking around, no rotors getting their job done, no phone ringing…all was quiet. D then realized it was Saturday.

A usual Saturday for him, would be waking up later, at the smell of bacon and coffee that Donna was making for him and the kids. He would take his time to chat with Tanya and Davey. He would enjoy this slow time of the day to reconnect with his family. However, not today! The noose was tightened his grip around Daniella and they were running out of time. The moment he had in early hour of the morning with his wife came back in his memory.

_His mind refused to shut down and he turned restless. Afraid to wake up his wife, he got up and prepared himself a cup of warm milk to relax. In the semi-darkness of the kitchen, he took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down all the details of the investigation with some personal comments. He felt he had all the pieces of a puzzle but they were so tiny, he couldn't figure out how to place them together. He knew, instinctively, that all the clues needed were there but still… He shook his head ruefully._  
At the moment they entered the bullpen, the team felt something was wrong. Lucy's desk was messy and the drawers had been pulled. Someone went through their desks, looking for something important.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Donna was looking at him, leaning against the doorframe. It when her hand encircled his waist (Something is missing) that he knew he needed her. He sighted and she laid her head on his back. Both silent, Demetrius found comfort and strength in the presence of his wife. He knew his career was hard on her sometimes but loved the fact, she understood better than anyone else, his passion he had for his job. Without a word, she warmed up some milk as well for her and sat beside him,

She didn't ask him any details of the case. She knew all the details were confidential. Instead, she let their silence to be the blanket of comfort where her husband could take refuge under. He reached for her hand and tenderly, he played with her fingers. She turned and caressed his cheeks with a light touch of her hand. His weary eyes took refuge in her dark gaze. He leaned his forehead against her. A sigh escaped his lips.

"I love you Demetrius Charles Gans", she said with all the love she had for the man that she married almost 20 years ago. She was proud of the man he was: caring, determined, patient and a loving husband. They went through rough patches together but their marriage strengthened with the years.

She tilted her head and lightly kissed him. He took her lips and responded with passion. He found comfort in her arms.

Jack immediately reached for his phone and called Bobby. He requested that Tara and him came back at the bullpen right away. Sue frowned at the sight of Dani's desk. It was not only messy but also vandalized. All her books and files had been thrown away on the floors.

Lucy approached too and gasped at the sight of a red paper. On the paper, the words "YOU WERE MINE", were written in black bold letters. A shiver ran along Sue's spine and she reached for the comfort of the dark eyes of Jack.

D warned not to touch it and with latex gloves, he took it and placed it in a plastic bag. Certain urgency overpowered them and their priority was to find out the name of this cleaner! Lucy called the manager of Accommodations to obtain a list of all the contractors and that included cleaners and all the information attached.

D asked Sue if she could bring that letter to the lab and she agreed with eagerness. She left the bullpen, thankful that she could have a moment. She tried to recollect her thoughts. An uneasy feeling filled her heart.

She decided to take the stairs: exercise will her do good. At the moment she laid her hand on the door handle, she felt a strong arm encircled her waist and the well-know smell of his after-shave calmed her nervousness. He followed her in the stairs and she rested her head against his shoulders. Jack stroke gently her hair and she closed her eyes. After a while, he detached himself from her and plunged his dark chocolaty in her eyes. Without a word, he kissed tenderly her temple and went back in the bullpen. That short encounter gave wings to Sue: she went down the stairs to reach the lab floor. A tender smile floated on her lips and determination filled her heart to find that man before he found Daniella!

**_&0&_**

_So...you liked...you hated?? Let me know!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry for the delay...A lot on my plate. Enjoy!_

**_&0&_**

When they reached the car, a sharp and cold blanket covered her shoulders. An icy hand grasped her heart and she felt it missed a bit. She sensed a regard on her back. Daniella looked promptly at Myles and found out, he was immobile. He was scanning the area carefully. At her turn, Daniella looked around her. People were wandering, stopping at the coffee shop, in different boutiques and enjoying this beautiful sunny day. Still, a strange aloof feeling grasped Dani's soul. She felt watched. As nonchalantly as possible, she scrutinized her environment but could no see anything or anyone suspicious.

The sun warmed up the bare skin of her face but this biting sentiment stayed glue to her soul. Tremors shook her petite body and she crossed her arms on her chest. Again, she turned her attention to Myles, who now, was staring at her. His blue eyes were concerned and worried. He knew they were watched.

With a movement of his chin, he ordered Daniella to get in the car. He did the same but didn't leave right away. He reached for his cell and called Jack. The team leader answered with a stress voice. Myles frowned at the tone of his voice. He felt right away that something was wrong.

"Jack, what's going on?", asked Myles without preliminary. The team leader sighed, wondering how come he could be so easily readable. Jack was trying to put back some order in the bullpen and found out that the list that Professor Day had sent to Daniella had disappeared. He confirmed to him that the name of the murderer was on this list.

"Myles, listen, we have a problem here" said Jack while Bobby and Tara made their entry in the bullpen. Tara gaped at the sight of their desk and reacted without any delay. She verified if any of the computers had been breached. Bobby questioned Jack with a furious glance but remained silent knowing well he would receive his response later. Jack went back to Myles.

"What do you mean by a problem Jack?", came his reply. He had laid his hand on Dani's knee who had tense at the sound of his words.

"It seemed you were right…the cleaner is involved. Our desks were rummaged into and the list that Professor Day had sent to Daniella is gone", said Jack hiding the fact that a red sheet left on Dani's desk. He heard Myles repeating his words to Daniella. Myles saw her eyes widened under the effect of surprise and fear. She turned away her face and gazed at the scenery.

"Myles, do you think that Daniella can get us a copy of that list ASAP?", asked Jack. He glanced tenderly at the love of his life. Working at her desk, she felt his eyes on her head. She lifted up her gaze to meet his. For a moment, the world remained still. He found comfort in her determined hazel eyes.

A low and husky voice brought him back to reality.

"Daniella wants to speak with Tara", said Myles and handed his phone to his friend. She clenched to it and waited until she heard a perky voice.

"Hey Daniella! What you want me to do?", asked the computer tech, who leaned on her computer screen. Daniella explained to her how to get her email account and gave to Tara her password. Tara frowned. Her firewall installed in her computer refused to open the email account. It seemed a virus was attached to the account and Tara's firewall detected the bug.

"Daniella, did you ever had any problem to open that account before?", questioned the petite woman to the other. Daniella replied by the negative. Tara asked her if she accessed her account last night. A moment of silence settled in.

Myles glanced at her and watched the woman brushing her fingers against her nose. She frowned at the question of Tara. She tried to remember and after an instant, she answered.

"No, Tara, it didn't access my email account after we left the bullpen", said the psychologist. Tara made a sigh to Jack to come at her desk. With a finger, she indicated what her firewall was telling to her: someone had installed a spyware and a virus so anyone accessing this email could be located.

"Daniella, don't access your email account, no matter the circumstances", ordered softly the computer tech. Daniella understood and agreed.

"Listen, you still need that list. I'll give you the phone number to reach Adam Day so he can send you another one. Furthermore, he probably got the warrant", she said with precipitation.

Tara agreed and passed on the information to Jack. Daniella gave back the phone to Myles, who still have his hand on her knee, stroking her gently. The touch simmered down the tremors of her soul. Tenderly, she laid her hand on his. Automatically, his fingers stoke her and theirs fingers intertwined.

Myles' eyes softened at the touch but went back to Jack.

"Myles, why did you call me?", asked to the agent who called first.

"Is SOG following us?", asked Myles who didn't believe his own question. His instinct whispered to him that was no SOG…Subtly, Daniella's eyebrow moved until it did a circumflex.

"**EXPLAIN LATER**", he signed and realized immediately that he betrayed his secret. A smile stretched on Daniella's lips and more questions twinkled in her eyes.

"No Myles…I didn't order SOG to follow you. Why?", asked Jack, apprehensive. He heard a heavy sigh through the phone and his heart missed a heartbeat.

"I cannot confirm it but I think we are followed", answered the proud agent, his fingers still intertwined with her slender fingers. Distracted, he reached for the left ring finger where he used to twist her engagement ring when he was lost in deep thoughts. He realized he was stroking an invisible ring and stopped abruptly. Jack's voice brought him back to reality.

"Myles, try to shake him off. ", ordered the team leader while grabbing his coat. He motioned to Bobby to follow him. The Aussie obeyed without delay and followed his friend.

Myles started the car and scanned the area again. The parking lot had a lot of activity, the sidewalks were crowded. Everything seemed normal but still…he couldn't shake off this feeling of being watch.

"Jack, meet us at the corner of…". Daniella was listening with one ear. She stretched her neck and removed her hand gently from his. His familiar touch he made earlier brought her to tears. Her heart tore in pieces when he stopped stroking her ring finger. Dreamy, she caressed her fingers.

She watched Myles placed back the phone in his pocket but instead to start driving, he looked at her. He lifted his fingers and touched lightly her chin…her jaw until he reached her neck. However, she knew he was watching carefully the outside. His touch was light but tensed. He was worried for her. This sentiment stung her heart. He still cared about her.

She nuzzled her nose in his hand and breathed deeply his scent. At that moment, a wet muzzle sneaked under her hair and kissed the nape of her neck. She turned and scratched Pinot's head. Satisfied that he was not forgotten, the brown lab found a comfy spot on the backseat and felt asleep.

Without a word, Myles put the car in motion and drove away from that parking lot. His hands now on the steering wheel, he looked carefully around him. He drove away from the busyness of the city and took quiet streets to verify if they were followed. In the car, Pinot sensed the tension and that woke him up, restless. Dani's stomach tied in knot and she had the impression of being stabbed. A sharp pain crossed her chest. With precipitation, she lowered her head and tried to control her breathing. However, every time she was trying to swallow air, the pain stung her throat, her chest, her heart. Tears built up in her eyes. Her throat constricted in a painful knot. Then, a light touch; Myles's hand caressed her back in a rhythmic movement. The motion of back and forth calmed down her heart. The pain was washed away by the soothing caress. Breathing deeply, she straightened up and smiled faintly to him. He removed his hand and brought his attention back to the roads. The silence helped her to regain control of her panic attack.

Myles couldn't see anyone following him but he couldn't get rid of that feeling. His instinct was whispering to him. They arrived at her intersection. All was quiet. He glanced at the rear-view mirror and no car was behind them. He looked at his right, unaware that a car sped up at his left.

However, Daniella had noticed it but too late. She only had time to perceive that it was a middle-range burgundy car before it hit them, full force. The impact ejected them from their seat. Daniella's head hit the passenger side window and the shock brought her on the limit of unconsciousness.

Myles' instinct kicked in and he fought to stay conscious. He turned his head that had smashed the window. He felt a thick and warm liquid on his forehead. He heard Daniella moaning. His hand reached for her but now the blood was blinding him. His other hand was motionless. A sharp pain crossed his chest when he tried to move. With his free hand, he shook Daniella who was not responsive.

Suddenly, the passenger door opened. Abruptly, two hands grabbed violently Daniella's body. A strong musk scent attacked her nostril and woke her up. The odor gave her nausea and the motion of her body made her scream. It was him!

In the depths of her soul, she recognized him. With all her strength, she yelled. Desperately, she reached for Myles but the individual was pulling her out of the car violently. With despair, she kicked him but missed him. She even heard him chuckling. That mocking laugh ticked her off. She kicked again and then felt she hit him. However, he pulled her out of the car even more aggressively. Again, Daniella's screamed her fear and disgust.

Myles heard her cry and his heart stopped. With all his strength, he tried to keep Dani but she was escaping him. His legs were stuck under the steering. His ribs cut his breath short. The seatbelt was keeping him prisoner. Her screams echoed in his mind.

Leaning over her, the cleaner snuffed a clothe full of chloroform over her nose and within seconds, a black velvety blanket enveloped her.

At the sudden silence, Myles swiped the blood from his eyes. His vision was all blurry and could only see shadows. He barely detected the two bodies moving. Then, the man leaned over Dani's motionless body and grabbed Myles' service gun from his holster. Myles tried to stop him but the impact of the accident slowed his reactions.

Then, his voice whispering in his ear dug up a souvenir long time ago buried.

"Myles, I told you she was mine", said the voice that Myles recognized from the depths of his soul. A violent kick on his head drown him in the cold water of darkness and along with it, the name of Dani's worst nightmare.

**_&0&_**

_So...??_


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks for your comments.._

**_&0&_**

The room was plunged in semi-darkness. In the room, it was a bed where a form lied on it. Beside the bed, different machines were linked to the immobile body. In the corner, a chair where a woman was sitting on it, her legs covered by her coat. On her laps, a book was open but unread. The dim green light of the machines reflected on her weary eyes. Dreamy, she scratched her furry friend's head. She looked at him and his eyes matched her sadness. She finally closed the book she was trying to read since few hours, unsuccessfully.

Her gaze wandered on the room until it settled on the still body. Her eyes darkened at the sight of Myles injuries. The last time she spoke with the doctor, he advised her that Myles was induced in artificial coma to help him recuperate from his severe concussion.. The doctor explained that it seemed that the agent had been hit violently several times on his head and neck which caused the head injury. A bad cut could be seen on his forehead and running at the line of his scalp. Contusions left blue, black and red marks on his face and neck. His left arm was prisoner in a cast up to the shoulder. The crash had broken his arm in two places. Also, the hit-and-run had left his legs badly bruised but luckily, not broken. His ankle was sprained and his ribs were cracked.

Sue approached him and gently took his inert hand in her and squeezed it. She hoped he would reply to her touch but only the move on the electrocardiogram line broke the stillness of the room. Sue could not hear the blips and fuzz on the machines and at that moment, she was glad. Tears built up in her hazel eyes as she looked at the proud agent. That man she was determined to pierce the carapace since the beginning and the man she learned to appreciate for who he was. He was more that meet the eyes.

A muzzle sneaked on the bed and two brown eyes looked sadly at the man. Sue laid carefully his hand on the bed and went back at her previous position. She agreed to take the first round while the others are searching for Daniella. She knew that Lucy was trying to contact Anne. Before that dreadful phone call, Tara was digging up some interesting information related to the cleaner and new she was determined to find more. Her heart tightened when she thought about Jack. She had seen the rage going swiftly through his chocolaty gaze when the doctor talked to them. Dreamily, she remembered the last few hours.

_Sue and Lucy were looking through the database when Demetrius entered the bullpen. Tara was trying to remove the bug attached to the email account of Daniella and was trying to discover his origin. At the sight of her supervisor entering the bullpen, Tara lifted up her head and stretched her neck. Crackling sounds could be heard._

_"Sue, Lucy…stop the search!", he ordered softly. "You will not find him, he is not in the database.", he said with a frustrated tone._

_"What??", exclaimed the rotor. "How come?", continued the dark-skin woman who was looking at her supervisor with surprise. Sue didn't say a word but was as much surprise as her roommate._

_"It seemed that "our" cleaner is a whiz in informatics and was able to erase his picture and information from the database. However, I am sure that our own little secret weapon could retrieve this missing information" he said while looking at the petite blonde woman who her eyes sparkled at the challenge. D slid a piece of paper with preliminary info such as the name he gave at the interview and his DC address. Sue and Lucy approached Tara's desk to watch her doing her magic._

_The name was pretty common: Alexander Mark Spencer and his address located in a quiet middle-class neighborhood. Nothing unusual so far until Tara dug his resume and his grade sheets…from Harvard. At the sight of the name of this prestigious university, Tara frowned. It wasn't a coincidence. However, the name was a bit different: Spencer Alexander Marks. It seemed the man liked to play with his names. Mr. Spencer or Marks, whatever he liked to be named, studied medicine few years ago but dropped out in April…eight years ago. Tara didn't believe in coincidence._

_At that moment, the strident sound of D's cell phone startled everyone except Sue who turned her head at the moment he answered._

_"Demetrius Gans", was his answer. As soon as he heard Jack's voice, he frowned with concern._

_"Where?", he said and the girls felt his tension. "What hospital?", and these words, the girls became really worry. They gathered closely around D and try to glean more facts. As sudden it started, D terminated the call and looked at his colleagues, his friends._

_"Myles and Daniella were hit by a car", explained gently the supervisor._

_"How are they?, questioned immediately Lucy. Her eyes had widened under the shocking news and her heart was racing._

_"Myles was badly hurt. He had been transported to the St. Michael's.", said the older agent, heartbroken._

_"And Daniella?", asked Sue who had a bad feeling. D. eyes darkened and stayed silent for a while. He looked gently at his friends who waited eagerly for him to respond._

_"She disappeared", he said simply. The words hit them like a kick in the heart. They knew they didn't have much time to find him._

_"I'll stay", said Tara and she went back to her computer and her trusted search engine to dig up more piece of information. D approached her desk and squeezed her shoulder._

_"Give me a call as soon as you more clues", he told her and then escorted Lucy and Sue out to the hospital. Sue stopped and signed to Levi to follow them. She, then, lifted her chin._

_"And Pinot?", asked Sue, who knew that Lab was important for Dani. D's gaze searched for the one of Sue._

_"As per Jack, Pinot was no where to be found", came his reply. "He probably fled, terrified and hurt", he explained. Responding to her silent question, he touched her arm._

_"DC Police were already advised to look for a brown lab with a red collar and with all his tag.", he said and walked away to the hall, following by them._

Sue sighed deeply as she came back to the dark reality. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Jack was standing at Myles' bed side. Hands crossed behind his back, he was rocking slowly on his feet, gazing sadly at his friend. He turned to her and smiled at her. She drawn near him and hugged his back in a tender caress. She sensed his tense body; his tighten shoulders and his silence.

"Jack?", she said softly. He turned his face so she could see his lips. His dark eyes were weary and his face showed the stress running through his body. Drowning his gaze in her, he longed for her to give him strength and hope. Without a word, she slid her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She felt his heartbeat against her cheeks: strong and slow.

For an instant, they stayed still in this warm embrace where they shared love, understanding and strength. Sue lifted up her head and looked carefully at man she loved.

"**OK YOU?**", she signed tenderly. He shook his head in a weak negation and detached himself from the warmth of her body. She clenched to his hand and forced him to look at her. Her hazel eyes were clear and steady.

"I love you Jackson", she said with love. That simple declaration touched him deeply. Without really knowing, he desired to hear these words from her. He needed her. He took a step forward and enveloped Sue in warm embrace. Her scent, her softness, her love wrapped him and it soothed his edgy nerves. He kissed tenderly her hair and let her love washing away the pain that took place in his heart.

"Did Lucy was able to reach Anne?", asked Sue after a moment of silence. Jack nodded and took a step back.

"Yes, she will be here in a few hours. She was in Boston to visit a friend for the weekend", he explained to her.

"And Daniella?", asked Sue, hopeful. Jack turned away his face and shrugged. A heavy blanket of worry and anger fell on his shoulders and they sank. Sue placed her hand on his arms and turned him to face her.

"It's not your fault" said Sue with a soft but determined tone. She came closer and their eyes locked together. "How could you know that he was following them? These things happened. That guy was determined to kidnap Daniella at whatever cost", she said, knowing well that guilt could not be easily tearing off. Again, he shrugged. She saw a sigh escaping his lips and his eyes looking at the motionless body of Myles. It was hard for him to see his colleague like that. He admitted that Myles was a part important of the team and it just crushed his heart to see him like this.

"Jack, if you want I can go back to the bullpen and you can stay", proposed the Sue, wanting him to get some relative rest. He refused with a movement of his head.

"No Sue, stay until Anne arrived, debrief her and come back after" he told her. He approached her and sought for her calm hazel eyes. He aspired to drown his regard in her and to forget momentarily his world.

Her hand leaned against his chest and her fingers played with the buttons of his vest. He enclosed her wait in his arms and laid his forehead against her. Their nosed touched lightly and he felt her breath against his lips. He kissed her tenderly, seeking for her strength. She responded tenderly to their kiss and he deepened it. He tightened his arms around her wait and his hands caressed avidly her back, her ribs, her neck and then, his two hands cupped tenderly her jaw and chin. Their kiss calmed down his frustration.

A bright light illuminated part of the room. The door was open by a nurse who had some Myles' personal items in her hands. She was reluctant to break the intimate moment of that couple but she wanted to give back these objects to them before it got forgotten.

She cleared her throat and Jack detached promptly from Sue.

"I'm sorry but I have some personal items that belonged to Mr. Leland and wanted to give it back to you before we forget", explained softly the young nurse. Sue smiled to her and took the objects from her. The nurse approached Myles and checked the machines that monitored his vital organs. At the question if any change, she shook her head in negation.

"The next 72 hours are critical in that kind of injuries", she replied. Jack understood and knew that he didn't have that much time to find Daniella. He leaned to kiss goodbye Sue when he stopped at the sight of a tiny white band engraved with small diamonds. The nurse had found that ring in Myles' coat pocket. Sue touched it carefully and observed some words written in the inner on the ring. She read it out loud.

"Eternity Love for Dani-Of-My-Dreams", she said softly and both of them turned to Myles' body. Sue's heart tore in million of pieces. It was Daniella's engagement ring given by Myles, years ago.

"Dani-of-my-dreams was the way that Myles used to call Dani when he wanted to express his love to her", explained a clear and feminine voice. Jack lifted his gaze and met Anne's weary eyes. Her longs blondish-red curly had been tightened in a ponytail. Wearing a sweater and jean, she was far from the high-class business suit Jack used to see her worn. Sue preferred that casual outfit. She seemed more reachable.

Sue took the items and the engagement ring and gave it to Anne who took it with certain tenderness. She sighed and closed her fingers on the tiny object. Her eyes darkened at the view of her brother, still and white. She was listening to Sue and Jack's explanation with on ear. She understood that her brother was not out of the wood yet but she knew that he was a fighter…especially since Dani reappeared in his life.

Even against her own will, a sad chuckle escaped her lips. At the silent question she could read on their eyes, she decided to explain.

"Dani has the knack to bring your world upside-down. She is like the storm every one knew that was coming but underestimate the strength she would hit.", said Anne, shaking her head ruefully. Her curls danced in her neck. She approached slowly Myles' bed and took his hand in her.

In his hand, she slid the tiny white-gold band and closed his fist on it.

"You have to wake up Myles. Dani needs you!", she whispered. She nodded silently at the couple who advised her they would leave for the office and they can be reached on all times.

Anne sat and prepared herself for a long watch. Only the bleeps and fuzz on the machine broke the silence filled of sadness and hope.

_**&0&**_

_So, what did you think???_


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks for your comments. There is a bit more. Note that italics means flashbacks. Warning: VERY angsty!!  
_

**_&0&_**

Shivers rumbled her petite body. The cold and granular surface scratched her naked arms. She woke up and found her knees under her chin. Her curls hid her eyes, her nose and her cheeks. She tried to open her eyes but the pain prompted her to keep them shut. Slowly, she touched her face with her fingers. She felt the scratches, the swelling, the dry blood and tears. Her fingernails had been broken and pain was running through her them. She closed her fists and slid then under her legs to warm them up. That movement created more pain. Her head lied on the hard and icy surface. She tried to turn her head but the movement gave her nausea. She stayed still. Again, she attempted to open her eyes. The stinging pain was still there but she tried to go over it. Once she opened her eyes, she met darkness.

Against her own will, tears built up in her burning eyes. She closed her lid and the tears glittered on her cheeks. It was like fire trails leaving their marks on a fresh soil. Breathing was difficult and jerky. She removed her hands from their refuge and wandered them on her legs, her waist, her ribs, her shoulders and her neck. She felt her many injuries, her scratches, her bumps and her cuts.

Behind her closed eyes, she remembered the accident and that sour and strong odor that hit her before the scary blanket of darkness submerged her. An image of injured Myles flashed in her mind: she could see the blood covering his eyes, his legs crushed by the steering wheel and his desperate effort to keep her close to him. A moan escaped her dry lips and she let more tears overflowed on her burning cheeks. A sudden flash of what happened earlier bounced sorely in her mind.

_She remembered when she woke up. She couldn't recall when: she lost track of the time. Was it few hours or days that she was here? When her eyes opened, she was lying on a bed mattress. The room smelled sweaty and dusty. The effect of the drug he used still made her dizzy. Surprised, she realized that she was not tied and was free of her movements. Was he so confident? When she turned on her back, the noise of the springs startled her. _

_At that moment, the man entered, his face covered by a black mask. She was not wearing her glasses and could only see a blurry image. He stayed still and she didn't move either. Terror grasped her heart and a scream buried long time ago, crawl it way along her throat. She fought to control herself and succeed miraculously. _

_He took a step forward and she backed up. The sheets were filthy and cold. She felt the drafts coming through the cracks of the window. Suddenly, an incontrollable rage filled her soul. He was controlling her! She will not go down without a fight._

_She lifted up her eyes and held his gaze. Her dark green eyes shone of anger and fear. She brought her legs closed to her body. She noticed that he left the door open behind him. Probably, he judged she would not fight back. Adrenaline ran through her veins and increased her senses. Focused on his movements, she noticed his clenched fists, his tensed shoulders and the sharp knife he had in his left hand. _

_At the instant he came closer to her, she jumped on him. Her nails penetrated the tender flesh of his neck. A roar on anger got out of her guts. Surprised, his captor fell on his back and dropped the knife that flew away in the corner of the room. Momentarily, she overpowered him and she took advantage of it. She kicked, she punched and she scratched. However, the drug had still an effect on her and the adrenaline diminished. Sensing that his opponent was growing weaker, he pushed her away and pinned her on the ground. A wave of nausea washed over her and she felt her tongue trembling. _

_Enraged, he grabbed her hair and knocked her head violently on the cement floor. Millions of stars exploded behind her eyes and a cry of pain exited her mouth. Tears spattered on her cheeks. Satisfied by her pain, his wandered his hungry eyes on her face, her neck and her body. Disgusted by him, she twisted but his strong hands were keeping her prisoner. She toppled over her head and saw the door wide open and her chance to be free. He saw what she saw and a mean chuckle could be heard._

"_Oh no Dani! You're mine!", said the raspy voice. Jolting violently at his voice, Daniella's blood froze in her veins. Far away in her memory, that voice surfaced back and she could picture him. She portrayed his raven hair, his mocha eyes and his slender fingers on her skin._

"_Spence, No!", she screamed with panic. Flashbacks bounced in her head: when she slammed the door on him, their laughs during courses, their trips…_

_At the sound on his name, he hesitated. She didn't loose an instant. She twisted her hip and he tumbled over. Her writs still pinned on the ground; she knelt and stood up in a jerk movement. With all her strength, she kicked in his stomach. The hit cut his breathing short and he twisted in a fetal position. He let go of her arms and she ran to the door. _

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle and she dropped hard on her hands and heard a crackling sound. A suffering moan exhaled her lips and she felt his body crawling over her back. _

_Totally mad, he brought her on her feet and held her straight. He removed his mask and she saw his mocha eyes flaming of rage. She understood her assault. She pushed him away when she met Myles. _

_Tears misted her eyes but she kept her head up. She refused to show him her fear. A hateful smile took shape on his thin lips. He enjoyed her fear, her anguish and her pain. He loved that sour odor of the fear sweat. _

"_Spencer", she croaked. Enraged by the sound on his name, by her voice, a wrath possessed him and he pushed the weak body of Daniella against the wall. Her head collided with the hard surface and she fell in a bottomless pit of darkness._

Coming back to her shivering reality, she touched again her swollen visage. She realized that she was using only her right hand as the other was motionless. Swollen and painful, it might be broken in her fall. He probably smacked her after she lost consciousness. Crawling on the granular surface, she took refuge on a corner. The darkness turned paler as a glimpse of the moon went through the dirty window. It seemed she was keeping prisoner in a basement. Her clothes were still covering her and took comfort that he only beat her. The only noise breaking the silence was the squeaking sound made by the mice.

Bringing slowly her knees under her chin, she found some warmth. She thought of Myles: was he ok? Did he survive the accident? Did the team know she had been kidnap? Will they find her in time?

A swirl of unanswered questions bounced in her head. Drowsiness rocked her body and tears fell on the ground. Scared and in pain, she thought about God.

"God…I have been angry with you for so many years. I am sorry. Please help me. Please, help the team. I cannot hold on…" she whispered as a wave of peace and darkness washed over her beaten body.

**_&0&_**

_Please R&R...it does good to my soul ;0)_


	29. Chapter 29

_There is more...Enjoy!!_

**_&0&_**

A light wind was caressing his skin. The breeze was warm and had the smell of an ocean. He never felt so relax in years. Lying on his back, he wandered his gaze on the clear sky. The light powder blue soothed his soul.

Breathing deeply, a feeling of peace filled his whole being. The light zephyr continued to kiss on his tired body. He closed his eyes and let the calmness of his surrounding enveloped him to a well-deserved sleep.

Once he shut his eyes, a picture of woman appeared: curly brown hair, dark dazzling green eyes, creamy complexion, a hypnotizing smile and a lily scent was floating in the air. Still eyes shut, he frowned. He knew her but he couldn't quite figure out who she was.

Suddenly, pieces of the puzzle flashed in his mind. He saw her lips brushing his. They tasted like raspberry. He licked his lips. Then, he saw his own legs being crushed. The pain crawled its way along his weak body. The peaceful feeling faded gradually away.

Abruptly, blood covered his sight. A sharp pain stung his chest. He felt a light touch on his hand and then, a cold metal in his palm. He looked down and saw a tiny white-gold band. A gasp of protestation took shape in his throat. All the events of the last hours overwhelmed him. His heartbeat rose up a notch. Memories flashed like a stroboscope images.

His eyelids flustered. They were so heavy. Why he couldn't open them?

"Myles?", called a sweet voice. It was a feminine voice. He felt her fresh hand on his forehead. He flustered his lids again. He tried harder and finally, a ray of light attached his iris.

"Dani", he croaked. His head was so heavy. The pain like millions of needles pierced his eyes, his brain and his neck. The bleeps and fuzz of the machines made their way through his ears. He turned his head and distinguished a blurry shape leaning over him. All her featured were blurry and vague. He blinked his eyes. He felt that his body had been crushed entirely. His ribs were so soared.

"Myles, it's Lucy", said the well-known voice. She arrived two hours earlier to allow Anne to rest. Surprised by his clenched fists, she approached his bed side. Tears misted her eyes as she realized he was coming back to consciousness. She wanted to leave the room to get a doctor, to advise the team, Anne…

All of sudden, Myles' hand grabbed her fingers. His eyes were wide open. Bewildered, she observed fear and anguish in his eyes. He tried to get up but gently, Lucy pushed him back.

"Myles, to have to calm down", she ordered softly. Panicked, Myles didn't listen. He had to find Dani. Her life was in danger. He knew his name. He had to say it.

Again, Lucy pushed down his tired body on the bed. He wanted to fight but tears build up in his eyes.

"Myles, tell me", said Lucy, who knew instinctively that Myles wanted to say something.  
He licked his dry lips and she approached a straw so he could drink a bit of water. The fresh liquid quenched his thirst. His fingers still on her, she leaned closer.

"His name…", he managed to say before he throat constricted. He couched loudly and fireworks exploded in his head.

"Myles, calm down, please", said a worry Lucy, who didn't know how to handle the situation. At the sound on her voice, he laid back his head on the pillow. Breathing deeply, he tried to quiet down. At the moment, a young nurse entered and realized the agitated state of her patient.

"How long?", she asked promptly to a distraught Lucy. She shrugged.

"Two minutes max", she replied. Myles followed the nurse with his eyes and realized that she was preparing a syringe of morphine. He wanted to tell Lucy before darkness overpowered him.

He searched for Lucy's eyes and desperately, he squeezed her fingers. Lucy focused back on her friend and listened.

"Spencer Alexander Marks", he managed to whisper at the moment, the needle entered his arm. Soon enough, a wave of weakness washed over his body and he hoped that Lucy understood.

He fell in an ocean of blackness and filled of lily scent.

_**&0&**_

Her chin was cupped by her own hands. Gazing absentminded to her computer screen, her thoughts were far away from the bullpen. Her eyes lifted and looked through the window and observed that the sky was losing of its darkness.

A deep sigh escaped her lips and she shook her head ruefully. She realized that she was alone. Well, not really. A brown lab was lying at her feet. DC Police had found Pinot few miles from the scene of the accident. Luckily, the accident did not badly injure him. Scared and lost, he growled at the officer who found him until Sue arrived with Levi. Levi approached the frightened dog and calmed him down. Sue took him to an animal hospital where the veterinarian confirmed that he was fine. He only had a sprained ankle which was tightly enveloped in an elastic bandage.

Tara lowered her head and pet carefully the lab. He lifted up his head and licked her hand. He whined sadly and laid back his head on his non-injured paw.

"You miss her don't you", said Tara with sadness. She had been at her computer, searching for more clues on this Alexander or Spencer or whatever he liked to be called. Her back was soaring and her shoulders cramped. She did a circling movement with them but the motion brought more pain. She decided to go outside. She needed some fresh air, to walk and relax her tense body. Also, Pinot probably needed to go. She took the leash and attached it to his collar. He followed but Tara felt his heart was not there as he was limping.

Pinot was walking at the same rhythm as her. She reached the elevators and waited for them. The hall was quiet as it was still the weekend. Sunday was taking shape and a strange sleepy atmosphere was enveloping the city. The elevators doors opened and a tall man got out. At the sight of Tara, a sleepy smile spread on his lips.

"Going outside Luv?", he asked tenderly. She nodded in silence as her burning eyes looked at his messy outfit. The tie had been removed since a long time and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His outfit was wrinkled and dark circles dug their way under his eyes.

"Will you mind some company?", he asked hopeful. She smiled her agreement and she waited for him to grab his coat. Pinot sat at her side and waited patiently. The tall Aussie walked back to her with a spring in his feet.

"Lucy called. Myles woke up", he said while putting on his coat on his shoulders. A relieved smile stretched her lips and her eyes twinkled of joy.

"Really! Did he say anything?", she asked eagerly. Her hands danced on his arms and she tipped toes happily. Bobby nodded at her question but didn't reply right away. He loved the way she expressed her joy. Her beautiful eyes shone and her cheeks blushed.

"Yes he did. He mentioned the name of that Spencer", said the Aussie. Tara stopped abruptly her happy dance and decided to walk back in the bullpen. Bobby captured gently her arm and turned her body to face him.

"You need that walk Tara. It won't be long and we have to wait for Jack, D and Sue before we take any decisions anyway", he stated in a gentle way. Tara knew he was right but she was so afraid to waste precious time to find Dani. Her life was holding by one thread only! She shut her eyes to keep her tears at bay.

The last hours had been an emotional rollercoaster: Myles's accident, Dani's kidnapping, Pinot's run away, the endless search on the cleaner…

Bobby came closer and took her in warm embrace. His strong arms encircled her frail shoulders. She didn't fight the hug: instead she snuggled closer, seeking for his strength and his love. Her head fit perfectly in the small of his shoulder and she sighed of contentment. He turned slightly but did not remove his arms around her shoulders and they walked together in the elevators for a quick walk.

Dawn was settling in gradually. At the east, pink and blue were fighting their way. The air was crisp and still humid. The city was still asleep and Tara enjoyed the relative silence. Walking quietly, Bobby and Tara reached the park. They sat on a bench and Pinot laid at their feet.

The freshness on the breeze soothed her burning eyes. She rubbed them and let the wind caressing her tired skin. Eyes closed, she felt Bobby's gaze on her face. His arm was still around her shoulder and the weight made her feel secure. A noise traveled its way to her ears: a drumming sound. A smile took shape on her lips. She opened-half her eyes and looked at him, amused.

Surprised by her regard, he smirked when he realized what he was doing. He stretched his fingers. Tara saw his gaze darkened. She frowned and laid her hand n his knee. His lifted up his eyes and met her questioning eyes.

"I was thinking…", he trailed off. He shrugged and continued. "I was wondering why the guy took Myles' gun?", he asked more for himself. Tara didn't reply right away as all the information she gathered earlier swirled indefinitely in her head. Pain of headache pulsed through her temples. She stretched her neck and in the same movement, laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe he wants to kill her with his gun so he will have more guilt in his soul", she said, not realizing she said it out loud. Surprised by her own words, she covered her mouth with her hands. That thought brought tears in her eyes and she hook her head, afraid by her words.

"You know Tar…you can be right…", he said slowly. His green eyes searched for her. His gaze was not angry at her. Still, she hated the thought.  
"Tara…that guy tried to kill Daniella eight years ago. Because of Myles, he failed. It seemed the guy knew Daniella. He coveted her, desired her and Myles took that from him" said Bobby, stating all the ideas he had trotting in his head. Tara was listening attentively and nodded her agreement. Pinot got up on his feet and whined. He pulled slightly on his leash as he wanted to get back inside.

"Need a warm place hey buddy?", said Bobby as he played with Pinot's fur. They both stood up and walked slowly toward the building.

"You know Bobby, the guy went in Harvard at the same time as Dani and Myles.", explained Tara.

"If they knew each other, maybe Anne knows something about it.", said the Aussie, stroking his jaw, pensive. Tara frowned doubtful. Anne and Myles were not particularly closed at the time. She wondered if Anne knew something. Reading her thoughts, Bobby's reply came hopeful.

"You never know Tara. She might know that Spencer.", as Bobby held the door of the elevator for Tara and a limping Pinot came inside.

They met Jack and Sue at their exit of the elevator and joined D. Surprised, Tara saw Anne who was leaning against Myles's desk. Her red-blondish hair was loose and she had change to a different outfit. Sue observed the worried lines underlining her eyes. Without losing any more time, D jumped with the facts.

"Myles woke up earlier but the nurse put him back to sleep a because of his agitated state", explained the older man. "However, he had the time to whisper a name. Lucy only got Spencer and M something but she was unsure and…" but he stopped abruptly. Anne had turned paler and she gasped, terrified.

"You said Spencer?, she asked hastily. D nodded. Tara sat back at her computer and downloaded all the information she gathered during the night.

"You know him Anne?", asked Jack, eager to find more. Finally, a breakthrough! She pinched the bridge of her nose and a deep sigh escaped her lips. She pushed Myles' stuff from his desk and sat on it. Her legs had become weak at the sound of the name. She wondered if ghost really did exist!

She finally lifted her head and met the team's gaze, waiting impatiently for her to answer. She breathed deeply and tried to put some order in the frenzy on her soul.

"Oh Dani! I hoped we are not too late", she cried in her heart as she started to explain.

_**&0&**_

_So...???_


	30. Chapter 30

_Let's found out if its not too late...shall we?? BTW, italics means Dani`s thoughts  
_

_**&0&**  
_

The room was enveloped in a pensive silence. The room was illuminated by the bright sun. Particles of the dust danced in the brilliance of the day. A light snoring sound traveled through the room. In fact, another snoring sound echoed the first. It seemed that a duo of clarinets was playing in the background of a cabaret.

_Why the pain? I wish I could sleep forever. How to erase the pain? Curled in fetal position, Daniella didn't have the strength to cry anymore. Keeping her eyes closed, she prayed__._

The narrow street was empty. A cat ran but stopped abruptly on its tracks. Men in black, with helmet, goggles, bulletproof vest and gun were walking silently. The black cat hissed and went back his way. Their formation was perfect and all team members knew their roles and responsibilities. One person was missing from that team and this was what compelled them.

Jack as a team leader motioned with his fingers to Bobby where to go. Tara's voice spluttered in his ear piece. She was giving directions as per the 3-D map she had on the front of her eyes. Her voice was firm. This early Sunday had still its grip on the neighborhood; sleepy and quiet. They approached a house: old, the grey paint was chipped, the windows covered by years of dust and dirt. Silently, the team backed by SWAT surrounded the house. Bobby peeked through the window and didn't see any movement.

_Her heart: she could feel it against her hand. Shivers had stopped to be replaced by hot and dry skin. She touched her skin: bruises and cuts left their marks of her now reddish skin. Her lips was so dry…she couldn't open her mouth. Her throat was so dehydrated that she couldn't swallow her own saliva. Her head rested directly on the cold cement. In fact, she didn't mind. The icy surface soothed her hot skin. Suddenly, a tremor: so weak that she wondered if she was not dreaming. Opening the right eyes, the one that was not that swollen, she saw a shadow outside. The window was still filthy but the sun projected a shadow. She could distinguish legs…Someone was standing and her instinct whispered to her heart that was not Spencer. Hope glimmered before another wave of darkness washed over her exhausted body.__  
_  
Inside the bullpen, the two dogs were continuing their symphony. Tara and Sue had their nose glued to the map. Anne had left earlier: actually, she almost fled the room after she explained their relation with that Spencer M. Immediately, the team went on with their preparation. Thank to Anne, Tara was able to dig an address of old house belonging to his family for years. Sue was puzzled at the location: difficult neighborhood where poverty and violence played hard. As per the information given by Anne, that Spencer was a descendant of a very wealthy family. She couldn't understand the location. She shrugged and went back to their mission.

Because they had to hurry, cameras were not available for Sue to follow the actions but Tara was trying her best to keep her informed.

Jack wanted to know if someone was inside the house. Moving his weapon aside, D took a little gadget that could read heat escaping living beings that were inside the house. At the other hand of the city, Tara and Sue analyzed the pictures that were coming through a live feed.

Rooms seemed empty…except for the bedroom. A body could be seen through the infrared: the heartbeat was regular and slow. The person was sleeping. Continuing his silent inspection, D could not locate another person. His instinct was crying to him that this was the right place. "Where is Danielle?", he thought, hoping they were not too late.

A sudden movement in a room startled the team but they didn't move from their position. Tara was explaining to Jack the layout from the house: she was able to put her hand on old plans from the city and the blueprint of the house was still available. In fact, it was a house but back then, it was a mansion attached to a business. Part of the construction had burned down over 50 years ago.

The person who was sleeping jumped out from his bed: disoriented, he walked like he was drunk. Jack approached the window that was an inch open and smelled the alcohol. The odor was heavy mixed with the sweat, the dust, the stuffiness of a closed room and others that Jack could not pin point.

"Great, a drunk drungo!", thought dryly the team leader. They will have to be extra careful as alcohol had the tendency to inhibit all logic and good sense! Through his ear piece, Jack followed the man walking the house: his colleagues were keeping him informed of all this man whereabouts. He seemed alone in the house.

"Where is Daniella?", he reflected.

_The floor cracked and squeaked. She heard mattress' springs doing their melody. Was it morning? Opening painfully her eyes, she searched with hope for the legs she saw earlier. They weren't there anymore. A gasp of distress jolted from her mouth. Did she dream it? Oh God! Where are you? Please save me!_

"Don't they know she is mine?" Spencer jumped out of his bed and a strong headache pulsed in. The words that were shout in his dream came back to haunt him. A strange silence stirred him from his heavy sleep. For unknown reasons, he did not feel at ease. Something was wrong. He walked out of the bedroom and glanced quickly at the basement door: still closed and locked. She couldn't have escaped. A satisfied smile spread on his thin lips. He racked his dark hair and reached for the washroom. He was in need of Acetaminophen. Popping two white pills in his mouth, he swallowed them with a little of water. The mirror sent a reflection of him: eyes injected of blood, blemish complexion and a black-eyed that his captive gave him. He had to admit that she fought like a cat. A mean smile took shape on his tired face and he licked his dry lips. He liked her ardor: she kicked, she punched, she yelled and she seemed restless. However, he was stronger than her and she had to cry her submission.

Suddenly, he heard a noise: someone was on the porch and was approaching.

_Eyes closed, she followed his footsteps. Walking from his bedroom to the bathroom, it stayed in that room. Did she imagine that someone was outside the house? All of sudden, a sound broke the silence. It was squeaking sound like a foot that stood on a board. Inside her soul, her instinct was shouting to her to get ready. In the strange silence that surrounded the house, she knew that the team was here. Finding strength she thought she would never have, she placed herself in a sitting position. Leaning against the cold surface of the cement wall, she stood up slowly. A wave of nausea washed over her. She opened her eyes and pain rushed over her. All was blurry but fought to stand on her feet. She would not give up. She will have to fight! And then, a sharp cracking noise: someone busted the door opened._

Spencer didn't move a muscle. He noise had been too loud to be a rodent or a cat. However, the noise didn't repeat itself. Still, he felt uneasy. In a bid clamor, the door busted opened and men in black walked into the house, barking orders. Spencer didn't lose a second: He ran to the basement door and unlocked the door in swift movement. He could hear a clear and loud voice commanding to get down or he will be shot. He tumbled down the stairs and grabbed on his way, his faithful knife. To his surprise, he found Daniella on her feet and glaring at him, ready to fight. He stopped on his tracks and for a moment, fear crawled its way in his throat. Anger replaced quickly that first feeling. She was his and none would have her! None!!

In a roar, he jumped on her but surprisingly alert, she moved away and he knocked hard the cement wall. The quick motion made her stumble and she lost her grip. Heavy footstep made their way on the staircase and two men in black showed. Outraged, Spencer quickly stood up on his feet and grabbed her leg. She kicked with the other but the adrenaline and the anger erased all pain. In a hurry, he grabbed her whole body and used her as a human shield.

Bobby and Jack were pointing their gun to Spencer but hesitated to shoot. Daniella's body blocked their view. Even if a sharp knife was against her throat, she continued to fight. She twisted, she kicked and she felt a sharp pain in her chest as the knife cut her deeply.

Tumult roared and all voiced mingled in a fog. Jack saw the knife being plunged in her chest and he didn't lose any seconds. Kneeling down, he stand stilled his gun and aimed at Spencer. Jack's eyes focused on Spencer's shoulder and moved away the curls and Danielle's head. Like she knew, she bent her head and in a split second, Jack had a clear view to shoot. He took the opportunity and pressed the trigger. A loud noise exploded in the basement and Spencer jerked away. Blood gushed out of his shoulder and Daniella slid from his grip. However, in a last attempt, he stabbed her in the back. Sharp pain traveled through her lung, her heart and she felt on the cold ground.

Bobby tacked roughly Spencer and handcuffed him. Oblivious to his pain, Bobby tossed him away. SWAT and D went down and Jack shouted for the paramedics.

Lying on her back, Danielle's eyes were wide open. Her gaze wandered on the blurry ceiling. Jack's voice made its way through the tumult of voice mingling. Short of breath, she refused to move. She saw a dark face leaning over her. Hands pushed against her wounds. Blood continued to flow and D tried to stop the hemorrhage.

"Daniella, stay with us", came an Aussie accent. His voice brought her back to the red and rocky country. She could see Cathiana and her red hair bouncing around. Her eyelids closed and another voice jolted her.

"Dani…stay awake. Please!" beg Jack. He tried to help D to hold back all the blood. Jack saw her eyes becoming glossy and her skin even whiter. Her lips were turning blue and gurgling sound escaped her throat.

Her vision became blurrier and the three men leaning over her were lost in a thick fog. Fighting to keep her eyes opened, she lost her battle as the paramedics pushed away the agents.

**_&0&_**

_Oh no!!! _


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks for your comments...they are making my day ;0)_

**_&0&_**

Her feet dipped in the water. The air was fragrant with honeysuckle and dew. A light breeze engorged with hot humidity played with her curls. Sitting on a wooden embankment, she was wearing a jean that was rolled up to her knees. A light cotton shirt enveloped her body. Breathing deeply, she gazed aimlessly to the serene scenery. The sky mingled in a soft blue, jolly pink, playful orange and crimson red. Leaning on her arms, she enjoyed peacefully that quiet moment. The freshness of the water contrasted with the warm wind swirling around her. She didn't remember how she got here but she was glad to be at her favorite spot: the Leland's cottage.

Then, a squeak noise: like a foot that walked on a loose piece of wood. Her heart jolted but she was not afraid. Instead, a smile unfolded slowly on her full lips. A smile that contained all the love and admiration for the person who was standing behind her. His after shave scent played with her nostril. She breathed as tears took shape under her lids. He was here.

"Bonjour Max", she said softly. She sensed him, sitting slantwise to her. On the corner of her eyes, she saw his hand brushing her.

"Hey Dani girl", as he was referring to her nickname. His hand took a firmer grip on her fingers and silence enveloped them. Locust, dragonflies and fireflies fluttered and filled the air. She had missed him so much.

Suddenly, she frowned. The situation seemed wrong to her. His hand had loosened his grip and she felt his gaze on her back. Like a violent wave, pictures flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes and she saw his eyes: Myles' icy blue eyes. All the pieces glued together and the events flashed again in her mind.

She turned swiftly to her brother. His dark green eyes, same shade as her, were peaceful and quiet.

"Am I dead Max?", she asked, unsure if she should be sad. He didn't reply as a sharp pain jolted from her heart

_**&0&**_

"Clear!!!", cried the doctor as he pressed the pads on her chest. The electric shock traveled through her chest and jumped back her heart.

"The pulse came back", advised the older nurse. Immediately, the medical crew entered in action to keep this woman alive. For the outsider, it seemed they were dancing a well-practiced choreography and the agents standing outside of the ER found comfort in that dance.

A nurse approached them and gave them a wet hot towel so they could remove the blood covering their hands. None of the men said a word, worried that their words could break the magic. Moment later, Sue and Tara entered the room, followed by Levi and Pinot and stopped abruptly on their tracks at the sight on their blemish faces and their still blood covered hands. Afraid to see what they were seeing, Sue approached Jack and brushed his shoulder with her fingers.

"What happened?", asked softly Tara as was approaching too. She saw Bobby's jaw tightened and his green eyes becoming lethal.

"That drungo used Dani as a human shield and stabbed her twice before we could arrest him", he replied with a low and cold voice. She laid her hand on his wrist but wondering if he could feel her touch. Immobile, only the muscles on his jaw were moving. Tara didn't dare to do another move. She saw Pinot snuggling his muzzle against Bobby's hips. She could see that Jack had responded to Sue's light touch. He lowered his head and he reached for her hand.

A deep sigh escaped D's lips as he rubbed his face, tiredly. He was longing for Donna's presence. He decided to call her so she could join them. Turning on his heel, he was stopped by a gentle hand. Tara smiled softly to him.

"I already called Donna. She is on her way", she said, knowing that he needed soothing too.

"**THANK YOU**", he signed, grateful. She nodded and all the team moved to the waiting area. They sat but restless, Bobby stood up and walked aimlessly in the room. Bobby hoped that Dani would survive…for Myles' sake.

Shaking his head ruefully, he stopped pacing and looked without seeing at the window. He felt again the light touch of Tara on his wrist. He acknowledged her with a weary smile. Donna entered the room silently and enveloped her husband's shoulder in a warm embrace. Silence was master and inside their heart, they prayed for a miracle.

_**&0&**_

Leaning against her arm, Anne was gazing tenderly to her older brother. Still between the vapor of the artificial sleep and reality, he was agitated. Several times, she tried to wake him up but was not successful.

Lucy entered the dark room and offered a cup of coffee. Anne thanked her with a nod and placed the Styrofoam cup on the night table. Lucy sat at the other side of Myles's bed and pressed her hand against his forehead. The touch jolted him and he opened his eyes.

Confused, he starred at Lucy who smiled softly to him. Again, he jerked his body to get up from the bed. Firmly, Anne grabbed her brother's shoulder and laid him back. His gaze was furious and he protested. Anne cut him off.

"Myles, I already explained about Spencer.", she said, her hands still on his shoulders. He felt him relaxed and she removed her hands.

"What…" he croaked but cough strangled his throat. Anne approached a cup of water and he took a sip. His ribs were still soared and he could feel all the bones of his body.

"The team are doing the bust right now", explained Lucy who sat back in her chair. He sighed deeply and gazed at the white ceiling. Anne's fresh hand on his arm soothed his pain. He was glad that she was here, with him. He turned his head and searched for her grey eyes. He found them and he could read compassion and worry.

"Don't be" he said with a low voice and she smiled to him. She knew that he would survive the accident but… "Would he survive if he loses Daniella for good?", she wondered, afraid of the answer.

Reading her thoughts, Myles closed his eyes. He felt the burning sensation that the tears created under his lids. He tried to keep under control his wildest nightmares but he feared the worst. A sudden pain stung his heart: love can be painful…even worst when you realized that you may lose it forever. At that moment, he prayed that she would pull it through. He desired to tell her…he wanted to show her that she was still his Dani…Dani of his dreams. Clenching his fists, he kept his eyes closed as tears glittered silently on his cheeks.

_**&0&**_

Her feet were still in the water. The pain had gone but an uneasy feeling had filled the hole. The scenery was still peaceful and Maxim was still at her side.

"Am I dead Max?", she repeated her question. He still didn't reply. Turning to face her, he crossed one leg over the other. His hairs were lighter than her. "Like daddy" she thought tenderly.

She wandered her eyes over him: he was the same. The same dark green eyes that twinkled, his crooked smile, his very light freckles, his broad shoulders and even the little dimple in his chin.

His gaze was serious and he stared tenderly to his baby sister.

"You are not dead Dani", he finally replied. "But it's up to you", he said while playing with the water.

"Up to me?", she repeated, curious and afraid. She turned away her eyes and let them drinking at the peaceful sunset. The air was still warm and the breeze still playing with her curls. She loved that place: so many memories bounced in her head. Tears stung her eyes. This scenery, the way she was dressed, the perfume of the air…all was familiar as it was the same painting when Myles asked her to marry him. It was the happiest moment of her life. Instinctively, she reached for her engagement ring but realized with pain, that it was gone.

She turned swiftly to her brother. Tears were rolling unashamedly on her cheeks. Gasping, she touched his fingers. She could see him through her cloudy eyes. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to face the reality.

That lake was her refuge. She couldn't face up the regard of all: filled with pity, disdain or even rejection. She refused to play along again. Shaking her head, a gasp of despair exhaled from her lips

"Myles never looked at you this way", said Max, reading her thoughts with clarity.

"With time, he would", came her reply as the night enveloped the lake and nocturne critter's noise filled the air.

_**&0&**_

Leaning against the door, the surgeon looked at his patient: her body was bounded with tubes that were keeping her alive. The only proof he had to confirm she was alive was her slow but regular heartbeat monitoring by an electrocardiogram. She had lost an important amount of blood as the knife cut a major artery. However, what worried the surgeon the most was the injuries to her head. It seemed her head was used as a punching ball and her brain had swallow. It was hard to tell the damages.

A deep sigh left his weary body. The chief-nurse approached him an indicated the team who was waiting for some update. He knew they wouldn't accept the saying: critical and cannot even say stable. The next 48 hours would be decisive!

Removing his mark and his bonnet, he walked to them with a heavy footstep. Six pairs of eyes lifted up in the same time and stared at him. Even, the two dogs that were accompanied them looked attentively at him. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Doctor Malland…", but a soft touch on his hand stopped him. He met a hazel gaze.

"Do you think you could explain Dani's condition in another room? We have some colleagues who are eager to get some news from her but one of them is hospitalized few floors down.", she explained. He nodded to her request.

He promised to join them in a few minutes: he wanted to remove his bloody hospital gown and wear a clean one. He followed them with his eyes: he felt that team was knit tight. He knew that his patient's parents were already called, confirmed by a petite blonde who stated they were catching the first plane from London, where they were in vacation.

The middle-age doctor raked his grey hair and went to his office to change in clean clothes. He wished he could give hope but…for this young lady, he was unsure.

_**&0&**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Let`s check on the team, shall we? ;0) **Bold** means ASL  
_

**_&0&_**

The hot jet of water massaged his cramped shoulders. He let the water running on his weary body. Closing his eyes, he sighed. The strong peppermint scent of the soap enveloped his senses and the dense vapor of the shower relaxed his mind. He lost track of the time but he knew he had to get back to the bullpen soon. Still, he wanted to scrub off Dani's blood off his hand…out of his memory.

Another image flashed in his mind: Myles' regard when the doctor explained the severity of Daniella's injuries. He saw anguish, anger, fear and total despair battling for a split of a second in his eyes and then, the unruffled attitude. His heart missed a beat when the doctor stated that she might never wake up. He heard Sue's gasp when the doctor explained that Dani's head had been used as a punching ball. She will probably sustain brain damage but it was too soon to know how badly.

They left Myles' room in a heavy silence. Only Anne stayed behind. She desired to stay to welcome Dani's parents: Claude and Madeleine Lambert. The car ride back to his apartment had been noiseless: usually he sang loudly with the radio. However, not this time.

He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. They were cleaned but he could still feel the burning sensation that Tara left on his wrist when she touched him. His heart jerked violently at the thought that crossed his mind in a flash: How would you react if it was her? Tara and her bubbly smile…Tara and her greeny twinkling eyes…Tara and her soft skin…her intoxicating smell…her lips…

Leaning his two hands against the shower wall, he let the tears flowing freely under the jet. The pain to see his friend's agony, the fear to lose who he loved the most, the anger against that sicko, this helpless sensation he had seeing all that blood flowing…all these emotions exuded through his tears. He cried silently and let the hot water washing away any trace. Breathing deeply, he felt determined to face that man.

Opening his eyes, he turned off the shower and opened the curtain. A cold draft enveloped his body and water droplets streamed on his back. Walking to his bedroom, he met two brown eyes, looking anxiously to him.

He bent and scratched Pinot's ears. The lab tilted his head and whined sadly. Bobby grabbed a dark blue jean and a dark shirt that matched his mood. Taking Pinot leash, he walked to the door, Pinot following faithfully.

"Ready boy?", he asked to his furry friend. In response, the lab stung his tongue out.

_**&0&**_

Lucy and Sue entered their apartment in a slow movement. Lucy asked permission if she could use the shower first. Sue nodded her agreement and crashed on the couch with a sigh. Sliding on her back, Levi jumped on the couch as well. Sue took a cushion in her hands and pressed it against her chest. Closing her eyes, Sue felt drowsy. Breathing deeply and slowly, she could feel her heartbeat against her hand. Everybody had agreed to get some rest before heading back to the bullpen. She wanted to accompany Jack back to his apartment but he asked for some time alone. She didn't push it. Anyway, she wanted to change clothe and get some rest too. A lazy smile took shape on her lips as she was thinking about Jack and before she realized it, she fell asleep, Levi snoring at her feet.

Lucy was staring at the bathtub. Exhaustion and sadness filled her whole being. Wrapped comfortably in her bath robe, she wondered if she had time for a relaxing bath. The long watch on the uncomfortable hospital chair had been dreadful. She barely closed an eye. Furthermore, she worried sick about Myles and now, Daniella. The silence settled in the room. Through the door, she heard two light snores: she will have time for a bath after all.

Soon after, she plunged her weary body into the hot and lavender perfumed water. Her head rested on a rolled towel and she let her spirit relaxed. She tried her best to empty her mind but…only pictures of the last 48 hours flashed.

Myles' apology soothed her heart and his pain crushed her soul. Daniella's fight for her life worried her senseless. Dani stormed in their life and within two days, had succeed to make them attach to her. Within two days, she became more than a consultant, she became a friend. Her eyes closed, she played in her head their conversation in the boardroom. Sue asked Daniella the question why she agreed to accompany them in the boardroom even if she knew they were curious. Lucy realized that Dani's green eyes became darker under strong emotion. Dani didn't reply right away: instead, she took her time to gaze at every one of them. Tearing her bread in pieces, her reply tore Lucy's heart.

"Like every human being in this world, I am craving for friendship. My soul is longing for this unique relation that real girlfriends can give. Hilda Brett Far said one day: "The world would be so lonely, in sunny hours or gray, without the gift of friendship, to help us every day".

Lucy had identified to Dani's candid confession. When Sue arrived in her life, three years ago, it was a turning point for her. Sue's friendship had been one of the greatest gifts that God could give her. Through their friendship, she learned to know herself. She valued their friendship. That day, was it yesterday, she saw that same craving in Dani's eyes. At that moment, the three women had offered their friendship…and today, Lucy was praying that she was not losing a friend.

A deep sigh exhaled from her lips and she sank deeper in the water. She submerged into the water and for few seconds, she cleared up her mind. She popped her head out of the water and kept her eyes closed until the water became cold. At that moment, she was ready to confront another day.

_**&0&**_

Jack entered the bullpen but he was restless. He wished to take the time to get some rest before coming back here but he failed. After a quick shower, he headed back to the Hoover building within an hour. He shuffled through the documents that Tara was able to download and obtain regarding that Spencer.

He was in need to know as much as possible about that guy before he and Bobby interrogated him. He stretched his neck but the pain of a headache still bugged him. He was on edge and felt agitated. He racked his dark hair and sat at his desk. He drown his attention to the documents and read attentively all the information that Tara was able to dig from different databases.

Totally absorbed by his reading, he didn't feel Sue's gaze wandering on his back, his neck, his wet hair. Leaning against the doorframe, she looked at him tenderly. Lucy and herself had decided to take their own car so she was in alone with the man she loved. She knew he was concentrated by the frown of his forehead, his fingers twisting a paperclip and the wrinkle on his nose.

She signed to Levi to get Jack's attention. Her faithful friend approached the man and laid his paw on his knee. In a wink, he had jumped and turned briskly to face her. His chocolaty eyes softened at the sight of Sue.

Silently, she approached him and leaned against his desk. She touched his hand and intertwined his fingers with her. Resting against his chair, a sigh escaped his lips. He looked at her blond hair attached a loose ponytail, her relaxed dark red wool shirt and dark pant. She seemed fresh and ready to take more work. However, Sue observed his dark circles, his tensed shoulders, the temple that pulsed and the weariness that enveloped his whole being.

"Were you able to get some rest?", she asked, concerned. He shook in head in negation and scrubbed his eyes. Yawning, he pushed the papers away and took Sue in his arms. Her body landed on his laps and her head snuggled in his shoulders. A sweet scent played with his nostril and he breathed deeply that soothing perfume. She tilted her head and smiled to him.

"**OK YOU**", she signed to him. Again, he shook his head ruefully and turned his eyes away. That motion didn't escape her watchful eyes. Tenderly, she pressed a finger on his chin to force to look at her. His dark eyes were troubled and agitated. Slowly, she leaned her forehead against his without letting go of his eyes.

"I love you Jack", she said and felt his arms tightened around her in response. She could feel his strain and exhaustion. He backed up a bit so she could read his lips. Instead, he signed.

"**I LOVE YOU TOO**", was his reply and he pressed his lips against her. Electricity ran through his lips and jolted his heart. She replied by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips were soft and her skin under his fingers was tempting. Still, he stopped the kiss. He wanted to talk to D first. He wished to straighten everything up before their secret could be exposed.

He wandered a finger on her jaw and brushed his thumb on her full lips. A smile stretched on them and she got up. He didn't want to let her go. He loved her presence, her smile, her smell…he felt her pulse against his hand. He caressed her wrist and laid a soft kiss on it before letting her go.

She walked to the coffee machine, blushing. Dreamy, she prepared the coffee for the team. At that moment, Tara entered the bullpen quietly. She smiled to Sue but her friend could read all the exhaustion behind it. Turning on her computer, she sat without a word.

Few minutes later, a Java smell floated in the air. Sue went back to her desk and felt Levi touching her knee. Lifting up her chin, she saw Tara offering her a muffin that she grabbed to a nearby coffee shop. Sue nodded grateful and took a hearty bit of the cranberry muffin.

Then, a brown lab entered the room followed by a taciturn Bobby. Pinot came and curled under Tara's desk where he received a caress from her. The tall agent shrugged off his coat and threw it on his desk. Paper flew away and pen fell on the floor.

"You have decided to expand your mess to the rest of the bullpen", said a teasing voice.

Lucy entered at her turn, smiling slightly followed by Demetrius. Bobby smiled at the tease.

"Thank you Bobby for taking Pinot at your place", said Tara who was still scratching the lab's ear.

"My pleasure luv", came his reply. His voice was low and tender. His green eyes tracked all her movements: her slim fingers petting Pinot's head, her wet hair dripping droplets on her neck, shivers running along her spine at the cold contact and her smile.

"Can you take him tonight?", she asked. "I don't know how my cat would react in his presence", she chuckled. He nodded his agreement.

"You know Tara, Pinot is used to cats", said Lucy. She had removed her coat and approached the team.

"How do you know that?", asked Jack, who decided to jump in the conversation to forget a bit.

"Dani has a grey and white cat at her apartment. I met him when Myles and I went picking up Dani's clothes…what?, yesterday…", she mused.

"It feels longer than that", said Sue calmly. The team was all together. They were ready to do whatever it was necessary to close that file properly. Jack gathered all his paperwork and waited until everyone focused on him.

"Thanks to Tara, we were able to gather some info on that Spencer. Still, blanks need to be filled. Bobby and I will interview Mr. Marks to obtain some answer to our questions.", he said with matter-of-fact voice. Sue knew him well: she knew that he was eager to obtain these answers.

"Tara, Lucy and Sue, if you could do more research on him. I need to know where he lived previously, all the jobs he did, his hobbies, his secrets, if he had been married…everything!", he said, looking at the three professional women.

They nodded. D. added.

"Tara, check if you received any reply from Interpol. I don't think that man was quiet for eight years. Verify any cold cases in the US. I am sure he committed more offenses.", he said while looking at Tara. Then, he turned to Jack and Bobby.

"Be careful while interrogating him: we know he is guilty for Daniella but we need to link him to Victoria, Genevieve, Caroline and Helena's murders. Make sure that the interrogation is done without any mistakes. We don't want to thrown out of court anything because of a technicality.", he warned them. He knew that the two men were professional but that case hit too close to home.

Everyone in the team nodded and went their way. D watched them, proud to be their supervisor, knowing well they would do their job correctly. He walked away from the bullpen to witness the interrogation. He wanted to know as well who was that Spencer Alexander Marks.

_**&0&**_

_Did you like??_


	33. Chapter 33

_There is a bit more_

**_&0&_**

Her legs were crossed and she was staring at the full moon. The white celestial body mesmerized her. His little sisters, the stars, twinkled in the dark background. The moon reflected on the still water. The air was filled with humidity and a lighter wind whispered in her ears. Her elbows leaned on her knees and she was listening to the nocturne noises. Max was still at her side, quiet.

Lost in her thoughts, she was meditating on Max's last words: "Myles never looked at you this way". She brushed her fingers against her nose. The light touch brought her comfort. Against her will, she doubted her brother's words.

Deep down, she knew that her assault would have changed Myles' regard on her. He had a way to look at her: his eyes were filled with desire, tease and love. He had this habit to stare at her until she blushed and laughed, almost embarrassed by his fire. She refused to see pity or deep concern in them. Rather, she took upon herself to run away. She decided to protect what it was left of her emotional self.

However, all the following days that became weeks and months, guilt and sadness engulfed her heart. Every night, she sobbed and cried to sleep. Her every dream was haunted by his presence. All men who showed her interest had been compared to him: none could be compared to the one who had stolen her heart.

Sighs exhaled her lips and tears clung to her lashes. She felt Max's fingers brushing her knee.

"I've been a coward Max", she said evenly. Lifting up her chin, she met his dark green gaze. His eyes were steady and soft. She frowned at his silence.

"I cannot take this decision for you Dani", explained the young man. He stirred from his position and slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Only one thing I can tell you Daniella…" he trailed off. His gaze didn't flinch nor his voice. She looked at him, eager and afraid.

"I was there when Myles read your letter: I witnessed his anguish, his pain, his anger and his confusion. You took a decision back then that had consequences. Today, you still have to take a decision and whatever it is, it will bear consequences.", he said while pushing her hair behind her ears.

Daniella turned her face away. Shame enveloped her soul. Still, she didn't know if she strong enough to fight…

Silence covered them like a blanket. Tumult of emotions roared in her heart. She clenched her fists and bit her lips. She was so in pain. She refused to fight alone.

"You never been alone", said Max, reading her thought again. Turning briskly, she held his gaze. Anger and self-pity filled her green eyes. Anger…not against her brother…against herself…

Tears stung her eyes and she lifted her chin higher to keep them at bay. She failed miserably. They streamed on her cheeks, her lips, and her neck. They finished their course on her hands.

Emotions that were buried long time ago bounced and slashed her heart. Moans exhaled her lips. She wished she could scream. She wished she could extract all the pain and buried it forever. In a hurry, she stood up and walked at the end of the embankment. The water was dark and stagnant.

Suddenly, a scream climbed along her throat and exuded like a bomb. Shaking and sobbing, she roared out her pain, her anger and her sadness. She felt strong arms encircled her waist. Her brother's affection brought more fire. Screaming, kicking, crying, fighting, sobbing, shaking…she did all until fatigue overpowered her…

_**&0&**_

The nurse was looking at her patient's file when she observed tears rolling silently on Daniella's cheeks. Surprised, she saw her patients clenching her fists. Suddenly, convulsions shook the petite body. Lowering her bed, the nurse pressed the emergency button: the brain was swelling again and created a pressure that may cause death.

Doctor and nurses filled the room and started the life and death run oblivious to the middle-aged couple standing at the other side of the door who were holding each other, sobbing.

Then, as sudden as it started, the convulsions stopped and her heartbeat came back normal. Her breathing was slow but regular. The machine that monitored her sub-skull pressure showed improvement. Bewildered, Doctor Malland verified and checked again.

"After all, she might have a chance" thought the doctor, hopeful. A light rap on the door tuned his attention away. A man with light brown hair and blue eyes and a woman with curly brown hair and dark green eyes stood in the front of him. Traces of the tears still showed of their faces and guilt wrapped the doctor's soul. They witnessed their daughter's convulsions.

Closing Daniella's file, the doctor extended his hand to the man.

"You must be Mr Lambert, Daniella's father. I'm Dr. John Malland. I am the one who is treating your daughter." The man shook the doctor's hand and he presented the woman at his side.

"Dr Malland, there is my wife, Madeleine", and she took his hand. Her handshake was soft and firm. Even through adversity, she was a fighter.

The doctor nodded and indicated them to take a seat, at their daughter's bedside.

Madeleine gazed at her daughter. Gasping slightly, she took with tenderness, Dani's hand and kissed her gently. Her daughter's skin was soft and warm. Painfully, she saw all the bruises running on her face, her swollen lips, the cuts and the tube exiting her mouth. A machine was helping her to breathe. Sighing, she shook her head with sadness. She felt she was living again the same nightmare. Caressing her forehead, she turned her attention to the doctor's explanations.

**_&0&_**

_Please R&R.. it does good to my soul ;0)_


	34. Chapter 34

_A little bird told me you wanted more...as you wish then ;0)_

**_&0&_**

Bobby stormed in the bullpen. His lips were white tight and his eyes danced of anger. Lucy looked at him but she didn't say a word. He walked at his desk and crashed in his seat. Frustrated, he massaged his shoulders. Sue lifted up her chin and met his dark and furious gaze. Sue sneaked over her shoulder and didn't see Jack. She brought back her attention to the Aussie.

Eyes closed, he tried to slow down his heartbeat. His lips were trembling. Tumult roared in his head. Spencer refused to talk. No words trespassed his lips. He only smiled, satisfied. How could they link him to the others murders if he refused to confess! He heard the clink of fingers on a keyboard. He opened his eyes and observed that Tara was not at her desk. He frowned, wondering.

"He refused to talk?", questioned Lucy who had approached his desk. He met her dark eyes and sighed. Her eyes were concern and tired. Sue got up too and leaned against her desk.

Her hazel eyes were soft and curious. He laid his hand on his desk and drummed the hard surface.

"Yes…", he said but stopped. His thoughts were fighting in his mind. He shrugged.

"Yes…that drungo seemed a bit too confident for my taste. He is so arrogant", he interjected, frustrated. Lucy leaned over his desk and calmed his agitated fingers by touching his hand. She smiled shyly.

"Where's Jack?", she asked while removing her hand. He smiled to her.

"He was talking with D when I left. I think, they were discussing a different strategy. I needed a change of scenery", he explained, exasperated. He stood up and grabbed his black leather coat.

"Tell Jack I went for a walk. I need some fresh air", he stated and he walked out. Lucy nodded and went back to her research. She looked at Levi and told him to stay with Lucy. She knocked gently on her roommate's desk to get her attention. Sue observed the weariness on her friend's eye and the weak smile.

"I'm going to see if Jack needs my help on this one", she said smiling to her friend. Again, Lucy nodded and reported her focus to the computer.

Walking in the empty hallways, Sue entered the conference room as some light shed under the door. Lying on the couch, his legs up and a elbow covering his eyes, Jack was trying to put some order in the frenzy on his thoughts.

He slightly jumped at Sue's touch. Realizing it was her, he moved so she could lie at his side. Her hair was loose and they tickled his nose. With one hand, he was playing with it, and it was soft under his touch. Leaning silently against his warm body, she caressed his chin. The fresh touch soothed his fatigue. Her head snuggled in the crook of his shoulder and he turned lightly so she could read his lips. He drank, unsatisfied, to her beautiful features: her eyes, her slightly colored cheeks, her full lips, her neck where he could see her vein pulsing to a quicken rate. She could feel his passionate gaze over her and she blushed even deeper. She lowered her gaze and he placed a finger under her chin. His dark chocolate eyes locked with her hazel eyes and she read love, passion and caring. She smiled softly and he approached further. He felt her breath on the sensitive skin of his neck. Shivers ran along his spine. Her fingers brushed his arms and caressed his shoulders. She snuggled them on his nape and he tilted his head. The light movement of her fingers tickled him. Her grin widened as she realized that he was ticklish. She giggled and he imprisoned her fingers in his hand. She decided to break the spell.

"Bobby told us that our suspect was giving you some hard time", she said, matter-of-factly. He frowned and nodded. His chocolate eyes were troubled and impatient.

She lowered her head and her lips brushed his jaw. Goosebumps appeared on his skin. With a finger, she trailed it against the line of his neck. Shivers daunted his body and he smiled. He moved and rose up on his elbow. He was leaning over her and plunged his eyes in her. Her hazel eyes were filled with love, softness and compassion.

"Do you want me to give it a try?", she asked, gently. She observed worry and concern settled in his eyes. His smile disappeared and a line widened across his forehead. He was not keen on the idea to let a woman interviewed Spencer. This man created mixed emotions in his soul: disgust, anger, apprehension and wonder.

Her eyes clouded. "Are you doubting me?", she asked, evenly but her eyes were troubled.

"No Sue, I do not doubt your capability and your professionalism", he said, making sure he emphasized every words. He decided to speak out his feeling. He refused to let her think that he didn't trust her. His fingers were twisting gently her hair and he felt her breath against his skin.

"This guy creeps me out. He is so confident and so arrogant. By his silence, he is able to maintain his power over the situation. He knows that we cannot link him officially with the murders. He is satisfy by the fact he thinks that he killed Daniella", he said.

Sue jolted from his arms and sat straight. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth of surprise.

"You didn't tell him that Daniella survived?', she said, astonished. "Why?", she questioned. He caressed her cheeks and she relaxed under his touch. She laid back and his hand rested on her shoulder.

"He thinks that Daniella is dead and we decided not to correct him. We thought that he would confess. He didn't care about Victoria, Caroline, Genevieve and Helena. He used them to send his message. He coveted Daniella and only her. So, we thought that he would admit that he killed the others girls, only happy he got what he wanted", trailed Jack, his eyes troubled. A sick sensation settled in stomach. In the interrogation room, the apathy of Spencer troubled the agent. And it ticked the Aussie.

His eyes caught Sue's teeth chewing on her lower lips. She nibbled, absent minded and dreamy. He steadied his position of the couch and wandered his gaze on his love.

"What are you thinking at?", he asked softly. She let go of her lips, sat and brought her legs under her chin.

"Maybe he cares", she mumbled more for herself than for him. He frowned and waited for her to explain further. She stood up and paced the room. He watched her walking slowly, her hair waving gracefully over her shoulders. A pink shade flourished on her white complexion. He could see that tumult of ideas was roaring in her head. He sat at his turn and stretched his back. The longs hours without sleep started to take a toll on him.

She immobilized herself and leaned against the table. She looked at Jack and admired his dark chocolate eyes. Still, her thoughts tumbled and twirled in her head.

"Jack, I am pretty sure you will get a reaction from him if you tell him that Daniella survived", she explained, matter-of-fact. His eyebrows lifted slowly and he listened attentively.

"Here me out", she asked while approaching him. She sat, crossed her leg and placed her hand on his knee. That touch brought some warm in his heart. He intertwined his fingers with her and caressed her knuckles.

"I agree. He coveted her. He overpowered her. He controlled her. If he learns that he lost his control over her, I am sure he will lose his cool", she said, begging to be challenge. His fingers still wandered on her knuckles.

"And I'm certain, if it is a woman who tells him that, he will loose his temper. Realizing that he could not control her anymore, he will try to regain that control with his words.", she said, confident and eager.

Jack frowned at the idea but had to accept that Sue might be right. Still, he refused to let her interview Spencer.

"You said I don't need to be alone to do it", she said, reading his thoughts. Impressed by her reasoning, he kept caressing her hand. Silent, he kept thinking. She didn't press him. Snuggling deeper in the couch, she closed her eyes. She was not exactly looking forward to confront Spencer but she knew she was right. However, she wanted to know more about the guy before confronting him.

Anne explained that Dani and Spencer knew each other since childhood. It seemed that Spencer was an extremely lonely child and became asocial with his teenage years. The only one who had been able to approach him was Daniella. However, when Myles entered Dani's life, Spencer didn't quite accept it. Anne knew Spencer's family but not him personally. Sue wondered if Myles could give more information on Spencer's personality. Again, she nibbled on her lower lips. The light touch on her teeth of the tender flesh brought her some comfort.

She felt a light touch on her arm: a finger that lingered slowly, down to her wrist. She opened her eyes and met his deep dark chocolaty eyes. She wondered if he knew how dangerously tempting they were.

She still could see some concern but also, surrender. His fingers caressed her lips and let fire trails behind it. The light touch fired up her senses.

"Before you enter the lion den, we should discuss it with Demetrius" he agreed and he encircled her waist with his arms. Her perfume enveloped his head and he found comfort in her presence. He felt her nails drumming lightly on his arm. Rising an eyebrow, he asked her a silent question.

"Should we be more careful?" she asked while approaching, kissing lightly his temple.

"Maybe sweetheart…" he trailed off and he kissed her. Her lips were soft and terribly tempting. She snuggled closer and he felt her curves matching his own body. A deep sigh of desire escaped his lips and she smiled, teasing. Desire and passion rushed through his veins and he deepened their kiss. She placed her hands against solid stomach. Panting, he let got of her lips. Blushing and with her eyes twinkling, she was irresistible.

Suddenly, a rap on the door and someone peeked his head. Jack realized who was it and smiled, unashamed. Demetrius smiled back. Sue followed Jack's gaze and saw D standing in the doorway. She gasped and in a hurry, backed up, blushing violently.

D smiled and approached them and stretched his hand to Jack.

"Congrats to both of you…especially you, Jack. You finally realized that one of the finest woman was standing next to you and decided to take the plunge.", he said, laughing and enigmatic.

Bedazzled, Sue's eyes wandered back and forth to D and Jack. Then, the dark-haired agent turned to her explained.

"Remember, I told you I would find a way for us to be a couple without to separate the team?', he reminded her. She nodded and looked at D, who was still smiling. She brought back her attention to Jack.

"In fact, it was Daniella who insinuate the idea: since you are not considerate a full agent but more as a consultant, the rule does not really apply. So, I asked D to verify that loophole and his smile confirmed that we don't need to keep our relationship as a secret anymore.", he explained. A smile blossomed on her lips and her eyes twinkled of joy.

D. approached her and took her hands in his.

"I'm happy for you Sue." His voice was deep and fatherly. Even if she could not hear it, she could read all the happiness and pride in his eyes. She nodded and hugged him. She appreciated that man: quiet and phlegmatic, the team was able to count on his logic, his dedication and his patience. As a supervisor, D was an important key to the success of this team.

Jack approached and slid his arm around her waist.

"D, we want to discuss an idea Sue had in regards of Spencer", said Jack, matter-of-fact. Sue explained her thoughts and she could see D weighting her words.

"However, I think, before we continue anything else, it would be important to know more about that guy. Tara was able to dig a lot of info but maybe, Myles could fill more blanks", she said. D nodded in agreement and they walked out of the conference room.

In the hallway, they met Lucy who was looking for them.

"Tara called. She is on her way back with Bobby and she got some very important information about Spencer.", she said in a hurry. Her eyes caught Sue and Jack's fingers interlaced together and she questioned her friend with a wide grin. At that moment, she heard the ping of the elevator, announcing that Tara and Bobby arrived. Sue blushed and chuckled. Lucy pointed a finger in their direction.

"Both of you, you have some explanation to give but unfortunately, it will have to wait", she sighed and shook her head, in a mock despair. Levi came to his mistress and looked at the couple, grinning at his turn.

**_&0&_**

_Did you like???_


	35. Chapter 35

_Let`s check on Bobby shall we?? ;0) Italics means flashbacks  
_

_**&0&**_

He succeeded to slow his pace. His longs legs swallowed miles of sidewalks. The sun had finished its descent. A dark blanket covered the sky. The night was cold, clear and windy. His neck protested against the fluid movement of the air. He placed his scarf to protect his neck against that nasty wind.

The neighborhood was quiet. The rare persons walking were hurried to get home, to enjoy some time with the family before the frenzy of the week started over. Breathing deeply, different scents played with his nostrils: meat being grilled, potatoes being fried and later, humidity and wet soil. He sidetracked on his course and walked in a park. Walking aimless, he stopped by a pond. The water was covered by a thin layer of ice. It was the proof that winder still had its grip on the developing spring.

Smells continued their waltz and one perfume in particular tickled: subtle but well-known. It was light with a hint of vanilla. He turned his head and Tara was his side. Sitting on a bench, legs crossed, she was smiling. Pinot limped to him and asked for a caress. More than happy to obliged, the Aussie patted the lab's head that let his tongue out.

Tara slid along the bench to give him some space. Bundled in a warm blue coat, she could see a multicolor scarf rolled around her thin neck. Her hair twirled in all directions. Her green eyes were competing against the stars in the sky.

"She is beautiful", he mused, mesmerized by her twinkling eyes and took place at her side. His anger vanished at her sight. She could feel his warmth irradiated her body.

"Needed some air?" she asked, curious. He rolled his eyes to the sky and she giggled. He smiled at the sound of her light silver bell laugh.

"And you?" replied the tall man. She tilted her head.

"Pinot needed a walk..." she gave as a reason. A comfortable silence settled between the two colleagues. Pinot curled at Bobby's feet and yawned. Tara enjoyed that silence. Noise came muffled through the bushes and trees encircling the park. Spring tried to burst and to clear away the remaining of the winter. Hope was trying to shed some light on the darkness. Dreams had a chance to blossom, again.

Different smells and noise traveled to them. Not far away, Tara heard a woman trying to hush her baby's cry. A sigh engulfed her soul. That evening was a time of broken dreams too. Yes, Pinot needed some fresh air. Still, she used that excuse to leave the heavy atmosphere of the bullpen. She was trying to put some order in all the information she was able to retrieve from her faithful computer.

Still, some blank needed to be filled and she decided to do a phone call. Because, she was unsure, she decided to call that person out of indiscreet ears.  
When she studied in college, she didn't have a lot of friends. She was not a party animal but not a library rat either. She enjoyed the quietness of her tiny apartment, the joy to study her books and the presence of strangers when she was typing on her laptop in a café. Still, one person was bold enough to approach her and that girl became one of her dearest friend.

Her name was Sara Provencher. She studied mathematics and criminal history in the same college as Tara. She was a foreign student, doing a student exchange. Tara laughed about her choices: she never quite understood how those two subjects could match together but Sarah was a smart girl. After her studies, she went back home: Ottawa and was able to obtain a job through the Royal Canadian Mounted Police or RCMP, easier to say. Tara smirked. Sara became an analyst for the law enforcement agency, got married and popped children. She was even at her fourth pregnancy when Tara called her earlier.

_The phone rang five times before someone picked up. As soon as the phone was lifted from the hook, a roar of noise jumped to her ear. A toddler cry, two children running through the kitchen, a husky voice asking to the children to bring their race upstairs and then, she heard Sara's voice: melodious and caring._

_"Oui, bonsoir", she said, probably rocking her last one: Jodi who is 16 months against her well-swollen belly._

_"Hello Sara", said Tara with a smile. She had enclosed her cell phone in the crook of her shoulder and walked with Pinot at her side._

_"Tara! How are you hon?", replied the young mother. Tara heard Sara whispered to her husband Peter to take Jodi so she could be free talking with her friend. Tara heard footsteps, a door being shut and then, silence. Sara probably went to a room where all the noise where cut._

_"Tired but OK…so far", answered the computer tech. She found a bench and sat while Pinot sniffed around the pond._

_"Are you on a case?" questioned Sara, knowing her friend well. Usually, Tara was bubbly and giggling all the time but not tonight. Sara laid on her bed and caressed her belly. Tara mumbled her response._

_"Tara, are you OK?", asked Sara, now worry. She heard a sad giggle through the phone. Sara frowned and waited for Tara to continue._

_"We are on a case right now…" she trailed off, unsure how to words her emotions. "It's hard emotionally and…", she didn't finish her sentence, knowing that Sara would understand. Tara breathed deeply._

_"The reason I was calling you tonight is that it seems that our suspect lived on the north of the border and I wondered if you could dig some information for me. It will be faster because we are running of out time here.", she explained, fingers crossed._

_"Tara, I would be happy to do that for you. The only thing I want you to do is to send a request through the NCIC (National Crime Information Center) so my butt will be covered", she smiled. Tara understood. If Sara dig some information and transmit this information to Tara without any official request and consent, she could be in trouble. In a sense, she could breach the suspect's civil rights and these proofs could be inadmissible in court._

_"No problem Sara. I already sent a request through the Interpol System, the I-24/7 and something popped up from the RCMP. It seemed our suspect had a rap sheet in your country but I was unable to go further. I tried to search through your database, the CPIC (Canadian Police Information Center) but I'm losing time as the two systems are a bit different. The codes are not the same and I feel I am swimming still! I already downloaded his fingerprints electronically, encrypted and please, check if it's match", she said, now eager to obtain the information._

_"Tara, I will call you back in an hour…" said Sara._

_"A hour? Why so long?", questioned Tara, eager. Sara laughed frankly._

_"Honey, you seemed to forget that April is still synonymous of snowstorms here in Canada! And right now, we have one and plus, it's mixed with freezing rain. It already fell 15 centimeters or almost 6 inches so the roads are snowy and icy. I have to get dressed and with a belly of 8 months, I am kind on the escargot mode", she exclaimed, laughing._

_"Sorry Sara!" said an apologizing Tara, blushing when she spotted Bobby at the other side of the park. "Call me back at my office", she said and gave her number. "Be careful Sara and thank you for you help."_

_"No problem Tara and oh, honey?" said Sara, serious._

_"Mmmhh", mumbled Tara._

_"Did you talk to him?", referring to Bobby. Tara confided to her friend her feelings towards the Aussie. Sara was far so what were the chances that she spilled the beans right? Unfortunately, it seemed that Sara shared the same genes as Lucy: self-proclaimed matchmaker!!_

_"No…", whispered Tara, still watching Bobby approaching, oblivious to her presence._

_"He is close of you, is he?", chuckled Sara. Tara giggled and Sara understood._

_"Listen to me hun and I am serious! Once your case is wrapped up and if you get more than 2 days off, come down to my place. I am even ready to pay you plane ticket. You need a change of scenery and you need to talk!! And I am ready to listen! The only thing that prevent me to go in DC is my precarious state: I'm ready to pop anytime so will you think about it at least?", knowing that Tara will not say yes, right away._

_Tara sighed heavily and tears stung her eyes. Sara was right: she needed neutral ears to listen and a change of scenery will help to all the pieces of her messy heart together._

_"I will think about it, promise", she said in a hurry as Bobby was coming closer and closer. Sara agreed and promised her to call in an hour._

_Tara closed her phone and hid it in her pocket and waited for Bobby to get closer._

A light touch on her hand jolted her from her reverie. His dimpled smile melted her heart and right at that moment, a strong desire to get refuge in his strong arms overpowered her. Bobby observed her eyes darkened and became misty. Pain stung his heart, wondering what caused her trouble.

"What were you thinking at?", he asked, hoping that she explained her sadness. She shook her head ruefully and looked at him. His green eyes showed her concern and care. He was ready to listen. She sighed.

"I called a friend earlier that might help us in regards of the case and …" she started to explain. His fingers reached for her hand and the airy contact burned her skin. She sighed again. How to explain that she envied Sara's life: her husband that was a best friend, children that filled her house…She missed that. She wondered if one day, she will get her chance. Before, she met Sara, she didn't believe in fairy tales marriage. She wanted children but the example of her own parent's marriage falling apart scared her. She desired to meet a soul mate but wondered if Bobby was the one.

"And.." pursued Bobby, still playing with her fingers. She shrugged and turned her face away. Bobby's fingers slid under her chin and forced her to look at him. She plunged.

"Do you have dreams Bobby?" she asked, bluntly. He frowned and his eyes questioned her.

"Of course I do. Maybe it will sound silly but I dream of a house, a woman who will share the same dreams, the same goals, a wife who will be a best friend, a confident and I will be able to laugh with. My mom and pop were a good example: they laughed together, planned together and supported each other.

"Ankle-bitter?", she asked, with a light smile.

"Of course!" he replied with a large grin. At that precise moment, children with green eyes and dimpled-smile came across her mind and she smiled. His gaze darkened while he was looking at her. Did she know that she filled his dreams? He realized, maybe too late, that he made a mistake. His words haunted his dreams…the words he uttered to her and he knew he broke her heart. Darcy had an impact in his life but Tara with her bubbly smile captured his heart. Still…he was afraid to express his feelings.

Their eyes locked together for a moment. A slight blush blossomed on her cheeks but she didn't flinch her gaze. Warmth and love traveled between them. Both questioned each others silently but refused to admit their love…too afraid to scare the other.

A cell phone ring broke the spell. It rang few times before Tara realized it was hers. Plunging her hand in her pocket, she dug out her cell phone. On the screen, it was Sara's home phone number. Tara frowned and answered without letting go of Bobby's eyes.

"Sara?", she answered.

"I have your info!" said Sara, without preamble. Surprised, Tara shook her head.

"You were quick! You already at the office?", she asked. She heard Sara giggling.

"No, Peter refused that I take the road with that kind of weather. So I called a colleague who was at the office, even a Sunday night and he is willing to do a conference call.", explained Sara, sitting at her home office.

"Give me few minutes to walk back the Hoover building and I call you back", said Tara and close her phone.

Bobby lifted an eyebrow and waited for her. She took Pinot leash and explained.

"Let's go back to the bullpen. I have some info on Spencer that may break the case. I'll explain on our way back", she said. He nodded and walked at her side.

**_&0&_**

_So...???_


	36. Chapter 36

_There is looonnnngggg post for you ;0)_

**_&0&_**

Footsteps were heard in the quiet and dimmed hallways. A door opened in a hush and a middle-age man with grey hair exited a room. His weary eyes met six pairs of eyes: a mix of dark brown, different shade of green and hazel colors. A smile stirred on his lips and he had to recognize the strength that tied this team together: friendship and deep concern for each other, like a family.

The doctor raked his hair with lassitude. He moved forward to meet the team. His shoes squeaked lightly on the polished floor. He stretched his hand and shook D warm hand.

"You know, if Ella sees you, you are so out of here", teased lightly Dr. Malland. D smiled.

"We know that the visitation time is over but we need to speak with Agent Leland. It's really important.", explained the supervisor, his team standing quietly behind him. Dr. Malland nodded his understanding and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, a mature woman with a blue uniform and black hair tied in a chignon walked in their direction. Her gaze was lethal and her voice hard.

"Dr Malland!", she interjected. The man raised his hand in an attempt to peace the issue and smiled faintly to his chief-nurse.

"Ella, these persons are FBI agents who need to talk with Agent Leland. They are on an investigation and I granted them permission to come anytime", said the doctor with a calm voice. Hands on her hips and her head tilted, Ella bit her bottom lips and shook her head in dismay.

"Doctor Malland! The room can contain only a certain number of persons. Agent Leland already has three persons in his room", she said, hoping for a change. Jack frowned.

"Who are they?", questioned the team leader. The chief-nurse turned her attention to the dark-haired agent and looked stiffly at him.

"Agent Leland's sister and Miss Lambert's parents", she replied, unwilling. She switched her focus to Dr Malland who gave her a sharp look.

"They will be quiet I am sure and we have no right to be an obstacle to an ongoing investigation", he said, closing the discussion. Ella shrugged and went back to her station.

"Thank you Dr Malland", said Demetrius and after a light nod, walked to Myles' door. Lucy observed the slumped shoulders of the doctor and decided to ask.

"Dr. Malland?" she said with a quiet voice. "How's Miss Lambert?", she asked, afraid of his answer. His eyes softened and pride across his gaze.

"She is a fighter. She scared us earlier but she might stand a chance", he responded and his answer soothed the team troubled heart.

With a light nod of his head, Doctor Malland went his way and D. knocked on the door. A husky and a low voice told them to come in.  
The team entered the room silently but smiles warmth the room when they saw their colleague: leaning against pillows, still pale but rested. A common sigh of relief exhaled their lips. Anne, legs crossed, was sitting at his foot bed. She seemed more relaxed and even smiled. At Myles' right, a couple with fingers interlaced was sitting. At their sight, Pinot whined and jolted from his leash. The man bent and patted affectionately the Lab that snuggled his head on the woman's lap. She scratched his ears to the dog's delight.

"We heard that you were feeling much better", said D while approaching his friend. His dark eyes were peaceful. Myles nodded his agreement. The team approached as well. Anne moved a bit so Lucy sat at her turn at Myles's feet. Her grin brightened the room. Bobby exited the room to come back with extra chairs and they all sat around his bed.

Myles turned his head towards the couple and the attention switched in their direction.

"I would like to present you Daniella's parents: Claude and Madeleine Lambert.", said Myles with a voice hoarse. Sue observed that his gaze had softened. The couple rose on their feet and Pinot curled at their side.

"Claude and Madeleine, I want you to meet my team" said the man. His features were softened by a little smile. D observed the weariness in Madeleine's familiar green eyes.

"Even if the circumstances are not the best, it's a pleasure to meet you", welcomed Demetrius with his soft voice. Claude smiled. Jack appreciated the stoicism of Dani's father and the levelheaded attitude of Madeleine. Then, Madeleine smiled at the sight of Levi. Sue approached the mother and stretched her hand.

"This is Sue Thomas and her hearing dog, Levi", presented Myles with a smile, knowing how much Madeleine loved dogs.

"Really nice to meet you and now I understand why Dani could bring Pinot at work", she said with a lilting voice. Her voice had a trace of a light accent but Jack could not determine the origin.

Myles continued the presentation but in his heart, an uneasy feeling settled. He tried to breathe it away but a pain crushed in chest. He winced and Lucy observed it. However, she didn't say a word. Instead, she laid her hand on his knee and searched for his eyes. Through the thin hospital sheets, he felt her warm touch. His gaze found refuge in her friendly and dark eyes: they exhaled peace and confidence.

"Myles, son, are you alright?" she asked with the same unidentified accent. Her green eyes darkened and focused on the man that became with the years, a member of her family.

Tara heard the affectionate name that Mrs. Lambert called Myles. She seemed truly concerned and not even upset that Daniella was in a coma. Tara frowned. Instinctively, Madeleine lifted up her chin and locked her sight with Tara's. Madeleine's eyes were filled with tears. Still, she fought them, to keep them at bay.

"I am fine", lied the proud man but Claude was not dupe. However, he decided not to pursue and switched his focus to the dark-colored man.

"I presume that you want to talk to Myles… in private", he questioned, frowning lightly.

"In fact…" started D but was interrupted by Jack. The team leader apologized but D. encouraged him to pursue.

"Yes, we wanted to speak with Myles but if you want to stay, you can help us too", he explained. "You too, Anne, you are welcomed to stay and help us even if you already did", thanked the dark-haired agent. Myles moved and tried to find a comfortable position against his pillow.

"Is he still in the hospital?", questioned Myles, his gaze evasive.

"Nope. He is locked up and waiting for us to interview him…again", answered Bobby with a certain annoyance in his voice. He had crossed his arms on his chest and his green eyes darkened.

"He refused to talk" said Myles, matter-of-factly.

"Yes" said a perky voice. "but we might have a change to break him" , said Tara, opening her laptop and typing her password.

"By…?" trailed the proud agent, frowning. He had a vague idea forming in the back of his head but was afraid to voice it. He felt a wet muzzle under his palm and then a square and furry head. Absent-minded, Myles scratched Levi's neck and its tags tingled in the air.

"By having Tara and myself conduct the interview" stated Sue with determination in her voice. Myles sighed and continued to pet Levi. His blue eyes were troubled. Sue sat on the corner on his bed and leaned against Lucy's shoulder.

"Listen to the idea before you interjected", tried to convince Sue with a little smile. Myles nodded and saw on the corner on his eyes that Jack needed some reassurance too. He brought back his attention to the blond analyst and waited for her to explain.

"It seemed that Spencer refused to talk to men. Plus, he refused to admit his implications in the others murders."  
"Other murders?", cut Madeleine with her musical voice and a hand on Sue's shoulder. Her fingers were intertwined with the one of her husband. Sue nodded.

"Yes. He doesn't deny Dani's assault but refused to confess for the others girls" explained Sue while looking for the familiar dark green eyes. "So I thought that if women instead of men speak with Spencer and we reveal to him that Daniella survived, we might get him by surprise.", explained Sue.

Myles shook his head, bedazzled by the cleverness of his blonde friend. Still…

"You never told him that Dani survived?", said a surprised Myles. He turned his head and a grimace of pain took shape on his face. His neck was stiffed and pain constricted his muscles. He rubbed his uninjured hand on his neck and sighed loudly.

"No…but it seems that a new strategy is in order" said Jack, with a smirk. However, his dark eyes were not smiling. Myles could see worry. Then, he lifted his gaze and met Bobby's green gaze. He could detect anger and impatience. He was sitting slantwise from Tara and his position showed his protectiveness. His arm laid nonchalantly on the back of Tara's chair. Myles tilted his head lightly.

"And I guess that Sue's suggestion does not delight you?", said Myles, more like a fact than a question. A silence answered his question. The blond agent continued to scratch Levi's head.

"Even if I am not too enthusiastic on the idea myself, Sue is right. Spencer had develop and mastery the art of manipulation. So, if you surprise him, he will lose his confidence and his arrogance.", agreed Myles.

"If we knew…" whispered Madeleine with tears in her voice. Sue observed that all eyes switched their attention and she followed them to see tears rolling silently on Madeleine's cheeks. In a tender gesture, her husband swiped them away with his thumb. She lowered her head to hide her sadness.

"You might help us. In order to have all the chances on our side, we need to know Spencer. It seems that you knew him before…" said D with calm.

Madeleine snuggled her head in the crook of her husband's shoulder.  
"Tell us what you know so far and we will fill the blanks at the best of our knowledge" assured Claude with determination.

Tara disabled the lock on her laptop and connected to her files. Since she was the one who spoke mostly with Sara and did the research, she decided to explain.

"Spencer Marks was born in Surrey, British Columbia. The name written on his birth certificate was Marc Spencer Alexandre Sims but his parents used to call him Spencer. Both of his parents were Americans but they were working at the Canadian branch of an informatics company named Rio S. Co. Both were engineers. Because of his birth, Marc obtained dual citizenship. Five years later, the parents, Carl and Marian moved back in the US and settled in Portland. Both had resigned and started their own company as consultants. Unfortunately, both of them died when Marc was 10 years old, in a car accident. He went to live with his maternal grandmother in Boston…" said Tara while looking to her laptop.

"Mrs Elizabeth Taylor who was our neighbor", said Claude evenly.

Madeleine was playing with her wedding band and that quirk didn't escape Myles' tired eyes. "Like mother, like daughter" he mused tenderly. He closed his eyes and opened them after few seconds.

"I remembered when Spencer moved with his grandmother. She was a widow and she just lost her only daughter. She was a discreet woman. She kept everything to herself and raised her grandson with authority and big expectations. As much as Daniella was jovial and fun, Spencer was the opposite. However, for whatever reasons, she had been the only one capable to reach him. He was secret and even strange sometimes. He barely talked but was really smart. Daniella and him went in high school together. In school, he was a solitaire." explained in one breathe, Claude who was lost in his thoughts. His hand caressed lightly his chin in a long lost habit.

Tara's hair danced playfully while she bounced her sight from her laptop to Claude. Her fingers hit the keyboard letters at a quick pace. She decided to continue.

"After his graduation, which he did with mention, he disappeared from Boston." And once again, she was interrupted by Madeleine.

"Mrs. Taylor told us one day that Spencer was traveling in Europe, working from Youth Hostel to another. Meanwhile, Daniella finished high school a year later and went at her turn in Europe where she met again Spencer in Portugal…" trailed off Madeleine, her eyes troubled. She shook her head and her brown hair swirled.

"Daniella came back at the end of autumn and started Harvard at the winter session. At the summer, Spencer came back at his turn and because on his outstanding marks and his family references, he was able to register at the Harvard Medical School. Mrs. Taylor was so proud!" exclaimed Madeleine.

Myles's blue eyes darkened while listening to their story. He was pulling threads from his cast. Tara's light voice broke his reverie.  
"As per the comments on his teachers, Spencer was an excellent student but rude with others. Good in theory but had issues with interpersonal relationships. Of course, it caused an incidence on his studies. His teachers could not refer him for any internship. After a while, he dropped out but hid the fact from his grandmother…it seems", asked subtly the computer whiz while looking at Daniella's parents.

Claude and Madeleine exchanged a regard and sighed.

"Daniella told us one day that Spencer dropped out but asked us to keep our mouth shut and we did. We used to think him as strange but inoffensive" said Claude, raking his light hair. His wedding band twinkled under the dim light of the lamp.

"I met Spencer only once", said Myles suddenly with his throat constricted. His fingers drummed his cast in a nervous gesture. He lifted his chin so Sue could read his lips easily but his eyes were still evasive. Bobby frowned. "He is feeling guilty", thought the Aussie.

"At the beginning of our relationship, Dani mentioned Spencer. I didn't meet him right away. She told me that he was solitaire and taciturn. So, I accepted the fact that Dani was friend with a person who needed friendship but didn't know how to develop it. However, I observed over the months that Daniella was trying and failing putting some distance between them.", he said, with tremolos in his voice.

"One night, that was six months before her assault, I found her crying her heart out on my couch. I was in Providence and she was not supposed to come that weekend so I worked late that night.". He stopped and licked his dry lips. Anne poured some water on a plastic mug and gave it to him. He took a sip and pursued.

"That day, she fought with Spencer. He had made rude and mean comments towards her and the fact we were engaged. I realized, maybe too late, that Spencer desired more than friendship with Daniella and that realization hit her too." Silence settled and no one broke it. Myles was trying to put some order in the frenzy on his thoughts. He could feel Levi's head on his leg and all the eyes waiting for him…patiently and caring. He turned his head to meet dark green eyes.

"That night, Daniella told me that she was afraid of him. She was scared. I convinced her to stay that weekend at Providence. Meanwhile, I made some arrangements to have some time off. I went back to Boston that Sunday night with her. I told her to stay with some friends and to file a restraining order against Spencer. She agreed to do so. However, I hid the fact that I tracked down the guy and met him", he said in one breath.

"It didn't go very well, I guess?" asked Bobby with a cold smile. Myles's blue eyes became icy. He didn't expand on what happened but behind the pride, Sue saw the tears. He shrugged the memories away but sadness caved his shoulders in.

"Dani had filled the restraining order and it seemed he respected it until…" said Tara with a soft voice and blushed. She sensed Bobby's fingers on her neck and found comfort on his light touch.

"Dani never told us" said Madeleine with a hurt tone. Myles looked away, ashamed.

"Daniella refused to worry you and she thought…" but he continued as a lump of emotions settled in his throat.

"She thought that not confronting the problem will make it go away" said Claude with his warm voice. "Daniella is good to face anything as long as it's not too personal!"

Myles nodded. Memories of her beaten body flashed in his mind. In an effort to erase them, he shook his head abruptly but it caused more pain.  
Tara decided to pursue with the facts, to lighten the burden on Myles' shoulders.

"As per what I found, Spencer activities in the US stopped at the same time that Daniella was assaulted. Mrs. Spencer had died one month before and the guy inherited all her assets of which a house with view on the sea on Tancook Island on the Southern Coast on Nova Scotia. Because of his dual citizenship, he moved there without any problem. He blended in and he had been forgotten here in the US. However, he didn't stay quiet for a long time…" said Tara, still typing furiously on her laptop. Everyone was listening with attention.

"Tancook Island has a population on 35 souls but in the summer, it swells up to 200 because of the tourism. The only way to reach that island is with the ferry. Because of his inheritance, he didn't need to work so he created an image as he was an artist…a painter. People discovered soon enough that he was not too sociable but respected his solitude. He traveled a lot to Halifax for "business"" and Tara slowed her monologue.

"The following information was dug by a friend of mine, an analyst at the RCMP who was able to find that Spencer's activities for the last eight years" she explained. None a word were whispered.

"In November seven years ago, after traveling more or less one hour and half under pouring rain, he saw a girl hitching a lift for Halifax. She climbed in his car but unfortunately for her, it was a wrong twist of faith.", and Tara downloaded a picture and turned her computer to show the girl: sly smile, freckles, dark brown hair but what hit the most: her dark green eyes.

"The girl had been found in a ditch, beaten to death two days later. Spencer was arrested few months later after a lengthy investigation. It took a while before he went under trial. He was judged under the name of Alexander Taylor Marks and his fingerprints are under that name. Spencer had been able to create another life, another self and because, he never had been arrested in the US, the Canadian authority could not retrace anything from his previous life" explained the young women.  
Again, silence and an uneasy feeling settled in the room. With one hand, Myles massaged his stiff neck. Tara continued.

"He was convicted of manslaughter. The crown had never been able to proof without any doubt that it was premeditated. Also, Spencer was drunk and stated cannot remember the night's events. He received a sentence of 15 years but…because of his good behavior and all the therapies he agreed to follow, the National Parole Board granted him day parole after 6 years which allowed him to go out during the day but have to come back in a house arrest for the night. One day, which was six months ago, he left the house arrest but never came. Because no passport is needed to cross the US-Canadian borders, as of yet, he showed his US ID with his American names and he was not bothered at all" sighed Tara.

Jack moved on his chair and shook his head with dismay. He racked his dark hair and sighed loudly. His head was spinning with all the information that been throw at them. He felt Sue's hand on his knee and he intertwined his fingers with her. The motion was discreet but didn't escape Lucy's watchful eyes.

"In one way or another, he found out that that Daniella was here in DC and…" Bobby started but didn't dare to finish as the view of Myles' hurtful eyes. In Myles head, pieces of memories snowed in. Dani's tender teasing interlaced with his team's bantering. Lucy's smile mixed with Sue's compassionate eyes. Tara's bubbly smile twirled with the affection of his family. He was thankful for this team that became his family.

"Myles?", said an articulate voice. He locked his gaze with his sister. Her soft eyes expressed all the affection she had for him.

"When did you realized that it was him?", she asked with a low voice. She wondered what the trigger was.

Myles hesitated. He felt ashamed and guilty. He felt he should have done things to recover the truth much sooner! He closed his eyes and explained after a moment.

"Before I lost consciousness, Spencer whispered to my ear: "I told she was mine" and these words brought back memories that I forgot with time.", he tried to explain but he could see the perplexity in his friends' eyes. Myles sighed and continued to pull on his cast.

"When I met Spencer for the first time, he turned ugly. I made clear to him that Daniella could not be approach by him anymore and he didn't take it very well" he said dryly. He shrugged the memories away." At his turn, he told me that Daniella was his and I should be aware of it. I took it lightly at the time…" he trailed off..

The team understood and silence settled. Sue and Tara looked at each other. They were ready to confront Spencer and no one would stop them!

**_&0&_**

_Please R&R...please ;0)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry for the delay...I`ve been very busy lately...Enjoy_

_**&0&**  
_

The interrogation room was empty and still. A man was sitting in silence. A bandage covered his shoulder: where the dark-haired agent had shot him. Pain continued to nag him but he tried his best to ignore it. Arms crossed, he looked straight ahead. He knew that agents were standing on the other side on the two ways mirror.

In his head, the events of the last hours played in loop. He still felt Dani's warm body jerking when the sharp knife penetrated her skin. He could still hear the agents' plea trying to revive Dani's body. A smile of victory emerged on his thin lips. He lowered his head to hide his satisfaction. He heard muffle sounds through the wooden door. He lifted up his chin at the moment the knob cringed.

In silence two women made their entry: a petite blonde with curvy hair and big green eyes. Her chin was stubborn and she stood quietly. Her gaze was calm and determined. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. His attention switched to the other agent: a taller woman with long blonde hair, frank and steady hazel eyes. Her face showed her tenacity. She sat and Tara leaned against the wall. Both of them maintained a silence. Sue had decided to let Levi with Lucy. She didn't want to allow him to see what he would considerate as weaknesses.

Spencer looked at the agents and decided to play their game: he uncrossed his arms and sighed loudly. He started to drum the wooden surface with his long fingers. He followed carefully every move that the agents were doing. He observed the tall blonde agent placed a file on the table and opened it slowly. He peeked at it. He could distinguish Daniella's body on some and that blond agent fiancé of hers and then, the others girls' bodies. He winced.

It didn't escape the agents' watchful eyes. He didn't feel guilty. They were used to get to Dani. She wanted to shake him up of her life. She wanted to live her life without him. He didn't accept it. He made himself clear when he spoke with her.

It was a windy and cold November: He had called Daniella for a coffee. His grandmother was hospitalized and needed her presence. It could hear some reluctance in her voice to see him. He observed that she was trying to put some distance between each other. Since that blond and snobby guy entered her life, everything went from bad to worst. She was so happy to see him when they bumped in each other in Portugal. They kept in touch through emails but since he is back in Boston, he knew that he got the second place. That Myles clouded his long-lasting goal: Dani was his. She had been the only one that was able to approach him. He allowed her to be close and in return, she betrayed him!

_She entered the coffee shop: a rain coat wrapped her petite and slim body. Her curls bounced around her neck. She smiled nervously to him and ordered a latté. She kissed him on his cheek and he had been tempted to turn to receive her lips but didn't do it._

_"Alone aren't you?", he said and she replied with a frown._

_"Yes…you know that Myles is working in Providence", she said with a cold tone. He smirked and shook his hand._

_"And a long distance relationship is working for you?", he said ironically. She decided not to reply and asked what he wanted. Still, he ranted about Myles. She replied coldly but he could see that her façade was shattering._

_He realized that she was in love with Myles that evening. He saw how she was twirling her engagement ring. The little gesture of affection ticked him off. He wrapped himself in a chilly silence. She warned him that she didn't have much time and left the café. He followed her in the street and grabbed her arm. She turned swiftly and dared at him. Her words were harsh and cold. At that moment, he lost it. Clasping violently on her arms, he pushed her against the brick wall. Covered by the shadow of the absent moon night, he struck her with one hand. A sound of protestation echoed in his mind and he had an effect of a cold shower._

_Her green eyes were filled with tears, fear and anger: at that instant, their relationship had been broken. Still, he didn't seek for her forgiveness; instead, he desired to control her. In order to do, he had to distill fear and destroy her confidence._

_In spite of this, she pushed him away and told him, with a shaky voice, to let her go. He did…thinking she couldn't cut him from her life. He was using her compassionate and sweet heart against herself. However, he misjudged her: she went to see her fiancé and within the next days, she cut all ties by throwing a restraining order._

_He had been enraged and since then, he calculated his revenge. None should share her: she was his!!_

His attention came back to the agents when he detected some movements. The tall agent placed the pictures of his first victims: he couldn't remember the names, only their fear and cries. He observed with perplexity the steadiness and the self-control of the agents.

He remembered how his silence disturbed the two male agents few hours earlier but these two were different. They didn't seem impressed by him. He frowned.

Sue lined up the pictures: Daniella, eight years ago, the young Canadian victim, Sandy Mills, Victoria, Caroline, Genevieve, Helena, Myles and finally, she placed a picture upside down so he could not see who it was.

He didn't move nor said a word. He lifted up his chin and waited for them. However, Sue and Tara were not in a hurry. Sue backed up a bit, crossed her legs and laid her hands on her knee. She didn't lower her gaze and waited. Tara leaned against the wall and stayed immobile.  
Spencer looked discreetly at the pictures and he pulled a wry face at the sight of Sandy Mill's freckled visage. He had to admit that she had been a stupid mistake. Furthermore, that error bit him back.

His grimace didn't escape the three male agents watching on the other side of the two- ways mirror.

"It seems that the girls are better than us at the silence game" whispered the Aussie dryly. Jack didn't reply but smiled proudly. He could see Spencer's façade crackling. However, he knew it would be a lengthy game.

Minutes elapsed slowly and none moved. Beads of sweat formed on the nape of his neck and ran down along his back. Tara observed discreetly darker spots taking shape on his grey shirt. After another moment, Spencer moved and took a glass of water. The handcuffs did a jangle sound against the glassy recipient. He placed back the glass of water after taking a sip and crossed his fingers.

Their silence was getting on his nerve. He sensed that he was losing control of the situation. He squirmed on his chair and pulled on his ear lobe. Myles told Tara that it was one of his nervous twitches. He was becoming weaker but Tara and Sue waited before to go further. Tara switched position but stayed up. She approached her friend and took position slantwise to her. Sue uncrossed her legs but let her hand on her knees.

Spencer's regard traveled from the pictures to the agents to the mirror back to the pictures. His gaze became troubled. His mocha eyes were nervous and he couldn't stay steady. Again, he pulled on his ear lobe and sighed. A faint smile stirred on his thin lips and he plunged his gaze into the hazel one.

He flinched at the sight of Sue's eyes: fearless, determined and patient. It was not supposed to be that way! He transferred his focus to the petite agent: her green eyes showed the same. His smile disappeared and his face-hardened under his frustration.

Suddenly, Sue slid one picture forwarded and he faced Daniella's beaten body. He lifted an eyebrow up, questioning silently the blonde agent.  
"You missed it", she said matter-of-factly. She didn't say anything else. Spencer crossed his arms and frowned furiously. Yes, he knew that Daniella survived at that time. No need to twist the knife in the wound!  
An arrogant smile replaced his pout as the thought he succeeded finally.  
Sue turned the picture faced down and then, motioned Sandy's picture under his nose. An apparent disgust showed on his features. He pulled again his ear lobe and he winced of pain.

Tara came forward and placed her finger on Sandy's picture. She emphasized her sly smile; for him, it was like that girl was mocking him.

"With this one, you had more success", said Tara, evenly. Again, nothing else exited her mouth.

"You said I did it.", came his sharp reply. In return, both of the agents shrugged. Tara let the picture nagging him. Sandy's eyes twinkled and seemed to challenge him. His body tensed up and again, his hand reached for his ear lobe. His throat dried out and he swallowed with difficulty. He never felt guilty but he couldn't fight back this feeling: a sharp blanket of discomfort covered his shoulders. He slightly slumped. He had to admit that he had been sluggish with this one. An error that cost him a lot and still today…

"Your fingerprints matched your Canadian criminal record and as you probably know, fingerprints are unique even if you change your name", explained Tara with a cold tone. He didn't try to fight back. It was a waste of energy. He kept his mouth shut and he shrugged, defeated. Sue turned down Sandy's picture and his focus switched to the other girls. However, neither Sue nor Tara moved.

He frowned, confused but he remained silent. He had the impression that he became the mouse between two patient and methodical cats. Showing more and more nervousness, he scratched his head vigorously. He had to admit that he was in big trouble. They had discovered that he killed that Canadian girl; he was a fugitive and now, they were trying to put more murders on his back.

He straightened his back and raked his hair. His fine hair slid through his fingers and fall softly on his cheeks. His eyes turned to the last picture that was upside down. He was curious.

"She was yours, doesn't she?" asked suddenly Tara. She took a chair and sat and ensured discreetly that Sue could read her lips. He licked his dry lips and he refused to answer. They knew well the reply.

"Why?" questioned Sue without any emotion in her voice. Her gaze didn't flinch. "Did she say so?", she continued to ask. However, puzzled by her fearless gaze, Spencer didn't quite understand her question. Again, he remained silent.

Tara played with Sandy's pictures: twirling the snapshot between her slender fingers, she kept staring at him, bold. Spencer cracked his knuckles and his neck. He hated them. He was losing control of this situation. He didn't care if he was going down for Dani's murder: at the end, she belonged to him. That thought brought confidence to his heart. In spite of it, he lost his aplomb. Sue and Tara continued to glare at him.

"You didn't my answer my question?", spat Tara coldly. Spencer shook his head and his regard became evasive.

"What question?" was his reply. He placed his handcuffed wrists on the table. Tara slid Sandy's picture under his nose.

"Was she yours?", referring to his second victim.

"No!", came his ulcerate reaction. "She was a mistake!" he said and realized too late that he confessed. He maintained since the beginning that he never killed that Sandy but the investigation proved otherwise.

Anger swirled in his heart: they were playing with him. Breathing slowly, he tried to calm his heartbeat. Pearls of sweat continued their slide along his spine. He bit his lips. Jack, Bobby and Demetrius could observe his nervousness to their own relief.

Then, Tara slid Dani's snapshot from years ago.

"Was she a mistake too?", she asked with a harsh tone. Spencer frowned. He didn't quite understand. "What does she mean by mistake?", he thought, upset. His palms were sweaty and he scrubbed them on his jean. The thick material absorbed the perspiration but the uneasy feeling stayed.

In a sudden movement, Sue took the DC's victims pictures and placed them carefully in order of disappearance. She tapped gently on Helena's nose.

"This one was a mistake, was she?", said Sue quietly. Puzzled, he lifted an eyebrow. He licked his dry lips and reached for the glass on water. He hated them. He was confused. He was losing control…like he lost control of this one. But how they knew?

"She fought back and scratched you. You see, before we entered this room, the lab came back to us: they found your DNA under her fingernails. Was it the reason that you dumped her sooner than the other?" said Tara evenly but her tone icy.

Again, he turned away his gaze. His lips tightened. His eyes darkened and anger rumbled in his chest. He was nailed…but only for this one. They had nothing for the others.

"Maybe", was his only answer.

"They didn't fight back?" said Sue referring to his first victims. In only response, he shrugged. On the corner of her eyes, Sue saw Tara rolling her eyes. Sue didn't hide her smile.

That motion ulcerated Spencer. He felt mocked and that just upset him. She had no right to overpower him like that. He crossed his fingers and uncrossed them in a frantic movement. He waited for another round of questions but silence filled the room. He lifted his gaze and met the hazel one: he followed her gaze to the last picture. She was playing with it but didn't show it to him, yet. Instead, she moved forward Myles's hospital picture.

"You didn't want to kill him, right?", asked Sue matter-of-factly. He let his eyes wandered on this picture. He savored his triumph. Again, he won against him. He will have to live without her.

"You know, it's his entire fault" said Spencer, chuckling a bit.

"About what?", asked Tara, frowning.

"This is fault that these girls are dead.", he said.

"He didn't kill them", said Sue evenly even if she was a bit perplex. However, she refused to let it show.

His only reply was a shrug and an arrogant smile that disappear at the fearless gaze of the two females agents. The petite one stared at him and maybe, for the first time in his life, he felt ashamed. He didn't like that sentiment. He pulled on his ear lobe and again.

"He didn't kill them, you did", said Tara. He decided not to reply to it. Still, he was uncomfortable. He felt trapped: she won't let him go until she got what she desired. He frowned, frustrated. They looked so stubborn.

He scrubbed his hands against his pant and hid them on the wooden table. His glass of water was empty and didn't date to ask for more. He tried to swallow but strangled. He coughed loudly. The taller agent took a pitcher of water and filled his glass. He thought that they would let him miserable. Confused, he looked at their determined face.

Again, the two women played with the pictures. The DC's victims swirled and mingled with the one of Daniella. The same green eyes haunted him.

"We know how you picked them", said Tara with a low voice. "You had been lousy with your name, Marc Sims" she said, facing him. He blemished. Colors from his cheeks were pulled away and his lips tightened until it became only a line.

"You see, Marc, when we found your original birth certificate, your name really sounded familiar. Oh! Did you know that we had the list of everyone who participated at the forum organized in part by Daniella. So I went back and verified all the names, on-by-one and in all the college where the forum held, the same name came back: Marc Sims, medical student. You've made a mistake", said Tara with a cold tone.

He remained silent but in his soul, anger swirled and knocked hard. Bedazzled, he scuffed his chin. "How could had been so careless? Did vengeance blind him that much?", he mused. Vengeance sustained him for years. Blood battered his ears and all the sounds of the room mingled: his own breathing mixed with the frenzy of his heartbeat, the scraping noise of the chairs against the polish floor. All those noise irritated his nerves. Again, his gaze wandered to the hidden picture. It taunted him. It nagged him. Sue and Tara followed his regard.

Softly, Sue laid her fingers on the picture. She watched carefully all the different emotions appearing on his features: anger distorted his mouth, fear played hide-and-seek in his mocha eyes, his nostrils widened under his nervousness. He was losing control and in the same matter, control of his lies. Sue moved forward the picture without to show it.

"Marc, you picked those girls because of the resemblance they shared with Daniella: same green eyes, brown hair, enigmatic and hypnotic smile and warm personality" explained Sue. His mocha eyes darkened. "You chose them because you wanted to demonstrate to Daniella that you were in control! Marc, am I right?", asked Sue

He clenched his fists. The sound on his name upset him. He never liked it. And the way she pronunciation that name, the agent just brought more confusion in his heart.

"My name is not Marc. And these girls meant nothing. They were only used to get to Daniella."he said, losing his cool. His fists clenched in spasm. His knuckles crackled under the pressure. His shoulders cramped under the stress. In a motion to grab the glass, he knocked it down and water splashed on the table. Droplets fall on floor but none moved.

"Meant nothing? Daniella was your goal was it?", said Sue. She didn't wait for a reply.  
"But yet again, you failed", dropped Sue and await for a reaction. It didn't take long.

He rose up on his feet. He hunched his back and he dared at the agents.

"I succeeded!", he growled. His chin was trembling and he pulled hard on his earlobe. At that moment, Sue turned the picture. Daniella was lying on her hospital bed. Her dark hair contrasted against the white on the pillows. The date of the picture showed yesterday.

Stunned, Marc Spencer's eyes traveled from that picture to the triumphant smile of the agents.

"No!", he hissed in dismay. He shook his head and fear filled his eyes. Suddenly, a rage enveloped his soul. With his two fists, he punched the table. Sue and Tara jolted. Sue crossed her hands behind her back. On the other side of the mirror, Jack and Bobby prepared to exit the room to give a hand. Demetrius stopped them. He pointed at Sue's fingers.

"**WE CONTROL SITUATION",** she signed. Jack frowned but obeyed. Bobby hesitated but D. convinced him.

"You failed Marc.", said Tara. Sue slid Myles's picture beside Dani's snapshot and tapped with a finger.

"He won", she said coldly. He foamed with rage. If it wasn't of the table…No, he knew these girls were not alone. And they knew that he knew. Anger and defeat whipped his soul. He looked at the agents. They didn't fear him. Again, his gaze was drawn to Dani and Myles' pictures. Tears stung his eyes. He munched on his bottom lips and he pulled on his earlobe. A heavy blanket of dreadful feeling fall his shoulders: yes, indeed, he failed. Vengeance had left a bitter after-taste in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sat slowly on his chair. Silence was master in the room.

Neither Sue nor Tara moved. They waited patiently. He opened his eyes.

"I want a lawyer", he whispered slowly and he crossed his arms. Sue and Tara nodded. He was ready to confess. Tara laid a pad of paper and a pen on the table.

"Start writing", she commanded and both of the girls exited the room. He watched them leave. He looked at the paper. A heavy sigh escaped his thin lips. He grabbed the pen and with his bold writing, he started to explain.

**_&0&_**

_Did you like...hate???_


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks for your comments..._

**_&0&_**

Tara was quiet…too much at his taste. He watched her carefully. She and Sue did a marvelous job in the interview room but he felt that it drained her. She wrapped up the file with few words and asked to D if she could go get some rest. The supervisor and friend acquiesced and she left after wishing all a good night.

Jack and Sue left an hour later, both exhausted. Bobby smiled. Discreetly, Jack had confirmed what Bobby suspected: finally, he admitted his feeling to Sue. That good news placed a balm on his heart. He couldn't be happier for his best mate.

Sitting at his desk, in semi-darkness as he was the only left in the bullpen, he peeked at the window. The sky was clear and he could see the moon. It was the same moon that earlier when he shared a silence with Tara, in the park. The white celestial body mesmerized him. A feeling of coziness enveloped him. He placed up his legs on the desk and laid one hand on Pinot's head. The faithful Labrador let his tongue out and sniffed his fingers. He looked at his watch: the night was well settled. It was past midnight and the last sleepless nights were catching him back. He yawned and sand stung his eyes.

"Yes Manning, you should go in bed" he commanded to himself. Then, a growling noise broke the silence on the room. Bobby looked at the dog who was watching him. Again, the same sound and Bobby realized it was his stomach. He placed a hand on his belly and chuckled lightly. He stood up, grabbed Pinot's leash and decided to stop for some Chinese place and headed to his place after, to get some worthy rest.

_**&0&**_

Tara was soaking into a hot bath. The warm water loosened her cramped muscles. The lavender and vanilla scent soothed her tired mind. She could hear her cat purring of contentment. Curving his orange tail and his paws placed in muff, he was staring at her with half-closed eyes. That bath was a must. The last few hours had been dreadful and she needed some solitude. She was proud of Sue and herself on how they conducted the interview. A faint smile appeared on her full lips. He confessed. He stopped fighting. He… He will be lock up for a while. He will be where he couldn't hurt anyone. She was satisfied with the outcome but the interview left her with a bitter-sweet sentiment: Daniella was still not out of the wood.

"I am so exhausted" she whispered to her cat, Speak. He replied with a soft mew and continued his purring melody. She leaned against the bath's head and closed her eyes. She tried to clear her mind but her last conversation with Sara came back to tease her. The case was almost wrapped up. Probably, they will get some time off. She had to agree with Sara: she needed some time away. It was essential that she find time to resource herself. Sara was a good listener. She had the knack to place feelings and ideas in perspective. She needed a neutral ear. Bobby's eyes appeared behind her closed lids. A heavy sigh rumbled out of her lips.

She had to be honest with herself: she was in love with that man. That evening, when he kissed her, he stole a part of her heart: that portion she never let to anyone. However, he crushed it with his words. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her. She saw how hurt he was after Darcy left. She sighed and plunged her whole being in the hot water. Tears stung her eyes and she let them free. They were swallowed by the water of the bath. After a moment, she popped her head of the water and met some green eyes. Speak had jumped on the border on the bath and laid, his tail saucing in the bath.

She scratched his ears and purred louder. Her fingers shriveled up. She decided to get up, wrapped her petite body into a fluffy white bathrobe and headed to her bedroom. Her cat followed her faithfully and jumped on the comforter. She sat and caressed her cat softly. His green eyes were looking at her: sensing her dismay, he approached and rubbed his nose against her chin. The cold and humid contact brought more tears to eyes tired eyes. Her head was resting against a pillow and the silence of the apartment enveloped. Her cat's purr rocked her to sleep

A light knock on the door aroused her. She heard Speak jumping on the floor. She lifted her head and moaned. A headache was pulsing on her temple. She shook her head and looked at her clock: 7 o'clock! Again, the rap of the door. She shuffled her way to the door and peeked through the peek hole. She gasped at the sight of Bobby's wink. She giggled and opened the door.

He stamped one's feet and a crooked grin appeared on his lips. He had a tray of coffee in one hand and a bag of pastries as she could guess since the bag had the name of a coffee shop nearby.

"Oh! An early bird I could see", she croaked. Her hair was tousled and the pillow mark was still showing on her face. The bathrobe fitted her forms perfectly, thought the Aussie, still smiling. He could see her toenails painted in a bright pink.

"Good morning luv" he said. "In fact, I didn't sleep yet…well, not really anyway", he rectified. The Chinese food had been an error and his stomach didn't take long to protest. He saw Tara lowering her head and scratched Pinot's head.

"Hello to you too, little fella. Have you been a good boy?, she welcomed the Labrador. He whined and pulled on his leash as he saw Speak, staring at him. Tara invited them both inside and closed the door.

"I let you introduced Pinot to my cat, Speak while I'm going to put something more…mmmhh…comfortable" she said, leaving the room. He followed her with his eyes but his attention came back quickly to the cat and dog. Obviously, Speak was not happy to see a dog on his territory. His tail moved harshly and slashed firmly the cushions. He hissed slowly and Speak made its coat bristle. Pinot let its tongue out and laid on his side. Used to Jake, his mistress's cat, he knew when to stay back.

Bobby chuckled and went to the kitchen. He placed the croissants, the almond breads and others pastries on a plate and warmed then up in the microwave. At the moment, the microwave made its beep sound; Tara arrived behind him and caressed his shoulder. She smelled and smiled to the inviting odor.

"For you milady, " said Bobby with large grin and gave her the plate and a coffee. She sat at her table and watched the sunrise. A sweet smile stirred on her lips as a soft and warm hand enveloped her. She was feeling good. Suddenly, last night's events daunted her. Her features sobered up and Bobby squeezed her fingers.

"What is the subject of you thoughts luv?", he asked, concerned.

"You are not mad that Sue and I broke him?" she asked with a low voice. Puzzled, he waited until her green eyes met his.

"Tara, no, as long as he confessed, I don't care who interviewed him. It's not competition. Even more, I am really proud how Sue and you handled the whole case. You played with his mind, with his obsession and turned it against him. Bravo!", he expressed. She smiled but her eyes still showed some hidden feelings. He wondered what bothered her. She sensed his concern and needed to unload. She took a sip of the coffee.

"He really got under my skin, you know", she said, uncomfortable. Her eyes were evasive.

"I can understand why he upset you. His arrogance really racked my nerves. The worst, it was not because he felt guilty that he confessed…no…", she trailed off. She licked her lips and pursued.

"No, he realized that it was game over. That just sickened me" she said in disgust. Again, her beautiful features darkened under her morose thoughts. Bobby changed seat and slid his arms around her shoulders. He enveloped her petite body under his strong arms. Her head snuggled in the crook of his shoulder.

His after-shave wrapped her soul. She closed her eyes but his proximity just confused her more. What he is doing at her doorstep? Why he was so tender?

She freed herself from him. She lowered her gaze and seemed hypnotized by her fingers.

"Tara?" , he asked with tenderness. She lifted up her gaze to meet his mesmerizing eyes. She could see tender, caring and hope. Hope? For what?

"Mmmhh?", she mumbled.

"Luv, are you okay?", he asked.

"I have to admit that I am not at my best" she said smiling, pitiful. "The case disturbed me more than I thought and…other things" she shrugged.

"What other thing?", questioned calmly the Aussie.

"You" thought Tara but she could not express it. She refused to be hurt again. She refused to be considered as a friend only. She desired more than that. She desired to share a love and to be love. She shook her head ruefully. Her throat constricted as tears built up in her eyes.

A hand cupped her chin and compelled her to look at him. He distinguished fear in her eyes. Puzzled, he waited until she spoke up.

"The other things are too personal…I…" but stopped as emotions swirled up. His thumb rubbed against her sensitive skin. She blushed at the warm touch.

"Bobby…I am just tired. I need some time off" she tried to say, escaping the real subject. His green eyes were serious and concerned.

"Tara…" he pleaded. She wished to express what tortured her soul. She wanted to seek refuge in his arms. However, she dreaded his rejection. She massaged her neck with one hand.

"Bobby, what were you doing at my doorstep?, she asked. Surprised by the sudden question, the Aussie didn't reply right away. He guessed that she wanted to change the subject and complied. However, he did a mental note to find out what was troubling her.

"I realized that you were too quiet yesterday and I wanted to know why. " he replied honestly. She smiled, touched by his caring.

"As I said, the case troubled me and I need some time off to place everything in perspective.", she explained.

"Where will you go if we have some time off?", he asked, curious.

"You remember my friend you helped up in that case, the analyst at the RCMP.", she said. He nodded and grinned.

"Oh ya, Sara and her accent", he teased. She laughed lightly.

"Don't tell her that, she won' talk to you ever!", she said, still giggling. The sound of her laugh was like silver bells. He loved her laugh.

"She expecting very soon her fourth child and…"

"Fourth??!!", exclaimed the Aussie, truly surprised. She laughed again at his chocked features.

"Yes and I hope she will be another girl. Anyway, she invited me over and I might accept her invitation. I need to see her" she whispered.

He covered her hand with his and their eyes locked together.

"I am sure we will get some time off. As soon the case is totally wrap up, D will surely give us some time to unwind." He said, while taking a bite of his chocolate croissant. He peeked at his watch and jumped lightly at the time.

"Tara, we should go! It's already 8:00!" he exclaimed and she hurried to drink her coffee.

"We can go together. I'll drop you off at the end of the day…promise!" he grinned and she accepted. She grabbed her coat, her scarf and her bag. Bobby took Pinot's leash and the dog followed after a last growl from Speak. She locked up the door and they went to the office, comfortable to be together.

**_&0&_**

_Please R&R_


	39. Chapter 39

He sat at the corner on his bed. A glimpse of the morning light peeked through his window. Pain pulsed through his chest, his neck and his head. Still shaky, he stayed immobile. He was alone in the room. A sigh escaped his lips. He wished to leave that room. He needed some fresh air. He closed his eyes. He wondered how the interview went. He longed to see her. His thoughts swirled, turned, mingled to become a total confusion.

His eyes flung open at the sound of the door. A smell of field berries tickled his nostrils: on the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of dark-colored skin and dark twinkling eyes.

"Good morning Lucy", said Myles with a husky voice. She approached him and smiled softly. She dropped her bag on a chair.

"Good morning Myles. Did you sleep?", she asked with concern in her eyes. He shook his head lightly and the movement brought some pain. He winced and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing up?" she asked. He smiled dryly.

"I need some fresh air" he said a bit impatiently. Without a word, she dug in the bag she brought and fished a sweat pant and shirt. He smiled.

"You went at my house", he said matter-of-factly. She nodded and left the room to grab some insipid coffee. With difficulty, he slipped on his pant. However, at the stage to put his shirt on, he wondered how he would do it when a young nurse entered. He heard a soft giggle.

"Agent Leland, do you need help?" asked the young red-haired nurse. Proud, his first reaction was to refuse but he saw the silliness of it. A faint smile appeared and he nodded. However, he didn't move right away.

"Ella is gone for the day" he asked, slightly teasing. The nurse laughed frankly.

"Yes, Ella has done with her shift an hour ago. I'm Rachelle" she smiled while helping the agent to slip his sweat shirt on. It was awkward and a bit painful, but Myles was grateful for the change of clothing. Rachelle seemed to read his thoughts and prepared a warm hand clothe so he could wash his face.

She rummaged through the closet and pulled out a warm coat. At the same moment, Lucy entered the room with a wheelchair. Myles rolled his eyes.

"I won't let you go out of this room without the wheelchair", warned Rachelle.

"You worst than Ella", teased the Bostonian. She smirked and frowned to hide her smile.

"You want to insult me Agent Leland?", she asked, mocking. He looked pitiful but she knew it was a façade. Lucy laughed at their bantering. Rachelle helped Myles to take seat on the wheelchair and advised Lucy that no more than twenty minutes outside. Lucy nodded her assent.

Rolling in the morning busy hallways, Lucy took a side door and she rolled him to a small belvedere where she sat at his side and contemplated the sunrise.

At the east, crimson stripes ran over the hills. Enveloped by a thin layer of cloud, the sun was still sleeping. Over the clouds, another layer of orange peeked his way. The strange light illuminated the sleepy city. Suddenly, the sun pushed its way: the hills seemed to have caught on fire. The ball of light climbed slowly and with majesty, took its place. The crimson stripe became in the color of dark rust. All of sudden, it all his beauty, the sun rose and shone. The brightest star of the sky blinded them both. The orangey color made him blink away. Both Lucy and Myles were in awe at the view of the sunrise.

The bright light brought hope to his inner tumult. Daniella was still fighting for her life and again, he might lose her…for good this time. He shook his head ruefully. Lucy felt his dismay and squeezed gently his knee.

"You know…Spencer confessed" she said, hoping that it would help. He looked at her, eagerly, requesting for more details.

"Sue and Tara did a wonderful job: they played with his obsession and at the end, he gave in. It took a couple of hours of mind game but they succeeded" she explained proudly.

"Was he violent or made any threats?' he asked, hoping for a negative answer. Lucy didn't reply immediately. She turned her head and gazed at him.

"Why this question?" she mused.

"When he realized that it was game over for him, an outburst of anger followed. However, Sue and Tara handled the whole situation very well. Neither Bobby nor Jack had to intervene. Why do you ask?", she finally required.

He gazed at her, his blue eyes agitated like a stormy sea. He didn't how to word his concern. Since Spencer had been trick by women, his sick mind might change its obsession to them. Still, he could be wrong and for once, he hoped he could be.

"Just asking" he replied and he shrugged the subject away. Now, the sun was up in the sky and the city was busy. A shiver ran along his spine and pain continued to nag his neck and head. However, he didn't want to go back inside. The light wind calmed his nerve and soothed his head.

"Did the Lambert go to Dani's apartment?" he queried suddenly. Lucy nodded.

"Yes and I picked them up this morning and they are at Dani's side right now", she explained softly. A question was burning her lips since a while but she dreaded to ask. She moved on her seat and crossed her legs.

He peeked at her: he could hold a smile appearing on his lips. Lucy was a curious person and mostly when it concern relationship. He knew she wanted to know more than they already know but in the same time, she desired to respect his privacy.

"God ahead Lucy, ask your question", he said with a teasing smile. A surprised face turned to him and he chuckled.

"How…" she started and then, she blushed.

"Hey, I am a FBI agent. It's my job to read people. If I am losing my touch, I should change career!", he exclaimed with a dryly smile. She giggled and decided to jump.

"What happen exactly after Dani's first assault?" she questioned tenderly.

He sighed and didn't answer immediately. His heart was racing as memories rushed back into his mind. Pieces of events flustered as tears built up in his eyes. He blinked them away.

"Dani stayed in a coma for three months. During that time, I prayed and hoped for a recovery. I never thought that the awakening would brought more tears." He sighed deeply. Lucy waited patiently. Myles rubbed his fingers on his chin.

"When she finally woke up, she refused to talk. She was apathetic. I stayed at her side but she refused to acknowledge me. At first, I thought that she was mad at me but she served the same attitude to Max and her parents. She answered to the doctors and nurses' questions but not more. Two days later, a psychologist gave a mirror so she could face up the reality of what happened. I remembered that I was standing in the corner of the room and Max was at the other end. She played with the mirror for a while and after a deep sigh, she looked at herself.", he said as pieces of painful of memories played in loop in his head.

"You saw the pictures Luce…it wasn't pretty. Her face was swollen; she sustained numerous injuries that changed her physically but emotionally too. At the moment she saw her reflection, she screamed and thrown the mirror against the wall where it shattered in pieces. She became totally hysterical. She clenched her fits, tears rolled on her bruised cheeks and I attempted to calm her down however I failed. She stared at him coldly and harshly, she said: "You don't want me anymore! How could you love damaged goods as I am". My heart broke and I tried to convince her otherwise but she thought that I was lying.", he told in dismay, even if happened years ago.

"Still today, I don't totally understand her reaction so back then, I decided to let some time and some space. It was a mistake. Before I totally realized it, she slipped through my fingers and left. She left behind only a letter, trying to explain to me her decision.", he said as his features still showed pain and sadness.

Lucy turned away her face to allow him some time to get a grip on his emotional tumult. She could observe that was not easy to open up like this. She was glad that he trusted her enough to do it.

"You still love her, don't you?", she questioned gently. After a moment of stillness, he nodded. His uninjured hand reached for her fingers.

"I am sorry Luce. I never intended to hurt you" he apologized as his own wounds might offend her more.

"I…Myles, I am not mad neither hurt. I was simply stating a fact. I am glad to see that you have changed…for the better I might add", she grinned. He caressed her fingers and shivers shook his shoulders. She looked at her watch.

"We should get back inside Myles. It way over past the twenty minutes allowed by Rachelle.", she said lightly.

He didn't protest and she rolled him back inside and they met Rachelle. Lucy had to get back to the bullpen and Rachelle took over. However, once in his room, a feeling overpowered him.

"Rachelle, can I ask another favor?", he pleaded. She waited patiently.

"Is it possible for me to visit a patient in ICU?" he asked, hoping for an affirmative reply.

"You mean, Miss Lambert?", she replied. She tightened her lips and frowned.

"I know her parents are already at her side but I need to see her", he explained, hopeful.

"And what is the magic word, Agent Leland?", she said with twinkles in her grey eyes. Myles rolled his eyes and smiled dryly.

"Please", he begged and she nodded.

"Let me see what I can do and I'll be back" and she exited the room. Few minutes later, she was back and she rolled him to the few floors up. In the hallway, he met Claude and Madeleine.

"Bonjour Claude. Bonjour Madeleine", welcomed Myles. He frowned.

"Everything is alright?", he questioned, suddenly worry. Dani's parents reassured him forthwith and explained they need to get some breakfast. It meant that Myles could be alone with Daniella. He smiled his thanks and he entered the room.

Again, her face was swollen and bruised. Only the beeps of the machines proved to him that she was still alive. He rolled slowly at her side.

Trembling, his cupped gently her hand in his. His eyes wandered on her broken body. He leaned over her ear and whispered.

"Dani, can you hear me? Sweetheart?, he asked as hope clung to his soul.

"Dani, I will assume that you can hear me. Hear me out, please! This time I am not letting you go. I won't accept that you slip through my fingers again.", he licked his lips.

"Please Dani-of-my-dreams, come back to me" he pleased with tremors in his voice. He never thought he would say these words again but an urgent need to express his feelings overpowered him.

Caressing her knuckles, he drank at her features. Under the injuries, he could see her dazzling smile, her twinkling green eyes and her loving laugh.

"Dani, I know you think I lied to you but no…I couldn't. Back then, I told you I loved you and still today, I love you" he blurted out. Unashamed, he let the tears glittering on his cheeks and finishing their course on her pillow. He stroked her hair.

Leaning his head on the pillow, at her side, he murmured one more time.

"I love you Daniella. Come back to me" and sleep washed over him, his fingers intertwined with her curls.

**_&0&_**


	40. Chapter 40

_Thanks for your patience...there is a bit more ;0)_

**_&0&_**

She was still standing at the end of the embankment. The lapping of the water was the only sound breaking the silence. She lifted up her chin and contemplated the sky. At the east, the black canvas was turning into a pale blue shade. She closed her eyes and felt the light zephyr playing with her curls. She breathed deeply and the smells of the night tickled her senses.

In her soul, deep down, words raised and she heard him. "Come back to me" whispered the wind. A smile full of tenderness and love stirred on her full lips. She kept her eyes closed and felt a weight stroking her hair. Her smile widened and she opened her eyes. She gazed absently to the water: dark and deep.

She felt Max's arm around her waist. He squeezed her lightly. The water was calling her. She was ready to make her choice. She lifted her chin and met her brother's eyes: soft, encouraging and caring.

Her feet touched the water: cold but mesmerizing. She was ready to plunge. Max read her thoughts.

"Dani girl, never forget that no matter your choice, you will never be alone.", he said, his hands still encircling her waist.

She turned her head and smiled to her brother. She kissed him lightly on his cheeks and tears fall in his neck.

"I love you Dani" and then, with a light swing, he pushed her in cold water of the lake.

The icy contact sucked out harshly all the air from her lungs. She chocked and fought to get some oxygen. She kicked the water and saw a light reflection. However, for some reason, she couldn't reach the surface. Panic wrapped her soul. She sank further and fire burned her lungs. Darkness enveloped her. In a last attempt, she kicked the water and her head popped out of the water.

At that moment, bleeps echoed in her ears. A soft weight was pulling on her curls. She flustered her lids and light attacked her iris. She blinked again and kept her eyes closed. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again. Her iris got used to the brightness of the room. Her gaze wandered and stopped on a blond head. His hair was tousled and his eyes were closed. She followed his stretched arm to her hair: his fingers were interlaced with her curls and she smiled faintly at the tender touch.

She lifted her hand and laid it carefully on his head. The touch aroused him and he moved, blinking his eyes. His blue eyes locked with her weak green eyes. His eyes widened under the surprise and relief filled them. Weakness washed over her and sleepiness overpowered her.

"Daniella?", he murmured. She moaned and reached for his fingers.

"Tired" she croaked. She sensed his caress on her knuckles.

"Go back to sleep Dani. I'll stay at your side. Promise", he swore and she fell asleep on that promise.

**_&0&_**

_So, what did you think???_


	41. Chapter 41

_Sorry the lengthy silence...been busy lately. There is a long post to be forgiven ;0)_

**_&0&_**

Sitting at her table, she let her thoughts wandering on the last few days. She tore her toasts in piece before spreading marmalade on each slice. Biting with delight, she savored her breakfast. Lucy had left early this morning after an almost sleepless night. Sue giggled as the events of last night flashed to her mind.

_His kiss was tender and passionate. Eyes closed, she enjoyed his lips against hers. The warmth of his body irradiated her whole being. Alone in the park, he deepened their kiss and she moaned under his ardor. With difficulty, he detached himself from her and she regretted it. Softly, he brushed his nose against her and she felt his breath tickled her sensitive skin._

_"Sue", he managed to say. Her eyes were still closed so she couldn't read his lips. He touched lightly her lips and her lids flustered. Her cheeks were blushed and her eyes twinkled of million of stars. A lazy smile stretched slowly on her lips._

_He repeated her name: her hazel eyes caught his plea._

_"It's late my love. We should get some rest before the morning comes", he said, resting an arm in the small of her back. She agreed with him: the interview drained her and she needed some rest. However, his arms were a refuge and his presence was strength. She was grateful that he was here, with her, listening and understanding. He admitted to her, how Spencer's outburst alarmed him. However, she was glad that he trusted her._

_At the front of her building door, he caressed her hair and wished her goodnight. She smiled and boldly, she captured his lips under hers and wished him goodnight too. A smile full of desire blossomed on his lips. She bit her bottom lip in a false innocence and Jack had to laugh. She blushed even deeper. He kissed her back and pat Levi's head. She entered her building's lobby and blown him a last kiss._

_At her apartment door, she couldn't get rid of her smile and she knew Lucy would ask questions. She slid her key in the lock and entered. Against all odds, Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Relief washed over Sue and she went into the kitchen to grab a bite._

_Turning her back to the hallway, she didn't see Lucy coming, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Levi saw her and advised Sue by a touch of his paw. She turned slowly to meet some dark brown eyes._

_"Oh! Hello Luce" said Sue with sheepish smile. Lucy didn't say a word, walked to the fridge, opened door of the freezer and grabbed a triple chocolate Ben & Jerry ice cream and picked two spoons. She gazed at Sue and motioned her to the living room. Sue followed with a nervous smile. She munched on her bottom lips, knowing well what was coming._

_Sue sat in the corner of the sofa, Levi rolled at her feet and Luce took position at the other corner. She opened the pint of ice cream, scooped a portion and shared it with Sue. Her Cheshire smile still stirred on her lips and Sue squirmed on her cushion._

_"Now, girl, now, I think it will be the right time to spill the beans and don't be scrooge on the details", she warned with twinkles in her eyes._

_Sue giggled and a pink shade blossomed on her cheeks. Lucy placed herself in comfortable position and listened eagerly and grinning more and more if possible as the story unfolded. When they finally hit the pillow, it was almost morning._

Sue felt Levi's paw on her knee. She lowered her head and yawned. Levi swung his head toward the door and she presumed someone was at the door. She shuffled to the door and opened it with a smile.

She met a deep chocolaty gaze where she lost herself. Again, she yawned and Jack laughed heartily.

"Should I guess that Luce wanted all the details?", he teased and she pouted with twinkles in her hazel eyes. She nodded and he leaned to kiss her. She snuggled closer and closed the door behind him. He wrapped her shoulders and his fingers played with her loose hair.

He detached himself so she could read his lips.

"Did you sleep at least?", he wondered. She smiled and nodded. She poured some coffee in two mugs and gave one to him.

"For the little I did, I slept well" she replied with a smile. At that instant, Jack's cell phone rang.

"**PHONE**", he signed and she poured cream in his cup. She watched him talked to D. A smile brightened his face and she frowned, wanting to know. He closed the phone. He took a sip of his coffee. Still grinning, he waited until she asked.

"What? What D said?" she asked eagerly. She played with the handle of her mug, swiveled it. Jack took pleasure to tease her.

"Dani woke up" he said finally and a gasp of surprise escaped her lips. She clasped her hands together and a smile widened on her lips.

"How is she?" she questioned. She wondered if her head injuries had an impact. He shrugged.

"It's too soon to tell but she recognized Myles" he said with hope in his voice. She swallowed a last sip from her coffee and grabbed her coat.  
"I presume we cannot go in the ICU yet so we should go to the office to wrap the case and to ensure that it's a solid file and no technicality will come on the way" she encouraged and Jack agreed.

However, he had an idea in mind: he approached Sue slowly and slid his arms around her waist. She smiled and intertwined her slender fingers with his dark hair. They were soft and thick under her touch. Her nails scratched lightly the tender flesh of the nape of his flesh. Goosebumps appeared on his skin and became sensitive of all her movements. His heartbeat quickened.

"**I LOVE YOU**" he signed gently and she blushed at that statement. He was amazed how beautiful she was and his heart missed a beat. She had witched him, body and soul and he desired to be more…he wished to make her his wife and the sooner the better.

He wouldn't certainly take another three years before he popped the question. He shook his head and chuckled. Sue felt his chest rumbling and lifted up an eyebrow.

"I was only thinking…how happy I am to be with you" he murmured and she snuggled closer. Softly, he nibbled her lips and she had the impression that her legs was melting. She replied by a soft kiss and that moment lingered. "I could stay in his arms for ever", she mused and sighed blissfully.

Levi wagged his tail of happiness. Lying on the kitchen floor, we watched with delight the couple. Happy, he refused to disturb them even if the nature call was becoming more and more urgent. However, they seemed to realize the time and with relief, he saw Jack pulling his coat, Sue grabbing his leash and they left the apartment, his tail still wagging of contentment.

_**&0&**_

The bullpen was quiet. All agents were concentrated to finalize the case: they refused to let any technicalities or mishaps to throw this case out of court. They were committed to bring peace and closure for Victoria, Caroline, Genevieve and Helena's families. The coroner had released the bodies to their families and the parents had brought back their daughters to be buried with their loves one.

Tara was typing at a slow pace. Once the adrenaline of a case was replaced by the factious task to fill out paperwork, certain lethargy fogged her mind. The words on her screen decided to have a life on their own: dancing, bouncing and even splitting, Tara followed their waltz with a dreary face until a growling sound rose from her stomach.

Bobby, who was watching her discreetly, observed weariness on her features and even her eyes didn't have the usual perkiness. He frowned and hoped that D would give them some time off. He saw her hand clenching to her vest and a small smile lifted the corner of her mouth. Pinot had lifted his square hear and looked happily to Tara. He heard the famish sound that her stomach emitted. He trotted towards her and sled his head on her laps. Absent-minded, she scratched his ears and the softness of his fur calmed the frenzy of her thoughts.

She peeked to her watch: yes, it was lunchtime and her stomach was impetuous. On the corner of her eyes, she could see Sue and Lucy signing with animation. She distinct the word "lunch" and "where" and surely enough, Lucy approached her desk.

"Tara, do you want to join us for lunch?" asked the rotor. Tara nodded eagerly and she locked up her computer. As an automatism, she reached for Pinot's leash but interrupted her motion. She turned her head towards the Aussie.

"Should we let him decide who he wants to come with?" said Tara with a light voice. She tilted her head and a smile brightened her face. Bobby gazed at the Lab who, obviously, was very fond on the perky computer tech.

"Let me decide for him" replied the Aussie as he was giving the leash. His thumb brushed lightly the tender flesh of her palm. The airy touch jolted her heart and she blushed slightly. Lucy caught that moment: an amused grin spread on her lips and she sent a look of connivance to Sue. Her roommate smiled; walked forward, sled her arm around Tara's shoulder and the three girls left the bullpen, famished for food and all the details of the newest love story.

Bobby watched them leave and his gaze darkened. Jack frowned at his best friend's somber face.

"Will you take as long as I did before you tell her?" said Jack with a poker face. Lost in his thoughts, Bobby didn't catch the tease behind the question. He blinked away his daydream.

"Tell her what?" was his reply. His fingers were drumming the wooden surface of his desk. Jack sighed and approached his friend. Jack knew that he wasn't the greatest example but he hoped his mistakes could help his mate. He could quite understand his friend's dilemma. How can you declare a sentiment that could change you life for ever? It was a dilemma when you career was snatching away a huge part of your life. It was a dilemma when your career was a component of your identity. It was a dilemma when your team became your family.

Bobby turned his head and his puzzled look made Jack chuckled. The Aussie shuffled his feet on the floor. Hesitation could be read on his features. He paced the floor of the bullpen. Bobby stretched his fingers like as he wanted to shake his thoughts away.

"Tell Tara that you love her" said Jack, matter-of-factly. Bobby immobilized himself: his green eyes were troubled. His iris widened and sweat clenched on his palms. A loud sigh escaped his lips.

"It is a bit more complicated than that", stated Bobby with uneven voice. Jack leaned against Bobby's desk and waited until his friend explained further. Bobby gazed at the corner of his eyes. He wondered how he could be so easily readable. He twitched his lips in a nervous motion. Jack didn't move and waited for his friend to speak up his mind.

"I kissed her", blurted Bobby. Jack's chocolaty eyes widened under the surprise and his mouth opened ungracefully. If it wasn't of his sober thoughts, Bobby would laugh heartily. Certainly, Jack couldn't hide his surprise.

"What? When?", exclaimed Jack, stunned. He raked his hair in total disbelief. He noticed the evident tension between them two but never imagined that Bobby jumped to the act. He observed his friend's confusion. His green eyes showed doubts and regrets.

Bobby sighed, almost regretting the confession. The kiss he shared with Tara haunted his nights and even pursued him in his daydreams. He didn't dare to move as he promised her to be his friend only. However, he desired more than that. He cherished her and languished that their relationship became more than friendship.

Jack nudged his friend in the shoulder and grabbed his coat. His stomach was growling and his head needed fresh air. Certainly, Bobby would appreciate to leave the bullpen.

"Come on Bobby, we need to eat and the park will be perfect to talk," convinced Jack.

For unknown reasons, even for him, Bobby was a bit reluctant. He stared at his friend and saw curiosity, yes, but also, concern and caring. He needed a friend and Jack had been on his side for a long time: he will be the right person to understand his silences.

He followed after slipping his coat on and they left the bullpen in a silence.

**_&0&_**


	42. Chapter 42

Sitting at his desk, into the silence of his office, Demetrius was reviewing Spencer's case. His door was closed so he couldn't be disturbed. Earlier that day, he discussed the file with David Skinner, the Assistant Director for Violent Crime Unit. David was pleased with the outcome of the interrogation and was even impress with Sue and Tara's interview's skills. A smile full of pride stirred slowly on D's lips.

Also, they went over all the details and Demetrius took upon himself to request, for his team, the rest of the week off. Gladly, David Skinner approved and he announced it to his team. He noticed the relief washing over his friends. Still, one thing had to be done before the file could be transfer to the US Attorney. It was the reason he was reviewing the file.

Daniella woke up this morning. She felt back asleep but woke up again few hours ago. Myles had called him.

Writing carefully the facts, D's phone rang loudly in his small office. Jumping, his pen left a mark on his desk. His heart was knocking hard under his chest. In the hallway, he heard laughs and bantering. He picked up the telephone and recognized Myles' baritone voice. His voice was husky but D distinguished relief as he was speaking.

"Hello Demetrius", said Myles slowly.

"Good afternoon Myles. How are you feeling?", asked D with a caring tone. His heartbeat decreased to a normal rate and he closed his eyes.

"Much better. Listen, I am calling because Dani requested you", said Myles, straight to the point. D frowned and waited for Myles to explain. He heard a light sigh. On the background, he heard hush voices. He opened his eyes.

"Daniella woke up again, earlier this afternoon. She is still tired but she knows that she has to give her deposition. She said that she will tell what she remembers to you only" said Myles with a quiet tone.

Honestly, deep down, he understood Dani. She thought that it will be easier to keep the emotions out of the story if she gave her version to someone neutral.

D could feel some hesitation in his teammate's voice. D could sense that Myles wanted to ask something more but was reluctant to do it. He guessed.

"Will be okay if I go after supper time?" asked D. He heard a chuckle. "Yet again, D had read his thoughts", mused the Bostonian.

Myles agreed and they discussed a bit more before hanging up.

His thoughts came back to the file and as he lowered his head, a light knock on the door broke the silence.

"Come in", he welcomed and slowly, the door opened. A beautiful face peeked through and a weak smile appeared.

"Sorry D. Can I ask you a favor?", questioned Tara, still in the doorway. D got up on his feet and pointed his hand to a chair. He closed the door behind her.

"For sure Tara. What can I do for you?", he said with a deep and caring voice. He noticed the dark rings under her eyes. Lines of sadness appeared around her usual luminous eyes. D hoped that was the case that created these wrinkles but his instinct whispered to him something different.

She didn't sit right away: she seemed hesitant to speak and her behavior showed it. Rocking slightly on her feet, she twisted some hair around a finger. D sat behind his desk and wait for his computer genius to speak. Finally, she sat.

"I know you already gave us the rest of the week off but I was wondering if I could get one additional week", she asked, unsure. She crossed her fingers and laid them on her knees. D felt a sentiment of worry enveloping his soul and he focused on his friend. Her eyes lost their usual sparkles. Traces of weariness could be seen on her visage. Her shoulders were slightly slumped and a vein was pulsing on her temple.

He knew that the case had been hard but he felt it was something else. Suddenly, a conversation he overheard while walking in the hallway flashed in his mind: Bobby confessed that he kissed someone: can it be Tara? However, he didn't dare to elaborate more.

"Tara, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. She lifted up her chin, trying to mask her mixed emotions.

"Honestly D, I am tired" she shrugged.

"Only tired" mused D with a fatherly heart. He suspected that there were more but didn't pursue further. As a supervisor, he had learned to read his teammates. He sensed that Tara needed some time off however, he had one condition.

"Okay Tara. I have only one condition" said D with a smile lifting the corner of his mouth. Tara smirked and smiled.

"If you intend to stay in DC, I'll refuse" he quipped with twinkles in his eyes. Tara laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No D. I am taking a trip up north" she explained. He nodded.

"You friend Sara", he stated and she acquiesced. He stood up and went around his desk. He leaned against it and crossed his legs. He plunged his dark brown eyes in hers.

"Tara, go get some rest, forget about the case, enjoy your friend and her family and come back refresh and yourself again", he wished her. He noticed her gaze flinching. She lowered her eyes and uncrossed her fingers. Then, she lifted up her chin and tilted her head.

"Thanks D" she said with a soft tone and got up on her feet. He nodded and she left the office, knowing that Bobby was waiting for her.

D followed Tara disappearing in the end-day crowd. His attention switched back to Dani and sat back at his desk and buried himself into the paperwork until suppertime. Donna had cooked his favorite: grilled shrimp and rice.


	43. Chapter 43

_Let's go peak on Jack...shall we?? ;0)_

**_&0&_**

A dark-haired man was strolling along the busy streets. Walking to a slower pace than his compatriots, he still had a goal in mind. The evening was settling down: waves of people were washing over the sidewalks. Everyone was trying to escape the office to find refuge in their families.

Jack had seen Sue and Lucy leaving together the bullpen. He promised to Sue to see her later that night but he wanted to do some errands. He remembered her smile and the light touch on her lips on his. He could still taste it. Against his own will, a huge grin spread on his lips. Still smiling, Jack spotted what he was looking for.

The evening that Sue confirmed that she was leaving for New York, he walked aimlessly along the busy streets, trying to let his thoughts to be swallowed by the night life. His gaze wandered around him and his eyes caught a silver glimpse. He remembered that he stopped abruptly on his tracks. A student who was rollerblading bumped violently on his back. Totally mesmerized by the silver vision, he didn't even reply to the insulting remarks that the boy shouted to him.

He carefully approached the window and then, he saw it: a beautiful white-gold engagement ring with tiny diamonds engraved along the lace: simple but stunning. Plus, at each side of the diamond, a heart-shape was beautifully carved into the ring. At that moment, a painful squeeze stung his heart. He felt that someone had torn off a part of his soul: a hole was left behind. He walked away from the ring and went back home.

When Sue announced she stayed in DC, every time he walked or jogged at the front of the jewelry store, his gaze was still hypnotized by the ring. However, it seemed that the ring was nagging him. He knew that he chickened down but now…

Now, she was his. A feeling of joy filled his heart and he had the impression that his soul was singing. He slowed his pace when he arrived at the jewelry store: it seemed that the owner of the store enjoyed the old architecture of the house. The thick door had kept the old polish golden knob and when Jack turned it, he heard a light grating.

When he entered, silence hit him: it was a contrast compared to the downtown frenzy. Jack had the impression he went back in time. The room was dark but a sentiment of peace filled it. An elderly man was talking on the phone with a hush tone. He motioned discreetly to Jack who was strolling slowly at the showcases.

Jack heard the man hanging up and he approached him. Standing tall and his grey eyes shinning like the Christmas stars, Jack felt comfortable with the man. Without a word, the jeweler motioned to Jack to follow him. Puzzled, Jack followed, still in silence.

Enclosed between a corner and a table, an old armoire was standing. The man opened one drawer and without any hesitation, he took a dark red velvet box. Suddenly, Jack's heart decided to play the tam-tam.  
The jeweler opened the lid and carefully, sled the box on the glassy surface. Jack's eyes widened under the effect of surprise: there it was the ring.

"How…" but he couldn't continue. Totally taken aback, Jack gently took the ring between his trembling fingers. He lifted his gaze to meet some laughing grey eyes.

"I observe within the last few months, how the ring bewitched you" stated softly the old man. His voice was husky and low. Gently brushing the ring with shaky fingers, Jack knew that he found the perfect engagement ring.

Hypnotized by the band, he didn't realize that the jeweler disappeared in the back store. He came back swiftly and showed another velvety box to Jack. The dark-haired man frowned slightly but a smile of happiness replaced the frown when he opened the lid.

Tightly snuggled into a soft material, the wedding band that matched the engagement ring was shinning irresistibly to him. He nodded his appreciation. His heart was knocking hard under his chest and he hoped that Sue would like his choice.

He loved that woman more than anyone in this world and his deepest desire was to marry her. A sigh of contentment left his lips and the old jeweler smiled gently.

He grabbed a form from behind the counter and started filling it.

"What size would you like the ring to be?" he asked after the personal information. Still mesmerized by the ring, Jack didn't reply immediately.

"Size?", he blurted out, lost. He blinked a few times until he realized the question. He forgot! He totally forgot to verify Sue's finger size. The jeweler, used to that common omission, chuckled softly.

"This is what I am proposing to you sir" he smiled, his grey eyes twinkling like shining stars.

"I already kept that ring for you for the lasts months therefore, I don't think it would really matter that I keep it for another night or two", he said with a light teasing tone.

Relieved, Jack grinned and nodded his agreement. "For that one, I'll need Lucy's help and before she leaves for her Grams", thought Jack.

Jack promised to come back and after a firm handshake, he left the store. Whistling happily, he disappeared into the evening crowd.


	44. Chapter 44

_Sorry the delay guys...I've been very busy and my time over the internet...limited. However, I am taking the time to wish you a Merry Christmas...even if it passed, I hope that you had a good time with your family and friends_

_Please note that the italics are the lyrics and they belong to Travis Tritt...it's from the song "I dont' know how I got by"_

_Enjoy_

**_&0&_  
**

He was waiting for her. His fingers were drumming the soft leather of the steering wheel. From his CD player, a song echoed in the passenger compartment.

_How did I wake up each day  
Before that moment I saw your face  
Where was I before your touch  
Nowhere is where I was without you  
Without you in it  
My life was just a lie  
And before you  
I don't know how I got by_

The words of the song tickled a sentiment locked in the deepest corner of his soul. He sighed and his thoughts swirled back to his previous meditation: his conversation with Jack at the park. Surprised by his own willingness, he confessed everything to his best mate: all the tiny details from that magical night, how bubbly and sparkling Tara was, their kiss and the unfortunate conversation the next day. He didn't omit a detail.

Walking at a slow pace, they let children and dogs running around without disturbing their conversation. In reality, it was a conversation at one-way. Carefully but relieved, the words were tumbling from his lips. His gaze was wandering without any goal. When he told the conversation he had with Tara the next day, following the kiss and the words he uttered about how that kiss made him realized how Darcy was important, Jack stopped dead on his tracks. A hand on Bobby's arm, he didn't say a word but his shocked features expressed it all. Jack remained silent and he continued walking. Bobby followed, taciturn.

"Bobby, do you love her?" was Jack's question. He didn't even try to show the mistake that Bobby did. Bobby didn't reply immediately. His heart was aching and a pain settled in his soul. At that moment, he truly realized the error he committed: he locked himself in a promise that he needs to break but he was unsure how. Also, he realized that he hurt Tara beyond all words.

The song stirred him gently from his thoughts:

_Before I met you  
Before I held you in the night  
Before I found you  
Before you made everything right  
I wasn't really living 'til you came into my life  
I got through, babe  
But I don't know how I got by  
_  
A sad smile lifted the corner on his upper lips. He wondered why Jack asked him that question. Yes, he loved her so much that his words were haunting his sleepless nights. Again, he frowned at Jack's question. Then…he realized what Jack was trying to do. He wanted him to say out loud a feeling that enveloped his soul. He wanted him to fully realize what love will bring: sacrifice and joy. A heavy sight lifted his chest.

_How did I get through those nights  
Before that moment I held you tight  
And where was I before your kiss  
And how did I exist without you  
Life had no meaning  
No reason and no rhyme  
And before you  
I don't know how I got by_

He moved, impatient, on the driver seat and gave a quick glance to the rearview mirror: a petite blonde woman was walking towards his car. Her hair was dancing playfully and he could see a smile on her face.

_Before I met you  
Before I held you in the night  
Before I found you  
Before you made everything right  
I wasn't really living 'til you came into my life  
I got through, babe  
But I don't know how I got by  
_  
He shook his head as the words slowly sank in his soul. A light fruity perfume wrapped his sense as Tara opened the door. Suddenly, he gasped and looked to Tara with different eyes: a lover eyes. He stared at her and her smile mesmerized him.

"Hey Koala Boy!" she said with a light voice. He shook his head and smiled to her.

"Hey Luv! What did you take so long?"asked the Aussie, curious.

She smiled but didn't reply. Instead, she pointed her finger to the CD player.

"Oh, I love Travis Tritt" she said with delight. A laugh was shining through her voice. She tilted her head and listened to the words. Bobby took advantage to gaze at her tired but still beautiful face. The semi-darkness threw a shadow of her eyelashes on her cheeks. She could feel his regard on her and a pink shade blossomed slowly on her upper cheeks.

_I thank God when I wake each day  
I'm waking next to you  
Don't know what I was living for  
Before you, before you  
_  
"Wish I could wake up next to you" mused the Aussie and the thought brought a fuzzy feeling his heart. Tara turned her attention to her teammate and blushed deeper under the persistent gaze. She smiled.

"Sorry I took so long Bobby" apologized Tara. "I needed to see D.", she explained and he lifted an eyebrow. His deep green eyes questioned her.

"I asked for more time off. I'll go visit Sara" finally said Tara. He nodded and left the parking lot. Silence enveloped them only breaking by the husky words.

_Before I met you  
Before I held you in the night  
Before I found you  
Before you made everything right_  
_I wasn't really living 'til you came into my life  
I got through, babe  
But I don't know how I got by_

They drove in silence through the traffic. Tara, who loved that song, pressed the repeat button and the lyrics started over. Bobby let his heart swallowing the words. They arrived at Tara's apartment and Bobby parked. Tara didn't move. She licked her lips and under her eyelashes, she gazed at the Aussie. Fatigue slumped his shoulders. Gently, she interlaced her finger with his, to catch his attention. She succeeded. Swiftly, he turned his head and met her sparkling eyes.

"Oh! I love her", he thought painfully. He had to do something to break that spell. He had to found out how to tell her…

"Bobby…", she whispered. Her voice brought him back to reality. She removed her fingers. She was playing with them.

"Tara, when do you leave?" asked Bobby. A bubbly smile spread on her lips and soft giggle could be heard in the car.

"I have to call Sara to ensure she still wants me and then, contact my traveling agency", stated Tara, laughing softly. He touched her fingers.

"If you need a ride for the airport and a pet-sitter for your cat, let me know, I'll give you a ride and keep an eye on your Speak until you are back", he proposed with twinkles in his eyes.

"And what is the catch, Koala Boy", retorted Tara, laughing.

"Bring me back some maple syrup", he quipped and both started to laugh frankly. She nodded her agreement and promised him to call him later that night. Their eyes locked together as she placed her hand on the car handle. Breathing became difficult.

Then, in a sudden movement, Tara leaned and kissed softly Bobby's cheek. Her lips brushed gently his skin and goosebumps appeared on the nape of his neck. She lowered her gaze and exited the car. Bobby didn't have time to say whatsoever when the door closed on him. He watched her entering the building and for a long moment, he stayed immobile.

_Before I found you  
I don't know how I got by_

_**&0&**_

She felt his stare on her back. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were burning. With trembling fingers, she brushed her mouth as a smile blossomed. Surprised by her own boldness, she let her smile widened. Holding her back against her hips, she walked in the lobby.

"How could you do that?", murmured the young woman to herself. She didn't turn back, afraid to meet his green gaze. She twisted bunches of hair between her shaky fingers and then, she racked her hair. Too much on the edge, she didn't wait for the elevator and used the stairs instead. Her thoughts were swirling, dancing, bouncing and she couldn't stop their waltz.

She climbed few stairs. "His skin was scruffy", she mused. Her shoes squeaked on the cement steps. She met Mrs. Tinny and her , Joey. Tara didn't slow her pace but smiled to Mrs. Tinny's greeting. Few more stairs were swallowed under her muscular legs. "His after-shave was intoxicating". Her breathing was quicker and pearls of sweat appeared on her forehead. "What on earth had possessed me?, she frowned, out of breath once she reached her door. She stayed immobilized as she was trying to catch her breathe. She plunged her hand into her bag and fished her keys. She could hear the buzzing sound of her tumbling heartbeat in her ears. Her calves were burning. She licked her lips and titled her head. "What he's thinking of me?", she thought, afraid of the answer.

Then, a noise: a hush sliding sound. Her keys tingled between her fingers. Slow footsteps echoed in the hallway and Tara sensed a presence behind her back. Immediately, she tensed up and discreetly, she touched her gun. Her thoughts, for the first time today, froze and focused on the presence on her back.

Then, a large hand grabbed her shoulder. In a swift and precise movement, she grasped the unknown hand with both of her hands. She ran around him and forced his arm behind his back and wrenched his hand and wrist almost to a breaking point where she was forcing him to kneel down. On the corner of her eyes, she observed some dark brown hair and familiar shoulders. A surprised yap echoed and on the corner of her eyes, Tara spotted a chocolate lab: Pinot!

"Tara!" exclaimed a warm and loved voice. Immediately, she loosened her grip and met a surprise green eyes.

"Bobby, what the heck...", she shouted as she took a step back. She had dropped her keys and he fetched them. He gave them back to Tara and he stood up. Massaging his wrist, he smiled sheepishly. Tara blushed violently and licked her lips. None said a word: not knowing what to say.

They eyes locked together and Tara read something that made her missed a heartbeat. Under a spell that none could break, Bobby took a step forward. Bobby's eyes were calm and questioned silently the petite woman. She didn't move. She didn't flinch as he approached, inch by inch. His after shave tickled her nostrils. Her fruity perfume brought a sense of dizziness to the tall Aussie. Gently, his fingers brushed her face: he could feel the heat exhaling from her flushed cheeks. He followed her pink tongue licking her dry and red lips.

At that moment, Pinot whined as he heard Speak meowed under the door. Tara took the opportunity for asking the question that was burning her lips.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" as the souvenir of her lips on his skin jolted in her mind. He straightened up and glued his eyes to her. His gaze was soft but serious.

"I need to talk to you Tara", he stated with a low and husky voice. She nodded and walked to her door. She unlocked it and turned her head to the Aussie.

"Are up for a hot chocolate?", she invited with a small smile. He nodded and followed her, Pinot behind him.

**_&0&_**

_Hope you enjoyed - Please R&R_


	45. Chapter 45

_Happy New Year everyone!! Enjoy this new post_

_**&0&**_

Lying on her bed, eyes closed, she let her mind wandering on the noise surrounding her: the gentle hiss of wheels on the polish floor, the nurses' hush tone, footsteps…

The noises reassured her: she was alive. She felt the intravenous in her arm, the gaze around her ribs, the numbness of her arm, the stinging sensation running through her face but mostly, the pulsing pain in her head and neck. The pain didn't want to go away and even morphine didn't help much. Her room was plunged in the dark and only the light from the hallway broke to the darkness.

She was alone but knew Myles was not really far. In her heart, war roared. Fear still had an icy grip on her soul but this time, she was determined.

_When she woke up one the second time, as promised, he was still at her side. A wobbly smile stirred on her lips. Her deepest desire was to retract in her shelf but Myles was quick. He only said four words and these words broke a dam that was holding her heart for so long._

"Give us a chance" he said in a whisper. His blue eyes were peaceful and soft. She had the impression to sink in to the warm water of a lake in summer. She held his gaze and he didn't flinch either plea. He waited patiently for her to take a decision. Her heart was knocking hard in her chest and she could not hide it. The electrocardiogram was showing her heartbeat clearly as the riddle on a liquid surface after you throw a rock. She only nodded and a quiet smile replied to her. Tears polled in her dark green eyes and he leaned over her: she felt the gentle touch on his warm lips on her skin. She felt the hot tears glittering on her cheeks. They left a burning sensation on her swollen wounds. He enclosed her trembling fingers in his hands. They stayed in that position, in silence, for a moment, until Dr. Malland entered the room. A light cough announced his presence and Myles turned away slowly from her.

Myles left the room while Dr. Malland was checking her up. Satisfied but still a bit worried because of her head injuries, Dr. Malland didn't sign the paperwork to let her out of the ICU yet. She didn't mind: she didn't know if she could bare a neighbour.

Myles came back soon after and gently advised her that she will have to give her deposition soon. Her heart missed a beat and fear filled her soul. Myles read her dismay and took her hands.

"The sooner the better Dani" came his soft reply. She agreed with him but still… She lowered her gaze and watched his fingers playing with her, in silence. In her mind, the frenzy of her thoughts made her dizzy. She sighed and lifted up her head.

She winced as the movement caused more pain. Feeling queasy, she chewed on her inner cheek. Breathing slowly, she reduced the dizziness of the room. In a sudden, fatigue washed over her and her eyelids flustered. However, she wanted to tell Myles…

"Can I choose the agent I want to give my deposition to?" asked Dani in a murmur. Myles frowned but nodded.

"Can you ask Demetrius?" asked Dani shyly. His blue eyes questioned her.

"I need someone neutral, calm, patient, caring and D demonstrated those qualities", replied Daniella as she closed her eyes.

"I'll call him" came his answer and she fell asleep.

She woke up few hours later as a nurse and her mom entered the room: one was carrying a tray of food and the other, some books.

She pulled a wry face at the odour of the food: she knew she had to eat but only the smell made her sick. The nurse smiled and placed the tray away from her. Her mom approached her bed and gently kissed her forehead. Her lips were fresh against her warm skin.

"Hi mom," croaked Dani. Her vision was still blurry mainly because of her injuries but also; she couldn't wear her glasses yet. A black eye prevented her to do so. For sure, it was not helping her constant headache. With trembling arms, she tried to sit but she was so weak. The nurse assisted to place her in a sitting position. She leaned against the fluffy pillow and exhaled slowly. Her ribs were painful and breathing was difficult. The nurse verified her vitals and her mom sat at her side.

"Hello, ma puce", Madeleine greeted her daughter by her childhood pet name. Dani couldn't hide her smile. She pointed at the books.

"For me or for you?", she asked with a small smile.

"Both" replied Madeleine. "I'll read to you so it will pass the time", offered the mother and Dani smiled, grateful.

"Which one you chose?", questioned the petite woman.

"Your favourites" stated affectionately the mother. "Pride & Prejudice and Jane Eyre" she continued and laid them on Dani's laps. Carefully, she flipped through the familiar pages and the smell of old books tickled her nostrils.

On the corner of her eyes, she detected a movement: the nurse who was approaching the food tray. Again, the wry face appeared on her features.

"Miss Lambert, you have to eat!" admonished the nurse but didn't persist as she could observe the paleness of her patient. She removed the tray and decided to try later with a snack. Daniella rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. She heard a click sound as her mom turned on the bed lamp. Soon after, a melodious voice filled the room. Her lilting accent rocked the young woman to semi-sleepiness.  
The same familiar sounds surrounded her: the gentle hiss of wheels on the polish floor, the nurses' hush tone, footsteps…

Then, the footsteps came closer and stopped as well as her mom's voice. She lifted her lids and turned her head. She met dark eyes and she smiled to the man.

"Hi D" welcomed Daniella and tried to straighten up. However, the sudden move brought more pain to her head and she closed her eyes. She felt her mom's hand on her wrist and she tried to smile, to reassure.

"Good evening Daniella", replied softly Demetrius. He came closer and sat into a nearby chair. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She turned her attention to her mother. They discussed a bit as it seemed French for D and Mrs. Lambert left the room after a light kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Dani lowered her gaze and breathed deeply. D noticed her trembling hands and he heard the electrocardiogram beeping sound going quicker. He didn't move and waited until Daniella recollected her thoughts.

"How do you want to proceed?" asked quietly Dani which contrasted with her fast electrocardiogram's pulse. Demetrius took a comfortable position into the chair and waited until Dani looked at him. She lifted up her eyes and met his: calm and confidant, she felt in peace. Her heartbeat slowed down.

"First, tell me what you remember at the best you can and after you are done, I'll asked the necessary questions to fill the blanks" stated quietly the mature agent while fishing a notebook and a pen from his vest's pocket. Daniella acquiesced and licked her lips.

At the beginning, her speech was slow and jerky. She tried to let all emotions out of the facts and tried to tell in a chronological order. She stopped often, pausing and plunging in her memory. Demetrius listened without interruption, wrote continually and encouraged the young psychologist with a warm gaze.

"In fact, the last souvenir I have before I lost consciousness, it was you leaning over me and Bobby's voice", said Daniella, chewing the tender flesh of her inner cheek. Demetrius let a moment of silence before he spoke.

Tears were running freely on her face and she didn't even try to hide them. She was crossing and uncrossing her fingers in a nervous tic. Breathing deeply, she succeeded to calm down the frenzies of her emotions. Demetrius stopped writing and placed his pen on the notebook. He took a tissue and handed to her. She smiled her thank and dried her tears.

"I am so sorry D. I tried to state only the facts but…" she said with trembling lips. D shook his head.

"Don't be sorry Daniella. You are doing a great job so far. I can see you are used to the police job: stated the facts, the chronological order. I have no right to ask to let out the emotions. They are a part of the story" said D with a warm voice. Dani nodded and calmed her fingers' game.

After a moment, D asked some questions and then, he put away his notebook. He leaned on her bed and stared quietly at the woman. He admired her: she was pulling through a traumatic events and she was still fighting.

He encouraged her to continue fighting. He observed her heavy eyelids, her drained features and a vein pulsing on her temple. Discreetly, she was massaging her neck and she winced under the pain. At that moment, Dr. Malland came in and with an expert eye, he scrutinize his patient. Without a word, he approached the supervisor.

Reading his thoughts, D stood up and looked the doctor in the eyes.

"I am on my way out Doctor" said D and he turned towards Daniella who had closed her eyes. He caressed her wrist and she flustered her lids.

"Thank you Daniella and take care", he whispered and she smiled faintly. At the moment D left the room, Dr. Malland injected more morphine in her intravenous and promptly, drowsiness washed over. The last sensation she felt was a warm hand on her wrist and she heard a voice that she loved.

"Good night Dani-of-my-dreams"

_**&0&**_

_Please R&R - it feeds my soul ;0)_


	46. Chapter 46

_There is a bit more...Enjoy!!_

**_&0&_**

At the moment he sled his key into the lock, his phone rang. Twisting the lock and turning the knob, he managed to kick the door opened and snatched the phone at the fifth ring. Lightly out of breath, his greeting was jerky.

"Hel…lo…" he croaked and smiled at the sound of her voice. He heard her soft laugh.

"Hey Jack!" she said softly. He unbuttoned his vest and removed his dark scarf that was enrolled around his neck. Enclosing the phone in the crook on his shoulder, he walked to his fridge.

"Hey sweetheart". Do I still have the chance to see you tonight?", he teased. He waited until she read his words on her blackberry.

"Certainly but it is ok if it is later?", she asked, unsure. Jack lifted a dark eyebrow and opened the door of the fridge. Scanning the cold compartment, he sighed: an inch of milk left in the cartoon, orange juice, and some cheese that he wondered if it was not expired, same faith for the yogurt and all the veggies and he questioned the fruits if they were not walking.

Misinterpreting his sigh, Sue started to explain.

"The bookwork club called me earlier and they want me to come tonight" she said hastily. Jack's focus switched back to the love of his life.

"Sue, you don't have to ask permission. I am sorry. I didn't sigh because of you. The contents of my fridge saddened me. I'll have to do some groceries.", he said rolling his eyes. He hated doing food errands…maybe in a middle-of-the-week day will be less crowded than a Saturday. Sue's light laugh stirred him from his foodstuff thoughts.

"This is what I suggest to you: I'll do my groceries, you'll go to the bookworm club, I'll meet you at the club, we'll rent a movie or two, we'll buy popcorn with sweet and high-fat goodies, come back to my place and chill" he said in one breath. Holding a smile, he waited until she read all and then, he heard a giggle.

"Deal", she replied and confirmed the time she should be finish at the club. He hung up and with a deep groan; he started up the cleaning of his fridge. Simple: he threw everything in the garbage. Making the knot, an idea flashed in his mind: if Sue was at the club, it meant that Lucy was at home, alone and he needed her for…

Forgetting to write a grocery list, he buttoned back his vest and grabbed his keys.

_**&0&**_

He rapped at the door. He waited. He saw Sue leaving the apartment and waited for five minutes before coming up. He frowned. Did Sue mention that Lucy was going somewhere tonight?, he mused. He knocked again. Then, a noise and the door opened. A furious Lucy was standing in the doorway. Wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, her hair rolled into a towel, Jack noticed some water dripping at her feet. A crooked smile stirred on his lips.

"Is it a bad timing?", asked innocently Jack. Lucy scowled at him, muttering under her breath. He entered the room.

"I was relaxing into a welcoming bubble bath", came the acerbic reply. Jack bit his tongue but he could hold it anymore: he burst into laughs. He saw Lucy trying to hide a smile but tremors on her lips proved to him that she was unsuccessful. She joined him.

They laughed until tears rolled on their cheeks. They laughed all the stress away and slowly, they calmed down. Lucy walked to the kitchen and poured some wine into a glass.

"Are you not suppose to meet Sue at the book club" finally asked the rotor. Jack nodded and leaned over the island. His dark chocolaty eyes sparkled. Lucy stopped drinking and gazed at him. She lifted an eyebrow and waited, quite impatiently.

"Luce, I need a favour", he requested.

"What kind of favour?" she smirked. He approached her and a boyish smile stretched on his lips.

"A favour like…Can you help me to get the right size ring for Sue", he said in one breath. Happily surprised, Lucy's eyes widened and she squealed of delight.

"Ring you said, hmmm", she whispered.

"Yes ring", he replied with a crooked smile. Without a word but with twinkling eyes, she went to Sue's room and came back, few minutes later with a ring that she noticed sometimes on Sue's ring finger.

"I don't know the size Jack so…better hurry and get it back here as soon as you can" said Lucy, teasing. He nodded and kissed Lucy on her cheeks.

"Thanks Luce. You are wonderful" he declared and she blushed under the compliment.

"So…" she stated with a laughing tone. Jack understood the hidden message.

"Can I count on you to keep that a secret", he asked, suddenly serious. Lucy made the motion to zip her lips and turned the lock. She then threw the invisible key away.

"Thanks. You are a heart" said Jack and he left the apartment.

Still standing immobile, Lucy suddenly started to jump and to squeal. She walked her way to the now cold-water bath. She didn't mind.

Jack will propose!

**_&0&_**

_Now, the trick is...Will Lucy hold her tongue??? - LOL_


	47. Chapter 47

_Sorry about the delay. There a lot more...Enjoy_

**_&0&_**

The familiar gestures of preparing the hot chocolate calmed the frenzy of her thoughts. The spoon clattered against the mugs. The water boiled and she felt the softness of the marshmallows under her fingers. She sensed Bobby who was playing with her cat and she felt a wet muzzle on her tight. She lowered her gaze and met some dark eyes. A wobbly smile responded to Pinot's soft gaze. She scratched his silky ears and poured the water into the mugs. She threw the marshmallows into the chocolaty mixture and watched them sank. Then, a tender touch: a light squeeze on her shoulders and she swiveled on her heels and met some dark green eyes. His proximity irradiated her whole being.

Leaning over her, he grabbed the two mugs and without a word, he walked out of the kitchen, followed by a faithful Pinot. Alone, Tara breathed deeply and tried to get ride of it red shade flaming her cheeks. She couldn't fight her feelings she had for the Aussie. A muffled sound echoed to her ears and she perceived her cat climbing on her kitchen counter. Sighing loudly, she gently grabbed her cat and laid him on the floor.

"Speak, you know you cannot venture on the counter" she scolded without any conviction.

She walked to the living room where Bobby was sitting, his long legs stretched and resting on a small ottoman. The two hot chocolate were cooling down and Pinot was sleeping under the coffee table. Tara slid on the sofa's arm and sat on one corner of the couch. Her arms wrapped her knees and she snuggled her chin on them. Bobby leaned and carefully, gave her a mug. The sweet scent tickled her nostrils and the familiar smell comforted her. She took a sip and let her tongue played with the hot liquid before swallowed it.

She refused to meet his gaze. The souvenir of his scruffy skin under lips was still teasing her. She perceived the sound of a mug being placed back on the wooden surface of the table. Neither of them wanted to break the silence, unsure of the right words to use.

"Tara, I owe you an apology", finally plunged the Aussie to a bewildered Tara. Huskily, she lifted her eyes and met his dark green eyes, staring at her. He moved and placed one of his legs under the others and snuggled his elbow on the couch's top.

"About…" she trailed, unsure. Her heart decided to play some tam-tams and felt her cheeks burning up. "Why was she reacting this way?" she mused, slightly upset. He laid his arm and touched her fingers. The light tough electrocuted her whole being. She clenched at her cup.

"I owe you an apology because I have not been honest with you" he said with low voice. Tara tilted her head and waited for him to pursue. He drummed his fingers on the cotton material of the couch. Speak tough it was a game and grabbed, with its paws, the Aussie's fingers.

"Tara, I told you that our kiss made me realized that I loved Darcy but…I lied" he declared bluntly. Dumbfounded, Tara's eyes widened under the effect of surprised and she stared at the Aussie, almost afraid of the upcoming words.

Bobby plunged his regard in her and didn't flinch: she read determination and regrets. She held her breath as she felt his fingers interlacing hers. Slowly, he removed the cup from her hand and put it on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?", this was only what she able to croak. He moved and approached closer of the petite woman.

"Our kiss made me realized that I didn't love her but I was too afraid to admit it", he stated slowly, watching carefully for her reactions. "Also, I did another huge mistake: I locked myself in a promise that cannot keep anymore", he added. He sensed her fingers trembling under his palm. Her soft green eyes sparkled like shining stars as tears misted them. In her head, frenzy and chaos overpowered her. He interlaced his fingers her and lied them on his knees. He felt her heartbeat pulsing at a frantic rhythm. Confused, she remained silent.

"I cannot be only your friend anymore… I desire more than friendship" he said with a caressing voice. Holding his breath, he waited for her response. Her eyes were moving back and forth from his eyes to their intertwined fingers. She blushed violently as his words sank gradually in her heart. Her fingers were icy. She dreamed on these words. She hoped for that day for so long that she had difficulty to really believe it.

"More than friendship?" she said with a small voice. He perceived disbelief and fear in her tone. Beating himself up, he tried to rectify an old gaffe he did. He enveloped her frozen fingers in his larges hands and scrubbed then gently. His heartbeat created a buzzing sound in his ears. He could feel the pulse in his throat. However, he didn't want to retract.

"I love you Tara" he finally proclaimed. Her lips took the shape of "O" as a light gasp escaped her lips. The words perked her up and she lowered her head to hide her tears. She didn't understand her reaction. She dreamed on that confession for so long. Why was she so scared? Softly, a hand cupped her chin and compelled her to look at him. He saw the tears and he felt her dismay. Her tears surprised him and pain pinched his heart.

"But…How could you love me?" questioned Tara, knowing well she was not making sense. Her head was spinning.

"No matter the day, you are the one who can make me smile, no matter the circumstance, you are there, ready to listen. You perkiness and your laugh brightened my days. Your vision of life lifted me up. You are my joy, you are my love and I refused to play the ostrich any longer. I failed you and I am sorry.", he said, studying the petite woman closely. He dried her tears with a tender touch of his fingers. He felt her trembling like a leaf under a breeze.

She heard the words but…"Stop Tara" she admonished herself. She sank her gaze in his and she met love, trust and determination. He was here to stay. He wasn't going anywhere.

And then, slowly, he heard a laugh rumbling out of her lips: a laugh filled of tenderness, of joy and love. She threw herself in his arms and he felt her fingers caressing the nape of his neck. Her beautiful eyes twinkled of laughs and happiness. Their noses touched and he drowned his regard in hers. He felt her breath on his skin.

"O Bobby! I dreamed of these words for so long" exclaimed Tara. Impulsively, she tilted her head and kissed his lips. The touch was like a butterfly's wing: soft, it tickled and her perfume intoxicated him. He tightened his arms around her and deepened their kiss.

Tara savoured that instant: a dream was coming true and her heart was ready to explode. Then, a frightened thought: the rule. Huskily, she jerked and sat on his knee. Bedazzled and out of breath, the Aussie stared at the perky woman. He observed her shocked features. "Was she regretting her move?" he thought immediately.

"Bobby, the rule! What we do about it?" exclaimed Tara, her heart pounding. He smiled and his dimples made Tara's heart did flip-flops. He caressed gently her neck with an airy touch: Goosebumps appeared along her collarbone line.

"Do you trust me luv?" he asked and she replied by a nod, her eyes puzzled. Holding her tight, he turned and they stumbled on the carpeted floor. Holding her wrists against the floor with his strong hands and keeping captive her hips between his lips, he looked at her.

"Trust me! I'll take care of it while you will be away. Meanwhile…" he teased, leaning over her and capturing her lips. They had a taste on vanilla. She reacted with passion and laughs.

_**&0&**_

He was waiting for her. Rocking on his feet, scrubbing his two hands together and looking without seeing at all the persons surrounding him, he waited. A chilly wind tousled his black hair and he smiled to the scenery. He nodded absent-minded to a young woman who grinned with appreciation to the dark-haired agent. Usually, Jack would be flatter but not anymore. His thoughts, his heart were completely occupied by the blonde analyst.

For the thousandth time tonight, he plunged his hand in his pocket and felt a velvet box. As soon as he left Lucy, he hurried back to the jewelry store where the owner expected him. When he entered the store, the elderly man took in silence Sue's ring and a Cheshire cat's smile stirred slowly on his lips.

"Do you believe in destiny, Mr. Hudson?" he asked with a soft voice while he fished the velvet box from the armoire. Jack didn't know what to answer. It seemed the man didn't expect a reply. Instead, he opened the lid of the box, took gently the engagement ring and he superposed the two rings: they matched perfectly. The jeweler didn't need to size Sue's engagement ring and wedding band. Surprised, Jack brushed the ring with trembling fingers: that ring was destined to Sue, his Sue.

With his enigmatic smile, the store owner carefully gave back Sue's ring to Jack and gave him two velvet boxes: one containing the engagement ring and the other, the wedding band.

Leaning against his car, he watched Sue exited the building with Amanda, followed by a happy wagging-tail Levi. Once the young girl, Amanda was becoming a really sweet young woman. His regard switched to the woman he loved and cherished. Her blonde hair was loose and flied freely on her shoulders. The wind interlaced with her hair. Her white skin reflected the moonlight and she looked so beautiful. A light shade of pink colored her cheeks as the cold brushed her skin. Her dark coat underlined the twinkles of her eyes. Their hands spoke a language that Jack couldn't totally master and a light pinch stung his heart. Mesmerized by their silent language, he watched them walking slowly in his direction. His fingers caressed the velvety material one more time.

"**HELLO JACK**" signed happily Amanda. Her eyes were shinning and a broad smile illuminated her round face. He replied with a smile as he felt Sue's fingers snuggling under his palms. They were freezing. He turned his head.

"Jack, can we drop off Amanda to her dad's business. He received a last minute call" she explained and without hesitation, he agreed. Amanda took placed on the back seat with Levi who placed his head on her lap. Jack peeked at his rear-view mirror as Amanda let her gaze wandering on the quiet scenery. His focus switched back to Sue who had touched his elbow.

He turned slightly his head so she could see his lips.

"Are you still on for our plans?" she asked. Driving with one hand, he grabbed her fingers with the other and kissed her knuckles. The touch was like butterfly's wings.

"Of course my love" he replied. They arrived at Amanda's father place of business and after, their goodbyes, he watched her entering the building and made sure she was under good care. Sue had followed his gaze and smiled softly. She admired his caring. He didn't drive away immediately. Instead, he unbuckled his seatbelt and approached the woman he adored.

"What type of movies you have in mind?" he asked with a low voice, approaching closer and closer. She bit her bottom lips as blush flamed up her cheeks. He heard the muffle sound of a velvet box moving in his pocket. His heart jolted of excitement. He leaned and tasted her lips. Soft and warm, they tickled. With one hand, he caressed her neck and deepened his embrace. She moaned and he savored that moment: she was his.

_**&0&**_

The floor was hard. A heavy weight kept her pined on the carpeted floor. She opened her eyes and met some dark brown and a pink tongue. Her eyes moved right away to the orange cat sleeping right beside the Labrador.

"How on earth did you get acquainted?" she mumbled to a quiet Pinot. She twisted her neck and saw Bobby, sounded asleep on her side. An afghan covered them and she his body's heat irradiated her. She lifted her chin and deciphered the time on the VCR clock: 6pm. They slept through the afternoon. She stretched one arm and tried to grab the cordless phone resting on the coffee table. With her fingers, bit by bit, she finally succeeded to approach the phone.

As silently as possible, she dialed Sara's number. She was probably either doing the dishes or giving the bath to the boys: Mathias and Jacob. The phone rang six times and the voice mail started:

"Hi, you've reach the Peter, Sara, Mathias, Jacob and Jodi. Please, leave us a message" and the beep sound echoed in her ear.

"Hey Sara, it's Tara. I was calling to check if you offer was still standing. We finally wrapped our case and…" she whispered but then got interrupted by a rattling sound.

"Tar…...?" said Sara, out of breath. "Sorry, the boys had decided to make their bath time a nightmare tonight" she said with a tired voice.

"I can call you back…"trailed Tara but Sara replied with a giggle.

"No! Your call arrived in the nick of time. Peter took over" she laughed as she entered the master bedroom and stretched on the bed. Her back was killing her. "So, you want to know if my offer is still valid?" teased the pregnant woman. "Of course honey! When are you coming?" she asked, excited. She missed her friend.

"Tomorrow" whispered Tara slowly. An exclamation of joy replied to her and Tara relaxed. She knew her friend was happy to see her but with three energetic kids and another in the way, visitors can be a pain.

"Why are whispering?" murmured Sara, eyes closed.

"Because Bobby is sleeping besides me", whispered back Tara. Sara opened her eyes in a hurry and she gasped of surprise.

"OK girl. Better hurry to come over because you have a lot to tell me" teased Sara and Tara promised to call her back to confirm her time of arrival. At the moment, she pressed the button "off" she felt a warm hand caressing her thigh and tingling along her hip, her ribs, her collarbone and finished its course by cupping her chin and turning her face where she met dazzling green eyes.

"Hey" she said with low voice. He smiled and his dimples made her heart stumbled. He replied by kissing her lightly and he rested on his back.

"When do you leave?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't check yet but I would like to leave tomorrow" she said, holding her breath. She hesitated. She didn't know if she go anymore. She needed to see Sara, to see her growing family but…Bobby.

"I am not going anywhere" as he read her thoughts. "You need to see you friend luv and I would be a real drungo if I say no" he stated, moving and drowning his gaze in hers. He leaned over her and reached her laptop. He opened the cover and turned off the electronic device.

"Check for your flights while I am preparing for something light to eat and if you want…I'll stay and we can occupied ourselves" he said with twinkles and amused grin. She smirked.

"Bobby, can you cook?" she kidded and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you doubting me luv?" he replied, fainting a hurting look. She pointed to a book shelf.

"Check on that shelf, all the menus for the take-outs are on it. I prefer ordering" she stated, not wanting to take any chance. He brought his hands to his heart and mimicked someone being stabbed and stumbled to the shelf. She laughed and to his ears, it sounded like silver-bells on a Christmas night.

**_&0&_**

_Please R&R_


	48. Chapter 48

_As usual, STFBE is not mine...Hope you`ll enjoy_

**_&0&_**

Lying on the couch, he stretched all his body. He heard his neck crackled, his knuckled popped and his back seemed to finally relax. Eyes half-closed, he let his gaze wandered on the calm scenery that was his apartment. His muscles groused against the intense workout he did: he played all morning and half the afternoon football with Bobby. Later, tonight, he will joined Sue. Today, she was shopping with her friend Lucy.

Jack's nose wrinkled and his heart decided to rise up a notch. He hoped Lucy will be able to keep her lips sealed. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and admonished himself.

"It's like giving a bunny to Levi and asked him not play with it" he mumbled but soon a chuckle rumbled out of his chest. Eyes closed, he bent his arm and reached for a velvety box hidden under the couch cushion. He dreamed of popping the question before the week ends. However, no evening seemed perfect. He didn't want to do the classical bending knee in the restaurant, he didn't want to go too grand either…he desired to show how much he loved her…how important she was in his life…how his life changed with her at his side.

Sighing, he sat slowly and rested his head. His thoughts switched to Bobby as dizziness grasped his head. He didn't eat yet. Bobby confided that he finally jumped and declared himself to Tara. Surprise by his quick reaction, he had to agree that it was quicker from what he expected. Bobby was a bit worried of how this loving relationship will go around the "dating rule" at work. Jack had been speechless.

He raked his hair and walked to the refrigerator. He finally did his grocery and he picked tomatoes, lettuce, ham, mayonnaise and cheese from it and prepared a toasted sandwich. Bobby's concern about the dating rule came back to haunt him. Tara was not a consultant. She was a very good and talented agent. Bobby and she were in the same team. Honestly, he didn't know how Bobby would resolve that equation. He knew that Bobby was going to D' place for supper and probably the subject would be discussed. Maybe the no non-sense and down-to-earth approach of Donna will shed a new light on the issue. He hoped…

Spreading a thick layer of the mayonnaise on his toast, his cut the tomatoes and built his sandwich. His thoughts switched to Myles. The Bostonian had received his leave from the hospital. Jack spoke with Anne earlier that day and she told him that Myles was more often at the hospital than his own house. Yesterday, when they visited Daniella with Sue, he observed the proud man. His blue eyes had softened but he read continuous worry in them. Taciturn, he watched Dani attentively. Jack and Sue didn't stay long, neither Myles as migraine enveloped the petite woman. Later, Myles explained that Dani's injuries to her head will have long-term effect: violent migraines accompanied with nausea, dizziness, extreme sensitivity to the light and noise, it would grab her suddenly and violently. Dr. Malland told Myles that these migraines could provoked short-term memory loss, brutal mood swings and sometimes, weakness in her body that could looked like paralysis. Dr. Malland advised strongly that Daniella was followed closely by a doctor and a psychologist: these effects could lead to depression. Myles agreed but doubted that Dani would agree: she was a stubborn and independent woman. She hated relying on anyone, even if it could destroy her.

Sue had felt his dismay and tried to encourage him. People changed and maybe, Daniella will realize that she cannot continue on this path on "I don't need anyone". Sue's words flickered some hope in Myles' soul and he prayed that she was right.

Pouring some milk in a glass, Jack brought his food and beverage at the table and took a bite on his sandwich. A mix of juicy tomatoes, the sweetness of the mayo, the strong taste of the cheese and the smoky ham attacked his taste buds. Then, his musing moved to Sue: tonight he will see her and he hoped that with the plan he elaborate, he would be able to ask the question.

His eyes searched for a velvet box and he found it: resting against the cushion, he smiled as his heart stumbled hard in his chest.

_**&0&**_

That night, she arrived to his apartment where he was waiting for her. He cooked one of his mom's secrets: lemon and oregano marinated chicken on a bed of grilled rice. Sue was agreeably surprised and he chuckled.

"Unfortunately, it is maybe the only meal I can cook without setting the kitchen on fire", he said with boyish smile. Sue smiled lightly and promised him to teach him few of her tricks. Their conversation had been filled with silence and laughs. He enjoyed the fact they didn't need words to understand each other. Her laugh was melodious and soothing.

After the meal, Sue proposed a walk by the river. Levi needed to stretch his legs. Jack remembered a small restaurant specialized in pastries and coffees closed by and maybe, it could be a good place to finish the night.

He felt the softness of her skin against his palm. Her perfume traveled with the cold breeze and tickled his nostrils. He tightened his fingers around her and enjoyed their shared-silence. The night was clear and a moon threw a shadow over them. The Potomac River stretched slowly at their side. All evening, he touched the velvet box that was sleeping in his coat pocket. All evening, he felt it was not the right time.

He heard a sigh escaping her beautiful lips. He turned his head and met her twinkling eyes. They shone and seemed to compete against the stars of the sky. Her hair danced a waltz that the wind orchestrated.

"You are beautiful", he murmured and she read his words. A slight blush painted her cheeks and she tightened her fingers around his. He slowed down and finally stopped, holding her hand and waiting for her to look at him. Levi felt Jack's excitement and quietly, sat at his mistress' feet.

They were alone and only the moon and her sisters the stars accompanied them. The cold breeze enveloped them but Jack didn't feel the cold. He plunged his chocolaty eyes in hers and she munched on her lower lip. She didn't whisper a word but he felt tremors shaking her fingers.

Tenderly, he caught some hair between his fingers and let wandered the back on his hand against the softness of her visage. The light caress jolted her heart, in delight. She was tempted to close her eyes, to enjoy that moment but his eyes searched for her gaze. She followed his gestures: he licked his lips, hair was tousled by the light wind, and he enveloped her fingers in his hands…

"Sue, you are beautiful", he repeated with softness. She tilted her head and waited for him to pursue.

"Still today, I have to pinch myself to make sure I don't dream: you are here with me, in my arms. I am the most blessed man on earth. You are my blessing Sue" he said with tremors in his voice. He knew that Sue could not hear them but she felt his emotions through his being. Without fully realizing it, she was holding her breath.

"Sue, when you entered the office, demanding a transfer, it was the day where my life took an unsuspected but amazing new twist. With you, I discovered secrets that life had withheld and finally stop running.", he pursued as Sue's heart pounded heavily in her chest.

"I know I have been a coward but tonight, I am not anymore. It took me four years to be courageous enough to tell you how much I love you. You are the dream I pursued all my life. I desire to discover more dreams with you. I want you on my side, through bad time and good times. I want to laugh with you and cry with you. I am longing for your love, your compassionate heart, your silver-bell laugh, your determined mind and your light-hearted humour.", he said, their eyes locked together.

Struck by his words, she could not reply even if she wanted too. Deep down inside, she knew what was coming: she was excited as apprehension and joy overpowered her. Tears pooled in her hazel eyes and overflowed on her cheeks. Affectionately, she brushed them away with his thumbs and let a fire trail on her sensitive skin.

"I need you in my life: I need you as a best friend, a partner…as a wife." He said, waiting for her reactions.

Her vision was blurry and her heart was racing. Her throat had constricted and she had the impression she could not speak. However, she didn't have time to reply. He approached closer and sled his fingers behind her neck. He felt shivers trembling her body but her eyes were shinning of millions of stars.

"Sue, will you do me the honour to be my wife?" he asked, holding his breath. He let go of one hand and reached for the red velvety box. Slowly, he opened the lid and removed the ring from its velvet bed. The moonlight reflected on the diamond and the gem shone of thousand of fire.

Gasping lightly at the view of the ring, she let her gaze wandered back and forth between the ring and Jack's eyes. Again, she couldn't utter a word: trembling of joy as tears misted again her eyes; she nodded her head in complete delight.

Jack, touched by her evident emotion, plunged his regard in her misted hazel eyes. Silently, he sled the ring on a trembling finger and crossed his fingers with hers.

"I love you Sue. You have the key of my heart. You are the only one who I can laugh and cry with. I want to share my life with you. I want to discover parenthood with you. I desire to have you on my side" he declared in one breath.

For a moment, the silence enveloped them. The wind continued its litany, their heart pounded in unison and their eyes locked together.

Tenderly, she lifted her ringed-hand and caressed his cheek.

"I love you Jackson" she said with a voice filled with love, affection and admiration she had for the man.


	49. Chapter 49

_Sorry for my silence...been extremely tired lately and I barely turned on my laptop to check my emails...less to say, to do anything else. Hope you`ll enjoy...almost over...Enjoy!!_

_Reminder: Italics means flashbacks  
_

**_&0&_  
**

She knew she was making too much noise. Her high heels clicked loudly on the well-waxed floors. The dimmed light soothed the electric atmosphere that hospitals usually have.

"I should have wear running shoes instead" admonished the rotor to herself. She had decided to visit Daniella since Sue and Tara had deserted her. She had the intention to visit her Grams but she was away. When she approached Daniella's room, she heard a feminine voice.

"Damn it Caleb! Can you give me a break?" exclaimed the young woman with tears in her voice. Lucy slowed down and hesitated. Discreetly, she peeked through the opened door. Daniella was sitting on a chair and at her side; a tall and broad-shoulder man was leaning over her. His skin was dark, as chocolate and his face didn't show any emotions. Daniella, who had lowered her head, felt Lucy's presence and lifted up her chin. A wobbly smile replied to Lucy's timid hello.

The tall man turned on her direction and he smiled to her. He straightened up and pointed to her shoes.

"I heard you coming! You didn't fall yet?" he questioned with a laugh contained in his voice. A pale shade of pink coloured her cheeks and she laughed. Instead of being insulted by his familiarity, she felt comfortable in his presence.

"Hey Lucy! Caleb, this is my friend Lucy and Lucy, meet my tormentor" she said with a small smile. The dark-chocolate man lifted an eyebrow and shook Lucy's hand. His handshake was firm but soft and warm.

"Don't believe what she says" warned Caleb with laugh twinkling in his eyes. "I am her physiotherapist and she is just a difficult patient, that's all" he explained while helping Daniella to climb on her bed. Lucy observed pain traveling on Dani's features and she wondered if she should have come. Daniella read her thoughts.

"I am glad you came. Caleb was on his way out, don't you?", she teased and he smiled. He grabbed Daniella's file and after a quick look, he turned his attention to the green-eyes woman.

"Daniella, I'll be back tomorrow and we will add more exercise to your routine" he explained and she sighed. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Lucy observed the paleness of Dani's face as well as the dark circles under her eyes. She wondered if Caleb was not pushing the psychologist too hard.

"It's up to you Daniella. You told me that if you wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible therefore, you will have to work twice as hard" he explained a low and soft voice. He waited patiently for her to reply. Lucy, who had removed her coat, sat on the corner of the bed and touched Dani's hand. Briskly, she opened her eyes and Lucy met exhaustion, discouragement but also, determination. Daniella simply nodded and Caleb understood.

"I'll speak with Dr. Malland about your progress. Good night Daniella" said the physiotherapist and he turned his head to Lucy's direction and stretched his hand.

"And it's was pleasure to meet you Lucy", he added before swirling on his heel and leaving the room. A low whistle filled the hallway followed soon by a feminine giggle.

"Caleb is well appreciated by the feminine staff" explained Daniella with some laugh in her voice. Then, she lifted up her chin and smiled to the rotor. Her curls were mingled together, she was pale, her green eyes had lost of their luminosity but Lucy felt strength exhaling from the woman.

"How do you feel tonight?" asked genuinely the dark-skin woman. Daniella appreciated her friend's concern and decided to be honest.

"Exhausted" she whispered as she lay carefully on her back. It had been over a week that Daniella woke up. Tomorrow will be the day back at work except for Tara who was still in Ottawa. Lucy didn't mind to go although; she loved the fact she could sleep in. She decided to leave as Daniella closed her eyes when her head touched the pillow.

However, she felt fingers grabbing her wrist gently.

"Stay Lucy… please. I need some company. I need a conversation that won't contain the words rehabilitation, exercise, medication or other medical terms" she quipped as she opened her eyes. Lucy agreed and sat besides the bed. Silence enveloped them but neither of two minded.

"Did you squeal?" teased the curly-hair woman. Lost, Lucy tilted her head and questioned Dani silently.

"A little bird told me that Jack finally proposed" explained Dani with twinkles in her eyes. In reply, Lucy laughed in complete delight and nodded furiously and Daniella joined Lucy, in laughs.

Then, she turned slowly on her side and placed a hand under a pillow. Bruises and contusion could still be seen but they were fading away. The broken bones, torn ligaments, sprained ankle and wrist were healing. Daniella had the continuous feeling of a fuss in her head and pain was going to minimal to unbearable, depending of the day.

"Who's the little bird?" asked Lucy and Daniella smiled.

"A blushing bride-to-be" answered back Dani with a dreamy smile on her lips. "They came this morning and told Myles and I", pursued the young psychologist. Lucy observed a shadow clouding her green eyes. Lucy jumped.

"What's going on between you and Myles?", she asked gently. Dani didn't reply right away. Her gaze darkened and Lucy wondered if she did a faux pas. The green-eyes woman moved carefully and snuggled comfortably her head against the pillow.

"Can I reply, "complicated" without sounding too pejorative?" said Dani with a hesitant voice. Against her own will, Lucy smiled faintly. It did not escape Daniella's weary eyes.

"Maybe you are both confused about that relationship that why it sounds complicated. Also, Myles can be complex sometimes" added the rotor. Daniella didn't reply right away and she bit the tender flesh of her mouth.

"You seem to know him well?" said Dani after a lengthy silence. Lucy could not stop the blush expanding on her cheeks. A light giggle escaped her lips and she crossed her legs. She decided to be honest.

"Myles and I were an item few years back" she simply replied. She observed some sadness in her green eyes.

"He hurt you" said matter-of-factly Daniella. Lucy was surprised by the fact that Dani seemed more concern that he hurt her that the fact they were an item. Yet…

"Yes he did but it seems that your return compelled him to look to what he has done and he apologized" explained Lucy with a soft voice. The psychologist nodded and closed her eyes.

At that moment, a nurse entered the room with a tray of medication. Slowly, Dani opened her eyes and sighed heavily. In a silence, only broke by clicks of glass, rustling of uniform, the swallowing sound, the nurse left with her running shoes squeaking on the waxed floor.

"Don't leave yet unless you have somewhere to go" begged hesitantly Daniella. "I don't know why but I dread my solitude tonight" explained Dani, a bit ashamed. Lucy nodded in agreement and a comfortable conversation filled the room.

Daniella felt in peace with Lucy on her side. Her parents left town today as her father had to assist to a conference planned few months earlier in Philadelphia. They promised to be back in a few days. She knew that they would cancel their plans for her but she refused. However, they accept her request to…She sighed.

"What's bothering you Daniella?" asked Lucy, realizing that her thoughts were far away. Daniella shrugged.

"I meditated on some decision I have to take" she said simply and truthfully.

"What kind of decisions?" asked the rotor gently. She felt Daniella desired to confide her thoughts but she seemed reluctant to do so. The psychologist again moved carefully and straightened up her position. The pillows were fluffy and fresh and clamed the frenzy of her thoughts.

"I am wondering if I took the right decision…to…" she trailed off. She breathed deeply and lowered her gaze.

"To leave DC for a while" she finally uttered. Lucy didn't reply immediately. She nudged her bottom lips with her finger and waited until Dani looked up.

"Is Myles aware?" she asked with apprehension. Her only reply was a pout and slow movement of negation.

"Why?" continued to push Lucy, some anger boiling in her heart. She didn't understand Dani and her bad habit to flee struggles and obstacles. Daniella shrugged and felt Lucy's anger.

"I am not leaving him. I need some time to accept that my life changed. I am not the Dani he used to know….that I used to know…" she whispered as tears pooled her dark green eyes. Lucy bent and grabbed gently Dani's fingers.

"And fleeing is the solution?" asked Lucy with a firm voice.

"I am not running away" declared Dani but her voice missed some conviction.

"Yes you do! As you refused to accept help when it given to you. You cannot walk this life alone. Not anymore. Stop pushing those who love you. Myles loves you. He came a long way to accept you the way you are. You have to make some effort! You are a psychologist for goodness sakes!!" exclaimed Lucy gently but firmly.

Silence again filled the room. Daniella chewed on her inner cheek and Lucy waited patiently for her to speak up. Lucy observed Daniella's fingers playing a silent game. Minutes passed by until a voice full of tears broke the heavy silence.

"You are right Lucy. I am scared to death and I have been selfish" said Dani lifting up her chin. Her misty eyes showed the battle of emotions raging in her soul. Leaning closer to her, Lucy squeezed gently her fingers.

"You are not alone Daniella. Likely or not, you snuggled a soft place in everyone's heart in the team. Stop your self-pity game and look ahead. An old Spanish proverb states that life without a friend is like death without a witness… and I truly believe that.

At that moment, a knock of the door: Myles was standing in the doorway. His face didn't show any emotion but his eyes were stormy: grey and agitated. Lucy realized that he overheard their conversation. She heard a heavy sigh and she understood it was her cue to leave.

She stood up and gazed at the petite woman: her eyes were agitated and she smiled faintly. Slowly, Daniella turned her attention towards the Bostonian. His gaze was icy and their regard locked together. Again, she hurt him. Munching on her inner cheek, she stayed silent.

Lucy passed Myles but discreetly, she squeezed his wrist. He didn't move but understood the message: let her talk. He didn't know if he could but he would try. Again, their gaze was locked together: he read confusion, sadness and fear. She read anger, incomprehension, and betrayal.

He sat on a chair nearby but he didn't touch her. He waited as his bleeding heart boiled of mingled emotions.

_**&0&**_

Sitting in the silence on the night, she could hear her own heartbeat: loud but slow. Leaning against the pillow, her regard was following the shadow of the night. Through her window, the wind slashed hardly the naked branches. Yet again, sleep eluded her. Her fingers were playing a white gold ring. The cold metal tickled her skin. In her mind, words bounced and whirled. In her heart, forgotten emotions waltzed in confusion.

_She remembered his stern look: grey and full on anger. He didn't say a word as he sat. She remembered how painfully her heart jumped in her chest. His after shave enveloped her and she wanted to scream. Fear gripped her soul and she turned her head away. Then, a flashback: she saw herself at the end on an embankment, her brother behind her, holding her. Gasping for air, she realized that she made a choice. She fought to come back. Now, she was destroying the second chance that was given to her._

_Slowly, she turned her head and met his gaze. Without realizing it, she stretched her arm and brushed the tip of her fingers against his jawbone. The light touch jolted him and he clenched his jaw. The movement didn't escape her. She removed her hand._

_None of them were ready to break the silence. Through the veil of her lashes, she observed him: his body language exuded all the anger and sadness that was boiling in him. She didn't know how to handle the situation. When it regarded her own emotions, her own wounds, all her training vanished. She was not a psychologist anymore: she was a victim: prisoner of her own fear and disgust. She remembered his love, his promise but she preferred to run away. Again today, she heard his plea to give them a second chance. Fear grasped her soul and she refused to look the reality in face. _

_He observed her as fear and guilt enveloped her petite body. Her light caress burned his skin like salt on an opened wound. He was confused. He thought she understood. He had no intention to let her go without a fight. "Why does she not understand?" he thought, puzzled. He felt like his words were doubted. He watched her closely as she moved carefully on the bed. He observed the creases on pain digging their way on her face. He could see exhaustion and tears in her eyes. "Does she realize that her eyes are darker when she has tears in them?" he mused as his anger faded gradually away._

"_Myles…" she said with a low voice: so low that he had to bend to hear her. He did not move nor reply and waited for her to pursue. _

"_I am so scared" she said simply and honestly. He was surprised by her confession. He expected an explanation, a fight but not…_

"_Scared of me?" he asked, perplex. She shook her head and lifted up her chin. _

"_Scared of myself…Fear filled my heart the moment I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Fear pursued me restless…every time I closed my eyes, I could see him. Every time, I stopped and silence filled the air, I could hear my own cries. I am so sick and tired to be afraid" she whispered._

"_Daniella…" he said as she plunged her gaze in him. His breath was taken away. He had the impression he had been sucker punched. He saw a part of her he didn't see in a long time: she allowed him to see her pain: raw and acute. She touched his fingers._

"_Let me talk Myles" she begged and he found the strength to nod._

"_When I met you, I believed life was giving me the best gift a woman could receive: a chance to love and to be loved. In your eyes, I could see all the love and desire a man could give to a woman. I felt cherished, loved, desired and unique. However, when this assault happened, I didn't believe your words. For me, it was impossible that you still loved me. In my head, I refused to believe that what you were saying was true. I preferred to bury my head in the sand." She said, breathing deeply. He didn't know where she was going with that but he let her continued._

"_When I came back in DC, I knew that life was giving me a second chance. However, again, fear kept me captive. I dreaded our first meeting but you were professional enough to respect me. Discreetly, I saw you watching me. I observed your gaze changing from anger to something softer: care and compassion. I surprised myself dreaming of forgiveness from you. I hoped that I could find the courage to tell how sorry I was. Still, fear and guilt wrapped my heart so tightly that, I didn't know how to get rid of these feelings." She explained in one breath. Her fingers were drumming the thin sheet. She had turned away her head and she saw the moon. _

"_Myles…when I was in the coma, I heard your voice. I heard you. You begged me to come back to you. Because of you, I decided to fight one more time. However, the reality with fear and guilt came back to haunt me" she murmured more for herself. Myles stretched his back on the hard chair and heard a light click: metal against metal. He plunged his hand in his pocket and his fingers met a ring: her engagement ring. He stayed immobile and watched her closely._

_She was pulling the threads of the woolen sheet. Her eyes were agitated and fear was chocking her. He was not angry anymore instead, sadness had filled his heart. "What he could do to make her believe in him again?" he thought. He decided to plunge._

"_Daniella" he said with a husky voice. He stood up and sat closed to her, on the bed. He touched her fingers, compelling her to look at him. He fished the ring out of his pocket and placed it tenderly on the palm of her hand. Her eyes widened as tears filled them._

"_Do you remember what I said when I gave you that ring?" he asked gently, not letting go of her eyes. She nodded and swallowed with difficulty._

"_You told me: I love you…my life are in these three little words. Believe me my Dani-of-my-dreams, I love you" she croaked and she lowered her head in hurry. He sled a finger under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. They were not grey anymore. The blue of the sky filled them and the warmth of the sun irradiated them._

"_I love you…my life are in these three little words. Believe me my Dani-of-my-dreams, I love you" he repeated slowly, tenderly, huskily. "Do you believe me?" he asked. Again, silence filled the room. He knew that she couldn't reply immediately. Instead, he closed her fingers against her palm and stood up._

"_Think about it" he said firmly but tenderly._

The wind knocked hard against the window. The moonlight threw a shadow on her bed. The dimmed light of the hallway reflected on the diamond ring. Slowly, she turned her head and her gaze felt on the tall man sleeping on a chair nearby. His long legs were stretching on another chair and his head was resting on a pillow. She could not restrain a giggle bubbling out of her lips: she knew Myles. He will be grumpy tomorrow. He heard her light laugh. He moved slightly and stood up. He met her gaze: twinkling, she looked at him the way she used to: with simple adoration. His breath got stuck in his throat.

"I thought about it", she said simply. She moved and taped gently her mattress. He sat, leaning against the headboard and he felt her head snuggling against his chest. Her curls tickled his chin and he wrinkled his nose. He stretched his long body and he felt at ease.

She turned her head and looked up at him. The same expression of adoration radiated from her face. Her eyes twinkled and all the bruises and contusion disappeared under his eyes. She was beautiful!

"I thought about it and…" she licked her lips and smiled in a tease. "I love you too". His eyes followed her hands as she sled her engagement ring on her left third finger. His heart stopped. The moonlight reflected on the ring and it shone of millions of fire.

**_&0&_**

_Please R&R...I love it ;0)_


	50. Chapter 50

_There is a bit more...Enjoy!_

**_&0&_**

She felt the pressure on her body. The motor roared and overpowered all the other noises. She could feel the vibrations shaking the metal bird. She turned her head and saw the airport through the porthole. She could imagine Sara waiving goodbye with her latest bundle of joy in her arms. Tara smiled and closed her eyes. "What a vacation!" she thought, amused. The latest in Sara and Peter's family arrived five days after Tara landed in Ottawa. Gabrielle Tara was born on a beautiful and rare sunny morning and was welcomed with tears and laughs. Tara had fun to take care of her goddaughter. Sara was adamant: Gabrielle will need Tara and if Bobby was ready to jump, he could be the godfather. Tara accepted and started right away to spoil the little baby. Gabrielle Tara had the beautiful brown eyes of her father: not quite as chocolate fondue as Jack but a beautiful milk chocolate with golden speck. However, she inherited her mother's delicate features: she looked like an elf. Tara was sad to leave that early but promised to come back with Bobby for Gabby's christening, in two months.

Tara opened her eyes and watched the clouds becoming thinner and more scattered. When she left, it was another showery and cold day but it seemed DC was sunnier and warmer. She was happy to welcome that change of weather.

Yesterday, she called Bobby and he was so excited to see her. He refused to let her know if he found a solution to their work issue: however, by his tone of voice, Tara had no doubt that he had something in mind. She was excited to come back.

A little bird named Lucy told her that Jack had finally proposed. A broad smile lightened up her features and she was so excited to hear the details. Tara moved in her seat and thanked the heaven for her petite stature. These seats were not very comfortable and quite narrow. She pitied the tall man at her right: long legs, long torso, he seemed the only position comfortable enough was squirming all the time. He turned his head and smiled sheepishly to her. She smiled to encourage him and turned her head towards the porthole.

She missed Bobby and the simple thought of him brought a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Every night, he called her and they talked for hours. She had the impression they came back in time when she was a teenager: hours and hours of phone conversation. Her mother did not quite understand that habit and Tara giggled softly. Thinking of mother, she should call her to let her know that her only daughter was not single anymore.

Tara pouted and decided to wait. She was not particularly close of her mother, at her own dismay. She wished to could tell her mother everything but since her parents divorced, her mother built a wall around her emotions. Tara wondered how she would react to…Bobby. She frowned and her little nose wrinkled: Bobby and his temper and his softness…Bobby and his mesmerizing green eyes…Bobby and his passion. Bobby…she blushed as the thought of the man she loved continued to dance in her mind.

She felt the plane turned and tilted and through the porthole, she could see the city of DC: her home. She smiled as her heart decided to pound louder in her chest. She was only few minutes away to jump in his arms. She looked forward to smell him, to kiss him, to drown in his green eyes, to melt at the view of his dimples…

Tara sighed and snuggled her chin on her palm. She was delighted on the last days she passed with Sara and her growing family. She rested, laughed, cried, played the favorite auntie and she realized how much she loved Bobby. It was not only a feeling but a decision: she was ready to be loved, to give her heart to this man with no fear, ready to dream with him, not to be ashamed to cry with him and ready to stand at his side, no matter what life will throw at them.

She sighed in pure contentment and fastened her seatbelt. She was coming home, happy and in love. She was ready and excited to start a new part of her life…with Bobby at her side.

_**&0&**_

He was pacing the floor. Laughs and sobs hit his ears in a cacophony. His eyes caught a glance of colors and movements. He could feel the feminine gazes lingering on his back but he ignored them. His heart played a tam-tam rhythm in his chest. His gaze was scanning the crowd, looking for her. He missed her so much. Every night, her musical voice filled his dreams but his soul was craving for her.

He missed her laugh, her luminous eyes, her teasing, her perfume, and the softness of her skin…everything that made her who she was…his Tara. A deep sigh escaped his lips when his eyes caught the glimpse of the arrival board. Finally, her plane landed. He approached the terminal and he leaned against a wall. He had a clear view of the sliding door. Momentarily, he closed his eyes and a goofy smile spread on his lips. He was so excited to tell her…to explain how Donna saved their team. Still, today, he couldn't totally believe it. He was still in awe. He understood why D felt in love in that woman during algebra study: she was smart, clever and determined.

_Donna shook her head in dismay when her husband explained to her that the rule could not be really modified. Bobby observed how her dark eyes twinkled when an idea flashed in her mind. A smile slowly stretched on her lips and she lifted an eyebrow. Bobby tried to coax Donna to speak out but she kept her lips sealed tight._

_Few days after they went back at work, D invited him in his office. He sat on a chair, crossed his feet together and drummed the armchair with dancing fingers. He observed D leaning against his desk, an enigmatic smile floating on his lips. He remained silent and Bobby wondered. _

_Jack and he were working on a fraud case and he didn't recall making any mistakes. Did someone complain? He tried not to let any emotions transpired but his impatience started boiling. He could see D taking pleasure to make him wait. A sigh escaped his lips. A soft chuckle rumbled out of D's mouth and Bobby frowned._

"_You owe Donna an excellent bottle of wine", quipped the supervisor with twinkling eyes. Bobby leaned forward placed his elbows on his knees as a big smile spread on his lips._

"_And why should I do that?" he teased as an idea formed in the back on his head._

"_She finds a solution…a clever one I might add" he simply said with a laugh in his voice. Bobby was all ears. _

"_She was surprised that type of rule still existed today. She stated that today, more and more couples formed on workplace. Where else people can meet with the busy lifestyle we have, she said. She whispered me an idea and if you and Tara accepted, you might change some rule in that slow bureaucracy system" explained D, observing the evident excitement in Bobby's face. _

"_I already spoke with higher management and they agreed for this temporary experiment. They agreed that you and Tara remained in our team… as a couple. Of course, you will have some rules to respect. They want to see if love and work can co-habited together without making to much mess" said D_

"_You mean that Tara and I will be some sort of guinea pigs" quipped the tall Aussie. He liked the idea. At least, the team won't be broken. He would gladly sacrifice himself to allow Tara to remain in the team but…he would have missed the team so much. D went on with the project, with the rules and Bobby listened attentively. Tara will be so excited._

His thoughts came back to present as a gentle perfume tickled his nostril. He knew that scent: a mix of vanilla and fruits. Slowly, he opened his eyes and he met her some luminous gaze and a beautiful smile. She was standing there, her luggage at her feet. Her blond hair danced gracefully in her neck and she lifted her shin to drown her regard in his.

His heart jolted in his chest and his breath got stuck in his throat. He realized that he missed her much more that he thought. Every fiber of his being, of his soul craved for her. He needed her in his life. He needed her laugh when gloomy mood enveloped his heart. He needed her stubbornness when he could not see the light at the end of the tunnel. He needed the softness of her skin in the middle of stormy night. He needed her patience, her calmness, her logic during impetuous cases. Simply, he desired her.

Suddenly, a joyful laugh broke their silence and she jumped in his open arms. He thanked the heaven that a wall was behind him. He sneaked his nose behind her ear and breathed deeply. Her perfume overpowered his senses. He closed his eyes and enclosed his arms tighter around her.

"I missed you sunshine" he said in a husky voice. He placed her back on the ground and her eyes competed against the bright sun that was shining outside.

"Really?" she teased but his gaze answered her better than words. He leaned and imprisoned her lips against his. They tasted like watermelon. Noises of the airport surrounded them but they didn't hear them. Slowly, he detached himself from their embrace and he sled an arm around her waist. They walked out together, in silence, enjoying each other presence. Once outside, the warmth of the sun enveloped them and Tara stopped walking. Bobby looked at her and his heart missed a beat.

The ray of sun reflected on her hair, giving her an angelic look. Eyes closed, she enjoyed the warmness of the brightest star on her skin. After a few seconds, she gradually opened her eyelids and glanced at the man that stole her heart, years ago.

"I love you Bobby" she declared softly. She felt his fingers enrolling around her fingers. His green eyes became darker under the emotions that enveloped his hearth. A smile stirred slowly and his dimples made her heart did flip-flops.

"I love you more" he teased but serious in the same time. He caught her lips again. He felt whole again. She was his world. She was his love.

_**&0&**_

_I almost done...2 posts to go...Please R&R_


	51. Chapter 51

_A snippet tonight...enjoy...one post to go after this one..._

_BTW, thanks for your comments...they did good to my soul  
_

**_&0&_**

A hot breeze danced in her tightened hair. Standing under a leafy tree, grateful for its refreshing shadow, she glanced dreamily at the scene that was unfolding in the front of her eyes. The white chapel contrasted against the pure blue sky. Birds were flying lazily and sought refuge in trees. Well dressed men, women and children were walking towards the chapel. Laughs and light conversations traveled to her ears. She enjoyed watching that view: this beautiful day was perfect for the wedding. Discreetly, she peeked at her silver bracelet watch: the wedding will start in thirty minutes. She could imagine the feverishness of the future newlywed couple. A soft smile stirred on her full lips and she closed her eyes.

She let all the light noise and the warm zephyr enveloping her sense. The air contained the sweet scents of fresh cut grass, blossoming flowers, and the water flowing on cement and then…she smelled him: a scent so familiar that her heart missed a beat. Her smile widened and she opened her eyes, slowly.

She met deep-blue sea eyes: shining like diamonds and where secrets and laughs danced their waltz. The wind enjoyed to tousle his deep blond hair. The dark black smoking fit him like a glove. He was magnificent…he was her.

He replied to her smile by a light kiss. It was light as a butterfly's wings. Her perfume of white tea and lily tickled his nostrils. His gaze glanced to her slim and petite stature: a dark chocolate dress enveloped her body and a discreet earth tone necklace rested against her white throat.

"Hey gorgeous" murmured the Bostonian against her cheek. His breath caressed her skin and goosebumps appeared on the nape of her neck.

"Hello Myles" she replied softly. It had been four months since their re-engagement. She giggled at that word. She never regretted her choice to trust again. Her wounds were healing. Her scars were fading away. Some days, dark clouds of sadness and fear covered her heart but her friends and the love of her fiancé blew them away. She was on a learning path: learning to trust again, to love again, to dream again. However, today was not about her. It was about Jack and Sue. She felt Myles' hands encircling her waist. The warmth touch sent shivers along her spine. She tilted her head and drowned her gaze in his mesmerized ocean eyes.

"Are you ready to come inside?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to go inside himself. An amused smile floated on his lips as he drank to her beautiful features. Her green eyes twinkled of million of stars. The sun gave a light pink shade at her face. Her up-do kept her curls in order except few locks that escaped and they were dancing against her temples.

Tenderly, he enrolled a curl around a finger and compelled her to tilt her head. He leaned and stopped at one millimeter of her full lips. She smirked and bit her bottom lip.

"Come on. Lucy wants to see you. She has a favor to ask you, she said" and he shrugged before kissing the tip of her nose.

Daniella laughed and followed her fiancé: the white church was standing tall against the blue canvas. Today was a glorious day for Jack and Sue's wedding. God was blessing them.

**_&0&_**


	52. Chapter 52

_There it goes...the end. Thanks for all your comments and your support. You have been awesome!!!!_

_I already wrote a sequel to this story but not ready to post yet. Enjoy that last one!!!_

**_&0&_**

Excitement planed in the air. She could almost feel like an electric wave. The church was filled with the sweet scent of mini-callas and pink and white roses. Silence floated over the crowd. The doors were closed and behind, a feverish bride looked dreamily at the doors. Breathing deeply, she felt a warm hand caressing her palm. She lifted her gaze and met the same hazel eyes as her. A radiant smile illuminated her face and a question burned her lips. She turned her head and slid her arm under the elbow of her father.

"Daddy, are you proud of me?" she murmured softly. His gaze became misty and in the same time, steadier. All the souvenirs of her laughs, her determination, her tears, her victories, her successes and dreams danced in his mind. A discreet sigh escaped his lips and tenderly, he brushed his fingers against the tip of her nose.

"I am proud of you, my little Sue. Proud of your decisions, proud of your determination and proud of the woman you become. I thank God for the blessing He gave me…and your mother. I am proud of the man you chose. He is a fine man and I know, you are a blessing in his life. I am gladly stepping back to let Jack takes is rightful position in your heart" he whispered while leaning and lay a gentle kiss on her cheeks. A lump of emotions formed in her throat. She was speechless.

It was time. Still speechless, she straightened up and looked ahead. The doors opened slowly and at the cue of her father, she walked down the aisle. She could see her family and her friends in a blurry sight. Her attention was totally monopolized by the dark-haired man and mesmerized chocolate eyes. She couldn't hear the note of violin flying in the church but she could feel her heart playing a lovely music in her chest.

Her father and she stopped walking and she turned her head. Her father leaned and kissed her cheek. He took her hand and delicately, he laid her hand in Jack's palms. Ensuring that Sue could read his lips, he said:

"I know that I have been dethroned as man of her life but I gladly admit my defeat" he said with a light tone.

"Take care of my little girl Jack" he then said, his voice trembling of emotion. Jack felt the emotion of his father-in-law and perceived the solemn wish.

"I promise you sir. She is the apple of my eyes" declared huskily Jack and then he drowned his chocolaty eyes in hers. The pastor started the ceremony and the words echoed in Jack's mind.

Sitting on the benches, all friends and families felt the emotions traveling towards them. Love and joy overpowered them and tears filled many eyes.

Then, the pastor backed up to let the bride and groom declared their vows. Her light voice filled the church as her hands flied to speak her language of heart.

"I, Sue, take you, Jack, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

As these words floated, Tara felt the warm fingers of her love playing with her engagement ring. Glancing through the veil of her lashes, she admired Bobby…the man she loves, her best friend, her partner in all her dreams…

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

These words enveloped her heart and some pain crushed her soul. At that moment, a hush voice whispered to her ears: "I promised you Dani to stay at your side." The pain was washed again and she smiled, totally in love.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

On another bench, dark-color fingers interlaced some dark feminine fingers. The mature man glanced at the woman he was married with, for over twenty years. Through all these years, they laughed, they cried but mostly, they loved each other. Donna supported him, he cherished her and he could not vision his life without her. He brushed his fingers against the cold metal of her wedding band. She leaned and whispered to his ears.

"I love you too Demetrius" she murmured before reporting her attention to the couple.

Jack repeated the same vows, out loud and signing. He could not detach his eyes from her: He was too afraid to pinch himself: afraid to realize it might be a dream. However, he knew that was not a dream. She was there, standing, her hazel eyes twinkling of millions of promises and dreams: their dreams.

The words of the pastor reached his ears: "I now declared you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

He chuckled, thinking he will not need to be told twice. Smiling, he captured her lips. They tasted like vanilla. Hands clapping reached his ears and he chuckled. He felt her lips smiling against his. A sigh of pure contentment left his mouth.

She was his…he was her…the world was theirs…

_**&0&**_

It was raining. He could smell it. The dark palette of the night was shattered by dazzling lightning. Roaring thunders overpowered any existing noises. The wind pushed the rain and wet his suit. He didn't mind. The smell of hot concrete cooled down by the cold water tickled his nostrils. The night was well settled and the newly wedded couple had left few hours earlier. The evening had been filled with laughs and tears.

Now, the nature was clearing away the heavy humidity that enveloped them all day. He loved watching that hypnotizing violence of nature. Raindrops streamed down along the sidewalks and lawn. Wind gusts knocked the trees and branches danced ferociously in the air.

Breathing deeply, he was waiting for her. A dreamy smile stirred slowly on his lips. He perceived the sound of her laugh: he had the impression to hear a little girl giggling. He felt her fingers brushing the skin of his hand. He turned his head and drowned his gaze into her.

Her deep green eyes shone and laughed. Raindrops clung on her curls and twinkled under the lightning. Tonight, he realized that the constant pain that lived in him for so long disappeared. It probably vanished the night that she slid that white-gold ring around her finger. But tonight…

He shrugged…speechless. He was unable to express in words how he felt tonight. She remained silent. He loved her for that: accepting his pensive mood. Rain continued its litany and thunders roared louder. They watched the storm passed. None of them said a word, lost in their thoughts, happy to be together. Fingers interlaced, they waited.  
Then, the lightnings flashed with less intensity, the rain became lighter and the air was cooler. On the corner on his eyes, he observed goosebumps appearing on her arms. Silently, he removed his tux coat and covered her shoulders.

She turned her head and smiled to him. She tilted her head and took a step forward. She was ready to go home. As he was on the way to open his umbrella, he felt her fingers on his wrist and he caught a glimpse as she shook her head. She loved walking under the rain. He watched her, as the drizzle rapidly soaked her hair, the vest, her dress…

And then, she leaned back her head and started laughing: it was a laugh of freedom and happiness. It echoed like silver-bells. At that moment, he became conscious of how he felt: he was free. He was not a captive of his emotions, of his wounds or his past. Forgiveness and love washed again that constant pain. He did not need to envelop himself in a blanket of pride and sadness.

He walked to join her. The rain ran along his hair, his cheeks, his neck and soaked his shirt. Her laugh echoed and he stopped on his tracks. Between the droplets, he noticed her tears. But her smile contradicted her tears.

At that moment, words she said to him, few years back, flashed in mind:

_I truly believe that if your lover could perceive your tears trough the rain, that means he or she truly loves you._

He could see her tears in the rain. These were tears of joy. He approached her and tenderly, he brushed them away. He felt her hot tears clinging to his thumbs. A radiant smile blossomed on her full lips.

He leaned over and captured her lips under his. A moan escaped her mouth as he deepened his kiss. He felt her body snuggling under his and felt her fingers gripping gently his hair. She smelled like lily and her lips tasted like raspberry.

She was finally his.

_**&0&**_

_THE END!!!_


End file.
